Night Patrol
by Foxgar
Summary: Luna is tired of ponies being afraid of the night and sets out to protect her subjects from the creatures that stalk the darkness. But she'll need help. Set after Discord defeat, but before Sombra's defeats. I don't own MLP FIM
1. Chapter 1

**Night Patrol**

by Foxgear

It was night time in ancient Equestria. A time ponies feared and fled for the safety of their homes. For when the moon rose in the sky and the stars twinkled, the monsters of the forests left the depths of the dark forest and preyed on any pony that dared to stay out too late.

This did not sit well with a certain Princess of the Night, Princess Luna, who wished for her subjected to embrace the night and take in all its beauty. Luna spoke of her concerns to her elder sister, Princess of the Sun, Celestia, but the elder sister was tied up with the politics of Canterlot that demanded her attention, leaving Luna no choice but to take matters into her own hoofs! She would protect her subjects from the night herself!

"Tis a good idea, now we shall keep our little ponies safe from that which lurks in the dark!" Luna spoke a loud in her Canterlot voice, rattling the more friendly creatures of the night. So far her patrol has taken her into the Everfree forest that surrounded the castle of the royal sisters, though maybe it should be called the castle of the Royal sister, Luna thought sadly, since she has been only one living in the castle for quite some time now; minus a few servants of course.

Her sister Celestia has been spending more time in the unicorn city of Canterlot as of late; the nobles of Canterlot demanding her input on many matters. The fact that she, the princess of the Night, was never called was… a little disheartening, but she was warrior. Her ideals wouldn't fit well with those of the unicorn city; those matters were better left to Celestia, who was a great more skilled at dealing which such tasks.

"Still they could send a letter." Luna muttered as she trotted into the nearby village. So far no monsters have appeared, a good thing, the village's pitiful defenses would never hold back any sort of attack, mainly because there were no defenses. "Best to move on to the next town, OUCH!"

Luna rubbed her head, looking down at the object that had hit her head. It was an apple strangely enough. She was still getting her bearings when an orange blur flew at her!

"Ah got you know ya vermin!" A voice shouted tackling the princess to the ground. The two struggled for a bit, Luna gaining the advantage due to her size, strength and experience.

"No tis I who have you, now explain post haste as to why you dare attack the Princess of the Night!" Luna demanded, her Canterlot voice shaking the nearby houses and waking the entire village.

Lights from the nearby house revealed her attacker to be an orange earth pony mare wearing a brown Stetson with five apples branded on her frank. The mare scrambled to kneel before the princess sputtering apologies, "Ah'm mighty sorry you're highness, it's just we've been havin' a might bad time with monsters lately and Ah thought you might be one. I was just looking out for my kin. Please don't be too mad and if ya are just punish me! It was my idea!"

"Calm thy self-young one, we were taken by surprise is all, no harm was done. Now raise and speak your name. I wish to know it."

"Applejack of the Apple Clan, at your service you're highness."

"Applejack? A strange name for a mare, but it seems to fit you." Luna grinned helping Applejack to her hooves after the mare refused to rise. "Now what creatures have plagued you? We are here to rid you of the creatures that plague the night."

"You are! That's… that's… GREAT! Thank you, Princess Luna!" Applejack cried, along with the many members of the Apple clan.

"Please, just call me Luna, My sister and I are Equestrian's guardians first and it's princesses second," _Though I'm beginning to wonder if Celestia still thinks that, _"Now on to the matter at hoof, where are these creatures and what are they?"

"They come from the forest over yonder, their big and have a one huge eye! What do ya call them Applecrisp?" Applejack asked a green tone mare.

"Cyclops, Cousin, Cyclops."

"Oh, right, Cyclops! Those thugs have been taken our Kin for weeks now. And there isn't anything we could do to stop them." Applejack explained teary eyed.

"Fear no more subjects! We shall rid you of this menace once and for all!" The town cheered! "We simply need a guide to take us to their lair."

At that request the ponies stopped cheering and ran back into their houses, leaving only Luna and Applejack left.

"I suppose you will be my guide then Applejack?"

"You bet I will, I'll even join ya in the action."

"Very well, lead on Applejack."

The two mares walked in silence through the night, the moon and the stars lighting the path for them. They were deep in the more untamed parts of the Everfree forest. These parts of the forest were out of reach of the tree of harmony located beneath the castle of the two sisters. The woods themselves came alive through the power of chaos left behind by Discord and now it was that very same chaos seems to have attracted the attention of other more foul creatures.

_When was the last time I saw a Cyclops in Equestria? Not since I was an adolescent I believe. _Luna kept a close eye on the surrounding forest, ever watchful for danger, Cyclops as big and stupid as they were could be very sneaky. They could stand as still as a statue for hours simply waiting for their prey to walk by them. There could be a Cyclops near them right now and they wouldn't know it till it moved. _Curse their gray skin tone, it blends so well with the shadows of the night._

"So… what's it like being a princess? Must be nice right?" Applejack asked looking nervously at the dark canopy.

Luna smiled softly at the orange mare. Of course she would be nervous, ponies don't usually venture out at night.

"It has its perks." Luna answered, her smile widened as thought of all the fun she and her sister had in their first years of ruling and then things changed. They changed. "But it also requires you to give up a lot in return; a bit of advice from an insider." Luna leans in close and whispers "Don't become a princess! No matter how good they make it sound! It's all very stressful!"

Applejack's eyes widened, causing Luna to chuckle at the sight. "Is it really that bad?"

Regaining control of herself Luna answered, "No, not really. Mostly it's the nobles that get tiring. Always on about this and that, it really is exhausting. More so is how fake, everypony seems. They're always plotting and scheming planning their political agenda. I prefer the simpler things. Things like this, where I am useful."

Silently the two mares continued on, the soft sounds of the night making a rhythmic melody as they traveled. Luna kept her gaze straight ahead, her ears perked up and twitching at every sound; cataloging everything she heard and saw in search for anything out of the norm.

Applejack did roughly the same, though her attention turned more towards the princess of the night, her thoughts running wild. _How can a pony that has everything still look so sad? Doesn't she have any friends or something? _

"So, what do you do all day or all night? Ah suppose as princess of the night you sleep doing the day right?" Applejack wanted to face hoof. _Way to sound intelligent Aj! Probably thinking you're just some apple brained simpleton!_

"A common misconception," Luna answered. "I am awake during the day, most of the time; I mainly stay awake for Celestia's sake. She enjoys having morning breakfast together." _At least she used too when she was home! _ "I guess you can say we balance night and day. Why are staring?"

Applejack chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry it's just you said "I" instead of "we" it's kind of funny. I just assumed you always spoke in fancy."

Luna chuckles, "We, we mean, I suppose it is rather funny. We just enjoy speaking this way, plus it is tradition! But um, which do you prefer Applejack?"

Applejack shrugs, "Whatever you like. Don't change for me, princess, I mean Luna!"

"We enjoy you're honesty Applejack." Luna stiffens. _Something is watching us. _"Applejack, be careful." Luna whispers unfolding her wings to reveal a set of leather holsters with something metal resting inside. "The enemy comes!"

Time seem to slow down. Four Cyclops burst out of the darkness reaching for the mares! Luna horn glowing with magic drew her weapons on her flank. At first they looked like a pair of short swords, but a number of soft clicks a later the blades unfolded, changing into a star shape.

Luna let the stars loose they spun as they flew through the air, their blades shining in the moonlight; they hit the Cyclops with a loud "CLANG"! Indicating they hit something other than fleshy Cyclops skin. As the one eyed monsters entered into the light Luna noticed something very different about these monsters from the last time she saw them.

One they had a horn upon their head and two their skin was made entirely of stone like a Golem. She wondered what other changes there could be, when one of the Cyclops's eye began to glow. Quickly Luna pushed Applejack out of the way of the fiery beam of death that shot from the monster's iris.

"That's defiantly new!" A burning ditch was all that remained of where they once stood. In light of these recent developments Luna decided and tactical withdraw was in order. "Run Applejack!"

The farm Mare scrambled to her hooves, but the loose stone beneath her caused her to lose her footing and slip. As one of the Cyclops reached for her, Luna made a split second decision. She jumped in the away!

"Run and get help! Get my sister!" Luna ordered as the Cyclops gripped her in its hand. She struggled to break free, but suddenly felt her magic being drained. _That's new too…_

"Princess Luna!" Applejack screamed as the princess of night was knocked out and carried away. All but one of the Cyclops left and it stood right in the path of Applejack's escape.

"Oh, Celestia…" The farm pony gulped as the monster reached for her. Her body began to tremble with fear, but then a burning heat flowed throughout her body. _NO! NOT LIKE THIS! Ah ain't going down like some yellowbelly! Ah'm going fightin'! _

With a frantic scream Applejack turned and readied her apple bucking stance and bucked with all her might! Her body beginning to glow bright orange as her hooves connected with the stone Cyclops shattering it to pieces!

"What the hay was that?" The glow around her died down leaving Applejack confused. "Did I? Did I really do that," She gasped in awe looking at the shattered Cyclops. Shaking herself of her stir Applejack headed in the direction where Luna was taken.

"Ah gotta help the princess, but Ah'm feelin' kinda tired…"

Applejack fell to the ground her body suddenly feeling like she'd run a marathon at full gallop. As her vision gave way to darkness she saw the shattered pieces of the Cyclops piece itself back together. She felt herself being lifted off the ground before finally passing out.

At some point during her 'trip' Luna had awoken only to be knocked out due to a low hanging branch. When she awoke again she found herself in bared cave with a number of other ponies of varying age, most of them were fillies and colts, no more than six to eight summers old.

Curiously enough they were all earth ponies and they all had their marks. Apple marks to be exact. There were no doubt they were the missing kin of the apple clan.

"Greeting, Fillies and Colts of the Apple clan, we are princess Luna and we are here to see to your safe return home!" Luna dramatically declared with the aid of her Canterlot voice. The gathered foals stared at the princess of the night with vacant expressions; one red little filly with blonde mane and a musical note with an apple at the end of the note stepped forward.

"You're not doing a very good job, then if you got captured." The filly deadpanned.

Luna dug her hoof in the ground, "Well it was… all part of my plan to find you! Soon my companion will arrive with help and we'll all be rescued!" _Way to represent the element of Honesty Luna, great job, lying to foals. _

"Now what is your name little one?"

"Applejazz and Cousin Applejack wouldn't happen to be the companion who's supposed to get help would she?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

Jazz pointed her hoof to the door of the cage, where a Cyclops dumped Applejack into cage, "Because I think they got her." Jazz trotted over to her cousin, but paused, looking confused. "Hey AppleAnna?" She asked addressing a pink coat and mane filly with a pie on her flank.

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Applejack had five apples for her mark right?"

"Yeah, what you getting at," AppleAnna retorted walking up to Jazz.

Jazz pointed to Applejack's mark, "That don't look like five apples to you does it?"

AppleAnna shook her head, "No, no it don't."

"Stand aside please," Luna pushed her way past the fillies, looking at the orange mare's flank, where a noticeable change has taken place. In place of Applejack's five apples, was one big apple with a shield in the background and two swords crossed behind the shield? _Her mark changed? Does this mean… _

Luna didn't get a chance to finish as Applejack began to stir.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You were captured, dear Applejack, did you not heed our advice and try to escape?" Luna helped the orange mare to her hooves, looking her over for any injuries.

Applejack frowned, her head was throbbing and she still felt exhausted, however the sight of the little foals brought a smile to her face. "Jazz, Anna, and the rest of yawl, you're alive!" Applejack exclaimed happily pulling all the fouls in for hugs. "I thought you'd all been gobbled up! Thank the sisters you're alive!"

"We doubt neither our or Celestia's influence had any part in the fouls continued good health. Our captors seem to have another purpose for them beside consumption. I wonder what it could be." Luna rubbed her chin, thinking of what any pony would want with fouls, from a poor family, and were Earth ponies.

"We don't have time for that! We got to get these younglings out of here and fast!"

"You are correct Applejack. The purpose of the crime can be analyzed later. Now stand back, I will get us out!" Luna moved to the front of the cage her horn glowing with magic. She reared back and attempted to pull the bars off, but several beams of magic interfered with her spell, knocking her aside. "What is the meaning of this?"

Peering outside the cave Luna saw the Cyclopes' horns glowing. _I guess this means they can use magic too. It seems to be specifically anti-magic spells. Meaning any spell I attempt to cast will be interrupted. I need to find another way… Hmm that's strange._

In the corner of the camp was a Cyclops by itself away from the others. Most noticeably its skin was cracked and falling apart. The stone beast was attempting to keep its crumbling frame together, but ultimately failing.

A sudden thought come to Luna, "Applejack, did you buck one of the Cyclopes before being captured?"

The farm pony beamed with pride, "Darn tootin! Ah don't know how, but the grubber was reaching for me and Ah turned and bucked him with all mah might! He crumpled like pie crust, but afterwards Ah got real tired and fell asleep. Suckers must have come back and captured me."

_ As I thought. _There just might be another way out. If Unicorn magic was being blocked, then one must use a different pony magic.

"Applejack I have a plan, but I need your help. Now can you tell me what you were feeling when you kicked the Cyclops?"

Applejack hesitated, nervously digging her hoof in the ground, "Ah don't usually open up on my feelin' but if it helps us get out of here. Ah was feeling, hopeless, yet angry, about not being able to protect my kin. Ah wished Ah had the strength to hurt those lousy varmints! Next thing Ah knew my hooves were bucking through those things like a hammer to butter."

"We knew it! You have awoken Earth pony magic!"

Applejack reared back in surprise on the count of Luna's excited face right in her face, "What are ya talking about princess? Earth ponies don't have magic other than for growing."

Luna shook her head, "No Applejack. That's not true. Earth ponies aren't just connected to plants; they are connected to the very earth itself, which is full of magic! You may not be able to use magic like the Unicorns, but this magic is none the less just as powerful."

"Is it why my cutie mark changed?"

"Perhaps, I would hazard to guess that you simply found a new destiny. Tell me what did you're old mark represent?"

"My family," Applejack replied looking lovingly at the captured fouls, "One apple for me, my ma, my pa, my little sister and my big brother. And of course all the other apples as well."

"Good, now what do you think you're new mark means?"

Looking at the new mark on her flank Applejack studied it carefully, "An apple, a shield, and swords… Ah think it means, it means… Ah will protect my kin!"

The orange glow escaped from Applejack's body again, her eyes turned pure white due to the amount of magic flowing though her body!

"Good Applejack, now together! FOR EQUESTRIA!" Luna began to glow as well, her eyes white as she drew on the earth pony magic inside her.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" The mares yelled together kicking the door of the cage right off its hinges. The two dashed out of the cave, mere blurs of blue and orange, the Cyclops flew into action firing beams of fire, swinging clubs, and bolts of magic from their horns, but they were too slow.

With a gleeful cackle Luna lunched into the air and axe kicked two of the stone monsters and to a third she sliced down the length of its body with her hoof cutting him down the middle.

Aj meanwhile was on the back of one Cyclops, hopping and hollering, swinging a lasso over her head. She Roped another Cyclops and pulled and caused the two Cyclops to crash into one another and proceeded to pound them to cobbles.

In a matter of minutes the eight Cyclops were no more than a mere pile of pebbles. Luna gathered the remains and blasted them to the moon!

"There that should take care of them! Can we hear a huzzah for our victory?" The cheers of fouls were like music to Luna's ears as they flocked to her. Praising her and thanking her for rescuing them. She tried to retain her regal air, she really did, but the excitement was too much! The biggest smile broke out across her face as she lifted the foals into the air with her magic and danced excitedly around the now ruin camp.

_They're praising me. They appreciate my efforts. I'm… loved…. Just like Celestia…._

Up in the night sky the stars began to shine brighter than ever before! Their sheer brilliance captured the attention of the fouls as they were memorized by their twinkling glory.

"Whoa, so pretty…" Jazz and the other fouls said as they stared seeing the beauty of the night sky for the first time.

Luna looked as well; a single tear fell from her eye as she looked at her wonderful sky. "Yes, yes it is." She whispered softly. _I can't remember the last time the sky lit up like this. Have I been slacking or maybe I just didn't think it was worth the effort to make it like this anymore. _

Wiping away her tear before any pony could see it Luna addressed the fouls, "Alright that's enough; time to get you little ones home."

"Will we have to walk through the forest?" One of the fillies asked shivering fearfully at the mere idea of it. The cheerful mood was killed as the fact they were still in the middle of dark forest filled with more hungry creatures.

Looking over to Applejack Luna saw that the orange mare was exhausted, using her new magic ability had worn the mare out to the point she could barely stand. To make matters worse there were too many fouls for Luna to lead safely through the forest. Two or three she could manage, but ten, plus Applejack? No, it was too easy for something to snatch one up without her notice, but she couldn't risk running them in smaller groups, leaving the rest to wait for her return, any number of things could happen! She had to find a way to bring them all back at once.

A shadow passed over the clearing. Luna looked up to see as large cloud passing over.

"Stay here, I shall return shortly." Taking to the sky Luna captured the cloud with her hooves and brought it down to the clearing. "Come everypony, climb on."

"Umm, ya know were not Pegasus right?" Jazz stated matter of fact.

"We do indeed little one, but you forget who you speak too." With a flash of her horn Luna casts a certain spell on the Applejack and fouls. "Now climb on."

The fouls hesitated, but Applejack was too tired to deal with them, so she grabbed one by the tail and tossed them onto the cloud, "Come on ya'll, you heard the princess! Now get moving!" She ordered tossing another foul. To their surprise they didn't fall through the cloud. With that knowledge the fouls willingly climbed onto the cloud, Applejack was the last to hop on after checking the camp for any stray fouls.

"That's all of them, let's get going princess." Applejack said tiredly as she collapsed next to Luna. "Softest bed Ah ever lay on. Wake me up when we're home please…..Zzzzzzz"

Luna chuckled at the farm pony's antics and set the cloud in motion heading towards the Apple clan's settlement.

It was nearly morning when Luna arrived back at the Apple settlement and once again that night her heart was set a flutter as the fouls ran to their parents. The sight was something to behold and there were no words that could properly describe the sight.

_ Perhaps heartwarming comes close, but how long will it last? _ _Curse my ever tactical mind!_ _Not even a minute has past and I'm already picturing disaster._

Everywhere Luna looked she saw was could happen to the poorly defended settlement. The Cyclops maybe gone, but what will come next? Timber wolves, Trolls, ogres, ghoul ponies, by the moon Griffons, these ponies were way too vulnerable!

Preparing her Canterlot voice Luna speaks, "Everyone if we may have your attention!" All movement stops as the Apple clan gives their full attention to the princess of the night. Luna walks into the middle of the crowd to ensure all hear what she has to say. "Do to the danger and you're lack of defensive measures. We Luna, princess of the night, invite the Apples to thine castle for refuge and safety! Until the time in which thou are able to properly defend thy selves. What say you?"

The ponies murmured amongst each other, divided about what to do. On one hoof, it would be nice to have a safe place to properly build their settlement and work their crops, but on the other hoof the Apple clan tradition was to do everything themselves, no matter the obstacle. Could they risk their fouls though? Was tradition that important? The debate dragged on until one pony voice her opinion.

"Ah say we take up the offer!" Applejack declared loudly drawing a number of surprised gasps from her kin and happy smile from a certain princess. "We can't build a home safe for the youngins if we can't keep the youngins safe! And we can't keep moving from place to place every time things get too tough! Winter coming and we need shelter! All ponies that are with me raise you're hoof and say Aye!"

The other apples still hesitated, their stubborn pride getting the better of them.

"Aye!" A bold little voice declared, the crowd of ponies moved aside to reveal little Applejazz with her hoof raised high.

"Aye!" Another foul shouted, this time from AppleAnna.

As more of the recused fouls stepped up and raised their hooves, so did their parents. Soon enough the entire Apple clan held up their hooves.

Luna smiled at the sight, "Excellent! Gather what you can carry, the rest will be retrieved next evening after the day's work is done. We march for the castle post haste once you are ready."

The march to the castle wasn't long taking only an hour or so for the convoy of ponies to trot down the old road that ran to the castle. Luna flew overhead circling from front to back to ensure the convoy's protection; she also noticed the road was in rough shape due to poor maintenance. Repairs were in order if ponies were going to be using the road daily. At least the bridge was in fine shape, she was sure the arching stone structure would last a thousand years before it ever fell into the gorge that divided the castle grounds and the forest.

"We are here Apple Clan. Say hello you're new home!" Luna directed the clan into the main hall of the castle, giving the castle staff quite a shock as they entered. "There are many rooms available, but please try to fit as many as comfortably possible so everypony may have a room. Breakfast will be in a few hours, please rest till then." As the Apple ponies spread out Luna blocked the path of a certain orange mare, who looked about ready to drop dead on the spot. "Please Applejack, come with me. I have a special place in mind for you."

Applejack nodded tiredly following the blue mare up the stairs to the higher tier of the castle. She was wobbling on her hooves by they got where ever it was Luna was taking her.

"Please rest here Applejack." Luna asked helping the farm mare into a large midnight blue bed. Applejack let out an exhausted sigh as her head hit the pillow.

"This is the softest bed Ah ever… Zzzzz."

Luna chuckled using her magic to tuck in the mare. "Rest well my friend; there is much work to be done tomorrow." Looking at the night sky Luna calculated she had about three more hours before she had to lower the moon.

_Some late night research should pass the time. I want to confirm my suspicions about Applejack's new mark and also see if there's any reason those Cyclops were that strong, it just doesn't seem natural._

With her mind swirling Luna trotted off to the castle library.

It was early dawn as Celestia, Princess of the Sun, flew home raising the sun as she crossed the sky. She's been gone from home for a long time about two months if she recalled correctly. The ponies in Canterlot were always so demanding and with Royal family passing all their power on to her and Luna, things got even more hectic.

_Somepony even suggested I move to Canterlot. Though it would make things easier, I fear Luna may not be so excited. _

Luna had never liked Canterlot all that much, preferring their castle in the Everfree forest with its quiet nights and natural beauty over Canterlot's ever growing population and stone work. _Not that I blame Luna, I'm rather fond of our castle, but as rulers we should really put our subjects first._

Another thing that was bothering the white mare was Luna's lack of attention to her Royal duties. She never came with when they were called to Canterlot, opting instead to stay at the castle alone.

Of course Celestia could hardly blame Luna for that either, politics were rather boring and Star swirl really had to twist Luna's leg to get her agree to become Equestria's ruler of the night.

_Luna was always the more adventure type of pony, as was I once, but it's time to grow up I'm afraid. _As Celestia neared the castle she flew around to Luna's balcony and spotted a lump in Luna's bed. _She couldn't have gone to sleep already has she? We haven't had our breakfast yet. I better check on her. She might not be feeling well._

Landing softly as she could on the stone floor Celestia tie toed over to Luna's bed. With her horn alight with yellow magic she gently pulled away the cover to reveal… _A brown hat? _

Ripping the covers of the bed Celestia was fabler gasped to find a small orange earth pony sleeping in her sister's bed. The pony had the most peculiar cutie mark on her flank, an apple, a sword and a shield. More importantly though.

_Where's Luna? _Celestia panicked as the mare yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You there! Who are you and what have thou done with my sister!" Celestia shouted using her own Canterlot voice, causing the room to shake and the mare to jumped out of the bed with a fright, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as Celestia got right in her face. "I'll ask thee again! Where is thine sister?"

_I really need to brush up on my royal speak. I'm getting rusty._

"Answer!" Celestia demanded, causing the mare to tremble and cover her face with her hat. Celestia raised her hoof and preparing a mock strike to further intimidate the mare when Luna trotted into the room.

"Ugh, you make it so hard to read dearest sister! Now stop tormenting my guest and come eat breakfast, the others are getting impatient. Come along Applejack, tis time for food!" Luna shouted excitedly levitating the orange mare off the ground and carried her off; leaving Celestia standing alone stupefied.

_Guest… since when does Luna have guests and what others?_

Confused and curious Celestia trotted after them towards the main dining hall, where she heard a roar of happy chatter echo down the corridor. Walking into the light she was welcomed to the sight of a hundred or more earth ponies seated at the long dining tables. With food stacked high, most of it apples, in fact it was all apples!

"Come over here and sit with us sister! These ponies make the most amazing dishes we have ever tasted! And it's all made from apples can you believe it?" Luna chatted excitedly munching on an apple flitter. Luna was seated in her usual spot, the orange mare, seated to her right, leaving Celestia her regular chair.

"I believe I can." Celestia stammered as she took her seat, Somepony placed a fresh hot plate of goodies from baked apples to Apple cake in front of her. "Who are all these ponies Luna?"

"We'll let them introduce themselves, it's rather amusing. Everyone this is my ister, Princess of the Sun, Celestia. Please feel free to introduce yourselves."

Applejazz, AppleAnna, and some other ponies jumped in front of Celestia, nearly giving her a heart attack and shouted, "We're the…!" They began excitedly and then were joined by everyone pony in the room, "CLAN!"

_ It's like a hundred Luna's shouting at once! _Celesta thought as the sheer noise of the greeting was sure to leave her deaf at least temporarily.

"Nice to meet all of you," Celestia greeted meekly. There was no way to compete with a greeting like that.

With introductions out of the way the ponies dug in to their breakfast with gusto. Celestia could hardly manage to take a few bites before she was full. _This food is very filling, and their… still eating… _

Celestia watched in awe as the mountain of food slowly disappeared before her eyes. When all was eaten the mares of the apple clan began gathering the dishes well the stallions headed towards the door.

"Where are they going?" Celestia asked.

"To their fields', dear sister, they are settler ponies, but they were having a hard time making proper shelters well working the fields, and with winter coming soon. I decided to invite them to the castle, since we have all this extra room. They make the place much more lively don't you think?"

"Yes they certainly do," Celestia agreed. "Where are you going Luna?"

Luna paused at the stairs and turned, "To sleep I'm afraid. I'm very tired. I'll see you in the evening Celestia. Applejack, if you please follow me I'll show you to your own room before I retire."

"Ok, princess." Applejack carefully made her way to Luna, Celestia's gaze following her with every step.

The Sun princess raised a suspicious brow at the orange mare, "A friend Luna?"

Luna chuckled, "More than that dear sister, she is a comrade."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll explain later Tia. I suggest you rest too, it's a long trip back to Canterlot." With that Luna bound up the stairs, Applejack on her heels.

_How long has it been since Luna called me Tia? Or even smiled or laughed like that? Wait… what about Canterlot? _Celestia's horn glowed and in a puff of magic a scroll appeared in front of her with the Canterlot seal embolden on it.

_Can't I ever get a break? _Celestia whines resting her head between her forelegs.

Applejack followed Luna passing the princess's room and all the other bedrooms, till they reached the library.

"Um princess, this doesn't look like a bedroom and Ah really need to get out to the fields."

Luna smiled as she levitated several books onto a nearby table. Stacking them nearly twenty high! "I'm afraid you have more important things to do Applejack. There is much to learn and very little time."

"Learn?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, learn Applejack. As of this moment you are my prodigy. I will teach you how to use you're awakened Earth pony magic and much more, so much more. Now I expect you to have at least three of these books read by the time I awaken this evening. I'll inform you're kin that you will not be joining them."

"Wait princess! AH…." It was too late the door was slammed shut and it wasn't budging no matter how hard Applejack tried to opening it. With no other option Applejack hunkered down on a cushion and opened a book. Only there was one problem.

"What in the hay is this language? Ah can't read any of it!"

As Luna trotted off to bed her mind was a busy with plans and preparations. Mentally she listed off all the things she would need to set things in motion.

_I need warriors, arms, blacksmiths, minerals and materials and so many more things. It was foolish to think I could patrol the night all on my own. I maybe have the strength of a thousand ponies, but I can only cover so much ground at a time. I need comrades like Applejack, ponies who are willing to do what needs done. Together we will guard ponies from the night! _

Luna threw herself under the covers, almost too excited to sleep, her final thought before she drifted off to her own dreams was… _I will need a name … Maybe something simple like…. Night Patrol…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunar Knights ch 2**

_By Foxgear_

Applejack was stumped. She was supposed to finish reading at least three of the twenty books Luna left for her study, but most were written in some bizarre fancy language. The only books that weren't were some sort of picture books. She wondered why such books were included in her "Studies" but assumed Luna grabbed them by mistake.

_Well Ah can't read them, but maybe looking through the pages will count? _Picking up one of the picture books Applejack began lazily flipping through it, her mind barely registering what she was seeing till something in her head clicked.

_Wait a darn minute. Are these what Ah think they are? _Giving the faded pages her full attention Applejack realized the "picture book" was actually a book about hoof to hoof combat. "The basics of Hoof Fu, advanced armor combat: Charge and Stomp, and Pony Zen. Heehaw not this is some learning Ah can get into!"

Opening back up the first page of Hoof Fu Applejack copied the stance as depicted and slowly worked through the basic description on the page. She jumped straight up into the air, kicking her back right leg and her front left leg out at once and accidently ending up knocking over two tables.

_Better clear up some room first. _

Pushing aside all of the tables, Applejack was pleased to see she had all the space she needed to practice.

"All right, time for fancy hoof work!"

*****************************************—

Luna awoke just as the sun began its decent. The tingle of her sister's magic poking her, urging her to raise the room. _Yes, I know Celestia I'm on it. _Luna grumbly got out of bed walked to her balcony and focused her magic on the moon, her pride and joy, and gently lifted it into the sky.

Once the moon was in place Luna strolled over to the other side of the castle where Celestia's room was and sure enough it was empty. Celestia was no doubt already back in Canterlot by now. A prang of hurt and loneliness passed through her.

_Once again I am excluded. I may not enjoy the politics, but she could have at least said good bye. Then again I suppose was rather snarky with her this morning._ Luna had thought about telling Celestia of her idea for a pony militia or Night Patrol as she preferred, but now a days nothing could get done without the noble's interference. Celestia would probably be against the idea anyways; her line of thinking was that she could protect all the ponies of Equestria alone. An idea until last night Luna shared.

_We can only protect so much at once, our subject need to learn how to care of themselves, for you and I dear sister, may not always be around to do so. _

Immortal Goddesses of the sun and moon is what the ponies called the two sisters. To the normal ponies they probably seemed like gods, but even they could die. After all there used to be many more Alicorns running about and now there were only three; Celestia, Luna, and their cousin Symphony of the Crystal Empire; though a fourth maybe on the way if Symphony's letters were any indication.

Shaking her mind clear of their nearly extinct race Luna left Celestia's room. "I suppose I should let Applejack out of the library now."

When Luna unlocked the library door she was once again taken by surprise by Applejack who flew right into her, delivering a vicious kick to the princess's head!

As Luna lay beneath the orange mare she pondered her own combat skills. _Between her surprise attacks and the Cyclops_ _I'm starting to think I'm getting rusty. I haven't had a real battle since Discord and that was… fifty years ago? _

"Well I am glad you are studying Applejack I was expecting you to be more engaged with Magic theory than physical combat." Luna shifted around trying to get up, but Applejack was heavy! "Could you please get off me now?"

The orange mare blushed, "Oh sorry Princess, Ah mean Luna. Right Luna, cause that's what you want me to call ya right?" Applejack flustered as she climbed off the princess of the night and held out her hoof to help her. "Ah'm sorry for kicking ya in the face. Also Ah can't read those books yawl set out for me."

Luna looked up in horror, "You can't read?" Applejack reared back on her hindquarters from the volume, waving her hooves franticly in the air.

"No, no, no what Ah meant was Ah can't read the language their written in. It's all this fancy looking stuff Ah never seen before."

Luna breathed deep sigh of relief. _Whiff, I was actually scared there for minute. To think that any pony in this day in age didn't know how to read is simply mind boggling. _

"That's good to hear. I'm glad those stuck up Unicorns in Canterlot were wrong about Earth ponies… Intelligence," Luna suppressed a chuckle with her hoof, "Honestly only one in hundred earth ponies knowing how to read, what a ridiculous statement, right Applejack?" Luna waited for a confirmation but didn't get one, "Um Applejack, what's with that look in your face?"

Applejack shamefully looked away, "Well you see princess, Ah mean Luna, Ah'm the only one in my family who can read. There are few others in the clan, Ah think five about total. But," Applejack said cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully from Luna's point of view, "Ah'm sure it's not like that for all earth ponies. My kin and Ah move a lot so there ain't much time for book learning and we only work with Apples, so there ain't much reason to learn much else. Ya know…" Applejack said smiling in a way that screamed "fake"!

_Is our education system that bad? Do we even have an education system? Wait, yes, we do but only in bigger cities, like Canterlot or Pegasopolis. Are there even Earth pony cities of that size? I can't recall. Why have I never realized this? _Luna was absolutely boggled by this realization. Even after all these years the three tribes were still at odds with one another. No it wasn't that simple there were Earth pony nobles now too, right? _There is… Pudding head! No, she died a few years ago. Um Smart Cookie! No, she's gone too. Were they ever replaced? _

This revaluation troubled Luna. Next time she sees Celestia they were going to have a very serious talk and even if Luna didn't like it she would be attending the next the summons to Canterlot, whether they wanted her there or not!

"Buck up dear Applejack!" Luna shouted cheerfully, wrapping her foreleg around the orange mare's neck. "I shall see to it that this "problem" is rectified. For any pony of the Apple clan wanting to learn I shall provide the means for them to do so. The castle staff is very well educated; we can host a school here in the castle. Will your family be open to the idea Applejack?"

"Ah reckon they'll be up for anything you suggest princess. Since you are a princess and all; plus you're letting us stay here for free and I don't think anypony would want to offend you by saying no."

Luna hugged Applejack's neck tightly, boldly shouting, "Excellent news! We shall commence with the preparations. A lass though they will have to wait. In all the excitement I nearly forgot what I came do."

"What's that princess?"

"First of all call me Luna, Applejack," Luna said pointedly. "Second you and me our going on a trip! So pack a bag of supplies for at least a week and meet me in the courtyard in an hour. I have some final preparations to attend too, but I will see if I can't set up some sort of temporary school with the castle staff before we go."

"Alright, but where are we going princess, Ah mean, Luna." Applejack inquired.

Luna trotted deep into the library, speaking to the orange mare from around the corner, "We are going to Mount Firehorn." Luna declared dramatically reappearing with her hoof raised.

Applejack gulped, "Mount Firehorn, you mean the same Mount Firehorn that is said to be home to dragons and other dangerous critters? That Mount Firehorn?"

"That very same, won't it be fun?" Luna cheerfully trotted off; leaving Applejack to fall to her rump with her jaw slacked. She stayed like that for several minutes before pulling herself back together.

"Well Ah guess Ah better start packing. Best get my flame proof boots."

"Nice boots," Luna complimented as she approached Applejack. "Vampire bat leather I assume?"

"You bet! Critters were causing a heap of hurt on our crops one year; let's just say they won't be again for a very long time." Applejack chuckled darkly. No bats were gonna steal the Apple family's crops! Or beavers for that matter, beavers made such nice hats.

Luna assessed the farm pony's equipment. She had food, water, a small tent, a compass and other odds and ends that would be useful if the need arises.

"You are quite efficient Applejack. Not a single bit of unnecessary baggage." Luna suppressed a chuckled at the farm pony's new accessory. "But if I may ask, why are you wearing a beaver hat and not you're regular one?"

Applejack blushed as she rubbed her neck feeling embarrassed, "That hat belonged to my Pa, it's all I got left of him and I didn't want it to get burned up in case we met some dragons or the wind knocks it into a volcano. Plus it's getting chiller and this hat is better suited for colder weather. Though I guess it'll be useless once we get to Mount Firehorn."

"True," Luna agreed, choosing not address Applejack's father being dead subject, and instead choose a less awkward conversation, "But it will be cold for most of the journey, so I'm sure you're beaver hat will come in use. In fact," Luna rummaged around her own pack and pulled her own possum hat out. "I will wear my own silly hat as well."

Applejack barely had time to try and stop herself form laughing before she was rolling on the ground laughing. Luna cracked a smile and waited for Applejack to stop laughing, which only took about five minutes.

"Now that we are calm let us set out." Luna ordered as she began cantering down the road, Applejack hot on her heels. "We will keep this pace for as long as we can. No need to go any faster or will just wear ourselves out."

"Ok, princess!" Applejack called from behind, having a little trouble keeping up with Luna's longer strides.

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed, "Please Applejack, stop being so formal, especially when we're out here on the road."

"Ah'll try my best, but it's kind of a habit."

Luna thought for a moment, when the most wonderful idea accrued to her. "Very well Applejack, as princess I order you to break your habit of calling me princess by the time we return the castle."

"But!"

"What are you not up the challenge?" Luna taunted. A fierce determination appeared in Applejack's eyes as the farm mare trotted up to Luna.

"You bet darn tootin Ah'm up for the challenge! Ah never back down!"

"Good to hear. By the time of our return I will expect you to be speaking my name properly. After all I'm rather tired of being called princess, when I am clearly named Luna."

Applejack fluttered in her steps, but quickly recovered. She thought back to last night and the conversation she and Luna shared before they were attacked. "Do you not like being called Princess, prin… Luna?"

Luna continued trotting in silence for a while before answering. "Well I guess a little. It is frustrating being called by a title rather than by name. My mother didn't name me Princess Luna after all, just Luna." Luna paused again trying to think of the best way to explain. "Being called princess all the time, it seems that is all ponies see is just a princess and not Luna. Do you understand Applejack?"

"Ah can't really say. Ah never experienced anything like that but… wait! You stopped speaking fancy!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right there that's what Ah mean, you're saying Ah and not we." Applejack pointed out.

"I am? Strange I only speak like this when I'm alone with Celestia or…"

"Or what?" Applejack inquired her curiosity burning.

Luna turned and looked fondly at Applejack, "Or with a very good friend. We are friends Applejack, right?" Luna asked uncertainly.

Applejack smiles and nods, "You bet we are Princess!"

"I thought I said to call me Luna?"

Applejack chuckled "Ah know, Ah know. It's going to take some getting used too is all; how about this. Ah'll call ya Luna, you call me AJ! This way we both have to practice not being so formal around each other."

Luna pondered the suggestion, "AJ huh? Very well, challenge accepted, Appl… AJ."

Applejack giggled, "Not so easy is it Luna?"

Luna remained silent but smiled none the less, eventually breaking out into laughter as they trotted long.

Applejack collapsed on her bed roll with an exhausted sigh. Her hooves were so tired that they were throbbing!

_Ah can't believe Ah run that far, two hundred miles in five hours; It's not natural! And Luna doesn't look tried at all._

It was true, the night blue Alicorn barely had any sweat on her coat as she prepared their supper. In fact Luna was hopping around enthusiastically seeming unaffected by their travels.

"Almost done, I hope your hungry AJ, it's not often one enjoys a meal prepared by Royalty. Though it has been awhile since I last cooked, I hope my skills haven't dulled." Luna shrugged; it couldn't taste that bad she figured. "Now come and sit with me, so that I may go over your lesson for tonight."

AJ groaned as she walked over to the campfire. It was still night or early morning judging by the slight peak of sunlight in the east. As a farm pony Applejack was used to waking up early, staying up late was another story. Between all the running and keeping up with Luna's sleep schedule Applejack was ready to nod off right where she sat, till Luna handed her a hot cup of something.

"What's this? Some sort of tea?" Applejack asked inspecting the dark liquid.

Luna shook her head, "No, it's coffee; it's meant to help keep you awake. It is a little bitter I must warn you."

Shrugging off the warning Applejack took a sip of her coffee and nearly gagged at the taste. "Ugh, you actually drink this stuff?"

Luna nods taking a sip of her own brew, "Yes, it helps me stay awake. It is an acquired taste. I'm sure you will grow used to it overtime. I do have some crème you can add to make the taste more tolerable if you liked to try it." Luna dug through her pack and removed a glass bottle fill with what looked like milk.

Applejack hesitated, warily to try the brew again, but ultimately took the glass from Luna, "Gotta try everything at least once." Pouring the crème into her coffee Applejack watched the black liquid turn brown. She cringed at the sight of it.

_ This looked like shit! _

Taking a deep breath Applejack raised her glass with her hooves and drank it down quickly emptying the cup. She stood perfectly still, analyzing the drink down to every last detail, her eyes widening as the caffeine hit her system. Her exhaustion seemed to melt away and she was wide awake and better yet the drink tasted great!

"Boy howdy that's the stuff!" Applejack exclaimed shaking in her seat. "Ah feel like Ah could run another two hundred miles!"

Luna chuckles, "As amazing as that would be I have something better in mind. Come, I wish to teach you something." Luna picked up a wrapped package from her bag and lead Applejack to a clearing next to her camp.

"Alright Applejack please put these on." Luna tossed the Orange mare the package.

Applejack Unwrapped the cloth, four golden grieves each with a big green gem imbedded in the center rolled out. Applejack gasped at the sight of them. She wasn't one for fancy things, but the craftsmanship was simply beautiful. As Applejack is putting the boots on; Luna began to speak.

"These grieves are made of enchanted metal by some famous blacksmith who has long since passed. I believe his name was Rare something. Anyways many years ago Celestia and I commissioned suits of armor from him for our battle with Discord. Unfortunately the armors were destroyed in our first battle with Discord, but Celestia's boots survived. The boots you are now wearing."

Applejack gulped and began to hesitantly remove the boots. Luna placed her hoof one the mare's neck to calm her down. "Relax Applejack, Celestia has long since out grown these boots and replace them. I would have given you my boots, but they still fit me and silver would clash with your coat horribly."

"Ah'm not one for frou-frou stuff, Luna, if you haven't notice."

"Yes, yes, nor am I really, still a mare can still look nice. Now where was I? Oh yes, those boots aren't just a fashion accessory, they were made for battle. By focusing your Earth pony magic into the gems embedded into the boots you can unleash devastating attacks with mere stomp of your hoof. Observe!"

Luna stationed herself in front of a rock, allowing her magic to be visible to Applejack, when she build it up enough power she slammed her hoof against the rock, shattering it to pieces!

"You can also do this!" Luna shouted slamming her hoof against the ground, creating a shockwave that shot across the ground for twenty feet and split a rock in half! "And also this!" Slamming her hooves in front of her Luna summoned five spikes of earth from the ground in front of her. "That last one is good for defense and offense, though lacking in range."

"Whoa. You're saying Ah can actually do stuff like that with mah hooves?" Applejack was awed. She knew earth ponies were stronger than the other races', breaking stones though, that wasn't something she ever thought she could do without getting hurt. "Wow, what else can I do?"

Luna smiled as she wrapped her foreleg around Applejack, "A lot my friend, but for now, learn and master these skills first and then I will show you more."

"You got it!" Applejack excitedly bound over to a stone and began trying to copy Luna and punched the rock. The results…

"Ouch!"

…Weren't quite the same.

"Remember Applejack; focus your magic, not muscles. Feel the energy and bend it to your will." Luna advised. She settled down at the edge of the clearing, giving out hints to the farm mare when needed. Mostly she let the orange mare to figure things out on her own, things would click together eventually for her.

_Time and practice the best kind of learning. I just hope it doesn't take too much time for her to learn. _Luna mused watching Applejack strike her hoof against the stone for the hundredth time tonight. She was about to have her call it a night when a faint green glow engulfed Applejack's hoof as she strike the stone. A small crack appeared on the face of the stone, followed by another deeper crack, when Applejack struck it again.

_Yes, that's it Applejack! You can do it! _

Applejack pulled back her hoof, her body tired and worn out, but she refused to give up! With the last of her strength she swung, but a misstep had her falling forward, her hoof barely scrapped against the rock, but much to her shock the entire top half of the rock exploded! Much like it did when Luna hit it.

"Ah did it! Ah really did it!" Applejack joyfully cheered jumping to her feet. The sudden movement made her a bit light headed, but a supportive wing stabilized her footing.

Luna beamed with pride as she led the weary orange mare back to their camp, "Well done my friend, you learned much faster than I anticipated." Luna helped Applejack into her bedroll. "Now rest, you've earned it."

For the remainder of the trip Luna and Applejack would travel and train. During their travels Applejack became more accustomed to staying awake at night and to the night environment. Luna lecturing her on the stars and they're meaning and how they could be used for navigations and such. The princes would also share stories about the constellations in the sky and about her past from time to time; both of which left Applejack riveted and eager to hear more.

"We are here." Luna declared as they came to a stop on top of a cliff. Across the rocky wastelands lied Mount Fire horn. It looked as its name suggested. A giant stone horn, almost like a Unicorns towered over the landscape, fire spewing out of the tip of the horn. Applejack gulped at the sight of it.

"Are we really going there?" She asked hesitantly. _Ah'm not a coward, but Ah ain't stupid either!_

Luna chuckled, "Oh heavens no! The only thing that could live there are dragons. And I assure you we are not here for them. No, our destination lies over yonder in the mines where the Steel hooves and Iron shoe clans make their home."

Applejack sighed with relief, "That's good. Ah don't think mah fire boots wouldn't last long up there."

"Quite true Applejack, now let us continue on our journey is almost over."

Luna and Applejack trotted long the narrow path. Dodging falling rocks, loose hoof holds and other dangerous terrain till they arrived at the village gate, where they discovered that there was a newly made and much safer road available that they could have used.

"I think my map needs updating." Luna held up the map of the land that was well over fifty years old. "Oh well, at least our way was much more exciting!"

_Ah think Ah've had enough excitement for one day. Ah'd be surprise if Ah don't have some gray in mah mane. _Applejack shuddered, checking her mane just in case.

As the two walked towards entrance of the town they marveled at unique architecture of the village of Firehorn. The building were curved into the rocks that made up the valley were they were located, huge plumes of smoke poured out of chimes of forges as Unicorn and Earth Ponies worked the metal ore into a useful shape. From the mine entrances carts on rails were pushed to the refinery, filled with metal ore, diamonds, gold, silver and many other minerals and at the center of it all a white coated Unicorn Mare ran it all.

She was Allure and she ran Firehorn with caring, yet iron hoof! Her fine purple mane swooshed back and forth as she pointed her hoof and barked orders left and right. As she turned to address another group of ponies Luna and Applejack were shown her short cut tail and mark, which was a giant orange rupee. Two gold rings pierced her left ear.

"Come on you lazy lot! We got to more arms ready before those creations come back! Rawhide and Tough hide are counting on us! Are you trying to let them down?" Allure demanded fiercely. The ponies shook their heads and doubled their work pace. "That's the stuff! Keep it up!" She encouraged as she turned coming face to face with Luna and Applejack.

"Oh my, visitors! How lovely. I'm sorry for not greeting you at the gate, but as you can see we are in a bit of rush around here. But please come in, come in, let's us go to my abode, so you may rest. I'm sure you are tired from you're journey." Allure trotted towards one stone building, this one curved in the shape of three diamonds; two on the bottom and one on top. "Welcome to my humble home. I know it's not much, but please make yourselves comfortable well I make some refreshments, is cider ok with you two?"

"Cider would be fine, thank you for your generosity," Luna politely said as she and Applejack took a seat at the table in the room. As Allure poured the cider they looked around at the decoration on the walls, gems of many sizes and shapes were embed in the stone structure, a stone stair case lead up to what they assumed was the bed room and in the other room they spotted a bunch of mannequins with armor on them.

"Here we go, one for you, one for you, and one for me." Allure sang handing each of them their cider mug. She took the seat across from them and raised her mug. "To new friends! Huzzah!" The three clanged their mugs together and drank down contents.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" Allure said with a burp! She blushed as she moved her mane out of her eyes. "Sorry, how uncouth of me, and I haven't even asked you your names yet or given you mine! Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Allure nearly screamed grabbing hold of their hooves dramatically.

"It's alright. We didn't introduce ourselves either, so it's all good." Applejack assured the white mare. "Ah'm Applejack and this here is Princess Luna." Applejack introduced pointed to the regal mare, though she wondered how Allure didn't realize Luna was princess right away was strange, till she remembered Luna's wings were covered by her saddlebags. Either way this didn't have the reassuring affect Applejack hoped it would.

Allure reared back in her seat, her eyes wide and filled with shock! "A princess… I have a princess in my home! This is… this is the… most wonderful day of my life!" Allure took hooves Luna's hooves in her own and shook them vigorously! "It so nice to meet you your highness I'm Allure Steelhorn, Daughter of Raritan Steelhorn, my father made you and you're sister armor nearly fifty years ago! This is so exciting! To think I would be meeting you in person! Whatever it is you need you can count on me to make it!"

_She is enthusiastic_ _and Raritan's daughter. Ugh, I can't believe I forgot the name of the stallion that made my armor! I am so ashamed! _Luna took a calming breath. She lived for a long time; no one could fault her for not remembering every pony she came across. And during Discords reign things were chaotic and remembering one ponies name wasn't something that she had to time to do. _Still I feel bad forgetting him, even if the notion is silly. On that note… how old is this mare? Never mind best not to bring it up._

"So if you're father made Luna's armor fifty years ago…"

_Dammit Applejack!_

"How do you look so young?" Applejack asked with skeptical eye. She may not be good at math, but these numbers weren't adding up. "Ah mean you don't look any older than me."

Allure politely smiled and answered, "And how old are you Lady Applejack?"

Applejack's eye narrowed at the way she said "lady", but held her tongue. "Ah'm twenty summers old."

"Well I am twenty five years old; my father was only fifteen when he crafted the armor. Ten years later he found his special Somepony and I was born and here I am twenty five years later; simple to understand no?" Allure said a little haughty. Applejack's cheeks burned red as she began her retort.

"AH-hmph!"

Luna quickly placed her hoof over Applejack's mouth before she could retort. From their travels Luna learned Applejack had quite foul mouth when she felt like she was being insulted. A group of pesky squirrels had been the center of the Farm mare ire after they stole her breakfast one morning.

"Ok, let's get on to business shall we?" Luna suggested pointedly to the mares. Both of them turned away from each other crossing their forelegs in a huff. They looked at one another for a full minute before they shook hooves in peace. "Good, now Miss Allure, I have a business proposition for not just you, but you're entire village. I have recently decided to create a militia of sorts and I am in need of armor and weapons, as well as ponies to fill the ranks. I can pay you a fair wage and give you constant work and I would only need a few of your herdsmen to stay at the castle to deal with armor and weapons repair. You would be allowed to rotate the personal as you see fit. How does that sound?"

Allure seems dumb stuck by the proposal as she just stood there taking it all in. Eventually she got up and retrieved some paper and ink and began to muttering to herself as she wrote and walked around the room, looking through more documents.

Luna and Applejack watched in silence as she did her work. For a few minutes Allure disappeared upstairs and when she came back down she entered the room with the suits of armor, before finally sitting back down.

"Your request is do able, a simple task for our clans, but…" Allure hesitated; chewing nervously on her hoof as she struggled to find the words. "But it may be awhile before we can set things in motion. We have numerous orders to fill for the ponies of Prance, saddle Arabia, and the Germania Trakehner Ponies. We are just not in a place to fill your order right away, especially with the recent trouble with…" Allure quickly shoved her hoof in mouth, but it was too late.

Luna leaned across the table so her face was only a few inches away from Allure's, "Recent trouble with what, my dear? Please tell me." Luna asked deeply concerned for her subjects.

Allure lowered her hoof, "Well there have been attacks on our food supplies and our gem reserves. The food is normally easily replaceable, we usually just trade or buy more, but the amount of gems being stolen is troubling. Without them we can't buy or trade, since the vast majority of our gems go to the dragons on Mount Firehorn."

"Why are ya given Dragon's your gems?" Applejack interrupted.

"Because Dragons eat gems, we give them some gems they let us take their scale shedding for our armor; they also allow us to live here. This is their territory after all. We've been mining here for years and have finally set up a permeant home, but at this rate we won't even have enough resources to start another mine in time for the dragons' tribute. If we don't pay the tribute, who knows what they'll do! Dragons aren't known for being nice or reasonable." Allure began to tear up and choke on her breath, only calming down when Luna placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"We will whatever we can to help your people Allure." Luna assured the white mare. "How long has this been going on? Have you taken any measures to protect your stores? Do you have any clue about who could be stealing from you?"

Allure wiped her eyes, "The robberies started over two months ago. Somepony claims to have seen some sort of creature run off the other night towards the peaks overlooking the town. Two of our foreman, Rawhide and Tough hide went up to investigate. That was three days ago and no ponies heard from them since."

_I never imagined things would ever be this bad. What happened to the monthly reports? Surely Celestia must be aware of this or if not her some official! And if they were why wasn't I informed? This is why we have a system in place! _Luna sighed mentally. _Another matter I will address with Celestia. Now is not the time for pointing hooves, but for action!_

"Fear not Allure, Applejack and I will go check on your foreman and resolve this matter. You just do your best to get that tribute ready and keep yourselves fed."

Allure smiled gratefully, "Thank so much your Highness, I will prepare you a map and some supplies. Feel free to try on some of my wares, they could come in handy, and there is a swordsmith across the way if you need weapons."

"Just Luna is fine, and thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid a full suit of armor would only slow us down. If you have some light armor available that would suit our needs just fine."

"The lighter armor is located towards the back, please have a look. I'll be right back with a map." Allure trotted outside and disappeared in the bustle of the town.

Wordlessly Luna walked into the armor store room Applejack trailing behind her. She paused to inspect the heavy and mid weight armors, admiring their crafthoofship. _She really is Raritan's daughter; the design looks the similar as mine old armor. In fact these pieces look better than my armor, sleeker and less bulky. I may have to take a suit home when were done here._

In the back was the lighter Armor Luna was searching for. They were half pieces coving only certain parts of the body, mainly the shoulders, flanks and chest area. Leather padding made up the rest of the armors as well as some chain mail.

Luna rubbed her chin as she inspected the selection, till she spotted one piece she liked. "Believe this would suit you best Applejack, please try it on."

Applejack took the armor and looked about for a place to change. She glanced away nervously as she asked, "Will right here do? Ah don't see a place to dress."

"I see no problem, we are both mares after all, no need to be embarrassed, plus we don't normally wear clothes." Luna reminded the farm mare. Applejack blushed and looked away.

"Oh right, Ah forgot. Ah just thought it wouldn't be proper for me to dress in front of you, you being a princess in all. It's bad manners in my family."

_What strange way of thinking. _Luna thought as she watched Applejack try to put on the armor, try being the key word. "Here let me help you, these things can be rather tricky at times."

"Ah thank you," Applejack stuttered as Luna's hooves wandered over her coat, tightening buckles and setting the leather straps just right so they wouldn't bind when she moved.

"Done!" Luna chimed gleefully looking Applejack over with a critical eye. "Yes, this was indeed a good choice; it's almost if it was made for you."

The armor was made into three parts. The first part was a form fitting dark blue body suit the same shade of Luna coat. The suit extended from Applejacks neck covering her torso, flank, and traveling down her legs, stopping above her knees. Next a leather harness was placed over the suit allowing the metal shoulder and flank plates to be mounted on. The metal was obsidian in color and matched Luna's crown. Finally two saddle bags attached to the harness and leather head band with metal studs wrapped around Applejack's head. The farm mare no longer looked a like a pain Jane country mare, but a warrior ready for battle!

"Simply perfect, I'm defiantly bringing this piece back with us. Now it is my turn to pick." Luna searched the racks again and was quickly drawn to a set of obsidian shoulder and flank protectors. She quickly strapped on a harness for Pegasus for her wings and locked the armor in place and placed her star blades in the holster attached to the harness. "All set, let's go check on Allure and be off. The sooner we rid the town these trouble makers the better."

Applejack wordless nodded and followed the princess outside.

Allure had just finished gathering the supplies she promised when Luna and Applejack exited her house. They were a very imposing sight, making the workers pause and stare while the fillies and colts of the town whispered in awe with big excited eyes filled with wonder.

They came to a stop in front of her, Luna extending her hoof, "The map please."

"Of course, princess," Allure floated the map over to the princess of the night and then kneeled before her, the rest of the town ponies following her example. "We thank you for your help Princess. Safe travels on your quest."

"Thank you, but leave the praise until we've rid your town of these trouble makers." With that Luna turned heading towards the path up the cliffs. Applejack did a slight bow to the town folk and left to follow Luna.

When the two where high above the town Applejack let out a long breath she hadn't realized she been holding. "That was intense. It felt like they were looking at me like Ah was some kind of hero of something."

"In their eyes you are a hero, Applejack, the brave knight companying her princess into a dangerous situation with no guarantee of coming back." Luna looked coyly at the orange mare. "This is not the first time you've followed me head long into danger, why are you so nervous now?"

"Last time Ah was desperate to save my Kin. Ah would have done anything to get them back." Applejack paused as they approached the top of the path and looked down at the town. "This time Ah'm helping strangers. Not just that but some of them are Unicorns. Ah never thought Ah'd be doing something like that to be honest with ya."

Luna was surprised by Applejack's words and worked to keep her face neutral when she asked the troubling question on her mind, "Do you dislike Unicorns, Applejack?" _Come to think of it that could be why her and Allure started that little squabble. Are the relationships between the tribes that bad even among commoners?_

As Luna was deep thought so was Applejack as she too asked herself the very same question. _Do Ah dislike Unicorns? Ah never really talked to one before today. All Ah know about them is from mah Kin and they never really spoke nice about them Always talking about how Unicorns swindled them and such. But these Unicorn are different, their working with Earth ponies and just trying to get by, like me and mah family. _

Applejack smiled as she reached to conclusion and answered the princess, "No ah don't hate Unicorns. Ah just never… knew any all that well before is all."

Luna closed her eyes as she smiled, "I see. I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to get to know them more as we go. For now let us continue on. We have a ways to go to finish our quest."

"Right behind ya Princess!" Applejack hollered running too caught up with the princess, who had a good lead on her. Applejack paused and turned to look at the town one last time before heading around the bend of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Patrol ch 3**

_By __Foxgar_

-break

Luna rounded another bend in the trail coming to another flat open space, with yet more trails to climb. She checked the map, looking to see which of the five trails they needed to take. A red line marked the planned path the foremen of Firehorn were supposed to have taken.

_They could have gone another way. Something could have drawn their attention and taken them off course. _From the map Luna could see many caves entrances were marked out, but who knows how many more were unmarked. This would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"How are you fairing Applejack?" Luna asked the earth pony as she rounded the bend. The orange mare was looking exhausted from their climb, not that Luna could blame her. A climb such as this would be hard for even a seasoned climber. For being weighted down with gear and armor Applejack was doing well to keep pace.

Applejack panted for breath as she sat down to rest. The high altitude making the air much thinner than the earth pony was used to.

"Ah'm fine princess, just a little winded." A brisk wind wound its way through the valley making both mares shiver. "And chilly, can't forget that, at least mah feathers are coming in so mah hooves should stay nice and toasty for a while."

"Feathers?" Luna questioned turning to the orange mare with a raised brow. Applejack raised her foreleg and pointed to the blond hairs growing on the base of her legs.

"Yelp, feathers, mah Grandma was a shire pony, runs in the family. Every time around winter Ah start growing these here hairs on mah legs and shed them in spring. Like Ah said their real toasty and soft as silk too." Applejack demonstrated by rubbing her hoof long Luna's neck.

_That is soft. I wonder if there's a spell that would allow me to grow feathers for my own. _Luna mused. "A very handy gene to have in one's bloodline, I'm jealous." The two shared a laugh, before becoming serious again. "On to more pressing matters, we need to choose a route and I'm not sure if can trust the map. The Foremen could have taken an alternate path and we would be none the wiser, we could wonder up here for days and not find them if we took the wrong path."

"Couldn't you just fly up and look for them? It would be faster and I could check one of the other trails well you're at it." Applejack suggested.

Luna shook her head. "I could but the wind and clouds up here make it too hard to fly and conduct a search and let us not forget it's not just us and the foremen up here. The thieves are here as well and we know nothing of their ability or numbers and I fear they are more cleaver then our last opponents; Tis wiser to stay together."

"Ah suppose your right when ya put it like that." Applejack approached the trailed and carefully began wondering around the small amount soft dirt that lay on them.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Ah'm looking for their trail, hoof prints and such, to see which way the might have gone, it's tough though with all this hard rock around here. Especially since the trail is already a few days old."

"I see. I shall leave you to then, since I have little experience in this field."

"You don't?" Applejack asked questionably, wondering how somepony as longed lived as Luna and knew so many things, wouldn't know something as basic as tracking. Whatever the case though Luna nodded in confirmation.

"_Well Ah suppose since she's teaching me stuff, Ah can do the same, only proper. _"Well come over here then and Ah'll show ya."

Luna bound over to her with a spring of excitement in her step. The princess of the night was utterly focused as Applejack explained the basics of tracking and looking for signs of disturbed earth and other things. By the end of their little lesson the deduced the foremen took the trail leading to the tallest part of the mountain and set off once again.

-break

The trail was rough, rougher than the previous trail; in fact it could hardly be considered a trail at all. At several points Luna and Applejack had to jump from platform to platform to continue. A few times Luna had to even fly them across, making the two wonder how the foremen got across or if they had even taken this trail.

"I think we might have guessed wrong." Luna said as they climbed the last ridge up to the summit of the mountains. The map said there was once an old mine up here, but it has long since been abandoned.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "You may be right, but we're already here, so we might as well check and see if there's another path that leads down or something."

"Agreed," Luna lead the way, the wind roaring in her ears, making it hard to hear, which was way they probably didn't hear the commotion at the summit where the ruminates of the former mining town stood. Both mares stared as a dozen or more dark colored ponies with scales on their coat and leathery wings surrounded two stallions in similar armor that Luna and Applejack wore.

One stallion was a tan unicorn with a short cut blue mane, wearing shoulder and flank plate armor. The other was a big d red earth pony with dark orange hair, wearing a scarf and shoulder armor. The two stood flank to flank, facing opposite directions, both looking worse for wear, covered in cuts and bruises. The earth stallion right eye had large cut over it with blood running down his face.

One of the creatures they were fighting charged at them right in the earth pony's blind spot, the unicorn's horn glowed and a rock connected with the creature's skull. Meanwhile the earth pony side stepped and stopped another creature with a stomp to the temple, protecting the unicorn's exposed flank. The creature backed off as the two stallions relined themselves so they were covering each other's flanks.

_Their teamwork and defense is nearly flawless! I haven't seen anything like it in years. _Luna took note of the attacking creatures' condition and many of them were sporting wounds of their own, a few looked to even have broken legs. _Yet they still fight, why? Better yet what are they? They look like bat ponies, but they live in the caves far in the east. Bat ponies also don't have scales. These ponies look more like pony dragons than anything… what a minute could they be Rinin?_

"Applejack! With me!" Luna ordered charging towards the circle of Rinin. "As princess of the night we order you all to stand down now!" Luna demanded, her Canterlot voice raised to its full volume! Both sides stumbled to a halt as the two mares rushed in, taking up position beside the stallions. The Rinin cautiously began to back away from the four and then they all unfolded their wings and swarmed into the sky, roaring as they circled once and then retreated into the nearby caves; leaving the four ponies standing alone in the abandon town.

"Well that was weird; reckon you scared them off princess?" Applejack inquired as she kept an eye on the caves. In case it was a ruse to throw them off guard.

Luna frowned feeling uncertain about the situation. "I do not know Applejack." A rain drop fell from the sky, thunder roaring in the distance, a storm was rolling in and fast. "Whatever the cause we must seek shelter. One of the buildings should crevice for now." As Luna began to walk away she noticed the two stallions were still where they were before. They looked uncertainly at her. "What is wrong? Come with us to shelter so we can better acquaint with one another."

The Earth Stallion scratched his head with his hoof as he pulled a piece of hay form the folds of his scarf, "Sorry ma'am, just a never thought'd Ah'd see a princess all the way up here; its taking a little bit to process it."

The Unicorn rolled his eyes, "What my brother means, is it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Luna and Applejack was it? We'd be happy to join. I'm Tough hide, but the way, and this big brute is my quote 'twin' bother Rawhide."

"Ah was getting to introducing mah self-Tough," Rawhide said irritably, "Ah'm just saying it's not every day you see a princess on top of mountain and scare of bunch of nasty critters with nothing but her voice. Ah'd always figured and Ah mean no offence when Ah say, Ah thought you'd be up in that fancy city of Canterlot all the time; figuring yawl too busy running things to come all the way out here yourselves."

The rain began to pour down, soaking the four ponies instantly, Luna sighed as her mane dampened and sagged down to the muddy ground. _That's just great! _"Yes, we are on a mountain, now can we please go to that shelter over there?" She pointed irritably to one of the last structurally stable buildings.

"Agreed," Replied the brothers as they all made a mad dash for building, which happen to be the town motel. It was a two story building half made of wood, how they ever found enough up here was beyond any of them, and the other half carved out of connecting boulder. The stone parts were where the kitchen and storehouses were located. The second story was a long hallway with four rooms with old ratty beds inside. The front of the motel was for dining. There was nothing editable left in the storehouse, but there was some coal and flint with some oil. Eager to dry off they lit a fire in the iron stove, while Luna and Applejack shared what little food they had on them, some cheese, a few carrots, and of course apples.

Rawhide was making his way through a granny smith apple when he asked, "So what's brings you two all the way up here? Ah doubt you came all the way up here just for us."

"Actually it is," Applejack answered causing the two brothers to pause in there meal.

"You can't be serious? Why would ya do that?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons brother," Tough hide interjected, earning a glare from his brother.

Luna cleared her throat breaking up their fight. "We originally came to get a contract for some armor, but after hearing of your towns… problem. I decided that we needed to lend a hoof and come up to look for you and discover what creatures were plaguing the town. I must I was rather surprised."

"Ya know what those things are Luna?" Applejack asked. _They looked like Pegasus. Well more like monster Pegasus. _

Taking a deep breath Luna prepared herself, "I thought they were only a myth, but the creatures you fought today are called Rinin. They are dragon pony hybrids."

"Dragon ponies?" Rawhide interrupted disbelieving, "You can't be serious. Dragons have such a huge… ya know… and ponies are so small. Either way Ah don't see that working."

"While perhaps teenaged dragons? They are closer to pony size." Tough hide suggested. "Though I don't think even if such a strange mating did happen, I doubt it's happened enough to have that many of these Rinin flying around. If so we would have run into them much sooner then we have, our clans have been in these mountains for generations and we have no records or even scary stories of such creatures."

"Aren't your kin really friend with the dragons though?" Applejack asked thinking back to what Allure had told them earlier. Tough hide shook his head.

"Being in business with dragons isn't the same as being friendly. We barely speak with them let alone mate with them; besides no pony could hide such a thing for very long without somepony noticing, especially in such a small town as ours."

"Ugh, good point."

Luna rubbed her temple fiercely, "We are getting off track. As I was saying, Rinin are dragon pony Hybrids that were thought to be a myth, my I remind you. Giving the proof I've seen with my own eyes, we all know that they are in fact not a myth. That being said we know nothing about Rinin, but given what we know I think I know why they are stealing from the village."

"You do?" The asked in unison, Luna nodding as she went into what she called Celestia's lecture mode.

"Yes. Now as we all know Dragons eat gems and pones eat fruit, vegetables, etc. Since gems and food were being stolen, we can assume the Rinin eat both gems and normal pony food. It's hard to say how their biology works, but they must need both to get the nutrients they need for both sides of their genes."

"But why steal? Why not ask or trade for the gems or grow their own food?" Tough hide asked.

"They may have nothing to trade and like Pegasus they may not know how to grow food, nor can they mine like Earth and Unicorns can. Besides if a group of them wondered into your town could say you wouldn't be afraid if their appearance? There must be a reason they're up here and I'm afraid to think of what it is." Luna looked out the window to the moon, finding comfort in its presence even if she couldn't see it through the storm. "Let us rest. I will cast a spell that will alert us if anything tries to enter this building while we sleep. Tomorrow we go into the caves and resolve this matter. They seem to have intelligence, meaning we should be able to come to a favorable agreement."

"And what if they're just mindless beasts?" Rawhide asked. "What will we do then?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now all you go get some sleep I will join you upstairs after I secure our location." The two stallion brother said their good nights and trotted up the stairs. Their heavy hoof beats making a lot of racket on the wooden floor. Luna's horn glowed as she began casting her spell. As she worked she took note that Applejack hadn't moved. "Is there something I can help you with Applejack?"

The orange mare rubbed her growing feather nervously and looked away from the princess. "Ah don't know Luna. Ah'm just… worried is all. What if we can't reason with those Rinin? What will we do with them? Their hurting so many lives, but they're just trying to survive like everypony else. Ah don't want to hurt them is what Ah'm trying to say."

_Oh Applejack just a kind heart you have. _Luna walked over and wrapped her leg around Applejack and hugged her. _She's such a brave and mature pony that I forget how young and inexperienced she truly is sometimes._

"I won't lie, Applejack, it is a real possibility that we may have to fight them, but rest assured I will do what I have to do make sure it doesn't come to that." _Don't make promises you can't keep Luna. _A voice whispered in the back her mind. "Now go and rest, I will join you shortly."

"Ok, see ya in morning." Applejack yawned and trotted up the stairs. Her hooves much quieter then the brothers and Luna appreciated the mercy on her ears as she finished her spell and then used her wings to fly silently up the stairs and enter the last remaining room.

The bed wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as her bed back at the castle, but it was still a little bit better than the floor. _Not by much though. _She sighed as she folded her wings to lie down. She felt warmth of something nearby and grabbed on to it, pulling it close. _So nice and warm….Zzzzz…_

-break

When Luna woke up she realized two things, one the sun was up and the moon was gone, which meant Celestia had lowered it for her, and two she was holding Applejack like she was a teddy bear. _How in Equestria did this happen? I was certain this room was empty!_

Carefully as to not disturb the sleeping orange mare Luna unwrapped her forelegs from Applejack's neck and began to slowly ease herself out of the bed. _I'm not sure what I'm so embarrassed about; we are both mares and friends, but… umm Ahh… I got nothing. No wait… awkward… yes this is awkward and it will be even more awkward if she wakes up and I'm still here!_

Just as Luna was close to being home free, Applejack threw her hooves around her neck and snuggled in Luna's mane. _Oh moonpies! Could they get any worse? _The sound of hooves against wood made Luna aware that the Hide brothers were awake. _Sorry Applejack…_

Clearing her throat Luna prepared her 'wake up Celestia voice' or as Celestia nicknamed it 'the Canterlot voice from hell' taking a deep breath Luna unleashed her secret weapon.

"TIS TIME TO WAKE UP THEE UP APPLEJACK, RAISE AND SHINE!"

"Guaha!" Was Applejack's response as she few ten feet up into the air, giving Luna the few precious seconds she need to get out the bed and play innocent.

-meanwhile in Canterlot

"Princess Celestia please wakes up! You are two hours behind schedule!" A pony with at watch on his flank yelled at the princess of the sun, who simply covered her ears with her pillow and mumbled, "Five more minutes." And then fell back to sleep.

"You said that, three hours ago!"

-back on the mountain

After a light breakfast of oats Luna, Applejack, and the brothers made their way to the caves. Applejack was still reeling from Luna's wake up call. When asked why she did it, Luan replied "We were in a mood for a prank and it seemed rude to pull on one on ponies we just met yesterday. Friends are fair game however." The three bought her excuse and Luna promised not to wake Applejack in such a manner again. Though the princess of the night would be sleeping with one eye open for a while, Applejack may not seem like the revenge type, but after years of Celestia's counter pranks she wasn't taking any chances.

"We are here." Tough hide announced drawing Luna out her complex counter plans to whatever Applejack may or may not be planning. The cave entrance was one of the old mine shafts, rotting timbers held up the ceiling, several lantern remains swung gently on iron hooks, and a busted railway ran the in the center with a few mine carts on the track filled with dirt and rocks.

"Charming isn't it?" Luna said jokingly.

"Our great uncle died in this mine." Rawhide informed causing an awkward cricket chirping moment.

Luna coughed passing a sideways glance at the cricket to shut it up, once it complied she summoned a ball of light on the tip of her horn and walked into the mine shaft. "Let us be off now and get this over with. No need to make the townsfolk worry longer then they have to right?" The other three nodded and followed her into the darkness.

It was dark alright. The light of Luna's horn barely lighting their way, several times one of them almost set their hoof down some pointy rusty object long abandoned. As they traveled deeper they come across a few miner shacks. Places for miners to store goods and tools and from the looks of them they were recently used.

The beds were made with somewhat clean sheets and food was in the cold room. Rawhide approached the tool area inspecting the picks and shovels, which were all well cared for, but what really held his interest was big iron box with "DANGER" written in red on it.

"Are those I think they are?" Tough hide asked inspecting the box for himself.

"They are indeed." Rawhide replied. "Open it up Tough."

As Tough began working his magic on the locks Applejack and Luna entered the room. "What are you two up too?" Applejack asked a little unnerved by the amount of sharp pointy objects in the room. Some pony could get hurt in here.

"Getting some insurance, we'll go along with your peace plan, but in case things go south we'll want what's in this here box for protection." Rawhide answered just as Tough got the last lock off.

"And just what is this insurance?" Luna asked making her way over to the box for a closer look. Her jaw dropping from what she saw rows and rows of short red sticks. "This is…"

"Dynamite," Tough finished, placing a dozen sticks in his saddle bag. "This batch is a little old, but it should still have some pop to it. You find any flint Rawhide?"

"Yelp," The red stallion replied holding his hoof up, showing off the flint and steel brace that now adorned his leg.

Luna looked worriedly between the two stallions. "Is this really necessary? You could bring the mine down on our heads."

"We know princess, trust us we know, we are miners after all." Tough hide reminded her. "We know how to dig a mine and how to bring it down. This here dynamite is just to make sure those creatures don't try to swarm us. I'm sure they like living just as much as we do. I suppose a magic blast would do just as well, but there are certain stones down here that can negate magic, so this makes for a good back up."

Luna frowned as she once again thought back to those stone Cyclops she had fought, "There are anti-magic stones down here?"

Rawhide raised a brow at the question, "Were else do you get stones? Though I suppose you could make em' with your magic or something. You can do that right Princess?"

"No, that's more alchemy then magic." Rawhide just shrugged walked out of the tool shack, Applejack following behind him.

"I suppose that's enough TNT, shall we get going princess?" Tough hide asked as he relocked the iron box. Luna nods and they reentered the tunnel.

The four continued down the dark tunnel, it was eerie to say the least; there was no sound other than the sound of their own hooves. For all the Rinin they saw yesterday the expected to see at least one of the creatures by now. They have been traveling for almost two hours now, maybe longer, it was hard to tell.

_I still feel the sun in the sky so it's still day time. I am worried with those three and these cramped tunnels I won't be able to fight to my fullest. Hopefully the Rinin prove to be reasonable I'd rather we not fight, but if they are just trying to survive then what do we do with them after this? Could they live in town? Will the town accept them? Will anypony accept them? _

The three tribes' relation s were still strained, sure there were a few towns where two of three of the tribes managed to work together, but all three? None as far as Luna knew, in fact Luna couldn't even list any towns or clans that all three tribes lived in harmony. The three tribes may have formed the kingdom together, but the ponies were still divided.

"Look up ahead a light!" Applejack pointed, knocking Luna out her musing, up ahead at the end of the tunnel was a beam of sunlight poured down from the ceiling.

"It must be the junction, the center point of the mine; it's where all the tunnels in the mine connect." Rawhide explained as they exited the tunnel and into a large open chamber, it was dark save for the light from above, and also the hundreds of glowing eyes from the surrounding tunnels. "Ah think we found 'em."

"Indeed we have." Luna whispered. "You three stay here. I will speak with them."

"Ah'm going with ya," Applejack insisted firmly standing next to the princess. Rather than fighting with the stubborn mare, Luna simply smiled and allowed Applejack to company her. The orange mare proved to be good luck in their last adventure, perhaps the same will be here.

"We got your backs, besides I doubt we'd be welcome sight for them." Tough hide said as he and Rawhide took up position at the tunnel entrance, making sure to stay in the darkness of the tunnel. They had a couple sticks of dynamite ready and waiting in case things went south. Luna only hopped their preparations wouldn't stir the Rinins into frenzy.

Walking to the center of the junction Luna adjusted her voice for the echo of the caves; she didn't want to think her greeting was an attack. "Hello ponies of… this cave. I am Princess Luna, ruler of night! I have come here to speak to you of your actions against the town of Firehorn. Your thievery is hurting the ponies there and it needs to stop. I wish to discuss how we can resolve this matter in peace."

From the shadows of one of the other tunnels a large Rinin stallion emerged. He stood as tall as Luna, his coat was grey, while his scales were silvery blue, and his eyes were blue. He slowly walks towards Luna and Applejack, stopping about five feet away. When he spoke, there was rumbling in his voice.

"I am Sixes; I am the leader of these ponies."

"Sixes? Like the number?" Applejack blurted out, causing Luna to cringe thinking negations had already failed. It's happened before; turns out foreign leaders get really offended if you mispronounced their name or you think its sounds funny. Before Luna could start yelling for Raw and Tough to light the fuses Sixes started chuckling.

"Yes, little pony, like the number or 6666 to be more precious. However that gets to be mouth full, so ponies have just started calling me Sixes. Now, I believe we have more serious matters to discuss." Sixes said turning his attention to Luna. "I believe you are here about, our… borrowing of the towns supplies."

"Indeed, you must know what you are doing is wrong and the danger you are putting the town in. Surely we can come to a peaceful solution?"

Sixes frowned, "If were that easy Princess, we would have done it, but it is complicated."

"How so? If you are willing, we can go town and we can resolve this and maybe even make it so you don't have to steal food anymore. We might even be able to speak with the dragons, you being Rinin they might be willing to take you in."

Sixes frowns his brow in confusion, "Rinin? What is that? Why would dragons want anything do with us?"

Luna and Applejack looked at another and then to the two brothers, who shrugged not knowing what to say. Luna spoke again, "You are Rinin correct? Half dragon, half pony, or are you bat ponies?"

More Rinin emerged out of the tunnels of all shapes and size and colors, from fouls to full grown adults, they chatted excitedly amongst each other, before Sixes raised his hoof for silence.

"We don't know what you are talking about Princess. I don't remember much of my past, or my parents, in fact I only remember waking up in this cave three or four months ago, it's the same for all of us." Sixes turned so his flank was showing, on his flank was 6666 were his mark should have been. "We don't know our real names or even what we are, all we know is we woke up here and we all have a number on our flank."

_This… this is… I don't know what this is! But making sense isn't one of them. How could so many ponies not know who or even what they are? In fact how can they all have numbers for marks? _After Sixes's big reveal Luna asked if they could inspect more the Rinin or whatever they were, to verify his story. They agreed and soon a long line of ponies was before Luna. Each and every one of them told the same story, there were some variances, like some ponies said having wings didn't feel right, or they felt something was missing. The most disturbing part was their marks; it was like someone had branded them. Luna saw numbers from 0014 to 0711 and even numbers as high as 9413. However despite that there were only 150 ponies in the cave. Satisfied Luna regrouped with Applejack and the brothers, who have long since put away the TNT thankfully.

Applejack got straight to the point, "Well, what are we gonna do with 'em?"

Luna sighed as she looked at them all, "Rawhide, Tough hide, do you think they could stay in town? They could work for their meals and lodging." Tough hide shook his head.

"I'm sorry princess, but the town can't support 150 more ponies, at least not all at once. We could take in twenty tops, but anymore and we'd run out of supplies and room for them. They could stay up here or in other caves, but that still leave the food issue and the fact there's not enough of it and they eat more gems then we could mine, even with their help. Then there are safety issues that come into play with inexperienced miners."

"Couldn't you open a new mine, just for them?" Applejack suggested.

This time Rawhide spoke, "We could, but we'd have to find a vein of gems first and that's hit or miss even with spells, also to open another mine we'd have to go through the dragons first and they will want their share."

"Which is?"

"Sixty percent, and at that rate digging a mine just for them to eat wouldn't be profitable, what with all the tools and equipment and rails we'd have to set up for it to. You have to remember mining is our lively hood and as much as I want to help, our workers have to eat and support themselves too."

"Well shoot, what are we going do then?" Applejack cursed stomping her hoof.

"We take them with us." Luna declared, causing Applejack and the brothers to stare at her. "We take them back to the castle with us Applejack. There are caves in the everfree behind the castle and we can build more shelters for them. They don't just eat gems so we can feed them what we can, I'm sure there is somewhere near the castle were they could did for gems. The rocky area to the north may have some gems tucked away if the diamond dogs haven't found them." Applejack, Rawhide, and Tough hide all stared at her with their mouths agape. "What is there something on my face?"

Applejack shook her head and decided since she was the princess's friend should be the one to talk to her about her… decision. Pulling the Alicorn into a secluded tunnel Applejack spoke, "You really want to bring all these ponies back to the castle?" Applejack held up her hooves stopping Luna's retort short. "Look it's your castle and I can't stop you from doing this if it's want you want to do, but what these ponies going to do there? Hide in the woods? That's no way to live Luna. Folks might take them as some new monster or something."

Luna exhaled deeply, "I know how they look Applejack. Their different, normal ponies will fear them, but I believe there is a way they can win the love and respect they needed to fit in."

"What are you talking about Luna?"

The princess of the night walked towards the edge of tunnel and looked out at the mass of ponies and then looked to Applejack with a coy smile, "Well I did say I needed ponies to join my night Patrol and I see 150 ponies that could fill the ranks very nicely."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Applejack say hello to your new comrades." Luna said as she walked into the light, raising her voice for all to hear, "Ponies who dwell in this cave I have an opportunity for you. You may refuse it, but I urge you hear me out. I have a duty to protect all ponies from the dangers of the night and it is a task too big for even I to do alone. So I ask you, to join me, to fight for me, for Equestria! To fight against the evil in the night the road ahead will be difficult, ponies will fear you for your appearance, but over time they will respect you for your actions! Now what say you? Will you join me?"

The Rinin chattered some fearful, uncertain, while others were filled with hope and a sense of purpose. After over an hour of debate Sixes step forward and kneeled before Luna.

"We will follow you Princess Luna."

Luna smiled and placed her hoof on his shoulder, "Very well, from this point on you ponies shall be known as the Shadowbolts!"


	4. Chapter 4

Night patrol ch 4

By Foxgear

Luna stood upon a cliff overlooking the town, behind her stood the ever reliable Applejack, and behind Applejack was the brothers Rawhide and Tough hide, and behind them were 150 Rinin ponies, all cramped into the tunnel they had been using to sneak into town and steal food and gems. The Rinin or Shadowbolt clan, Luna has named them are in process of returning the goods they hadn't eaten to the townsfolk of Firehorn. There were a few problems they needed to work out before they did that.

One of which was how to return the goods. As simple and easy as the idea seems, showing up with 150 ponies that for no better words, look like monsters, wouldn't probably go well without some sort of panic. Luna thought that maybe if the Shadowbolts smiled it might help ease the tension, until it was revealed that they all had sharp fangs for teeth. After a bit more discussion, it was decided that only Sixes would go into town, him being the unofficial leader of the Shadowbolts and he would explain their situation and later under cover of night they would return the goods and be on their way.

"We are in agreement then?" Luna asked the four as the conversed. Applejack, Rawhide, Tough hide, and Sixes all nodded in agreement and they began their descent to the town Luna leading the way, Applejack walking next to her with the brothers behind them and Sixes between the brothers. Making him look like a prisoner, but really it was meant to protect him, in case anypony decided they wanted 'express' their displeasure over their stolen goods, the brothers would keep them away from the Rinin.

As they walked into town they were met with mixed greetings. One the one hoof ponies were happy to not only see Luna and Applejack return, but also the brothers. Their expressions took a down turn when they saw Sixes; ranging from confused to fear to anger. However a stern look from the brothers stopped any pony from approaching the escort as they traveled to Allure's house.

The white unicorn was overjoyed to see them return and happily rushed to meet them and give the brothers a firm hug, followed by a thunk on the head for making her worry. The brothers bashfully looked away, giving Allure a full view of Sixes, who was very nervous as Allure inspected him. She walked around him with a critical eye, poking his flank, inspecting his mane and tail, and finally his wings; never speaking a word as she did so. When she was finished she stood in front of him smiled and said, "You're quite the handsome specimen, hard to believe you're our thief."

As the town and the brothers rolled their eyes at Allure's 'handsome' statement, Sixes nervously trotted in place as he tried to word his and the other Rinin's reasoning for stealing; finding it even harder as Allure continued to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"Um… thank you, and sorry for what me and my kin have put you folks through. We simply didn't know what else to do, what us looking so… different and starving. No matter the reason it wasn't right and we're going to return everything we can and more when we can. I just hope you can forgive us for our actions, we didn't mean to hurt anypony or put you in danger with the dragons. We were just desperate. Again, it's no excuse; it just seemed to be our only option at the time; again sorry."

Allure didn't speak right away. She looked critically at Sixes, even getting close in to the point that their snouts were almost touching, their eyes locked onto one another, unblinking for almost a full minute, till Allure stepped back smiling and nodded.

"I believe you, you seem like an honest pony, but let us continued this inside. I believe it will be… safer." Allure said quietly as she looked at the town folk, who weren't looking their normal friendly selves. "Princess, Applejack, you are welcome to come in of course. Rawhide, Tough hide, I believe you need to set some ponies straight on the situation."

The brothers noticing their kins' mood, nodded, "Gotcha Allure, we'll set 'em straight." Rawhide said as he chewed his hay piece. The brothers left the mares and Sixes and starting shouting at ponies to get back to work or get a licking!

Inside Luna, Applejack, and Sixes took a seat at the table well Allure prepared some coffee for them, every once in a while she would peek curiously at the Rinin and he would smile in return revealing his sharp teeth and then quickly cover them up again. Luna and Applejack found the exchange amusing to say the least.

"Seems like someone may have a crush, what do ya think Luna?" Applejack whispered quietly to the night blue mare. Luna suppressed a giggle imaging Sixes and Allure with little white and black foals running around. "An amusing thought Applejack, but what do thou think of fair Allure, Sixes?" She asked the Rinin Stallion, who nervously tapped at the table top with his hoof.

"Well…" He began, struggling to find the words, "She is very pretty. Never saw anypony like her before, but I can't say much other than that. Besides I don't really feel right having feeling for a mare I've been stealing from."

Luna and Applejack nearly froze in place as the reality of things once again set upon them. The three remained in silence, till Allure presented them their drinks.

"There we go. I hope you like you're coffee black, Mr. Sixes."

"Never had it before, but thank you Miss Allure, I'm sure it will be delicious" Sixes replied politely.

"Oh, if that's the case I should warn you that…" Too late Sixes had already tasted the drink, his face contouring into a various comical expressions as he choked down the beverage. He set the cup down with shaky hooves and did his best to smile. "Sorry about that, coffee can be a little bitter to first timers, let me get you some tea instead."

Sixes waved a hoof, "No, no, you've been too kind. Let's just discuss what we must."

"If you insist," Allure took her seat at the table. Nursing her own cup between her hooves, after taking a few sips she was ready to begin their talk. "Now then, you said you were stealing food and gems for your Kin, how many of these are you? The amount of food you took was enough for three dozen ponies and the gems could fill at least two adult dragons! I imagine you must have been having quite a feast up in the mountains."

In a strange twist of fate Sixes's stomach growled, earning stares from the three mares. "There are in fact about 150 of us Miss Allure; most of the food went to the foals and youths. I don't think I've eating much of anything these past few days, save for some gems here or there. Lucky we had plenty of water up there, if we hadn't found that underground spring we'd all been dead in days."

"I see." Was all Allure could say as she struggled to think of 150 ponies living such little food. Yes to them it was lot, but now it seems so little. "Well I hope thing improve for you and your kin. You may keep the food as long as you return the gems. We will get by with the stores we have left. Now Princess Luna I believe now is a good time to finish our business from before. If you would like I can show you my wares and you can pick the style of armor you like and we can work out bid for materials and labor. Oh let's not forget the contractor to stay at your castle. I will let you choose from our finest craft ponies and as an extra thank you for your help I will let you take one of our ponies with you to help build the facilities we will need. Now what currency will you be paying in; Gems, Gold bits, silver bits, or trade?"

"Gold bits," Luna replied, calculating amount in her head. "I will make a bid after I see you're wares."

"Very good, please follow me, princess. Miss Applejack, Mr. Sixes are of course allowed to join us too."

"Nah, I'll stay here," Applejack replied, "Got any more of this coffee? It's really good stuff!"

Allure pointed to the pot on the stove, "Over there, there are some brownies over there too if you're hungry. Would you like to come, Mr. Sixes?"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I think I'll stay here in this comfy pillow. I've been sitting on rocks for months, so you can understand my reluctance to leave."

"Understandable, you too behave, while the princess and I are gone." Allure winked coyly, giggling softly as the two ponies blushed and looked away from one another. "Oh there so cute, don't you think so princess?"

Luna despite herself tried imagining Applejack and Sixes together as Stallion and mare with little dragon pony foals a running around them and breathing fire. The image though amusing, didn't seem to fit and well it wasn't her place to say who should be with whom. Applejack was a simple kind of pony and Sixes, well she may not know much about him, could be considered exotic, and Luna just couldn't picture the two in any long term relationship. Like she said before, it wasn't her place to say.

"If you think so, Allure. They are both young and have plenty of time to think of such things at their own pace." Luna replied carefully and hoping the white unicorn didn't decide to try and play match maker. Oh the number of times Luna's seen somepony make a mess of things trying to play match maker. It was why she voted against arranged marriages, especially when most of them involved her and Celestia's hooves in marriage. Celestia had been in agreement as well and that is why arranged marriages were no longer as written in stone as they used to be. Oh they still happened, but the arranged couple could now appeal to have the marriage canceled if they wished.

"Here we are!" Allure declared as they different part of the house. The room they entered was different from the last armor room. Before the armors were all different and unique and elegant, the armors here were plain, very similar in design and very simple. "These are our mass produce models. A one pony fits all sort of thing. You can of course make your own design; I'm just showing you these as a reference."

Luna nodded as she walked around the displays, eyeing each piece with a discerning eye; the armors were very nice, though nothing too look at for more than a second. This didn't sit well with Luna. She didn't want her soldiers to be another mundane army, she wanted them look… unique, no, that wasn't it. She wanted them to be HER army, to represent her and everything she stood for. Having armor the same as any other would just not fit that need.

Making her way back Allure, she caught sight of something in the darkness of the corner. There hidden away was a lone display with the most unusual of armor. The metal was white as the moon and seems to shine in the darkness, when Luna placed her hoof on it though the metal changed color to match her coat.

"Allure what is this?"

"Oh that? That's piece my father and a good friend of his by the name of Gadget were developing before… well you know. It is called the moon phase suit. My father was inspired watching the moon change over time and change colors at times. Are you interested in it?"

Luna ran her hoof long the metal surface. Something just felt right as she rubbed the polished surface, "Yes, I will take it. What is the bid for 200 suits of armor?"

"Well…" Allure cringed as she did the calculations, "About one million gold bits for two hundred suits, that's including delivery, labor, materials, and fittings." That was too high, there was no way the princess would go for it! Equestria didn't have the kind of money to throw around!

"Very well, we have a deal."

Allure's mouth dropped, "What? But princess, the royal treasury couldn't possibly have the much gold on hand, the taxes, you'd have to implement…"

Luna stopped by gently placing her hoof on her lips and with a coy smile said, "Who said anything about the royal treasury? Celestia and I were adventurers and treasure seekers before becoming princesses, we have a… sum of loot stashed privately away for our own use. One million gold bits missing wouldn't even put a dent in our hoard. We have been collecting for a very long time."

"I see…" Allure said dumbstruck, trying to imagine such hoard. "Well then I shall prepare the paperwork, please fill free to continue to look around or return to the main room for a snack, I shall return when done."

"Thank you Allure, it had been good doing business with you. Now we believe there is a brownie calling out to be devoured by my royal mouth. We shall await for you there with fair Applejack and Sixes." Chuckling softly Luna trotted into the main room leaving Allure, slightly baffled by her brownie comment. Ponies really needed to loosen up. They were always so uptight around her and Celestia; it isn't good for their backs constantly worry a wrong comment will get them banished to the sun or moon or some nonsense like that. Allure has been one of the better ponies Luna has had to deal with recently. She hoped as time went on they could be friends.

-break

Upon returning to the main room, a foyer it was called, she believed. Luna came across an amusing sight or maybe it was bemusing? She wasn't quite sure. Either way Applejack and Sixes were in the middle of pushing a plate with a single brownie on it between on another. Both of their faces were covered in crumbs of already eaten brownies and they seemed to be debating over who should have the last one, both being a bit too kind and generous if there was ever such a thing.

"No you take, Ah'd had my share!"

"Mine were cut larger, you deserve it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"We shall take it!" Luna declared dramatically, startling the two out of their seats, and happily took the final brownie, which by the way was evilly delicious! Rich with chocolate and still warm! Luna didn't have as much of a sweet tooth as her sister, but she did have a soft spot for sweets of the chocolate variety, rather than Celestia's possible addiction to cake and pasties.

Chuckling softly Luna cleaned her lips with a napkin and sat down. "I hope you too didn't want too long for me. Allure is just processing the bill and other official stuff. Once it is done we will be off. That is after we select a blacksmith to fly back to the castle with us and return the gems of course.

"Of course princess, I will go ready them." Sixes trotted to the door and quickly took to the air, disappearing it the shadows in the coming night, before any town folk could see him. Leaving the two mares alone, one was looking rather nervous though.

"So um… what's this about flying now?" Applejack stuttered, images of falling to ground playing over and over in her mind.

Luna not noticing Applejack's hesitation explained, "There are so many Rinin, walking with such group would take so long and draw too much attention, better to fly and get back to the castle as soon as possible so we can get everypony settled. Now onto another matter, who do you think we should bring as our personal blacksmith? I was thinking either Tough hide or Rawhide; they're both dependable ponies and are very skilled. I cannot decide so… I would like to decide for me Applejack."

"Me?" Luna nodded. "Ah don't know princess, it seems like something you should do, but Ah guess if want my option. Ah'd have to say, Rawhide."

"I see any particular reason for choosing him?" Like because he's an earth pony and Tough hide is a unicorn, Luna wondered. It was understandable why Applejack would choose a fellow Earth pony, and too her credit, the orange mare accepted the dragon ponies pretty well. It was perhaps too much to ask for Applejack to feel the same about Unicorns, there was much bad blood between the Unicorns and the other tribes. The Royal bloodline being one of them, Unicorns being the only tribe of the three to have such a thing, the idea of one pony being better by birth wasn't an idea Earth or Pegasus accepted.

Applejack rubbed her foreleg and adverted her gaze from Luna as she answered, and if Luna wasn't mistaken Applejack was blushing? "Well Ah… Ah… just has a good feeling about him is all. Yelp, no other reason. Yes sir, re that's all!"

"I see, well, let us go fetch him then, so we can be on our way. I'm sure Allure will be finished by the time we get back."

"Sounds good, let's go!" Applejack urged as they trotted out the door. "Now um what's this about flying again?"

"Don't worry Applejack," Luna assured, "I have a plan!"

-break

Getting Rawhide to come with them was easy. The red earth pony was all too eager to go out and see the world, or at least another part of it. That and he said a job was a job, no matter where you were. In fact he already got his fist request from his new employer.

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Applejack asked as Rawhide adjusted the harness she was wearing. It was similar to the armor harness, but the key difference was the heavy O rings on the back, which was hooked to some chains and the chains were hooked to two Rinin ponies.

Much to Applejack's displeasure Luna smiled and nodded, looking very pleased with her idea. "If we had flying chariot available we would use that instead, but I'm afraid mine is still at the castle and there is business that needs addressed back home." Luna explained as she stuffed the paper work from Allure into her saddlebag. "Fear not I'm sure Rawhide's crafthoofship is up to par and we shall have ponies ready to catch you in case of an emergency."

"All done Miss Applejack," Rawhide announced, pulling the straps of the harness tight, but not too tight that it would cut off blood flow. "We are ready to leave when you are Princess."

"Thank you Rawhide, and thank you Allure, for lending him to us. I look forward to your visit."

Allure wiped her eyes with a handkerchief as she choked up with farewell tears. "As do I princess, please look after Rawhide, he does so love to get into trouble and you take care as well Applejack."

"Thanks," Applejack replied shivering as the two Rinin flanking her began to flap their wings, "You take care too Allure and be sure to stop by for some of mah families homegrown cooking!"

Allure smiled, "I will and Rawhide do try to behave, please." The big stallion chuckled as they hug each other good bye.

"Ah make no promises, yawl take care of mah brother ok?"

"I will. I wish he was here to see you off, it seems rude for him to be working when you're about to leave for who know how long."

Rawhide waved off the comment, "Nah it's alright, better off this way. Neither one of us is one for teary good byes and all that. Him working is just his way of telling me he's got everything under control and that Ah don't have to worry."

"If you say so, good bye Rawhide, be safe and be sure to write." With that Allure stepped away as the Rinin started to take off, lifting Rawhide and Applejack into the air. Overhead a huge swarm of Rinin flew over the town and dived into the town square and deposited the stolen gems and then regrouping with the rest.

"To home my ponies!" Luna yelled excitedly as hundreds of wings flapped in the night sky. She flew at the head of the swarm, Sixes acting as her wing pony with Applejack and Rawhide behind them, followed by the rest.

Well the flyers kept their attention and flying the two earth ponies made small talk, it was going to be a long flight after all and it helped keep their minds off the ground, which was ever so far away right now.

"So you nervous about flying?" Applejack asked.

"Yelp."

"You worried were going to fall?"

"Nope."

"It's kind of pretty view, though."

"Yelp."

"Are you just going to keep answering with one word?"

"Maybe," Rawhide said coyly, "You feeling any less nervous? It might help if yah look up; the night sky is always pretty to look at."

The night sky was indeed pretty, all the twinkling stars and the moon was so bright and comforting that Applejack began to feel as if she were in a dream. "Yeah, it sure is pretty. Ah don't know why I never thought so before."

"Sometime we're all too busy to see the beauty right in front of us." Answered Rawhide, Applejack looked at him feeling something strange bubble in her gut when he smiled. They fell into comfortable silence and just stared at the stars.

-break

It was early morning when Luna and the Shadowbolts landed in the courtyard, meeting the Apple clan farmers as they made their way to their fields and orchards. There was some slight tension as the two pony clans stared one another down. Thankfully when the fouls of the two groups met and started playing the tension melting away almost instantly and the adults started mingling. Orders for more breakfast were requested and the Mare folk of the Apple clan, though tired, quickly whipped up a hearty breakfast for the new comers. Luna watched them all from a balcony overlooking the great hall. The sight of seeing two tribes mingling with one another was beautiful sight to see.

"I am grateful you kin are so accepting Applejack. You Apples are certainly a different kind of pony." Luna said as Applejack trotted up beside her.

Applejack adjusted her normal brown Stetson hat, "To be honest Ah wasn't sure what their reactions might be, but Ah'm might proud of them."

"Yes, you have much to be proud of Applejack. By the way how is Rawhide settling in? I hope placing him in the room across from your won't be any trouble. I must say I didn't expect his hooves to be so… loud. I do hope he's not prone to any late night pacing."

"Nah, "Applejack said, "It's fine. Funniest thing too, turns out he's growing feathers as well, so maybe that will soften his steps. Course he might start tripping all over the place if they grow that long."

The shared a quick laugh, imagine Rawhide tripping over his furry hooves and shaking the entire castle.

"A funny jest Applejack, but now I'm afraid it is time to be serious again." Applejack stood at rap attention as Luna spoke, "Since we've met I have had some things come to my attention about how me and my sister run things. For a long time now I have been leaving the politics to Celestia as it not my cup of coffee, but I can no long ignore my duties to my ponies. However I will be doing things my own way and I just want to make that clear to Celestia and the nobles in Canterlot. I would feel much more… reassured though if you were to company me to Canterlot."

Applejack made circles in the stone floor as she mulled the idea around in her head. Her in Canterlot? The idea had never crossed her mind before. Truth be told, Applejack would rather stay as far away from the city of 'horn heads' as possible, but as she looked into Luna's eyes Applejack knew what she had to do, even if she didn't like it. Luna was her friend and she needed her right now.

"You know you can count on me, Luna." Applejack assured the princess, giving Luna her best smile, "But no more harness flying ok?"

Luna smiles and laughs, "Very well, we shall take my chariot. Sixes and another Rinin can pull us. Now go rest up. We will leave in the tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Luna," Applejack waved as she yawned and began to sleepily make her way back to her room.

Flying down to the main hall Luna gathered Rawhide and Sixes. "Come with me you two, I have some jobs for you." The two stallions quickly finished their food and followed the princess to the library, where she explained her plan to travel to Canterlot.

"What do you need us to do princess?" Rawhide asked.

"While Applejack, Sixes, and I are away, I would like you to start training the Rinin in hoof to hoof combat, conditioning them, and teaching how to use weapons. Up on the mountain I saw you're skills and given you experience with organizing ponies; I believe you would make a wonderful drill Sargent. Can you do it?"

"It's not I signed up for, but if that's what you want consider it done, also if you don't mind I would like to start some renovation projects on the castle."

"Do whatever you need to and charge any materials you need to me."

"Consider it done Princess, I'll be sure to go through you first, before any deconstruction or construction."

"Very good, and I want you Sixes to find another pony to help pull the chariot for me and Applejack and to act as my body guards. Not that I actually need any, but it might make a good impression. You can use the armor we have here in the castle, till the new armor arrives, it's a little dated but will work for what we need."

"Understood princess and I have the perfect pony in mind. Number 0413 or Fierce Fury as he likes to call himself, out of all of us, he is the most skilled fighter and is the one who wounded Rawhide. Sorry about." Rawhide snorted and begrudgingly said it was fine. "He's a bit wild, but is reliable."

"Very good, you two are dismissed. Go rest up there is much work needing to be done and we will all need our strength." The two stallions bowed and left, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts and they were troubling ones.

How will Celestia react? Will Celestia support her or seek to disrupt her efforts. They have grown so distant that Luna couldn't even trust her own sister as much as she used too. Those damn nobles filling Celestia head with their "advise" and damn Star swirl for dumping the shackles of royalty on them and damn them for foolishly agreeing.

Luna took a deep breath to calm down. This wasn't the first time she's had such thoughts and this wouldn't be the last. Most days Luna wished they could return to the time before fighting Discord and becoming princesses. The days when they ran wild and free, they traveled anywhere and everywhere they desired and could solve any problem with hoof and magic.

Now she and Celestia couldn't even have breakfast together nearly half the time. Yes, part of it was her fault for shrinking away from the summons to Canterlot, but Luna just couldn't take all the cloak and dagger business, all the trickery and deceit, and political games. Where even the simplest gesture could be seen as favoritism or taking a bribe. The gifts had been the worse, no, scratch that the marriage proposals have been the worse.

Smashing her hoof against the table Luna choked back tears. She couldn't break down! Not now. Not ever. There were ponies that needed her, she couldn't let self-pity over take her; she had to be strong for the Apple clan, for the Rinin, for everypony that needed protection from the night. She made vow to protect them and she would.

Swiping the tears from her eyes Luna went to her room and stared at the moon taking comfort in its radiant glow. She would be strong. She would protect her little ponies and no pony would stand in her way, not the nobles, not star swirl, not even Celestia! She would protect her subjects alone if she needed to!

A rush of power surged through Luna, dark motes dabbed her coat as it darkened to an inky black. The feeling, the power, it was fantastic!

"Luna?" A voice called out to her, snapping Luna out of, whatever that was.

"Yes Applejack? Is something the matter?"

The earth mare shook her head. "No, no, Ah just wanted to wish you a good night."

Luna blinked, surprised and touched by the gesture. No pony other than Celestia and her parents had wished her a good night. "T-t-thank you Applejack," Luna stuttered, coughing to cover her stutter. "Good night to you, I shall ensure you have sweet dreams tonight."

The too shared a giggle, knowing it was true. Applejack yawned chopping her gums loudly as she spoke, "Sounds nice, just nothing weird please. Also Ah just wanted to tell ya; well I'm really nervous about this whole Canterlot thing, Ah want you know Ah got your back and that's you ain't in this alone. Ah… Ah mean were all behind ya." Applejack nervously played with her braid. "Ah know that's kind of corny, but it's true."

Luna shook her head, struggling to keep her emotion in check and stop herself from pouring all her fears and worries on to Applejack, so the princess of the night put on her best smile. "No, it's perfectly fine. You're words, I mean, they mean a lot to me. Now, we have long day tomorrow, you and I should get to sleep."

"Is it that late already? Time sure does fly. Well see ya tomorrow Luna!" Applejack waved, tugging off to her room. Luna weakly waved till she was gone and climbed into bed, the exhaustion of their adventure and emotional worry finally catching up with her.

"Thank you Applejack, you have no idea how much it means to me." Luna whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Night patrol Ch 5

By Foxgear

-break

Applejack nervously tapped her hooves against the floor of the chariot, testing for what must have been the hundredth time that it was in need sturdy. The earth pony had thought flying in a chariot would be more reassuring then the harness she had been forced to wear yesterday. Now sitting in this, who knows how old wooden chariot, with no sort of safety straps or anything, Applejack was starting to miss the harness. At least then she felt reassured she wouldn't fall; now it felt as if the gentlest of breezes would break the chariot to pieces.

"Are we almost there?" Applejack asked the princess, who has long since given up trying to persuade her friend that she was perfectly safe and that even if their transport happens to break, she would catch her.

"Do you see a tall white castle on a mountain?" Luna asked for the tenth time since they left. Applejack shook her head. "Then no, Applejack, we are not there. Nor will we be for some time, so please relax and enjoy the view."

Looking over the side, AJ gulped as she stared at the ground, becoming air sick, again! Luna sighed and floated a paper bag for the earth pony. Who snatched it out of midair and began taking deep breaths.

"Is it truly that frightening?" Asked Luna.

Applejack put the bag down and faced Luna. "You have wings, you wouldn't understand. Knowing if you fall that's it, you're done; it's a humbling felling knowing you can die at any moment."

"But you have faced many dangers before and could have died, why is this so frightening to you?"

"Those other times Ah could do something about it, this? Ah can't do anything, it's just splat and Ah'm gone!" Applejack said throwing her hooves up in the air to illustrate her point.

Luna was feeling… well she wasn't sure what she was feeling actually. Fear of falling? She's never thought about such a thing. She tried to imagine it, imagine falling with no wings, trying to understand the fear and she could not. She wished there was away she could understand, so she could help her friend.

Spotting a rope on the floor Luna got an idea. Grapping the rope she tied it around her waist and then around Applejack's, prompting the earth mare to stare as Luna finished her work. "There now should anything happen I will catch you no matter what. Now rest easy, stress is no good your skin." Luna joked as she rubbed her hoof down Applejack's neck; the earth mare began to relax as the tension was removed from her back. Luna cast a light sleeping spell on her, Applejack's eyes closed and the mare curled up on the floor in a peaceful snooze.

With Applejack secured Luna took a moment to enjoy the flight, letting her mind be free of the lump of dread that filled her soul. Things between her and Celestia were lukewarm at best right now, but after today things could either be back to how they used to be or they could fall further apart than ever before, it all depend on Celestia, how the dice rolls. Whatever or not the princess of the sun approves of her plans, Luna would not stop until she made Equestria safe.

Taking another calming breath, Luna let her doubts wash away. Celestia was her sister and sisters supported one another, a little thing like raising a pony army to patrol the lands wouldn't drive them apart; Celestia would see that this was the right thing to do, but still…

_Enough calm yourself Luna, look for a distraction. _She chided letting her gaze drift to the two stallions that pulled her chariot, Sixes and Fierce Fury, both of them looked rather dashing in the old Equestrian armor. Sixes almost could pass for a normal Pegasus if not for his leathery wings, but even then ponies would probably assume he was a bat pony rather than a dragon pony. Fierce Fury on the other hoof was a different matter. The other stallion was rather unique even among the Rinin, with his striking red feathers and feathery tail, he looked more like a phoenix pony than a dragon. Luna hand heard of a race of feather dragons, but she would have to some research when she returned from Canterlot.

Speaking of Canterlot there it was just over the horizon or rather above it. The city of the Unicorns sat on the side of a large mountain, tall white towers reaching up into the sky as if trying to touch the heavens. A truly arrogant notion if Luna were to be honest. True once upon a time Unicorns could once move the sun and moon, but very few knew of the terrible fate of what happened to those ponies.

Simply put, the stress of moving such large and powerful celestial objects killed all participants. Not right away of course, a hundred of Unicorns were needed to move the sun and moon, but even in such group to move the sun and moon every day, you were going to run out of fresh ponies really quickly. At best a Unicorn might last five to twenty years after participating in the ritual after two hundred moons.

Other than then "Master race" nonsense some Unicorns still hold too, building a city on top of a mountain with no natural resources nearby is kind of stupid. All goods had to be flown in or carried up a very steep road and ponies wondered why everything was so high priced in Canterlot.

"Descend here; we shall land in the royal airstrip on the West side of the castle. You should see it at any moment now." Luna pointed her hoof at small clear strip of space, where several other chariots were parked off to the side. Chariots of nobles, no doubt given the tight security around them. As they landed several different colored helmets followed them with suspicion. Each noble insisted they have their own private police force for… reasons they didn't feel the need to give.

Whispered swept through the crowd by both guard and servant as Luna stepped off the chariot and roused Applejack from her forced slumber, Sixes and Fury both quickly took up position alongside Luna as worker ponies came to attend to their chariot.

"Stay close, all of you; we are not in friendly company." Luna whispers as they pass some guards in yellow, soldiers of Lord Yellowblood, a pony that Luna never liked nor wished to interact with on any level. The three nodded as they all entered the castle, the few guards that tended to the princesses quickly stepped aside as the princess of the night marched down the corridor with a fierce determination gleaming in her eyes. Today things would change in Equestria for better or for worse.

-break

Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun, sat in her big puffy chair at the head of a circle table with ponies of noble birth flanking either side of her, they were the lords and ladies of Canterlot, the crème de crème of ponies as they liked to refer themselves, but Celestia called them the Rainbow council. Why, well that would do with the fact of their names, Lord Redblood, Lady Orangeblood, Lord Yellowblood, Duke Greenblood, Duke Blueblood, and finally Duchess Violetblood. Together they ran Canterlot and Equestria as a whole and by ran together, what Celestia really meant was she suggests her ideas and they tell her why she's wrong, it was a rather irking affair. Even more so when they discussed their ideas and any resistance on her part was met with more resistance and nothing got done until they had their way.

Oh but if you were Queen you could out vote us they would say, well the only way Celestia can become Queen would be to marry one of their children and frankly she found the idea rather revolting. Not that their children were not handsome, she just didn't want to be tied to any of them in such away. Oh and there was the whole must produce a royal heir thing. Mainly they wanted more Alicorns and having such genes in any family would assure their dominance. However there was one little problem with their plan, Alicorns can only be born if both parents are Alicorns.

Celestia doesn't know how many times she's had to explain this to them, but they refused to listen, convinced that their royal bloodlines would be sufficient as if the rules of Genetics didn't affect them.

Celestia hunched her shoulders as Duke Greenblood continued on about something and she wondered why she took the role of princess. _"Oh right, Starswirl. He was the one who conceived me and Lunie to take this job, promising to help along the way. Now if only he would get out his workshop and actually help ruling like he promised!" _Seethed Celestia, thinking of Starswirl's constant excuses of being too busy with his experiments to help her, sure she indulged in his adventures from time to time, but when push came to shove and the kingdom needed her to do her job. When she needed him? Starswirl locked himself away in his workshop and wouldn't be seen for who knew how long, he could have died in there for all she knew.

The sound of the door opening halted Celestia's brewing thoughts and Greenblood's babble as a messenger pony nervously entered the council room. There was a rule in place that the council chambers weren't to be opened while they were in secession, unless it was important, like an invasion or something like that and judging by the pony's hesitance that wasn't the case.

"How dare you interrupt me you worthless…"

"Duke Greenblood!" Snapped Celestia making the green stallion clam up and retake his seat. After sternly glaring at the other nobles, Celestia's expression softened as she addressed the nervous wall eyed messenger. "What is the matter Dippy?

The gray mare tapped her hooves nervous as the nobles glared at her, she was sure they would do something to her when the princess's attention was elsewhere, for now she could only do her job. "Your sister, Princess Luna, wishes to have a private audience with you Princess Celestia. She waits in the solar tower. She says to come right away."

The room was abuzz with chatter as the nobles whispered quietly amongst them, Princess Luna in Canterlot? This could spell trouble for them. Lord Yellowblood quickly called for the room attention.

"Princess or no, we are in an important meeting and it cannot be interrupted on the whims a single mare!" Yellowblood said smugly, however the tapping of booted hooves made him double take as he and his fellow nobles saw Celestia walk out the room. "Princess Celestia, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to go converse with my sister your lordship." Celestia told him flatly. "Besides I think we have done enough… delegating today. Time for a break, till next time my dear little ponies." She sang as the doors were slammed shut.

"Thank you so much Dippy, is there anything you need?"

The gray mare nervously looked at the closed council doors. "Nothing princess, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

Celestia quickly hid her frown. "Oh ok, if you would be so kind as to bring me and my sister some tea, make that some tea and coffee as well and some snacks. I would be most grateful, have Stronghold and Bison help you."

Dippy's shakes died down at the mention of Celestia's most loyal guards, Celestia's only guards in fact and gave her thanks before trotting off the two Pegasus guards trotting after her. Celestia stopped them with her hoof for a brief moment.

"Nothing happens to her this time." Celestia turned and faces the Council door. "Nothing."

-break

The solar tower was the tallest tower in Canterlot; parallel to it was the lunar tower, the second tallest tower in Canterlot by shorter by only a few feet. Close up no pony could tell the difference, but looking towards the city it was amazing what a few less feet could do. The towers had been made for Celestia and Luna to cast their magic over the sun and the moon and act at their rooms and private getaway when they were in Canterlot. Very few ponies asked why the Lunar tower was shorter, simply not seeing it was important. Luna had taken it in stride and brushed it off; never asking why, even though the towers were supposed to be made in equal height, Celestia however did question it, and the answer she got was the builders had ran out of funding and had to make some cuts. A strange claim, when the solar tower had been built after the lunar tower. The builder had been a pony named yellow brick, one of Lord Yellowblood's sons.

"You ok Luna?" Asked Applejack as the princess of the night glared at the lunar tower as if glaring at it would cause it to fall to rubble.

"I am fine, Applejack, just a bit nervous." Said Luna as the sound of booted hooves echoed though the stone corridors, Celestia was almost here. The doors of the room flew open as the princess of the sun gleefully bound over to her sister and delivered a flying hug that brought both princesses to the floor in a heap, Celestia laughing joyfully till she was roughly pulled off the ground by a pair of scaly hooves.

"Oh my," The princess of the sun chuckled as she took in the two Rinin stallions, who were putting on their best serious face for the occasion. However things got awkward as Celestia began to cry as she hugged her sister again. "Whaah! My little sister is gowing up! Oh Lunie! How could you do this to me? Having not one, but two coltfriends and a mare! I'm such a horrible big sister! Letting my sweet little sister develop such immoral tastes! Mother would strike me down with lightening if she were here now!"

Applejack, Sixes and Fury all took big steps away from the two sisters as Luna's coat literary turned red with embarrassment or more than likely anger.

"Enough of thy foolishness sister! We are here on serious business!" Luna shouted in her Canterlot voice, the volume shook the castle and left Celestia's ears ringing and her mane blown back.

"Right, sorry." Celestia apologized cleaning her ears and smoothing down her mane. Looking at the other ponies in the room, Celestia took a more critical look at them. The mare, Applejack, she believed her name was, she had met at the Castle of the sisters, as well as her family. Next was the more interesting ponies, the two stallions dressed in the armor of her parents, both were rather unique in their own rights.

Celestia floated some cushions over for everyone just as Dippy arrived with drinks and snacks. She had to give the wall eyed mare credit; she didn't flinch as she severed the two strange stallions. Not everypony was used to bat ponies as they tended to keep to themselves.

"Thank you Dippy that will be all." Celestia dismissed the mare and focused her attention on her sister as she brewed her favorite tea, while Luna made coffee. "So what do you want to talk about? Must be important for you to come all the way here to Canterlot, especially after…"

Luna grits her teeth, raising her hoof for Celestia to stop. "Please do not speak of that day."

Shivering under her sister's cool gaze, Celestia quickly decided to change topics, "Of course, apologizes Luna, so who are your new friends? I've met the mare, but it has been a long while since I've seen bat ponies of any kind for years. Since when did they grow feathers?"

Luna took a sip of her coffee, finding it adequate, and took a chocolate cupcake from the snack tray. "The taller one is Sixes and the shorter one is called Fierce Fury, Fury for short, and they are not bat ponies, but Rinin."

There was a pause, before Celestia ungracefully and uncouthly and literary spat her tea into her sister's face, drenching the night blue mare's mane and leaving her unamused by her sister's reaction.

"Rinin, as in Dragon ponies, that kind of Rinin? You must be joking Luna! Is this one of your pranks? If it is…"

"Enough!" Luna demanded stopping Celestia's babble. She looked to Sixes and Fury and said, "Show her proof."

The two Shadowbolts looked at one another, unsure what they could show as proof, but they didn't want to let Luna down, so they decided to do something simple. Sixes revealed his teeth while snorting smoke out his snout, Fury held up his right foreleg his hoof morphing into a dragon's claw, complete with a thumb.

"Impossible…" Celestia gasped in an astonished whisper. Walking over to the two, Celestia poked and prodded them to prove what she was seeing was real. "Amazing, I'm sure Starswirl would love to have both of you as test subjects."

Sixes and Fury both flinched back, Fury growling as he tore his claw away from Celestia, leaving a small cut on the Sun princess's foreleg. Celestia flinched and backed away from the two agitated stallions, more for their safety, then for hers.

"Calm down you two, no one will be any ponies test subject you have my word." Luna said as she approached the two stallions, her presence calming them. "Sixes why don't you stand guard outside, Applejack, Fury, why don't you two go explore Canterlot?"

"Why would we want to do that exactly?" Applejack asked skeptically, hating the idea instantly.

Luna sighed as she rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Just humor me please? It will be a good experience, plus there's certain pony I want you to find, remember?"

Other than talking to her sister there was another matter that brought Luna to Canterlot and that was inventor pony, Gadget, who according to Allure lived somewhere in Canterlot. Of course somewhere could mean anywhere from the lower districts to the castle. She didn't expect Applejack and Fury to find him, but it was something for them to do. She would address Sixes and Fury's reactions later in a more private setting.

Applejack nodded and led Fury out the door, who kept his distrustful gaze on Celestia. Sixes took his post at the door and addressed the two.

"Remember if you find yourselves in trouble simply roar and the princess and I shall come to you."

"Um yeah, how loud is this roar of yours again?" Applejack asked, imagining panicked ponies running everywhere thinking a dragon was attacking or something.

Sixes smiles and winks, "Loud enough my friend, loud enough, oh and don't be put out if Fury gives you the cold shoulder, he's a quiet pony."

Applejack waved him off, "It's ok, I like em' quiet." The two stallions stared at her, making her blush and hid behind her braid. "Uh, that's wasn't supposed to come out like that, dammit, did it again! Let's… let's just go already!" Applejack fumed dragging Fury along with her.

-break

"What was that about?" Celestia asked as she refilled her tea cup. Seeing a pony look at her with such hatred and distrust nearly broke her heart, nothing like this has happened to her before.

"I don't know," Luna answered honestly, "I suppose things might become clearer if I explain how I found Sixes and Fury and their other kin."

"They're other kin?"

Luna nodded soberly begining the tale of her and Applejack's journey to Mount Firehorn. Debating whether she should inform Celestia of Applejack's training, and deciding to leave that out as well as several other details, such as to why she was going to Firehorn. When she got to the mountain top though, she was one hundred percent honest, telling her sister of the number branded ponies and their lack of memory.

Celestia didn't speak right away, pacing back and forth across the room as she digested all of the information. The sun princess agreed with her sister, there was no natural way for 150 dragon ponies to be born and no pony notice, especially given their wide age range, their lack of memory was even more disturbing, it almost as if they appeared from nowhere. Celestia choose her next words carefully.

"What do you plan to do with them sister?" The sun princess asked facing her sister, not as the loving elder sister, but as the ruler of Equestria to her co ruler. Luna swallowed hard, but kept firm and stared down her sister with equal conviction.

"I plan… I plan to put them to good use for Equestria. They are a fierce and strong willed lot, in need of a purpose. I plan to give them one." Luna looked out the window, towards the vast land of their kingdom. From here it looked so peaceful, but she knew otherwise. "Over these past weeks I have seen many things sister, things that can't be fixed with debates and words alone, things that need action and ponies willing to do what is needed without restriction."

"I don't understand Luna, what is it you are getting at?"

"What I mean sister, is I am forming an army to battle against the creatures of the night and help our subjects, who are in dire need of hoof and steel rather than empty promises and I will do it with or without your support."

-break

Meanwhile in the streets of Canterlot, Applejack and Fury were having some problems.

"Ya thing we're lost?" Applejack asked looking between the confusing street names and tried to find a frame of reference. She would have thought you could see the castle anywhere in Canterlot, but she was proved wrong as the castles tall spires blended into the background with the cities other tall spires, each of them looking alike. "Sure would help if were even knew where to look for this pony. No map, no address, how does Allure stay in contact with him?"

"We should look for the smith's area of town; if he is an armorer somepony should surely know of him," Fury suggested pointing his hoof down a lane. "I smell a lot of smoke from that direction, it is mostly likely the forging district, that or a fire has broken out, unlikely given the metallic scent mixed in."

Applejack stared at Fury, sampling that air, only to get a whiff normal city smells, such as the garbage that littered the streets and many unwashed bodies. She quickly clamped her hoof over her nose, cursing her curiously.

"Oh boy howdy! You really smell that through that stench?"

Chuckling Fury trotted away, Applejack following with her hoof still over her noise.

"Hey you gonna answer me?"

-break

The two wondered for about an hour, crisscrossing several streets, chasing after the ever elusive scent of smoke. Their quest suddenly became more difficult as the hour for supper arrived and every household lit their fires. Hungry and hooves aching, Fury and Applejack decided to take brake, oddly they found themselves sitting on a bench in the cemetery of all things, with no pony around except an old mare placing flowers on graves. Applejack decided to ask the mare for directions, while Fury stayed on the bench.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Applejack asked getting the mares attention. "Do you know of a pony named Gadget?"

The old mare, stopped short of the next grave, giving Applejack her attention while chomping loudly on a thatch of alfalfa.

"Well antcha a pretty young thing, you and your coltfriend out for walk?" Applejack blushed at the accusation looking back at Fury, who looked back with a raised eyebrow. The old mare chuckled as Applejack denied the calm.

"Me and him aren't- ah- like in fact we barely know each other! And I asked ya-"

"I know dearie, I know, just having a little fun is all. You younglings are so uptight now days, anyway you looking for Starwind?"

"No, Gadget!" Applejack yelled and then sheepishly apologized as the mare glared at her for yelling.

"Starwind," The mare huffed, "Or Starwind the breadless, is Gadget. I'd know I was the one that gave him his name when he was growing up."

"You're his mother?"

The mare shook her head. "I'd never said that! Now stop interrupting me! Now where was I… oh yes, Starwind was the name I gave him when he was growing up in the orphanage. He gave himself the name breadless after meeting starswirl the breaded. He thought it was clever. Then he changed his name after he got his mark, three gears, crazy pony has real talent for making things. I think he lives down on trotting lane a couple blocks down. Real dangerous place, most ponies avoid it if they can."

"Ah see, thank you for the advice ma'am."

"You be careful now miss, lots of ponies go missing around those parts, especially the pretty ones like yourself. I hope you're stallion friend over there knows how to tussle."

Applejack looked at Fierce Fury, sitting calmly on the bench waiting for her, despite his name he seemed like a very calm pony from what she's seen of him so far. He's barely spoken for the short amount of time they've traveled together, preferring to stay quiet. Some would take this for meekness or weakness, but in her experience it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"Thanks for the warning, we'll be careful."

The old mare nodded and returned to her flower laying. Applejack trotted back to Fury taking a peek at one of the tombstones, it read: Here lies Ferocious, orphan. The date was of death was a few years before Applejack herself was born. There seemed to be a lot of similar tombstones for orphans, Applejack looked back at the old mare who continued with her work, there seem to be no end to the flowers she laid down for the dead fouls. How many where buried here? The question brought a shiver down Applejack's spine as she looked out into the fields of stones that stretch for miles.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Fury asked, shaking Applejack out of her stir and thankfully taking her mind of the gloomy nature of the cemetery.

"Trotting lane, a few block that way, we'll find Gadget or Starwind, the guy goes by two names apparently."

Fury snorted, his hot breath steaming in the cold air. "Don't matter if he had three or four names as long as he's our pony, it doesn't matter."

"You're just a ball of sunshine. You don't have to be serious all the time you know?" Said Applejack, playfully poking the Rinin in the side.

Fury pushed her hoof away. "We can evaluate my demur latter. Let's get going."

"Alright, alright, but would it kill you to smile?" Asked Applejack, Fury opened his mouth wide in a big smile, showing off his sharp teeth. "Oh right, I forgot."

The red Rinin seemed to find some amusement in her reaction, she could swear she saw a smirk on Fury's lips as he trotted away. Maybe he did have some humor in him, Applejack thought as she followed after him.

-break

Trotting lane like the old mare had said, was a bad part of town, not that the two ponies walking down the lane had high opinions of Canterlot, but this lane defiantly put the "bad" in bad part of town. Garbage littered the streets; the road was mud and other things. The buzzing flies didn't paint a good picture, nor did the smell. Slander was painted at the houses, broken windows were common, and the rest of the houses barely looked livable.

If things were this bad, why didn't ponies just move out of the city? Sure there was the wilderness, monsters, bandits, harsh weather and overall tough living conditions, but at least there was always hope out on the country. This place? There was no hope left in it, or anypony that even cared enough to hope for something better.

"Ah shoot I forgot to ask which house was his!" Applejack cursed her short sightedness. They may have the street pinned down, but there were at least thirty or more houses, including apartments to search. Personally she wasn't looking forward to meeting every pony on the block.

Suddenly a scream of "SOMEPONY HELP ME" caught the two's attention. Barreling down the opposite side of the lane was a Unicorn filly or young mare; she didn't look that much younger than her Applejack guessed.

The filly had a yellow coat and multi colored mane of red, pink, and orange and she was being chased by some very big and very mean looking stallions.

"Come on let's…go?" Applejack's voice puttered out as the stallion was already charging head without her.

-break

"You're coming with us, Dusk; some very important ponies have interest in your… gift. We've tried being nice, but that bone headed father of yours can't save you now." The lead stallion taunted. The mare, Dusk pressed her body closer to wall, as if trying to phase through it, sparks of black aura magic burst out of her horn as she fearfully tried to use to her magic, but the lead stallion, who was also a unicorn canceled spell before it could form.

"Nice try," He chuckled, retrieving a ring from his saddle bag, "But not good enough, now if you would so kindly as to put this anti-magic ring on your horn, we can make this quick and painless. Our boss prefers undamaged goods."

"No! Stay away from me!" Dusk screamed, but one of the other stallions cut of her voice with his hoof. The lead stallion advanced holding the ring up with his magic. The ring floated closer to Dusk's horn, she struggled harder the closer it got, but it was all in vain. Tears flowed freely down her face, her dad had warned her about going out alone, but she just had to go to that party, had to taste freedom and see what it was like to be a normal pony for once. Now her life was no over. Her dad probably wouldn't even know she was gone still tomorrow, when he gets into a project he forgets to even take care of him, let alone her. He would have starved or died of dehydration if she wasn't around to remind him he needs food and water. Also sleep, he hardly gets any of that either, he looks like somepony punched him the face with those black circles always around his eyes.

Dusk resigned herself to her fate as the anti-magic ring touched her horn. Already she could feel its affects taking hold, the stallions chuckling at her plight. She was so sure it was all over that she didn't even register the yell of pain from one of the stallions at first. She finally did when she felt the hoof ripped away from her mouth and the ring tossed side, landing her rump as a red armored Pegasus stood protectively over her.

"Who the hell are you, ya damned featherbrain?" One of the stallions demanded. No pony ever got in their way before, they knew who they worked for, and they knew better then to try to get in their way.

"Fury hold up!" An orange a mare, wearing some sort of dark blue body suit and gold boots demanded as she skids to a stop next to the red Pegasus. "We're supposed to be a team; you don't go leaving your teammate behind!"

"Not right now Applejack," Fury growled, streams of smoke blew out of his snout, his hooves unclenching into claws. "Take care of the filly; I'm going to show you why they call me FURY!"

Roaring like an angry dragon, Fury unsheathed his claws and pounced on the nearest unicorn taking him down in an instant, the others charged their horns to attack, it was ten to two, they had them out numbered was their thought as they fired beams of magic. Fury took the air avoiding the beams; he swooped down grabbing hold of one of the unicorns backsides and carried him up into the air, the unicorn screaming for him to let him go.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Said Fury letting the unicorn fall, he and his friends were so surprised that he actually let go that the other unicorn stallions didn't even try to catch their friend, who landed on the ground with a 'splat', "Two down, eight to go; let's separate the mares from the stallions shall we?"

Inhaling, Fury's chest expanded, a soft red glow flashing beneath his scaly coat. The unicorns were so confused by his actions that they didn't even prepare any defenses, after all since when did Pegasus breath fire?

Blasting streams of hot flames hit one stallion directly, he ran in circled trying to put it out by rolling in the mud, another two fled in terror, the remaining four charged at Applejack and Dusk, hoping to complete their mission and run home. They might have thought Applejack, being a mare, would make an easily opponent, after all they had taken on plenty before. They were in for a surprise.

With as much fury as her companion Applejack turned and applebucked the first unicorn to get close, teeth flew and his horn snapped as her hooves connected with his face, the second was met with a wall of stone spikes, Applejack creating them with her grieves the moment her hooves touched the ground. She turned slamming her front hoof against the stone spike just as Luna had shown her, the spike burst into thousands to tiny shards a that cut up to the of the remaining stallions, the fourth and final was running with his tail between his legs. He didn't get far though as a blast of gray magic blasted him into a nearby house.

"Daddy!" Dusk cried happily running to the Unicorn stallion that emerged from one of the nearby houses. He was older pony, probably late thirties, his coat and mane were both graying and fading, leaving only shadow of his former colors, which appeared to be amber and blonde, on his flank were three gears.

**stoppedhere**

"Dusk, thank the princesses you're safe!" The father exclaimed hugging his daughter lovingly, making Applejack "AWAW" and then he thumped Dusk upside the head! "What did I tell you about going out on your own? If I hadn't had to use the bathroom, I'd never found out you've snuck out, till it was too late!"

"I'm sorry Daddy." Dusk cried hugging her father's leg. His expression softened as he hugged her again.

"I know you are sweetie, please don't scare me like that again baby. I'm too old to be running around like brash knight from a fairy tale. You have to be more careful." The father told his daughter. He looked at Applejack and Fury smiling at the two ponies, who had saved his daughter. "Thank you for saving my daughter, I'm Gadget, and this is my Daughter Dusk. Judging by your armor you work for the princesses, yes?"

"How'd you know that?" Applejack asked.

Gadget chuckles pointing at Fury, "It's been awhile, but I recognize that shabby piece of work the lad wears. My father made it after all. Oh, but look at me being rude, you two want to come in my house out of the mud and cold? I got some warm hot chocolate on the kettle… and I should probably go check that before my house burns down. Follow me!"

Fury and Applejack looked at one another, then at the destruction they caused to the streets and bodies lying unmoving on the muddy streets. Silently they agreed following Gadget would be wise, plus he was the pony they were looking for, so two birds with one stone.

Gadget's home looked about as well as the other homes on trotting lane, though it was in a little better shape, or at least better maintained than the other houses. Patch work littered the outer walls; the windows were barred and boarded, except for one on the second floor. Gadget let them in the front door, which led to a small mud room, connected to the kitchen, which was a mess.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm sure there are some clean cups around here." Gadget rummaged around the cupboards, pulling out three cup with his magic. "Here we go." He said placing the cups on the table.

"Where's my cup dad?"

Gadget tapped his chin, "Hmm, I don't know… in your room where you were supposed to be?"

"I'm grounded aren't I?"

"You are correct," Gadget nodded, "Now go to your room and no more sneaking out." Dusk nodded sadly and climbed the stairs. "And no eavesdropping!" The sounds of dashing hooves thundered above as Dusk scurried to her bed.

With the filly in bed, the tree adults gathered around the table and casually sipped their hot chocolate. Minutes passed, more hot chocolate was poured, and snacks were offered and politely declined. Thirty minutes later after a little small talk, the time for business arrived.

"So Fierce Fury, Applejack, what can I do for you? Not to be arrogant, but I'm the only pony on Trotting lane that ponies come to see; mainly because of my workshop and blacksmithing. I assume you came looking for me for a job?"

"That's right, Allure in Firehorn showed Princess Luna this special armor, call moon phase armor, she said you made it and the princess would like you to help make a large order for her," Applejack explained, "The princess is willing to pay and move you and your family to the castle of the two sisters and hire you on as a permeant worker there."

Gadget calmly sipped his hot chocolate mulling over Applejack's words. He really didn't have any problem leaving Canterlot, it's not like he had any friends or other family in the city, and it wasn't exactly safe for Dusk here.

"A tempting offer and my respects for not asking for about my daughter, I can see the question burning in your eyes though, so I might as well tell you, since we will be working with each other. You and the princess should know the baggage that I come with." Gadget exhaled deeply; setting his cup on the table and he began his tale. "My daughter Dusk, she is gifted, very gifted, she has magical power that I didn't at her age, power I don't even have at my age now and certain ponies have taken an special interest in her. Those stallions you met have bosses in very high places, if you catch my meaning."

"Ah think, Ah get you're meaning, but just to clarify, you're taking the job?"

"You bet."

"Alright, gather you stuff, Ah'll stay here as protection, while Fury will goes to get the princess. You ok with that Fury?" Applejack asked.

"It's the logical thing to do. I will be back soon." Fury left the house and took to the sky.

"He's a serious one, isn't he?" Gadget joked hopping out of his chair; waving Applejack to follow him. "It won't take long for him to get back, better get started on packing, need to get all my inventions and blueprints stored away and destroy everything else."

Gadget pushed the door to his workshop open, revealing walls and walls of papers and blueprints. Strange machines and parts were scattered everywhere, it was a little overwhelming for Applejack.

"We need to pack all of this?"

"No, only eighty five percent of it, the rest can be burned and shredding. Come on, let's get to work."

-break

Luna and Celestia have been in hot debate for the past few hours. For the castle staff it was the first time they have ever heard the princesses yell. Not the stop bickering and shut up yell, that Celestia used on rare occasion, but actual yelling between two sisters.

"This is madness Luna! You will be putting ponies in danger!" Yelled Celestia.

"Err! Ponies need to learn to defend themselves Celestia! We may have more magic then every pony in Equestria, but we are not invincible, we cannot be everywhere, we cannot protect everypony! What will happen when we pass on like others of our kind?" Luna argued.

"Symphony is with child, our race will make a comeback!"

"Stop lying to yourself Celestia! Are you going to mate with our cousin's son? We both know that pure bloodline is nonsense. Admit it, this is end of the Alicorns, it's time to look the future."

"Starswirl is making a spell that could change everything; we can make more of us Luna."

Luna blinked, while Celestia covered her mouth, hoping no pony over heard her, it would be very bad if certain nobles found out Alicorns could be made.

"What insanity are thou taking about Celestia? Make Alicorns is what we believe was said?" Luna asked. Celestia nervously back away, while Luna advanced on her. "Say it again, what is this insanity?"

The door opened and Sixes entered with Fury beside him. "Princess, we have found him."

Luna nodded taking a step back from her sister, while bushing down her coat. "Very good, take me too him. I believe I am done here. Good bye sister."

"Goodbye, Luna," Celestia whispered as the blue mare exited the room. The room feeling big and empty, a single tear fell down her cheek.

-break

"This is the residence?" Luna asked, touching down in front Gadget's home, it wasn't what she been expecting. Surely a blacksmith must earn more?

"Yes, mistress," Fury confirmed opening the door for Luna, "Please watch your step, it is not the cleanest of places."

"Well you try working all day and raising a kid!" Gadget yelled over a loud crashing noise. A strange device was tossed out of the workshop. The unicorn stallion trotted up the stairs with four saddle bags slung over his flank, stuffed full of scrolls. Coming up behind was Applejack, carrying up even more saddle bags. "That's most of it. Dusk! You can quite pretending to be a sleep and gather up your toys. We're moving!"

"Yay!"

Luna looked strangely at Gadget as little yellow blur ran down the stair and hugged him and then ran back up stairs. "It's doesn't seem normal for a filly to be so excited about moving."

"She isn't a normal filly," Gadget said approaching the princess, "Nice to meet you majesty, names Starwind the beardless or Gadget, I go by the latter more often these days, but I thought it would be rude not to tell you my real name."

"How noble," Luna praised, "I hope you don't mind if I simply refer to you as Gadget?"

"Whatever you prefer, now you want some moon phase armor I hear? Glad Allure finally managed to pitch that armor, but from what Miss Applejack has told me, you'll need more than just mere armor. Take a look at these."

Several blue prints floated over to Luna, she took them looking them over with a critical eye, and she liked what she saw.

"What do you need to make these?"

Gadget smiles, "I'm going to need bits, gems, and a lot of hooves."


	6. Chapter 6

Night patrol ch 6

By Foxgear

The thunder of hooves shook the ground, the haunting whinnies of their pursuers echoed in their ears. How they asked, have things changed so fast, once they hunted and took whatever they wanted; now they were the ones being hunted.

"Somebody help us!" An ogre screamed as he tripped on a tree root, his companions running off without him. He turned as the bush erupted into a mass of shining white lights, the whinnies turning to a roaring battle cry!

"FOR EQUESTRIA!"

The ogre could barely scream his last breath as the Calvary charge of the Night patrol ran him down, their steel booted hooves crushing bone and flesh.

Running at the head of the herd was an orange mare in a brown Stetson hat. "Don't let 'em get away now! Chase those varmints down!" She ordered, galloping at full speed. Another squad came crashing in from the north, taking down another Ogre. Up above a roaring whinny could be heard as three dark shadows nosedived at the final Ogre, plucking it up and carrying it off into the sky. A distant scream could be heard as the Ogre was returned to earth via airdrop.

"Halt!" The mare ordered, the group stopping on a dime. "Turnabout and return home, we're done tonight, good jobs boys! Hail Luna!"

"Hail Luna!" Her comrades replied dispersing into the woods, Applejack looked up and waved as the shadows of the Shadowbolts passed overhead. Smiling proudly Applejack trotted home.

-break

At the castle of the two sisters, things were busy, construction and remodeling were underway as builders made new barracks and added more lower levels to the castle, tunnels were dug out the side of the nearby riven for air deliveries and landing zones for the Shadowbolts. Outside hundreds of raw recruits were put through the ringer as they were trained to be Night Patrol ponies. Looking at it all from above was Princess Luna, Princess of the night, and Leader of Night Patrol. She was amazed the progress they had made in only six months after her visit to her sister in Canterlot.

After recruiting the inventor pony Gadget and his Daughter Dusk, Luna sent out word to all ponies across the Equestria, asking them to join her cause. She expected a few clans to join, but she didn't expect the herds, upon herds of ponies to arrive at her doorstep, so soon after making the call. Lucky for them winter was upon them, and whether pony or dark creature of the forest, most critters don't venture out in the snow. This meant they had plenty of time to train the new recruits and when the snow began to thaw, and the creatures roused from their deep slumber by the warmer weather, her ponies spread out across the land. Establishing communication and trade between the various towns scattered in the country side. Soon patrols were assigned and mobilized and their work begun. Though they lost a few ponies here and there, their work and sacrifice could be seen, and Equestria was slowly becoming safer for everypony, but that wasn't all Luna was working for, she was looking ahead to the future generations, so she began to teach the fouls of the clans.

"Now can anypony tell me the weakness of a Cyclops?" Luna asked the class of fouls, hooves sprang up, and she took her time deciding who to call on, "Applejazz, you answer?"

"The eye! You kick in the eye, like this!" The little filly demonstrated by jumping on her desk and preforming a flying kick, which sent her flying to another foal, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Luna rubbed her temple at the filly's zealous behavior, "Yes, very good. Next time a worded answer will be enough, also your form needs work. Speak to Rawhide about improving your balance when you kick."

"Yes, princess Luna," Applejazz miserly replied, knowing all of her free time after class was now gone, and replaced with hours of Rawhide telling her, "Nope, do it again," Such fun times.

"Now who can answer…?"

"They're back!" An excited foal yelled pointing out the window at the returning Patrols. The class began to buss with excitement and Luna knew it would be impossible to get them back on track.

Sighing she dismissed the class, "You are all free to go, but I want you all to do reports about what creatures the patrols encountered for tomorrow."

"Ok, Princess Luna!" The class replied before they all dashed out in a flash of colors. Luna turned and began erasing the chalk board, when she felt a presence lingering in the room.

"Aren't you going to with them Dusk?" Luna asked the little Unicorn filly. This was not the first time this has happened, it has almost become their own strange routine, which she secret enjoyed a bit too much at times when her other duties called for her attention.

Like every day before Dusk shook her head and moved to the front of the classroom. Eagerly waiting for what she called "Special super awesome advance studies" or "Luna Time", unfortunately there wasn't time today.

"I'm sorry Dusk, but I'm needed elsewhere today." Luna quickly looked away, to avoid the filly's soul shattering look of sadness and disappointed, if Luna dared to look the filly in the eyes, she would be wrapped around her hoof in a second.

"Its fine Princess Luna," Dusk said sadly, "I'll just go home and be alone."

"Well it's not like anything is stopping you from making friends Dusk," Luna answered, keeping her faced turned away, "I'm sure Applejack would be more than happy to share her stories with both you and Applejazz. The thing about friendship is taking that first step to make it."

"But how can I fit in if I don't have family member out on patrol?

This made Luna turn her head at the filly, "Dusk, what your father does is important, he may not be out on the frontlines with the other ponies, but he works hard to ensure they come home safe. I hope you can appreciate that."

Dusk dug her hoof into her desk, avoiding Luna's gaze. Her father had tried to join the patrols, mainly because she pestered him into doing it, since everypony else had a family member in the patrols. Things did not go well. Gadget was simply too old, and well he wasn't fat, he wasn't in shape either, and his years of inventing and blacksmithing had taken quite a toll on his body. The poor Stallion couldn't even gallop for even a few minutes without nearly collapsing.

"I do appreciate it princess, I really do, but most of the others don't see it that way." Dusk sunk into her chair, hiding her face under her forelegs.

"Come on now," Said Luna levitating the filly on to her back. Dusk was about to protest, but Luna leapt out the window before she could utter a word. The princess laughing playfully as Dusk clung to her neck, screaming her heart out. Spotting her target Luna glided down, landing softly in front Applejack, startling the orange mare with her sudden appearance.

"Whoa! Ah thought Ah asked ya you stop doing that!" Applejack fumed, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Luna chuckled at her friend's expense, "I am sorry Applejack, but I am in need of a favor."

"Oh yeah," Applejack asked skeptically, "What kind of favor?"

"Nothing too hard for the captain of the Night Patrol, just a little Foal sitting is all."

"Foal sitting?"

Luna nods, "Yes, I need you watch little Dusk here, Gadget will be working late tonight, and I thought it best that Dusk spend some time with others."

Applejack looked behind Luna's mane at the unicorn filly, remembering the day she and Fury saved her, after that both Fury and her had have little contact with the filly. Seeing the loneliness in her coal black eyes, Applejack could help but say yes.

"Alright, she can come with us; she's looking a little thin anyways. Ah'm sure me and mah kin can fill her up and get her to proper size."

"I'm sure you can," Luna replied, touching her own stomach, which was a little bigger due to the Apple clans many high calorie meals, which were needed for all the work being done. For herself though, Luna was debating between cutting back on her meals or start being more active with the more physical work of the Night Patrol. As much as she wanted to be out on the front with her ponies, somepony had to be here giving orders and directing the workers and other odds and ends that need her attention. Hopefully when the construction is finished she can get some patrol time in, which reminds her. "Oh drat, I forgot I need to go check on Allure's next shipment! Here's Dusk, thank you good bye!"

Catching the Unicorn filly with her fore hoof, Applejack shook her head as Luna flew off into sky disappearing to another part of the castle. She wished the princess would let them take over some of her duties, so she could have some time to herself. That would have to wait for another day, since Applejack had not one, but two fillies to look over tonight.

"Well, let's get going you two, suppers calling." Applejack and Applejazz started walking away, till Applejack noticed Dusk wasn't following them. "Come on Dusk, no need to be a stranger, we're all friends here, right?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, now get over here, so we can eat."

"Ok!" The Unicorn filly shouted excitedly sprinting after the apples, a smile that hasn't been seen in a long while returning to her face.

-break

Luna soars over the east tower, landing in the courtyard were Allure and her workers were unloading another shipment of gems and ore for the Night patrol's blacksmiths. Tons, upon tons of material were being moved by all races, Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth pony.

"How are things Allure," Asked Luna touching down in front of the white Unicorn, "Going well I hope?"

After bowing Allure replied, "Exceptionally well actually, you were right Princess about there being gems out in the steppes, buried only a few feet below ground too, it's rather strange really. Not unwelcomed of course, we have so many gems now, we managed to make our tribute to the dragons, get supplies, and have more than enough left over for Mr. Gadget. I dare say at this rate my ponies will in your forges before next winter."

"Very good, Allure, keep up the good work. I must go and check on the construction progress beneath the castle now. I am worried about the foundation, with the extra lower levels being added."

Allure waved her hoof at the princess's worries, "I wouldn't worry princess. Tough hide knows his stuff. Might I suggest you settle down and leave him to his work, you look like you could use some tea and sleep; the circles around your eyes are just dreadful. When was the last time you had full nights…er day's rest?"

Luna tabbed her chin feverishly, "I don't know, two, three, weeks ago? It doesn't matter, another cup of coffee and I'll be good to go." Luna tried to assure the unicorn as her body trembled from the lack of caffeine. Allure gently rubbed her shoulder, the motion, soothing Luna's fried nerves.

"As you friend princess, no Luna, I'm very concerned. Perhaps I could go and check on the construction progress, while you go rest. It would be very unlady like for you collapse on the ground, ponies would panic and raise fuss and I know you don't want to happen right?"

Luna snorted, bursting out in to laughter, drawing confused stares from the nearby workers. "I'm sorry Allure," She apologized wiping a tear from her eye, "It's simply strange for to say fainting is unlady like, when a few decades ago mares wore corsets to be more "Lady-like" and usually fainted do to the fact they couldn't breathe."

"I see, I guess it is rather funny thing to say, given that context," Allure said chuckling a little, "Seriously princess, you really need some sleep."

"I'll… (Yawn) suppose a short nap would be beneficial."

Allure smiles, "Very good…"

"After I check the forges and construction, everypony is working hard, we cannot slack off."

Ignoring Luna's speech slip up, Allure sighed, and decided to stop arguing with the princess. "Fine, but I shall accompany you. A place as dangerous as a construction zone is no place for a sleepy pony to be wondering alone. To be clear princess, one slip up or near accident and it's off to bed for you."

Luna yawned loudly, waving off Allure's threat, "Yes, yes, you're as much a mother hen as Celestia at times Allure." She said walking off; Allure puffed her cheeks with a soft "Humph" and followed after her.

-break

The sounds of hammer and chisel, echoed through the hallowed chambers beneath the castle. Stallions, Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn, worked diligently together to complete their work. It was the sight that Luna held dear to her heart, the three tribes working together. During the Contraction of the Lunar and Solar towers, Unicorns had been the foremen, while the earth and Pegasus did all the heavy lifting, actually that was how must of Canterlot was built. Here though, Unicorns were using their magic to lift heavy objects and hold things and place for their pony brethren, allowing the work to get done faster and safer. It was a truly beautiful sight indeed.

A pony yells, "Heads up!" Allure and Luna quickly trot out of the way as several tons of bricks float past. The two were took a step forward when another worker zoomed passed with some lumber. Third times the charm and they step forward again, only to be blocked by a load of raw metal.

"This is so frustrating! How can we possibly get through?" Asked Allure, Luna gestured for her to step back, Luna's chest expanded filling with air. Allure knew what was coming next and quickly covered her ears.

"BE STILL!" Luna yelled her voice echoing through the noise of construction, everypony froze in place, all eyes turning to the two mares. The mares trot through the shell shocked workers, Luna with her head held high and looking regal, while Allure sheepishly apologized to anypony she pasted.

"A simple task no?" Luna said as they entered the completed section of the forge, the noise of construction resuming behind them.

"I suppose, a little hard on the ears though," Allure chuckles as she rubs her ears, trying to stop the ringing.

The princess and the Unicorn enter the inner sanctum of the workshop, where Gadget was busy working on his inventions. He has been given free rein and more resources then he could ever hope to have and he has made good on his promise to Luna to improve their armor and weapons. Gadget said he would revolutionize the way ponies live and recently he sent a message to her, saying he made a break though. Luna was sure what to expect.

"What is this thing?" Luna asked placing her hoof on the gaint black metal contraption Gadget had made. The device was three ponies tall and as long as three carriages, with a big cylinder body with some wheels and some sort of smoke stack. "Is it some sort of vehicle?"

"I call it a train!" Gadget declared proudly, appearing between the two mares, covered in dirt and grime. Allure quickly stepped away, Luna stayed.

"A train? What does it do?" Luna asked, fascinated by the big black machine.

Gadget flips open the side of the cylinder, revealing a number of gears and other mechanical thing with several gems floating in some sort of magical field. The unicorn patted the side of the machine lovingly.

"This beauty here moves along preset tracks, pulling tons of cargo and can move at speeds of sixty miles per hour; these gems can power it up to eighty horse power. I call it the iron horse." Gadget shouts dramatically. "We have a test track set up if you want to try out princess. Care for a ride?"

Luna leaps into onto the platform before he could even finish, dragging Allure with her, "Sound exciting, let's go."

"Alright all aboard!" Gadget shouts leading them to the Engineers room. Pulling some levers, the train rumbles to life, the gems inside begin to spin turning the gears and sprockets. The wheels begin to move and pull out onto the test track; Gadget blows the whistle as they chug along slowly. As he begins to adjust the controls, Luna pulls the whistle again.

"Sorry, princess, but I need to focus; this is my first time running this thing."

"You're joking right?" Allure asked him, a slight panic rising in her voice.

"Nope, in fact I just put in the final pieces on a few hours ago."

"What?"

"Oh this will be such fun!" Luna declares pointing her hoof into the air, wearing some strange hat on her head that read conductor.

The train rumbled as hot steam shot out of the stack, the needles on the gages bounced as they began to pick up speed. "Here we go!" Gadget shouts as they hit 25 mph, taking the first turn on the test track. The G force sent the Allure crashing into Luna who had her head out the window, watching the scenery pass by as they entered the forest behind the castle and turned onto a straight away.

"Faster!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"You got it princess!" Gadget yelled over the engine noise, hitting the throttle, the speedometer jumped to 50 mph, the steel wheels squealing against the tracks. They hit a hill, reducing speed, but climbing with little trouble, Allure screamed as they went down, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as they leveled out.

"Could we please slow down?" She asked, not liking the ride one bit.

"Your right, good time to test the brakes," Gadget said, "There's a turn up ahead anyway. We can't take them any faster than 25 mph or she'll tip over."

"She?"

"The train!" Gadget answered.

"Why is it a she?"

"It just sounds right!"

Luna coughed getting the twos attention, "I'd hate to interrupt, but there is the small matter of a turn and at our current speed, I believe you said it would be too fast correct?"

Gadget turned to the meter, reading 60 mph! "Oh buck!" Gadget yanked on the brake leaver, sparks flew as the wheels come to a grinding halt. The needle took a nose dive, but they were still going over twenty five miles per hour when they took the turn. The train lurched to right, sending them all flying into the wall in one large pony pile.

"Ahhhh I can't believe this how I die!" Allure cried. A loud "Boom" could be heard from the front of the train as one of the power gems exploded, blowing the side of the train and tipping it back onto its wheels.

Gadget quickly scrambled to the controls and began madly pulling leavers. "The gems are overheating; she'll blow if we don't stop her and cool her down!" He yelled as hot steam from the engine blew his face. The train slowed a crawl, but the engine was still running, the heat of the gems making the steel glow orange. "We got to go!" Grabbing Allure, Gadget jumped out of the train, while Luna took to the sky.

"What do we do? That much magical energy could blow up everything within miles!" Allure screamed as they ran from the train.

"Where's the princess?" Gadget asked noticing her absence. A dark shadow rolled over them as black clouds formed overhead.

"There she is!" Allure pointed to the eye of the storm, where Luna with glowing white eyes, directed the clouds. Thunder roared as a heavy rain fell on the train, cooling it to non-critical levels. Once the metal stopped glowing, Gadget levitated the power gems out of engine, disabling the train, Luna touching down next to him.

"I'm sorry princess, seems I messed up."

"Nonsense Gadget, your invention worked fine, plus I doubt this would have happened if I hadn't been urging you on, correct?"

Gadget dug his hoof into the soaked earth, "Well I wouldn't have pushed to top speed so soon, but still…"

"Enough," Luna said, "it just needs some fine tuning, adding a bigger water source might help, don't get discouraged my friend, Roam wasn't made in a day and no invention is with its risk."

"Your right, I guess I'll just have to look into some improvements." Gadget looked at smoking remains of his invention, thankful this had just been a test and Luna had been here, otherwise somepony might have gotten hurt. "So I have some other inventions ready to test if you'd like to see them princess."

Luna stifled a yawn, "No thank you, we have had quite enough excitement for one day. We wish to retire for the night."

"I'd say so, you're back to the 'we' speak again," Gadget pointed out with a chuckle, causing the princess to blush, it wasn't her fault, it was just a habit!

"So you say, come Allure, let us return to the castle."

"Thank goodness, I am in need of a bath," Gadget and Luna both chuckle at the Unicorn's comment, she was drenched from head to hoof from the rain. One of the down sides to having white coat was it was so easy to get it dirty. All the dust on Allure was now wet and showed much more clearly, Luna wondered how Celestia keep her coat so clean all the time.

Luna sighed tiredly as she thought of her sister, Celestia, who she hasn't talked to in six months. She couldn't think of a time they've spent any time longer than a few weeks apart from each other. What made it even worse was, they weren't even exchanging letters, and not one time since their talk has Celestia written to her. Of course she hasn't either, but she has been busy getting the Night patrol set up and many other things, there has barely been time to sleep. Let alone write a letter.

Luna supposed she could have one of her… hmm what should she call her night patrol guards? They weren't her servants, they volunteered to help her, they were her subjects, but she felt closer to them than that, almost like family… family yes, they were her family, her ponies.

Satisfied with her label, Luna got her thoughts back on track. She supposed she could have one of her ponies write and deliver a letter to Celestia, but that felt too impersonal. Though meeting face to face after just a long time would be awkward and she really didn't want to go to Canterlot again, six months away from that place wasn't long enough in her option.

"That's it!"

"What's it princess?" Allure asked startled by the princesses' outburst. She had been so quiet on their way back to the castle; Allure was starting to get worried.

"I ah… I wish to send a letter before I retire for the night Allure. Let's us go get quill and paper with haste!"

Allure blinked, "Ok… if that is what you want, but it's right to bed after words, you really need your sleep."

"Yes, of course." Luna waved her off as she excited trotted into the castle. This was going to be perfect!

-break

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Applejack had her hooves full dealing with Dusk and Applejazz. The orange mare thought it would be easy to watch two fillies, given how shy the Unicorn had been earlier, but she was proven wrong as Dusk showed Jazz new ways to have "Fun", as she puts it.

The Unicorn filly was popping in and out everywhere via teleportation spell, dragging Jazz along for the ride. They'd hop from one room, tp another, sometime in midair at the top of the ceiling and they'd freefall for little bit, before disappearing again. Needless to say it wasn't any good on Applejack's nerves as she chased after them.

"You too get back here before yawl get hurt!" She yelled, brushing past several Apple Clan members and night patrol ponies. "Applejazz, you stop right now!" The red filly turned and gave her cousin a raspberry. Applejack's cheeks burned red. "That' it!" Glowing orange Applejack stomped her forelegs on the stone floor. "I said stop!" A wall of stone spikes grew in front of the fillies, blocking the hallway. Dusk faltered in her casting and the two fillies came to a sudden halt.

"Um… hi?" Dusk greeted nervously as Applejack stood over both of them, looking just a mite annoyed, no scratch that furious.

"Ah think it's time for bed."

"Aww" was the fillies' response, but Applejack was having none of it and dragged them off to their rooms, which were on the way to hers. The castle was set up with the princess at the top in her usual chambers with the leaders of each Night patrol Division on the same floor, which included not only Applejack, but Sixes who was in charge of the Shadowbolts, Gadget ran the research division, Rawhide was the Heavy infantry and training leader, and a Pegasus pony named Firefly ran the rangers, Night patrol ponies stationed at towns and outposts across Equestria.

"Good night you two, now stay out of trouble," Applejack ordered closing the door to Gadget's room, Dusk and Jazz begged her to let them have a sleep over and she was too tired to put up much of fight against them.

Trotting past the princess's room, Applejack spotted Luna out on the balcony, and decided to say good night.

"Hey, Luna, ya going to hit the sack tonight?" Applejack asked as she approached the princess.

Luna turned to face her, quill and paper floating in her magic. "Oh hello, Applejack, I am planning to turn in as soon as I send this letter."

"To who?"

Luna tapped her hoof on the floor, "To Celestia, I wish to reconnect with her."

"Well that's great! I hope things work out between you two, it's hard dealing with family at times, but their worth the trouble."

"I suppose you are correct," Luna looked at her note, "I'm nervous though. We were not kind to each other the last time we were together."

"Your sisters, everything will be fine, Luna." Applejack assured her, Luna smiles and rolled up the letter, sealing it with a blue ribbon and her seal.

"You are right Applejack; we both have time to cool our heads. Everything will be fine." The letter was engulfed in blue and disappeared into a plume of blue smoke, traveling towards Canterlot. "There it is done. Now we must wait."

There was poof of pink magic and a scroll dropped to the ground.

"Well that was quick," Said Applejack. Luna however looked concerned. "What's the matter?"

"This seal it isn't Celestia's."

"Then whose is it's?" Applejack asked looking over the seal, which was a musical note of some sort.

Luna picked up the scroll with her magic, "It's from our cousin in the crystal empire, Princess Symphony. I wonder what she wants?" Luna unrolls the scroll and reads it a loud.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_ Princess Symphony orchestra, here by invites you plus one to the crowning of her daughter, Princess Mi amore Cadenza in the Crystal Empire in three days. We hope to see you. _

Luna couldn't find the words to say, has she been so busy that she missed the birth of Symphony's child?

"You ok Luna?" Applejack asked, but Luna didn't reply. She just stared at the letter, wondering if Celestia had known and not bothered to tell her. No, no Celestia would ever do something so cruel, but surely Celestia has been informed as well?

"Luna?"

Luna shook away her brewing thoughts, "Sorry Applejack, I'm just tired. Goodnight, sweet dreams and all that. Um by the way have you ever heard of the crystal empire?"


	7. Chapter 7

Night patrol ch 7

By Foxgear

-break

The crystal empire, a kingdom located at the snowy northern boarders of Equestria, some considered it part of Equestria, but that would be false. They were a fiercely independent nation, who as they put it, chose to ally with Equestria against their common enemy the griffons. Princess Symphony cousin to Princess Celestia and Luna, oversaw the empire, and was dubbed the Princess of Song, due to her magical musical talent. The tone of her voice can make a pony as gentle and loving as puppy or as fierce as a hungry timber wolf. She rules beside her stallion, Prince Tempo Treble, and their newly born Daughter, princess Mi amore Cadenza.

Luna wrinkled her snout at her nieces name; did it have to be so long and complex? Couldn't they just call her Cadence? Also why are she and Celestia labeled as the new fillies Aunts? They were blood related but Symphony was their cousin not sister, whatever, probably just a typo, Luna assumes folding the second letter Symphony sent detailing the planned events.

Since she had missed the foals birth, Luna felt it was her duty to go the fillies crowning or coronation ceremony, or whatever they were calling it. It was crystal pony thing. They love to throw festivals no matter the reason.

Traveling with the princess of the night was her ever faithful friend Applejack, companied by some of her night Patrol ponies. Her wing guard consisted of Fierce Fury and a new recruit named Nightingale. Also present was Dusk, who somehow managed to convince not only her father, but the Princess herself, to come on the trip. Luna still had no idea how she did it and she was there to see it.

Confident in Sixes and Gadget's leadership skills Luna left them in charge to keep things running. She hoped Gadget would keep his invention testing to a minimum well she was gone, she wanted to test his new toys herself… um make sure everypony is safe! Yeah that was it.

"Luna, you ok?" Asked Applejack concerned for the princess of the night, she's been acting strange, while stranger than usual since receiving that letter and she has hardly spoken throughout the entire trip.

"I am fine, Applejack," Luna answered, but Applejack's skeptical frown made it clear she wasn't fooling any pony with her lies. Luna sighed as her defenses crumbled under Applejack's stare, "I am finding it a little hard to relax to be honest. Everypony else is back working at the castle, while I'm off to what is essentially a vacation."

"Ah shucks Luna, don't be so hard on yourself," Applejack said, her tone chipper. "Every pony needs a little R and R every once in a while. No pony back home would argue against that. And frankly, you spending some time off will be a big relief to all us who follow you."

Luna gasped at the former farm mare, confusion clear on her royal face as Applejack chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were working yourself so hard. We were all were kind of getting worried about you."

"That's… I…" She was at a loss for words, touched by her subjects' kindness, she smiled and gave Applejack a hug, "Thank you, my friend; I'm glad I have pony like you to tell me such things."

"Aw-shucks Luna, don't think nothing of it," Replied Applejack patting her on the back, "Hey is that it over there?"

Luna turned to the front of the chariot spotting over the blowing snow a splotch of shimmering green that could only be once place; the crystal empire. "Indeed, behold the Crystal Empire; a dazzling sight is it not?"

"You got that right." Applejack rubbed her eyed to make sure it wasn't trick. She couldn't believe how green and shiny everything was! Who would have thought such place existed in this snowy wasteland.

"So cool!" Dusk cried jumping onto Applejack's back to get a better look.

Luna smiled at their excitement. Perhaps she did deserve a vacation.

-break

"Oh, oh there they are!" Symphony exclaimed excitedly from her balcony. Her husband Treble looked out at the small flying speck his wife was pointing at with pair of binoculars usually used for operas. Faintly he could make out the dark ethereal hair of the princess of the night.

"Indeed, it is Luna, but I don't see Celestia with her. Strange they would travel separately."

"Let me see!" Symphony practically ribbed the binoculars from her husband's grasp. "Ooh you're right, that is differently not Celestia. I see blonde. Can't make out the gender; think Luna got herself a special somepony?"

Treble calmly took the binoculars away from his wife, "I doubt it. Luna has never shown in any interest in a suitor and there has been no gossip of her setting up with some noble."

Symphony rolled her eyes, taking the binoculars back, "Those twats have nothing to offer Luna or Celestia for that matter. I highly doubt we will ever hear royal wedding bells for any union between them and a noble. Now a big tough farming stallion or an adventurous mercenary, that's the kind of pony I can see Luna mating with. It is my personal belief my dear cousin prefers a simple and action orientated pony."

"Oh yeah," Treble said skeptically, "What makes you say that?"

"Well it's only a theory, but she does like reading tomes of those heroic ponies old, such as, Tug, Blackjack, Abelard and Epona."

"That last one was a mare you know."

"You're point?"

Treble cleared his throat, "Right, you were saying?"

"Luna likes, Oh look they've landed, let's go greet them!" Symphony excitedly leapt off the balcony down to the ground.

Not having wings Treble went back inside to take the stairs, hopefully his little problem down stairs would die down by the time he got there. Damn his wife's sexy plot!

-break

Luna and company landed and were greeted by the crystal guards, who quickly searched them and the chariot, once they confirmed they weren't carrying and weapons, not that she needed any… most of the time. The Guards pulled the Chariot off to the garage.

Nightingale and Fierce Fury took up position with Applejack, Dusk, and Luna between them. However despite their diligence, they were blinded sided by a pink and maroon blur that bounced past them and tackled Luna to the ground!

"Hi Luna!"

"Hi… Sym… Long time no see." Luna gasped under her cousin's weight. Symphony was a big pony, not fat, but big. She stood even taller than Celestia, only by a few inches though. Either way… "Sym get off me please!"

The ruler of the crystal empire chuckled softly unwrapping herself from the princess of the night. "Oh Lunie, it's so nice to see you again, and look at you, you've grown so much since our last meeting. Last time you barely reached over my flank, now look at you!"

"Yes, I have grown in the last century, though not as much I have liked."

"What was that last part? I didn't hear you Lunie."

"Nothing, um… here, this is my friend Applejack and this…"

"Is she your mare friend?" Symphony inquired causing jaws to drop.

Luna blinked at a loss for words as she stared at her cousin. "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind, never mind, cousin, you were saying?" Symphony quickly said, smiling awkwardly wide. Luna continued to stare with a raised eyebrow as she continued the introductions.

"Right, this little filly is Dusk, and these are my guards Nightingale and Fierce Fury. We are all very grateful for you invitation."

Symphony waved off the complements with a hoof. "Yes, yes, while I'm sure you're very tired and hungry from your long journey. Let us show you to your rooms so you can rest and I'll have the chief wipe up a meal for you all." Smiling brightly Symphony led the gathered ponies to the castle, where Treble had just arrived, looking a bit fatigued from his long jog down the stairs.

"Sorry Hun, going back up. Please me in the dining hall." Symphony sang as she passed by. Treble exhaustedly turned around and began the journey back up. If only there was a device that could take a pony from floor to floor without having to take the stairs. He would make the creator of such an invention a very rich pony.

(Meanwhile in the castle of the two sisters)

"Hey Mr. Gadget what's this invention?" An assistant asked holding up a drawing of a box with buttons.

"I call an elevator. It supposed to make traveling up tall structures easier, but I scraped it for health reasons."

"Health reasons?"

"Ponies would get fat and lazy if they didn't have to take the stairs, it's better for ponies' health in general if such a thing never exists. Burn the print."

"Right away sir!"

(Back in the cystal empire)

"So we're sharing a room then?" Applejack stated aloud for what would be the fourth time by Luna's count as they prepared to attend supper with Symphony and Treble. Though really there wasn't much to prepare for, neither mares brought formal dining clothes and didn't like make up, so they were basically waiting around with nothing to do. Except debate Symphony's intentions as to why they were sharing a room in a castle with enough rooms to hold over a hundred ponies comfortably.

"Tis a big room, with two bedrooms Applejack, we see no reason to feel awkward with one another. We are both mares after all and thou has slept in my bed before remember?"

Applejack sputtered while trying to hide her burning cheeks, "Yes, that's true, but it was on accident and then Celestia scared the beseeches out of me!"

"I know I was there Applejack. Tis were a truly humorous sight to behold. Was it not?" Luna laughed opening the curtains. She smiled brightly at Applejack, perhaps a little too brightly.

_(She's been switching between normal and fancy speak since we left, something is bothering her.)_

"Luna…"

"Supper is ready, Princess Luna, Lady Applejack, if you would please follow me." A Crystal guard Interrupted.

"Wonderful, lead the way good sir," Luna said trotting after the guard, leaving Applejack with a sinking feeling in her gut as she followed her friend.

-break

The trip to the dining hall was quick and silent. The Crystal Guard delivered them to their seats; Luna sat to the left of Symphony, who sat at the head of the table with Treble beside her, and Applejack sat next to Luna with Dusk sitting next to her. In the corner Fury and Nightingale hid in the shadows, keeping eye on their charges.

"Welcome friends, tonight let us sing songs and be merry for tomorrow we celebrate my Daughter, Mi Amore Cadenza's crowning as princess of the Crystal Empire as well as our ascension to King and Queen! Hail Faust!"

"Hail Faust!" The gathered guests echoed. Along with Luna, Applejack, and Dusk, several other ponies of high status were in attendance; the captain of the Guard, Shiny Stone, Mare in waiting Lady Alto Melody, Symphony's best friend, and King Sombra, the ruler of Maredor, a small country on the very Northern borders of the Empire.

"So," Shiny Stone coughed as he set down his wine glass, "What is your rank in the Canterlot Military Guild Lady Applejack? You must have an astounding record to travel with Princess Luna. She is a pony of very high class and standards you know."

"And right here Sir Shiny," Luna said narrowing her eyes at the drunk, "And Applejack isn't a part of the Canterlot Military Guild (CMG). She is off my own personal Military group, The Night Patrol, and Applejack was my first recruit. She managed to take down a Cyclops all on her own and that was before her training."

Shiny Stone coughed violently as his drink went down the wrong pipe. "Your own private military group you say? What possible need would you have for that Princess? Why not go through the Guild? There are surely many brave Stallions that would gladly join your ranks."

Luna smirked as she took a few bites of her meal, letting the tension build a bit as they waited for her reply. (_I can play politics too Celestia.) _ "My ponies were being attacked by creatures that plagued the night and I tried to go in alone and realized I wouldn't accomplish anything that way. I chose to pick ponies who worked and lived on the land for they would be the most motivated to defend it. _(And happen to find a force of 150 dragon ponies that needed a purpose in life) _Also Ponies at the CMG have questionable loyalty issues. Anypony with enough bits could get them to switch their priorities."

"Enough of this… whatever this conversation is, how about we talk about something a little less tension rising. What do you two say?" Lady Alto suggested.

"Very well," Luna humped, crossing her hooves, "But I do not want to hear one word about bachelors Alto, I'm not interested in such pursuits right now."

The misty grey Mare sighed, adjusting the small pink bow in her mane, "Of course you'd say that Luna. Very well, how about dresses? Or even better Cellos? I found this magnificently crafted Cello in the bazaar today. The music I could make with it would be simply heavenly, if only I could afford it."

"Don't I get a suggestion in the conversation?" Shiny interrupted, he received a playful thump on the head from Alto.

"No, my dear Sir, you do not. You'd just start another argument as you love to do, but look at me being rude, King Sombra, how are you enjoying your visit to the empire so far?"

The black Unicorn smiled viciously as he gazed on the crystal décor, his eyes looking over each pony with a strange fascination.

"I am enjoying it very much, Lady Alto. The hospitality you all have shown me, despite past relations between our kingdoms is greatly appreciated. Though I had hoped to too see the young new princess with us tonight, tell us Princess Symphony, what breed is the new princess? Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth, or has the rare chance of a new Alicorn been blessed upon you?"

Symphony shifted uncomfortably under Sombra's stare, "No, Cadenza is a Pegasus, though she poses a rather strong magic, it's not impossible a horn could grow later on in her life. Either way I love my daughter just the way she is."

"A pity that the once great Alicorn race may soon disappear from this world, bound to be remembered only in the myths and legends passed down the generations; must be hard for you two to live in face of this fact." Sombra said looking between the two Alicorns, his eyes falling on Luna, the princess of the night knew what was next.

"Perhaps you and I would fare better creating an Alicorn Foal, Dear princess Luna, Alicorn blood does flow through my linage. My great-great grandfather was Trojan the Alicorn of Protection. Maybe if we were to mate his genes would reawaken? If nothing else I would show you a very pleasurable time I'm sure."

Luna's blood was boiling! It was taking all her strength not to buck the Unicorn king in the face for his insolence!

"You're mare friend can join us too, I'm stallion enough for two."

She snarled raising a protective wing to shield Applejack and tried to change the subject. "Symphony, when is our sister Celestia arriving or has she chosen not to attend?"

"Celestia said she has some business with the council to deal with, but said she would join us the day after tomorrow for a private visit."

"How wonderful that the princess of the Sun will be joining us," Said Sombra, his gaze falling on Luna again, "Perhaps she would like join us as well my dear Luna. For a private visit."

That was the last straw for Luna "We think thou hast said enough Unicorn King. Insults to me are tolerable, but thy friends and sister are of a different matter. Apologies are due, give them now or face our wrath!"

"Luna!" Symphony screamed trying to calm the night princess down, but she would hear none of it. With a mere flick of her hoof a shockwave of pure magic blew through the room making everypony freeze in their seats. All ponies except Sombra; who was smiling just as gleefully as before, if not more.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful. I find this side of you even more attractive, dear Luna."

Luna growled her hooves shaking with barely controlled rage. Taking a deep breath Luna let herself relax and calm down, if only for a moment.

"We apologize for our, unrefined outburst; we are tired from our journey and are in need of rest. Please excuse us."

"Of course, Luna," Symphony said her voice soft and understanding. "I wish you and yours good night and hope the morning finds you in a better mood. King Sombra I trust this hasn't affected our hopes of peace as it?"

Sombra bowed, smirk ever present. "Of course not, why let a little thing like this get in the way of peace? Besides I rather enjoyed seeing the princess flustered. A rare and wonderful sight to behold, dare I say I would love to see more after the peace talks."

Luna rolled her eyes as she gracefully stomped out of the room, Applejack and the others following behind her.

-break

Luna rushed to her room as soon as the door was closed and rushed to her bed landing in a heap; her body shaking as she struggled to reign in her emotions. Alias it was all for naught as the first tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Luna," Applejack said softly. "Are you ok?"

Sobs answered her. Quietly Applejack opened the door and entered the room her hooves clapping softly on the crystal floor that would have been rather pretty to look at if not for her concern for her friend.

As she approached the bed Luna shifted away from her. Wordlessly Applejack moved to the other side of the bed, where once again Luna turned away. Applejack gave a frustrated sigh and moved to the other side again, only for Luna to move again!

"That's it Ah'm climbing on!"

Leaping on to the bed Applejack landed gracefully. The bed was large, larger then it needed to be more one pony, it could probably fit five. She was simply glad it gave her room to land without squashing Luna, no need to add physical pain on top of emotional pain. Lying on her belly Applejack looked straight at Luna who had retreated under the blankets.

"Come on Luna, it's me Applejack, you can trust me. Please tell me what's wrong?" She said gently, trying to persuade the princess out of her little fortress of blankets.

Nothing happened at first, the room went silent save for Luna's quietening cries and hiccups. She moved beneath blankets poking her head out, her eyes red and fur soaked with tears.

"There, there, tell me what wrong," Applejack said soothingly rubbing Luna's head.

"We…I… feel like such a failure," Luna began, her voice cracking. "Every time I try to play politics I embarrass myself. When I try to play their game I am laughed at, when I try to do things my way I am scolded and told to think more moderately. I defend my honor and dignity against a noble or ambassador who thinks they can get into my bed chambers, I am scolded for not enduring their advances as well as Celestia does and tonight I tried, I tried so hard, to defend you and Celestia against that Slanderous Stallion Sombra and am mocked for my efforts and once again scolded. I wish… I wish I've never became a princess!" A strange chill ran up Applejack's spine as Luna's voice seemed to change, turning deeper and filled with malice. "Curse Starswirl for imposing this fate upon us! Curse Celestia for persuading me this curse was some blessing! Curse them! Curse them all!" Luna screamed reeling up on her hind legs, her coat turn blacker then night.

Filled with fear seeing what was happening to her friend Applejack leapt into action and hugged Luna with all her might, this seemed to have an effect as the princess of the night froze in her grasp.

"It's ok Luna; it's all going to be ok." Applejack whispered as Luna's coat returned to its normal midnight blue. Luna fall limp in her hooves and she laid the princess gently on the bed. Retrieving the blankets Applejack proceeded to tuck the tired mare in and about to leave Luna reached out and stopped her.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

Applejack smiled, "Of course." Crawling onto the bed Applejack lay down on the opposite side of the bed from Luna. As the sleep began to take her she felt the blanket shift and Luna moved right up next to her and draped her wing over her body. It was a little awkward for Applejack, but Luna's warmth was infectious with sleep and soon her eyes began to slowly close.

"Celestia… I missed you…" Luna mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Applejack.

Applejack froze at the words feeling compiled answer, if only for the hope it would ease Luna's suffering, even a little.

"Ah missed you too Luna. Sweet dreams sister."

Luna snuggled closer, muttering something Applejack couldn't hear, but it didn't matter.

(_Everything would be ok_ _Luna Ah promise.) _


	8. Chapter 8

Night Patrol ch 8

By Foxgar

-break

Applejack and Luna trotted side by side as they indulged in all the crystal festival had to offer. There was games, food, and entertainment provided by various party ponies and Luna's personal favorite, jousting! The princess of the night's purse jingled with her winnings of said jousting match, winning a bet against shiny stone after the Captain of the guard challenged her to a wager. Applejack was just glad Luna was feeling better after last night. Both mares silently agreeing that nothing needed to be said.

Luna shouted excitedly waving her loot in the air. "Haazah! Look at thy booty fair Applejack, see it bounce!"

Applejack lowered her hat over her face as several ponies turned towards them. "Yes, Luna, Ah see it."

"Do thou wish for a crystal candy apple? I shall pay!"

She smiled. "That would be great, if it's edible."

"Why of course it is! You shall see! Wait here I will return." Luna happy bounced over to the stall selling the apples.

Applejack quickly looked around and tapped her hoof three times; Nightingale appearing from the shadows dressed as a regular citizen, "Report."

"Sombra is currently at the joust and seems intended to remain there for a few hours. Fury is keeping an eye on him as we speak and will update you if he moves."

"Good," Said Applejack. "I don't want that damned stallion anywhere near Luna for the rest of our stay if we can help it. How are things going with Dusk? Is she behaving?"

Nightingale pawed at the ground, "Define behaving."

"What'd she do?"

"Well…"

(With Dusk)

"I am Queen Shit of bucked mountain! All you recognize!" Dusk declared standing on top of mountain of defeated foals. "No pony beat me at pie throwing!"

"This is a pie eating contest!" The owner of the stall yelled.

"Oh… oops…"

(Back with Applejack and Nightingale)

"Ah see," Applejack said rubbing her temple. "Wait who taught her how to swear?"

"Ahh…"

"Nightingale!"

"Oh look Luna coming back. Gotta go!"

"You get back here!" Applejack yelled as the Pegasus soared into the sky. "Gosh darn it, Stupid Pegasus and their wings." She grumped softly as Luna come into ear shot.

Luna watched the Pegasus disappear while handing Applejack her Crystal Candy Apple. "Was that Nightingale?"

"Yelp."

"She seems to be in a hurry. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope."

"I see, and you are answering in one word replies, why?" Luna asked taking a bite of her own Candy Apple. Leaving many Crystal sprinkles dotting her muzzle as she did so.

Applejack took a bite of her own Apple before answering. Taking notes on the fruits texture and flavor. _(It may look like a rock, but it tasted pretty darn good. Ah wonder if we can grow these back home?)_

"No reason." Applejack replied licking her lips. "Where do you want to go next?"

"To the joust, our luck has surely improved and I wish to rub my winnings in Shiny stone's face once more."

"Ah don't think that's a good idea Luna." Applejack said tapping her hooves nervously. She was no good at lying, but maybe… "What if Sombra's there? Ah'd rather avoid being near that Stallion as much as possible."

Luna rested her hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "We should not let that despicable Sombra ruin our day. The chances of us meeting him in such a large festival are slim and even if he happens to be there, that doesn't mean we have to seat with him. As Royal guests we will have our own private booth for viewing the competition. Surely that should ease your worries Applejack."

"Ah guess," Applejack replied with uncertainty in her voice. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Good, now let us be off!"

-break

Luna was right they did have their own private seat high above the other ponies, giving them a Pegasus eye view of the arena. Unfortunately so did Sombra and his booth was right next to theirs. However instead of talking to them he would smile deviously in their direction every time Luna would make a bet, he would bet on the opposite pony.

Their silent betting battle carried on for a long time. Bits were exchanged, lost, regained and bets were raised over and over again to ridiculous numbers. Applejack had never seen so much gold in one place before. She couldn't wait for the end of the tournament so they could leave. She didn't like the smile on Sombra's face as he once again matched Luna's bet. Below two mares prepared to joust.

"Here were go ponies! The last joust of the day! Swift Kick vs Round house! The bets are locked with a 245 to 197 in favor of Swift Kick!" The Announcer announced. He raised his hoof into the air, both mares stomped the ground to indicate there were ready. "Ready… joust!"

Like her name, Swift Kick kicked off fast and hard barreling down the fenced path, her lance trained in on Round house. The two drew closer and closer the tension building with every hoof beat. When suddenly Round house fell to her side before the big clash, swift Kick skidded to stop, confused.

"Mares and gentle colts please wait well we figure out what's going on!" The announcer said to the restless crowd.

Up in her booth Luna narrowed her eyes at Sombra. "What did you do?" She demanded, magic flaring around her horn.

"Whatever do you mean Princess?" Sombra replied smirking. "I betted on Round house, what possible reason could I have to sabotage her?"

Luna growled and walked to the edge of the booth so her and Sombra were only a few feet apart. "Really? Then why did that shadow jump out and trip her at the last second?"

"Who knows?" Sombra replied looking innocent.

She huffed and returned to her chair as the announcer spoke over the crowd.

"I'm sorry mares and gentle colts, but Round house has appeared to have broken her leg. She can no longer continue. Swift Kick is winner by default." The crowd booed, all displeased to the anticlimactic ending and the lost bets. Ponies were starting to get restless and began demanding refunds when Sombra spoke.

"Ponies please do not despair!" He shouted amplifying his voice via magic. All eyes turned to him. "For your entertainment I propose a challenge to Princess Luna to see which pony's royal guard is better in three, one on one matches. Do you except my challenge Princess?"

Luna felt the attention turn to her. She was caught off guard by the challenge and there was no way she could refuse. Not in front of this many ponies, if she did, she would make Equestria look weak. Regretfully she looked to Applejack, who was frowning, she mouthed "sorry" to her friend and cast the voice amplification spell on herself.

"We accept! My Champions come forth!" Applejack, Nightingale and Fury gathered around her each one mentally preparing themselves for the battles ahead. "My champions are here, where are thou."

"I will keep them… hidden for now. They are rather exotic in appearance. I wouldn't want them to wow the crowd before the competition has even begun."

Luna narrowed her eyes, but chose not to address the matter further, instead focusing on the crowd. "Very well, the matches will begin in thirty minutes. Please wait while we set everything up."

-break

"Are we really doing this, Luna?" Applejack asked as she adjusted her armor. Glad she thought to bring her grieves, at least something felt comfortable, the Crystal armor she wore felt stuffy and restrictive compared to her custom fitted Night Patrol Armor; it made her jealous of Fury and Nightingale who had their own armor from home.

Luna sighed. "I'm afraid so Applejack. We accepted the challenge. I wish it were me fighting rather then you three; it's my fault for falling for Sombra's ploy. You three be careful Sombra may try to pull something during the matches and no matter what don't die. That is an order!"

"Understood!" The three saluted, each one smiling with excitement for the coming battle. Whatever the circumstances Night patrol ponies don't shy away from a fight! They would show Sombra's goons just who they were messing with!

"I will cheer for your victory. Good Luck my ponies." Luna said flying back up to her private seat.

Applejack, Fury, and Nightingale entered the arena. They drew lots to decide who went first; Applejack drew the shortest so she would go first, followed by Nightingale and finally Fury; who was a bit muffled about being last. As Applejack took center stage in the large arena, Fury and Nightingale took their spots off to the side. Now it was time for Sombra's challengers to enter.

The Announcer cleared his throat calling for the crowd to hush. "Mares and Gentle colts welcome to the first round of our special royal guard match off, on the right we have Applejack of the Apple Clan, fighting for princess Luna of Equestria!" The crowd roared with excitement. Applejack meekly waved feeling a bit queasy now that she was the one everypony was looking at to entertain them with violence. "And the Challenger on the Left side fighting for King Sombra of Maredor is the lovely and exotic Equus hailing from faraway lands."

_(A Zebra? Why would such a noble creature side with Sombra?) _Luna wondered as the striped mare approached the center.

Zebras were much like Earth ponies, but with their own special brand of magic, that usually involved rhymes and potions and judging from the numerous pouches dangling from Equus's neck, she had quite a stockpile with her.

"Uh, howdy, let's have a good clean match." Applejack extended her hoof for the other mare to shake. The Night Patroller had to crane her neck upwards to meet Equus's eyes. _(Boy howdy she's tall!)_

Equus looked curiously at the extended hoof before finally shaking it. "And the same to you little Jack, for I hope you can do more with your hooves then talk smack."

"Ah ain't talking any trash, so you best take that back!"

Equus chuckled. "It was a joke little filly, no need to be so silly, Silly filly Applejack."

Applejack huffed and stepped away from the zebra as the Announcer prepared to start the match. "Contenders are you ready? On the count of three you may begin 1…2…3!"

-break

Applejack wasted no time and charged Equus head on the horn of her helmet gleaming brightly as she stabbed at the Zebra, who merely trotted to the side, allowing the earth mare to charge right past her. Skidding to a stop Applejack turned sharply and charged again.

"You will have to do better than that little pony!" Equus taunted ready to side trot again. As the blonde mare approached she suddenly changed directions sliding around Equus in a semi-circle creating a barrier of stone spikes around her. "Impressive little pony."

"Hah, you haven't seen nothin' yet!" Applejack said brimming with confidence. Rearing up on her hind legs, forelegs a glow with orange magic, she slammed the hooves on the earth creating a chain of stone spikes that attacked the Zebra.

Coolly Equus reached into one of her many pouches, retrieving a green powder and blew it into the air towards the attacking spikes. A loud noise like thunder echoed as the powder connected with the stone spikes sending harmless pebbles flying everywhere.

"A nice trick, but mine is better."

"We'll see about that." Applejack replied hotly as they began to circle each other; green eyes meeting yellow. Both Equines began to pick up speed as they circled closer and closer to each other. Applejack and Equus slammed into each other, the crowd wincing as sound of cracking bone could be heard.

Stumbling on her hooves Applejack dry heaved while quickly unbuckling her armor, revealing a rapidly forming bruise along her ribs. _(What happened? It felt like I hit a wall of steel! She wasn't wearing any armor either, so why isn't she the one hurting?) _

Equus smirked as she held up a bottle of purple liquid. "It's call turtle's shell, one drink can make the users skin as tough as a turtles shell, pretty handy no?"

Applejack wheezed holding her side, "More like (gasp) under hooved if you ask me. Don't think that will be enough to bring me down."

"Of course not Applejack, I have many more potions to try so please try not to die."

"Dying is one thing Ah don't plan on doing for long time, at least not till I'm old and grey with a ton of little filly and colts running around." Applejack said shakenly standing on her hooves. The pain in her side was getting worse and it was distracting. She had to be focused for this next move to work. "Now come on, give me all ya got!"

Equus snorted with amusement, "Very well." She held up a red potion. "This one gives you the strength of five stallions. This will be over quickly." Popping the quirk she drank down potion and discarded the bottle as her muscles bugled, expanding and strengthen to that of stallions and then even more than that. When Equus's muscles stopped growing she appeared to be more bulk then zebra.

"Come on then! Come at me!" Applejack taunted as the Zebra come barreling towards her, seems the potion also gave her a speed boost, but it was no matter. Charging her apple bucking legs with as magic as she could Applejack waited for the right opportunity, too early and she would miss, too late and she'd be run over like grass against a stampede.

_(NOW!)_

Turning one hundred and eighty degrees Applejack pulled in her powerful hind legs and bucked Equus right in the face! The crowd winced as hoof met skull and the monstrous Zebra was knocked aside, bouncing hard against the ground before coming to complete stop. Equus lay unmoving in the dirt covered in her own blood.

"Medic! We need a Medic in here!" The announcer called, two ponies with red crosses for marks quickly picked the zebra up on a stretcher and carried her off. "The winner of the first round is Applejack by knockout or possible fatality. Please wait as we have short intermission."

Applejack stumbled to the side lines. She hadn't meant to hurt Equus so badly. (_Ah've slain mah fair share of monsters, but a fellow Equine?) _Themere thought of perhaps killing another pony made her sick to her stomach and this time she did throw up.

"You ok Captain?" Nightingale asked uncertainly as she helped Applejack to the sidelines. "You need some water or do you need a medic? That wound looks pretty bad."

Applejack numbly looked at her side noticing just how bad it was. Not that she had time to actually look at it before, it felt even worse now that she could see the damage done.

"Ah guess I wouldn't mind a drink and doc too. Looks pretty bad don't it?" She chuckled nervously as image of what she did to Equus played over and over again in her head. She cringed remembering the feeling of bone braking beneath her hooves; Imaging bits and pieces of the Zebra's skull shooting into her brain. The image made her shiver.

"Will the competitors for the next match please enter the arena?"

"Looks like I'm up. Wish me luck!" Nightingale said heading out, stopping short when Applejack called out to her.

"Wait Night."

"Yes?"

Applejack rubbed her foreleg nervously. "Be careful, ok. Luna knows what you might be up against out there."

Nightingale smiled and nodded wordlessly to her comrades and entered the arena. She took to the center, the announcer yelling her name and such to the crowd. She ignored him. Looking instead at the darken corridor where her opponent was supposed to emerge. The announcer said something and the sound of muffed hoof steps could be heard from the dark corridor. Nightingale crouched into her battle stance, preparing to take flight as soon as the word to start was given. A figure emerged from the shadows. Nightingale blinked making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but her opponent was her?

Standing across from Nightingale was another pony, a Pegasus, with the same Blue mane and white coat as her. A carbon copy of her if there was ever such a thing.

"What the buck?"

"Surprised?" The other pony replied, her voice the same as Nightingale's.

Nightingale stared at her doppelganger, her thoughts running wild. _(Is she my long lost twin sister or something? An Evil magic clone? My daughter? No, no that last one is impossible, I'm way too young, and it's not like I've ever been with a stallion. The sister thing is possible, but unlikely, so that leaves…)_

"Begin!"

"You're not taking over my life you evil monster!" Nightingale yelled tackling her doppelganger. The two rolled on the ground exchanging hoof to hoof blows, till finally one of them managed to force the other off. "Ha, you suck at fighting! Whoever cloned you, trained you poorly. Now I'm gonna buck up down hard!"

"Oh at least take me out on a date first, its only proper," The Doppelganger said, making Nightingale blush and stumble in her attack. The Doppelganger chuckled as Nightingale readjusted herself. "I see some pony still hasn't experienced the touch of a stallion. I feel bad for you."

"S-h-u-t, shut up!" Nightingale stuttered, blushing so hard that her entire face turned red.

The Doppelganger laughed taking flight. "What an amusing child. Follow me if you dare virgin."

"I'm going to bucking kill you!" Nightingale gave chase, chasing the doppelganger into the clouds. She land in the middle of gaint muffin shaped cloud losing sight of her twin. She snorted angrily stomping her hooves against the clouds, thunder rumbling as the peaceful white clouds darkened to match her mood.

"Come out and fight me!"

A sultry chuckle echoed through the cloud as a tall shadowy figure trotted out from the fluff. The creature was equine in appearance with a black coat, bug like wings, and a long crooked horn upon its head with hooves that looked like Swiss cheese. The creature parted their lime green mane as smaller insectoid like Equines emerged around them.

"What-what are you?" Nightingale asked warily she looked around for an escape route. All available paths seemed to be blocked except for beneath her, but who was to say more weren't waiting below? She had to get out of here, but first she wanted to find out what was going on.

The tall creature laughed flicking her mane as she walked towards the Pegasus. "I am Queen Chyrsa, Queen of the Changelings. The adorable little creatures you see before you in case you didn't know."

Nightingale dug her hoof into the cloud preparing to dive, "Never heard of you. You some kind of Alicorn rejects? You sure look the part. What do you even do beside look ugly?"

Chrysa's horn glowed green as her fury boiled over, "Nothing worth explaining to a dead pony."

(_That's my cue!) _

Digging into the clouds Nightingale dived down as a green beam of magic shot through the clouds behind her. Several of the smaller changelings gave chase, but she easily out flew them and disappeared deeper into the clouds.

_(Damn, how many layers deep is this cloud?) _She tasted the air, it was filled with moisture, a storm front and in her anger she foolishly flew into it without keeping track of just how far she flew into it. Storm fronts were miles wide and high. Of course logically all she needs to do was fly up or down to get out, which was easy enough except for…

Thunder and lightning roared and flashed, shaking her to the core as electric energy arced through the clouds haphazardly. She peaked down the eye of the storm, lightning dancing everywhere. Going straight up or down was no longer an option, especially with those changeling things hunting after her.

A shadow of moment caught her eye and Nightingale swiped around to face whatever it maybe, she relaxed her aggressive stance when she discovered it to be her Doppelganger.

"There you are! Listen we have to call the fight for a little bit. There are some strange ponies up here and we need to get back down and report to our… hey are you all right?" The Doppelganger didn't speak, she just kept moving towards her, Nightingale stepped back away from her clone; her instincts screaming at her to stay away. "Hey are you listening?"

The other her hissed and leapt at her. Nightingale dodged and bucked her double in the flank sending her flying into an arc of lightning. The doppelganger screeched a death wail as electricity jolted through her veins and she fell to the ground motionless. Nightingale hesitatingly shook her but she didn't wake, and she never would. Her heart had stopped.

"Oh no…" She gasped stepping away from the corpse. "I-I-I didn't, I would never…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She's never killed before, not even a monster, but now she's killed a…

Nightingale couldn't finish the thought as the need to relieve her stomach over took her.

"I'm sorry." She said to her fallen opponent after wiping the vile from her muzzle. "This isn't how I wanted to win."

After a moment of silence for the fallen warrior, Nightingale walked away to continue her descent to the ground. She needed to get down to Princess Luna and tell her about the strange creatures she saw. As she approached the edge of the eye a flash of green caught her attention. Nightingale looked back at the corpse of her fallen opponent which had changed into a dead Changeling.

"What's going on?"

She approached the strange corpse, but stopped halfway when three more Changelings dug through the clouds and they didn't look very happy. Not happy at all. In fact they looked very angry; probably because she killed their friend.

"Hey… this isn't want it looks like." Nightingale said walking backwards to the edge of the eye. "Seriously it was an accident!"

They didn't seem to be buying her story. The three changelings charged at her and Nightingale had only had two options; fight or flight and she choose flight!

Rearing on her hind legs Nightingale jumped down into the eye, dodging lighting arcs and fighting head wind. The creatures didn't follow her thankfully. Instead they screamed, at first she thought it was out of anger for her escape, but it turned out to be a cry for help as more appeared. A lot more, dozens to be exact!

"Oh buck!" She screamed as the black swarm descended upon her. They charged fearlessly though the wind and lightning, barreling down on her like locust. Nightingale flew faster, staying just ahead of the swarm. She wished for her goggles right about now, it was hard to see in all this wind.

Though wet eyes she saw three black specs flying towards her. She thought she was beginning to black out, but as they specs grew closer they became more detailed and she could make out the insectoid features of the changelings. Unable to slow down with the enemy at her back and enemies at her front it was time to fight!

Reaching out with her hoof Nightingale grabbed a bunch of cloud, fluffy white turned to black as she poured her magic into the cloud reared back her hoof and slammed it into the nearest Changeling! "Thunder Hoof!" She shouted triumphantly as lightning discharged from the cloud, electrifying the changeling!

"Aha! Take that you varmints!" Nightingale whooped punching another changeling with the storm cloud. "Varmints? Capitan Applejack must be rubbing off on me. Next thing Ah'll be saying Ah like she does… and I'm already doing it, great…"

Nightingale fought her way through another group of changelings, more and more of the vile black creatures fell to her little thunder cloud making the others weary about attacking her. _(A good thing to my cloud is almost gone!) _She noted looking at the small black pile of fluff on her hoof. One more zap was all it had left.

A light appeared up ahead, it was the bottom! Excitedly Nightingale flew at top speed to the opening, hoping the changelings wouldn't follow her beneath the clouds. Even if they did she would have help.

"Not so fast little pony!" Chrysa the changeling Queen said appearing in front of the opening, horn primed with magic. "You're not going anywhere!"

Nightingale pulled back her hoof with the storm cloud and shouted "We'll see about that!" She dived for the Queen.

-break

Meanwhile down below Princess Luna searched the skies for her faithful patroller via opera binoculars commandeered from a fellow viewer.

"May I please have my binoculars back your majesty?"

Luna turned to the pony, her expression grim and said, "No."

"I see, carry on then."

Returning to her task Luna growled having found no sign of either pony in the sky since they flew into the clouds over thirty minutes ago. The announcer tried to send up referee ponies, but the incoming storm front made it too dangerous to enter.

Lightning flashed in the sky and the Crystal Unicorns summoned a dome over the arena to block the rain. Crystal ponies loved festivals and will do anything to keep them going. Not even bad weather could stop a crystal festival.

Luna was ready to fly up herself and look for Nightingale, regardless if it would disqualify her, when a bright flash of blue and green appeared in the sky. The crowed awed at the display, but Luna's attention was on the failing spec.

"Nightingale!"

Nopony saw the princess disappear via teleportation till she was already halfway to her falling subject flying at full speed! She caught the Pegasus on her back and was happy to see her still breathing.

From the clouds emerged Nightingale's opponent, who looked exactly the same as the Pegasus down to the mane and tail, if not for Nightingale's armor they would in disguisable, but Luna knew there was something different about the other Pegasus. Something she didn't like.

"Back off!" She ordered, the clouds thundering with her voice. "You have won this bout, now reveal thy true self!"

The Pegasus laughed. "And spoil the fun? I think not." She flew down to the arena where the announcer declared her the winner.

Luna flew down and handed Nightingale off the medics. She pulled Applejack aside. "Watch over Nightingale. I fear for her safety."

"Against what?" Applejack asked.

Luna frowned, unsure how to answer. "I don't know Applejack. I truly don't, but I fear something bad may happen if we don't stay alert."

"Gotcha, don't worry Luna Ah'll keep her safe, she is a comrade after all."

"More importantly than that Applejack, she is a friend and we keep our friends safe."

Applejack nodded and trotted after the medics.

Luna began to walk back to her seat, stopping next to Fierce Fury, who was ready to fight. "Be careful Fury, something is a mist. I want you show them what happens to those who hurt our friends."

"I intend too." Fury replied darkly as the announcer called him out.

"Our final champion fighting on the side of Princess Luna, Fierce Fury!"

Fury stepped into the arena walking tall and proud, showing off every aspect off his dragon/equine features to intimidate his opponent. The crowd swooned over him. Excited chatter filled the air as the bets shifted in his favor.

"Quite the specimen you have princess," Sombra said as Luna landed in her seat. "I imagine you must keep him close when your heat rolls around."

Luna growls, but ignores him, as he continues to blabber on, "I too have a fierce warrior in my guard, and you may find him familiar."

A hush fell over the crowd, many gasping as Sombra's final champion emerged from the shadows. Luna looked wondering what the all the fuss was about and she too was stricken with silence as she gazed upon the champion.

"And fighting on the side of King Sombra, Bloodmoon!"

A blood coated Stallion with leathery wings and ears took up position across from Fury. There was no doubt in Luna's or any ponies' mind of want he was, he was the shadow of the night, the equine devil, a bat pony!

_ (A bat Pony? One of my children? Fighting for Sombra?) _


	9. Chapter 9

Night Patrol CH 9

-break

A bat pony? A bat pony was working for Sombra? How could this be happening? How could her child have betrayed her Luna wondered franticly looking from the arena to Sombra, the stallion's smirk widen as she glared.

"What magic have you cast upon him?" Luna demanded sternly.

Sombra unimpressed simply inspected his hoof, "Whatever do you mean? I need no magic to gain a pony's loyalty. Of course some food, water, and the promise of shelter and a job do go a long way. I amazed that you, Princess Luna, left your so called "children" to fend for themselves in the harsh caverns of the everfree, which I reminds you runs all the way up to Maredor."

Luna seethed through her teeth. She wanted to yell, so loud, that it would leave the black stallion permanently deaf forever. Yet, as his hurtful, but true words stung deep in her heart she knew it was her fault her bat ponies have gone to Sombra's embrace. In her misery she abandoned them and when she finally come to her senses and formed Night patrol, it should have come to no surprise that the caverns were empty when she went to recruit them to her cause.

"Please, be safe my ponies." She prayed softly. "Both of you return to me alive please."

-break

Fury circled his opponent, Bloodmoon matching him step for step. He didn't know a lot about Bat ponies; other then what Luna had told him and the others, they seemed no different from Pegasus, except better build for night flying with night vision and better agility in tight flying spaces. Both advantages were useless here in the wide open arena and broad daylight. Yet, looking at himself a dragon pony, Fury wondered if there were other tricks be gifted to bat ponies.

Trusting in his scaly coat Fury lurched forward charging Bloodmoon head on. He side trotted and charged from the right. Digging his left claw into the earth Fury swung himself, skidding behind Bloodmoon his jaw wide open to chomp on the bat pony's wing, only to bite air as Bloodmoon took flight. He snorted and flew up after him.

Up above Bloodmoon stalled in midair, he was preparing to attack. Fury chest expanded as he prepared to counter once the bat pony turned around it would all be over.

Bloodmoon turned as expected, but something was amiss, his chest was also bulging? (Is he like me? Is he a dragon pony pretending to be a bat pony?)

Not taking any chances Fury fired first, unleashing a wave of searing flames. The ponies below screamed in horror, but he paid little mind to them. He didn't care if they thought him a monster, they would be right, he was one.

A sudden ringing sound appeared in Fury's ears. He blinked away tears as his body reacted to the sound. He dipped a little, losing altitude, the flames above him burst apart, extinguishing in the air without his magic to feed them. He spotted Bloodmoon flying through the flames and he appeared to be screaming? Fury saw a small distortion in the air, the ringing worsened, the sound driving him mad as he tried in vain to scratch at his ears.

"It's some sort of sonic attack." Fury hissed, his mind going fuzzy, it was getting harder to think. He had to do something and quick! There was no way he could take another blast and stay conscious. Spotting Bloodmoon coming around for another pass, Fury knew his time was short, if fire didn't work then…

Bloodmoon yelled "Prepare yourself you freak!" readying his sonic scream. Another blast would put the dragon pony down for good. Exhaling Bloodmoon released a high pitch scream so powerful, it created shockwaves. There was no way that Dragon pony could defend himself. Bloodmoon smirked as he watched the sonic waves fly towards Fury, who was gathering up another fire blast, not that it would do much good. Fury released his breath, but instead of fire a large ear drum shattering roar came out, the roar canceling out his sonic scream.

"What?" Bloodmoon gasped surprised that his attack had been countered. In his moment of shock Fury flew up close and slashed at his barrel. He dodged, barely avoiding injury; the same could not be said for his armor which was ripped to shreds by the dragon pony's claws.

Fury smirked viciously, "Having fun yet bat?"

"More then you know."

Fury flexed his claws. "Good to hear."

The two charged one another hoof vs claw as they attacked with unrelenting fury. Bloodmoon's hooves smacked against Fury's armor, denting it and busing the skin beneath, bones cracking from the force, while Fury's claws raked deep into Bloodmoon ripping armor and leaving long red gashes all over the bat pony's body. Blood rained down from the sky.

-break

From below Luna watched in horror, "Please stop… please my children… stop…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Beside her Sombra laughed. And it was then she decided she's had enough!

Magic filling her lungs Luna unleashed her Canterlot voice, "STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The crowd stilled at her words, but the fighting continued. "I SAID STOP!" She yelled again at the two, but they kept going too far gone in blood lust to hear her.

Spreading her wings Luna took to the sky flying fast as her wings could take her. In a mere blink she was between Fury and Bloodmoon pushing them away with her hooves. Both ponies' pupils were tiny slits, their eyes screamed with rage and the desire to kill.

"Enough, it's time to stop," Luna said gently, her tone soothing with hint of magic mixed into calm the two. Slowly their eyes began to widen to their original size. "It's over the battle is done."

"Actually it's just being Luna!" Sombra laughed maniacally.

Luna turned, gasping at the sight of Sombra FLYING right behind her with the aid of two skeletal wings!

"What are you?"

"Your conquer." He said confidently. A flash of red magic shooting from his horn into the sky, from the clouds black figures emerged and from the north a more emerged from the ground, all around the empire explosions erupted turning buildings into fireballs and then all hell broke loose as the soldiers of Maredor attacked!

-break

"I wonder what's going on out there." Curaga, the medical pony watching over Nightingale asked her partner, Splint, as she looked over the Pegasus's vitals. They had forced Applejack outside so they could do their work, the Earth mare protested, relaying her orders from Princess Luna, but Curaga assured her Nightingale would be safe and locked her out of the room. After all who would be bold enough to attack in the heart of the crystal empire? "Splint can you please stop staring out the window and help me?" She asked writing down Nightingale's vitals. The clopping of hooves echoed behind her as she worked. "Thank you…"

A sharp pain erupted in Curaga's flank as a hoof covered her mouth muffling her screams. Through panicked eyes she saw that Splint was her attacker, he made soft cooing sounds as he laid her on the floor in the puddle of blood that had formed from her wound. Tears fell freely down her face as the last of her life drained away; darkness engulfing her vision.

"Splint… why…" Were her final words as "Splint" removed his hoof her mouth.

A burst of green flame engulfed Splint, revealing his true form as a Changeling. Expressionlessly he looked at the mare that had been his meal for the past several months. He had played the role of her friend/lover well and enjoyed it, but a lass the day has come to end the farce. The day of reckoning was at hand, the day when the changelings would have their own land, their own kingdom, in face of such things what was the life of one mare?

Speaking of mares, there was the Pegasus on the bed he had to deal with and her friend outside. Such were things he guessed as he picked up a spare pillow to smother the sleeping Pegasus. He was about to do the deed when her eyes snapped open! Quickly he pressed the pillow hard against her face, she struggled, her hooves flailing around wildly, occasionally smacking his face, but he held on. Splint readjusted his footing for better leverage and in an ironic twist of fate slipped on Curaga's blood.

Nightingale threw the pillow of her face and screamed at the top of her lungs, "APPLEJACK!"

Applejack came barreling through the door taking only a second to look at the situation, the blood on the floor, the dead nurse, her friend gasping for breath and the black bug thing with blood on its horn and a pillow in its hooves. Magic gathered around the earth mares hooves as pure rage flooded through her body.

"You no good vermin!"

Charging forward Applejack tackled the Changeling and straddled his torso and then began to pound the life out of him with her bare hooves! The changeling's face was a bloody mess by the time she was done, his head rolled to the side, his eyes meeting Curaga's. Slowly he reached out towards her; he could feel the pony's weight shift on his body, meaning she was getting ready to attack again. Her hoof came down crushing his foreleg just as it touched Curaga's. He hissed in pain, but did not let go.

"I'm…(cough, cough)… sorry… Curaga…" He whispered taking his last breath.

Applejack got to her hooves, rushing to Nightingale's bedside as the Pegasus tried to get up. Carefully the orange mare lowered her friend to her hooves; Nightingale leaned heavily against her side as she caught her breath.

"You ok Night?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bloody Changeling nearly got me though."

AJ poked Splint's body with her hoof. "Is that what this thing is? Ugly little thing."

Nightingale laughed, "Yeah it is…" Suddenly her mind caught up with her as flashes of her fight in the clouds come to the forefront of her mind. "Crap, there's more in the clouds! Applejack these things are shape shifters and there's a ton of them!"

Explosions rocked the building. Both mares quickly looked out the window seeing the city in chaos as changelings dived bombed from the sky, with hordes of Bat and ponies covered in black armor storming the northern wall, barring Sombra's banner.

"Well, looks like they're not in the clouds no more." Applejack drawled keeping a cool composure. "Come on, we need to get to Princess Luna. Be careful of anypony too, no telling whose the enemy and whose friend with these things around."

Nightingale nodded, "Right let's go!"

The two mares made their way down the arena hallways as quickly as possible with Nightingales injuries. Thankfully they didn't run into anypony as they entered the dug out for the fighters. Sticking to the shadows they peered out into the arena and if they thought outside the arena looked bad, inside was worse, so much worse. Ponies were lying dead all over as the few guards fought against the changelings. In the sky they spotted Fierce Fury going berserk as he savagely mangled any changeling in his path, his feathery scaled coat shimmering with blood, both his and his enemies. Even more impressive though was the fight going on between Sombra and Princess Luna.

Sombra with a pair of skeletal wings was matching Luna blow for blow as both rulers launched powerful spells that no normal pony could hope to match. Beams of magic collided causing explosions that pushed the two away from each other. Two changelings flew in from the right, blindsiding Luna, Sombra pressed the advantage, but Fury breathed a wall of fire in his path. Luna hit the ground in front of them. Applejack quickly rushed out and bucked the two changelings off her princess.

"Princess you ok?" She yelled over the roar of the battle. Luna shook her head as she gathered herself.

"Applejack?" Luna dizzily replied as she regained her bearing, "By mother's mane Applejack! You're alright! Is Nightingale safe?"

Applejack nodded, "She's fine. A little bruised but fine. What are you orders Princess? What can we do to help?"

Luna surveyed the situation; a haunting realization dawned upon her as she remembered the youngest member of their party. "By mother's mane, Dusk! We've forgotten about Dusk! Applejack, you and Nightingale must quickly secure Dusk's safety and anypony else you can along the way. Then find Symphony and clear a path for her so she can activate the crystal heart. Hurry or the empire will be lost!"

"Aye, Princess," Applejack saluted, "You can trust us to get it done."

Luna nodded with a soft smile, "I know I can." She said taking to sky again.

Applejack rushed to Nightingale explaining their orders, the Pegasus nodded and followed after her comrade, pausing only briefly to stare to the south towards home. The skies were clear, but how long would they remain that way?

-break

Dusk followed King Treble down the hall of the palace with her head bowed to the floor. Earlier she'd been enjoying the festival with her own usual twist to spice things up and to make a long story short had gotten in trouble. Enough trouble that the venders reported her to the royal guards, who then reported her to the king since she was a royal guest. Turns out making pies explode went a little too far. Now she is to face punishment! She had to watch over the Kings daughter Cadenza. Not a horrible punishment by any means, but taking care of a new born foal was only fun a quarter of the time. She should know, she's foalsat plenty of the Apple clans newborns (_They had a lot, they breed like rabbits!)_.

Timidly Dusk said, "So how long will I have to watch over Cadenza?"

King Treble paused to stroke his beard outside the said princess's door, enjoying Dusk's squirming. "Hmm… till Luna or one of her guards return I suppose. Any pony's guess when that will be." He chuckled as Dusk's face fell to near despair. Of course he wouldn't leave the filly with his dear foal for such a long time, but it was fun to pull the filly's leg a little bit. He deserved a good jest after having dealing with the mob that had brought the filly under his supervision. He wondered how Luna deals with her, blowing up pies, turning dunking apples to stone, and just causing general mayhem. She acted just like… Luna… did during her and Celestia's little pranking war. He remembered that particular event well; it was how he'd met Symphony after all and it remained wonderful and embarrassing memory as he was sent flying into the air covered in honey, landing at Symphony's feet after walking into Luna's prank set for Celestia.

"Here we are." He announced opening the door to Cadenza's room, his trip down memory lane over for now. The room looked as exactly as he'd left it. Toddler toys were placed perfectly in their proper place, a small castle play set located in the corner guarded by numerous stuffed animals, and finally Cadenza's crib with the Princess's formal foal sitter an elderly Crystal Unicorn named Proper Upbringing keeping watch over her as usual.

Treble smiled at the elderly mare as they approached, "Hello Proper Upbringing, nice to see you doing well today." The mare smiled softly back with a slight nod, scooting to the side to allow Treble and Dusk closer access to the sleeping princess. He smiled gently brushing Cadenza's mane. "I'm pleased to tell you will be free to enjoy the festival for the rest of the day. This little filly will foal sit Cadenza for the remainder of the day."

Proper Upbringing didn't respond, her attention directed at the bright red light hovering over the arena. Her eyes flashed green for a moment as she turned and began walking towards Treble and Dusk.

"Proper?" Treble inquired expecting some retort from the mare saying she didn't need a day off. He turned just in time as Proper Upbringing aimed her horn for his heart. Acting on his old guard training, Treble smacked her away with his hoof sending Proper Upbringing crashing into the castle play set.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, snorting angrily. A burst of green flame engulfed the play house as "Proper Upbringing" revealed her true self, unleashing a high pitched battle cry that Treble knew all too well.

Looking at his slumbering daughter and then to Dusk, Treble knew he had little time. He wrapped Cadenza in his magic, blanket and all and quickly tied the little filly to Dusk's back.

"Run now!" He ordered, gracing between the tall glass windows and the changeling in the playhouse. He could make out the bug like forms of more changelings answering their comrade's call.

Dusk hesitated, looking between the door and Treble.

"I said go! Find Princess Luna! Trust no one until they've proven they are who they are! Now go! Keep my daughter safe!"

Dusk took off running just as the other Changelings broke through the window glass. Treble locked the door behind her making all the Changeling's direct their attention to him.

"Well… come on then! Let's have at it!" He challenged lighting up his horn with magic. The changelings hissed and charged all at once. Treble gritted his teeth, releasing an angry battle cry as he charged to meet them.

-break

Dusk ran as fast her little hooves could carry her. She didn't know where she was going or where she could find Luna, Applejack or any of the others, so she kept running, even as hell broke out around her. Changelings and Crystal guards were brawling in the halls, busting down doors, breaking through walls in efforts to kill one another. A guard fell in her path; she quickly leapt over his body as two Changelings raced after her, only to be stuck down by another guard.

Turning a hard right Dusk found herself in the throne room, which was completely filled with Changelings!

"Oh buck…"

All the changelings turned their attention the two fillies. Dusk cautiously took a step back towards the door, but it was slammed shut, leaving her trapped. She gulped preparing the only attack spell she knew, her horn light up with a black light as she aimed at the Changeling horde before her. They chuckled, laughing at her efforts as they moved in all at once.

"AHHH!" Screaming like a mad mare Dusk fired her spell, the black light hit a changeling dead center, a first nothing happened the changeling appeared up harmed as it blinked at her touching it's chest, then it happened. The changeling began coughing, blood sprinkled onto the crystal floor, the changeling look directly into her eyes filled with fear and then he simply fell over dead.

The Changeling horde hissed with anger and charged towards Dusk with bloodlust. The filly tried to charge up another spell, but couldn't as she was forced to dodge, escaping by sliding underneath another changeling. Her safety was only momentary as she found herself trapped in a corner. Dusk closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but after a long agonizing minute nothing happened. Opening her eyes she was surprised and very grateful to see the towering figure of Princess Symphony, it was also the time she noticed a soft hum of music in the air. She looked for the source and quickly found it was the princess singing and it wasn't any normal music, it was musical magic! From the looks of the Changelings, she had all of them completely enthralled as they swayed back and forth to the melody. Then the music stopped and Dusk wished she had kept her eyes closed.

The Changelings began to kill each other.

-break

Princess Symphony watched the slaughter with a monotone expression. She hated using her lovely music to commit such horrifying acts, but this time she felt nothing for her enemies. No pain, no sorrow, she didn't even see them a living beings, all she saw was Treble lying on the floor in a pool of blood, five changelings lying around him dead, the sixth standing over him in victory. She made sure it was shorted lived. Next she entered the halls finding her slaughtered guards and servants and more Changelings, she made short work of them as well. Finally she made her way here to the throne room; where she had sensed a spell go off. She arrived to find not only her daughter, but Dusk as well. She was so happy to see somepony alive that she almost didn't notice the Changelings in the room. She saw Dusk kill the one and the rest charge the little filly.

That was when she acted, beginning with the first keys of her song, she froze the Changeling in their place leaving them still as stone, except for their eyes. They followed her every step as she made her way to Dusk and Cadenza. Cadenza was still fast asleep; while Dusk had her eyes sewn shut, her body trembling with fear. She decided to leave them like that for the moment, they didn't need to see what she was about to do.

Standing in front of the filly and foal, Symphony began the second verse of her song, a low mournful tune filled with sadness and lost. The changelings responded, each one turning their sharp horns on another of their kin. Now it was time for the coup de grace. Symphony adjusted her key, her voice raising like a wave, filled with rage and hate, the changelings' eyes narrowed as they growled at one another. Then she released her spell and the Changelings plunged their horns into each other's throats.

Symphony stared at the carnage unblinkingly, a strange sort of numbness over taking her usually compassionate heart.

A startled gasp caught her attention; Dusk had opened her eyes and was staring directly at the carnage! Quickly she unfolded her wing and blocked the horrid sight from the filly's eyes, but the look in her eyes said she was too late. Gathering the two onto her back Symphony flew out the window, descending slowly to the ground towards the base of the castle where the Crystal heart was located.

"We must purge the invaders. Stay close to me and keep my daughter safe." Symphony said as they touched down. Immediately more changelings attacked, but a quick kick sent them hurdling away. Galloping toward the pedestal that housed the Crystal heart, Symphony charged her horn preparing to spread her love and hope across the empire and repel the invaders.

Dusk cried, "Look out!" As two Changelings charged from both sides, Symphony launched the fillies into the air so she could intercept the attackers. She easily tossed the two aside and caught the fillies on her romp again and began preparing her spell when…

"Look out!"

"Oh buck it!" Snarling Symphony dropped the two fillies near the pedestal, placing a magic shield over them as she faced the attackers. She expected more changelings, but was left staggering on her hooves as two sonic screams nearly busted her ear drums. Dizzily she smacked the bat ponies' aside, preparing to face the third shadowy figure head on as she charged with her horn pointed forward. This proved to be a mistake as her horn began entangled in the jagged black mess of a horn that belonged to none other than the changeling Queen herself, Chrysa.

"Hello Symphony," Chrysa greeted grinning like cat, "Been a long time hasn't it?"

Symphony grunted as she pushed against Chrysa's horn, trying to gain the upper hoof, "Not long enough I'd say! I see you're still as ugly as the last time I saw you."

"And you're a potty mouthed little princess, but why hold a grudge, we are family right?"

"You are no family of mine!" Symphony screamed regaining her balance.

Chrysa chuckled, "Still mad at me? You should really learn when to let things go, like this!" Unlocking her horn Chrysa watched with glee as Symphony stumbled forward without her to hold her back and whipped down her horn across the Crystal princesses' pretty pink flank staining it red.

"Dirty cheater," Symphony growled stumbling on her hooves. Her right flank was bleeding badly and it hurt to walk on it, how could she have made such a novice mistake? (Have I become rusty? Must have I can't remember the last time I even spared, let alone fight for my life.)

"Now, now," Chrysa taunted, "You're making me blush."

She scoffed as she applied pressure to her injury with her wing. "Why are you here Chrysa, why attack us? No matter how many of your "Children" you brought with you they are no match for the might of my Crystal guards. Give up and I'll let you go in peace."

Chrysa laughed circling around the pink Alicorn. "That would be true; if it weren't for the fact I have been placing my spies through your kingdom for years at every level of society; the common worker, the servants, the everyday citizen, and even the royal guard. We are everywhere Symphony, why do you think the castle was so easily over run? Why are the northern gates wide open as the Ponies of Maredor rush your walls. No Symphony, I will not be retreating, not this time."

"Maredor… Sombra is with you?"

"In more ways than one," Chrysa said coyly, "Call it a political maneuver with many benefits."

"But our peace treaty!"

"Was all a ruse, suggested by me, all to ensure the down fall of the crystal empire!"

Symphony grit her teeth, focusing on the floating blue diamond heart on the pedestal, if she can only get to it she can still save anypony!

Screaming she charged, forming both a spell on her horn and with her voice, she fired a magical beam of blue magic, Chrysa countered with her own green magic once again grid locking them, but she had an ace in her boots. Softy she began to sing a low key to put Chrysa to sleep, so she could do it permanently with her own hooves. Yet as the musical magic floated towards the changeling Queen something happened, another higher pitched spell blocked her spell, effectively neutralizing it and there was only one creature that could do such a thing.

"Sirens!" Symphony gasped spotting the half fish ponies flying around the castle, three in total.

"There's more in Maredor then mere Bat and shadow ponies, so much more." Chrysa grinned as she pushed Symphony back.

She could feel victory close at hoof! As soon as Symphony was dead the Crystal ponies' moral would be gone and the empire would be theirs! Chrysa was so focused on defeating the crystal princess that she completely forgot about Dusk, who was staring at the Crystal heart. Suddenly she felt a huge spike of magic erupted behind her.

-break

Dusk couldn't stand to sit back any longer. She had to do something! Securing Cadenza safely under the pedestal, Dusk stepped out in front of the crystal heart. Symphony said it could repel the all the bad ponies, she just had to figure out how to use it.

(Maybe if I hit it with my magic it will work!)

Dusk charges her horn and fires, creating a beam of black magic that began to spin the crystal faster and faster. A bright light began to shine from the core of the heart, so Dusk poured more magic into the heart, causing it to spin even faster and faster and faster!

Suddenly Dusk's eyes widened with a white glow as magic enveloped her entire body; she began to float in the air as small beam of magic changed into a big beam! The crystal heart reached it maximum velocity and a huge dome of magic began to grow from it.

"What's happening?" Chrysa demanded as the magic dome pushed against her, she tried to fight it but it just pushed harder! She was pushed past Symphony, who was unaffected, so were all the other Crystal ponies, only the Changelings and the ponies of Maredor were being pushed out.

"No, no, no!" Chrysa screamed as the dome pulsed and launched her and all the invading forces out of the city. Adjusting her wings, she managed to right herself, growling as she stared at the blue shield covering the Crystal Empire. Far off to the north was Sombra, their eyes met and they both nodded.

"Attack! Bring down the shield!"

-break

Princess Symphony crawled along the ground desperate to get to her daughter and Dusk. Her eyes focused on Cadenza, the little foal crying out for her at the top of her lungs. She tried to move faster, but she had lost too much blood and could barely stand. Glancing to Dusk, she was shocked to see the little filly was maintaining the shield.

(She has that much power? That's impossible no foal can have that much magic!)

Then she noticed something different about Dusk, she seemed… taller? Suddenly Dusk's body pulsed and grew looking somewhere in the age between fillyhood and marehood. (She's using so much magic that she's aging! I must stop her!)

Gritting her teeth, Symphony stumbled to her hooves and managed to sprint the remaining distance before collapsing beside Dusk. Gently she took Cadenza into her embrace and kissed her daughter lovingly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Cadenza, but I have no choice… I love you." Reaching up Symphony touched Dusk's flank connecting to her magic, she felt a massive surge of power and quickly cast a spell and disappeared in a flash of white light just as Applejack and Nightingale arrived.

-somewhere else

Two Earth ponies a stallion and a mare were on their way home after a hard day's work when a bright flash of light shined ahead of them. They quickly hid in the nearby brush, fearful of what the light maybe. Much to their surprise a tall pink pony with wings and a horn stood on the road.

"Is that a princess?" The mare whispered to the stallion.

The stallion rubbed his beard stubble, looking closer at the horn and wings, as well as finery that adorned the pony, Crystal boots, a crown, and that strange harness like the one Celestia wears. "Seems to be, though I don't know of any princess that looks like that, perhaps she's a foreign ruler that got lost on her way to Canterlot."

"Dear, I think she's hurt. Look at her leg." The mare pointed to the Princess's back right leg, which was covered in blood. She gagged as she caught the sight of bone sticking out beneath the gore. "We should help her."

"Right, it's the right thing to do." The stallion agreed stepping out of the brush. "Hello there, you look like you could use some help!"

Symphony's head sprang up at the sound of the Earth stallion's voice, her vision was being to blur and she could feel the spell fading quickly, she didn't have much time. Quickly she used her remaining magic to cast a spell on Cadenza so she wouldn't be pulled back with her.

"Please…" She cried holding her daughter out to the earth pony couple. "Please take care of my daughter, raise her, protect her, and love her as your own. Please, as a promise to a dying mother."

The stallion gently took the foal from her hooves. For a moment her vision cleared and she saw the three them standing together as she and treble had on the day Cadenza was born. Symphony smiled, at peace knowing her daughter would grow up with parents.

"What's her name?" The mare asked.

"Cadenza, Mi amore Cadenza, Cadence for short." With that Symphony felt the spell wear off completely and disappeared in flash of light, leaving her daughter in the hooves of two strangers.

-back in the Crystal empire

"What the hay is going on?" Applejack shouted as she and Nightingale stumbled upon… something… strange. Dusk was floating in midair her eyes whited out, Princess Symphony disappeared and then reappeared and Nightingale was staring off into the distance. "Night what's going on?"

"It's open…" The Pegasus whispered, making Applejack raise a brow as she tried to see what her friend was seeing.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a hole in their formation and their all focusing on trying to bring down the shield. This is my chance."

"Your chance for what, Night?" Applejack asked as Nightingale began to stretch.

"A chance to get out of here and get the others, if we miss this we might never get out of here alive, but I'm going to need a lot of speed." Nightingale turned and looked Applejack straight in the eyes. "Applejack, I need you to buck me."

Applejack's mouth fell, "I beg your pardon?"

Nightingale blushed, "Not like that! I mean launch me with your boot things, so I can get past the changelings!"

"Why didn't you just say that?" Applejack retorted kicking up a boulder with a flat surface. "Get on and hold on tight, it's going to be a rough ride." The earth mare said getting into position, her expression turn solemn as she looked at all the changelings outside the shield. "Be careful Night."

Nightingale smirked confidently, "Don't worry, I'll come back with everypony and show those bugs what's for, you just stay alive till then."

Nodding silently Applejack began gathering her magic, while Nightingale adjusted her goggles, once she was sure they wouldn't move in flight she waited.

Applejack said "On the count of three, Night, ready?"

"Ready Applejack, One!"

"Two"

"Three!"

With all her might Applejack kicked the stone causing it to fly like an arrow. She quickly turned around so she could watch Nightingale as she launched herself off the stone when it began to lose momentum. The white Pegasus broke through the shield flying at top speed and appeared to go unnoticed, until some Changeling burst out of the snow. Applejack held her hat tightly as she watched Nightingale narrowly dodge them. One looked like it got really close, but they were too far away to tell for sure, soon enough they were mere specks in the sky, and then nothing.

Putting her hat back on Applejack trotted over to Symphony and found the Crystal Princess dead with a smile on her face. She gave a quick prayer for the departed and turned her attention to Dusk, who was still glowing and firing magic at the Crystal heart. Now that she was close, Applejack finally noticed the changes to Dusk's body, mainly that she was almost as tall as her and her mane now reached down to her flank.

"What in the hay?" Tentatively Applejack reaches for the filly, but quickly pulled her hoof back as jolt of electricity zapped her hoof. Quickly putting two and two together Applejack realized Dusk was powering the shield. (How do I wake her up? Should I even wake her up? She's keeping all those bad ponies outside for now, but at this rate she'll be an old mare!)

Applejack was at a loss. Should she save Dusk or save the city and everypony in it? Closing her eyes she searched deep inside herself for the answer, trusting her gut, and her gut told her to save Dusk!

"Sorry about this sugercube!" Charging up her hoof Applejack punched Dusk right in the face! Knocking the filly out of her trace and bouncing across the ground. Applejack winced, realizing she may have over done it. Thankfully the Crystal heart was still spinning and the shield was still there… for now.

The sound of hooves touching down caught her attention. Applejack turned coming face to face with a disheveled Luna and Fierce Fury, who was looking worse for wear and missing two of his talons on his left claw. Arriving with them was the remaining majority of the Crystal army and there weren't that many left.

The Crystal ponies were exhausted and battered; they'd been taken by surprise and fought hard against the invaders. When the shield had been thrown up, they rejoiced in their small victory. Now they seemed to dull and lose their shine as they found their princess lying on the ground in her own blood. Princess Luna silently approached her cousin and closed the mare's eyes, noting the smile on her face.

She choked back her tears as she faced the Crystal ponies. They stared back at her and kneeled. One pony, the Vice captain of the Guard stood up and shouted, "Hail Princess Luna!"

His fellow guards soon joined in the chant and it spread across the empire like a wild fire. The fiery spirit of the Crystal ponies was reignited as they clung to hope, to the light in their darkest hour. Ironically it was the Princess of the Night that was that light.

Luna raised her hoof for silence and they promptly obeyed. "We haven't much time! The shield will only hold for two days. We must prepare!"

"Yes, princess!" They saluted fanning out to look for survivors, supplies and weapons.

Once they were all gone Luna approached Dusk, who was still unconscious. She barely noticed Applejack and Fury standing by her side as she stared at what happened to Dusk. Using the Crystal Heart had aged the filly into a mare and that wasn't all it had done. Branded on the Unicorn's flank was an eight turned on its side, the symbol for infinity.

"Where is Nightingale, Applejack?" She asked deciding to address Dusk's changes latter when she was awake. Applejack pointed to the south, looking nervous.

"She went to get help from home; she got spotted on her way out by some Changelings, I don't know what's become of her."

Luna solemn stared to the south. "We must prepare. We have little time." She said picking up Dusk and carrying her to the castle.

"What about Night?"

Luna sighed, suppressing her emotions, "I have faith in her ability, but… we cannot wait for help that may not be coming. Do you understand Commander Applejack?"

Applejack lowered her hat over her eyes, "I understand… princess."

"Good, you know what needs to be done. Fury go and find any Pegasus that can still fly and get them combat ready, we'll need them when the shield goes down. Applejack coordinate with the remaining soldiers, we need to fortify the castle. We'll need to hold out till the Crystal heart is ready to be used again. Understood?"

Applejack and Fury saluted, "Understood."

Luna watched them leave before entering the Castle, taking a one final glance at the Crystal heart before closing the door.

-In the artic

Nightingale shivered violently as she dug herself out of the snow. Around her were the five changelings that chased after her, all dead, but they left their mark. She glanced angry at her damaged wing, trying to move it, only to grimace in pain. No way was she flying out of here.

Stumbling through the snow she continued her way back to Equestria, hoping she didn't die before she got there.

"I gotta make it home… I gotta make it home…" She chanted as she walked into the blizzard.


	10. Chapter 10

Night Patrol ch 10

By foxgear

-break

Celestia flew through the early morning dew, raising the sun ever so slightly higher, she smiled basking in its rays, relieving the morning chill from her coat. Normally she wouldn't be flying alone, without her chariot, but she insisted to fly herself to the Crystal Empire for Cadenza's coronation. This was her first vacation from Canterlot in a long while; she didn't want anything reminding her of that dreaded place for at least a few days.

Stifling a yawn Celestia peered down at the fresh snow on the ground. Winter in Equestria has been light so far, which she enjoyed as it gave her a little more time to enjoy the fall before the snow really started to fall. Spotting a grove of trees she decides to land and stretch her legs with a good run through the woods.

Looking around for anypony nearby she was excited to find there were none. With a squeal of delight she began running at full speed, shaking the trees and causing the leaves to fall, showering her in a dazzling whirlwind of reds, yellows, and oranges. This was why she loved fall; it was so beautiful and colorful and best of all it meant shorter days, so she could actually spend some time with Luna…

Celestia trotted to a stop as she thought of Luna. They haven't talked face to face in months. She had been so busy that she hadn't even had time to send a letter. And then Luna sends her a one and it made her so happy! Until Symphony sent a later saying she invited Luna to Cadenza's coronation. Celestia had to hoof slap herself for forgetting to send Luna her invite to the event. She dreaded of what Luna might think when she received the letter, so she decided to wait till they could meet face to face to explain.

Deciding she's spent enough time on the ground Celestia prepared to take flight when she noticed something on the path ahead. Curious she trotted over to see what it was.

"Is this… is this blood?" She hesitantly questioned touching the red puddle with her hoof. She shivered as the thick red liquid stained her white coat. Franticly she began to look around for a wounded pony, while calling out to them.

"Hello? Is somepony here? If you can answer please speak up! I am here to help you!"

Hearing a low groan Celestia dashed towards the source of the sound, coming to a halt as she found the bruised and bloody form of a white Pegasus mare. She grimaced as she saw the mare's wing bent and broken, the bone sticking out and riddled with frostbite and infection. The mare spoke and Celestia leaned in so she could hear.

"Must… get… home… must get help… Luna…"

Celestia gasped "Luna?" (Has something happened to Luna?) She wondered fearfully.

Looking north to the Crystal Empire Celestia wondered what had happened. She wanted so badly to fly there right now at full speed, but couldn't with the injured mare. Gently she picked the mare up with her magic and placed her on her back. She hesitated momentary, before taking off for Canterlot. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't in good conscious leave the mare behind, nor could she go in horn blazing without knowing what was going on. She'd take the mare to Canterlot for healing and then plan from there.

"Just don't die before we get there." She begged the Pegasus as she pumped her wings faster.

-break

Pain was all she felt and darkness was all she could see. Was she dead? She felt like she was floating, so she must be dead, right? Wait… if she was dead then why did she feel pain? That must mean…

"The afterlife sucks!" Nightingale screamed as she once again returned to the land of the living. Suddenly there was light, too much light, in her option. She shielded her eyes with her fore hoof and found herself sinking. Bubbles floated upwards towards the light as her lungs filled with water.

_(Why am I in a pool?) _She wondered as two sets of hooves quickly pulled her above water. Her body felt weird, like it was lighter or of balance, because she didn't feel any water resistance on her left wing.

"There, there little pony, Shampoo no let you drown," A pink, blue haired pony said to her.

"Sister Shampoo is right, we take care of you. Princess Celestia said you take highest priority. I am Ginseng by the way." The second pony said, also a mare with her colored reversed. "How are feeling ms…?"

Nightingale coughed up a few more ounces of water as her mind tried to play catch up with what was going around her. "Uh… (cough, cough) Nightingale, did you say princess… what the buck happened to my wing!"

Nightingale stared blankly at her left flank and then to her right and then back again. Slowly she raised her right wing out of the water, flexing it, and then letting it settle back to her side. Then she tried to move her left wing, there was nothing, just a little stub of flesh and bone that stuck out of her body. Her wing was gone! Nightingale began breathing very heavily.

"I think she'd going into shock!" Shampoo said, quickly placing a nearby floating cloud beneath the Pegasus to keep her above water. "Ginseng help me calm her down!"

"Already on it!" She replied quickly getting to work. Within minutes they had the Pegasus stable again, but she was once again asleep.

"That was a close one." Shampoo said wiping her brow. "We should get her another blood transplant and get her on a real bed. I think the healing water has done all it could."

"Agreed, its shame we had to remove the wing, but it was beyond repair. Maybe if we had the time to get a Pegasus doctor here in time. We could have…"

"Enough Ginsengs, what's done is done. We'll do some research and prevent such a thing from ever happening again." Shampoo smiled encouragingly to her sister, only for it to turn into a frown as she remembered their other problem. "I just hope we can get out this mess without too much backlash from the nobles. Lord Yellowblood wasn't happy when the princess came to us and not his son, Doctor Goldcross."

"As if he's really knows what he's doing." Ginseng said with scorn. They worked eight years of their lives away learning all they could about medicine from here to Zebraland and that spoiled brat walks in one day and boom, head doctor, Outrageous.

The sisters did the rest of the work in silence, less some noble brown nosier over hear them. They had just gotten Nightingale onto the bed when princess Celestia entered the room, looking rather frizzed to say the least.

"Are you in need of a shampooing your majesty? Your mane is looking a little… rat nested…"

The Princess of the Sun shook her head as she sat down next to the bed. Her gaze fixed on Nightingale. "Has she said anything yet?"

The sisters looked nervously between one another, they played a quick game of straws with their hair to decide who gets to break the news to the princess and Ginseng drew short.

"She did awaken for a short while, but I'm afraid after seeing her wing removed she went into shock and fell back to sleep. There's no telling when she'll wake up next. Might I suggest you…"

"I'm staying." Celestia said firmly. "Tell Bison and Stronghold to cancel all meetings and events. I am not to be bothered."

"Of course princess, we'll bring you some tea and snacks later on." Ginseng and Shampoo bowed and exited the room.

Celestia vaguely noticed their departure. Her worry for the mare in front of her and for her sister was at the front of her mind. She tried sending a message via magic flame, but it was blocked by some powerful magical force. She has since tried to send fifty messages in the past few hours, all them failed. She wanted to fly to the Crystal Empire, find Luna, and get her out of there as quickly as possible, but logic told her wait. To find out what was going, so she could go with her best hoof forward and so she would wait.

"Please, my little pony, please wake up soon…"

-break

Nightingale awoke with groan and was feeling a little light headed, at least this time she wasn't in some pool, but rather a nice soft bed. Slowly she removed the blankets, wincing as dull aches of pain bombarded her nervous system. Carefully she touched the floor, wincing again as she applied weight to the leg, only for it to fall out from under her.

"Ugh!" She grunted, clenching her teeth so she wouldn't cry out. She didn't want those nurses or anypony to try and stop her from leaving. She's wasted too much time already! She had to get to the castle. Speaking of which where was she?

Going still Nightingale looked around the room, taking note of the elegant design, the pool where she'd been healed, and Princess Celestia sleeping by the bed… (_Wait what?) _

Whipping her head back around Nightingale confirmed that Celestia was indeed sleeping next to the bed she had been in. Meaning she was in Canterlot!

"Ok, ok, calm down." She whispered to herself. "I just need to get outside this heavy guarded castle, through a crowded city, and cross county to the castle; all without being noticed, with only one wing and extremely exhausted." Nightingale took a moment to plan things out and quickly come to a conclusion. "Yeah that's impossible. Plan B then."

Walking carefully Nightingale maneuvered to Celestia's side, stood on her hind legs, and set her mouth right next to Celestia's ears… and screamed really loud!

"Wake up princess! Rise and Shine!"

Celestia snapped awake. Though she only flinched a little bit, not the fly up and hit the ceiling kind of flinch Nightingale was expecting, but rather a, I knew it was coming flinch. It was kind of disappointing.

"I see your awake, my little pony." The princess said staring directly into Nightingale's eyes, causing the one winged Pegasus to shiver as it felt as if she were looking to her soul. "We have much to talk about."

Gathering her courage, Nightingale replied, "We do, and for the record, I am not little, I'm just a little undergrown."

"Of course," Celestia replied with a smile, though it quickly faded to something more serious. "Now how about we start things off with your name and how you gained your wounds?"

"I'm Nightingale of the Night Patrol; I am part of Princess Luna's Guard detail for her trip to the Crystal Empire…" Nightingale told Celestia the whole story, from arriving at the Empire to the changeling invasion and to her flying to get help.

Celestia took it all in without interrupting. Her tactical mind quickly went to work on how she could help take back the Crystal Empire. The first step would be rallying the noble's guards as they made up the bulk of the Equestrian warriors. Getting the nobles approval would be entirely different war.

"Thank you for your bravery Nightingale, rest assured I will handle things from here. Once I amass our forces I will…"

"We don't have time for that!" Nightingale blurted out. "We need to move fast! Take me the castle, let me speak with Commander Gadget and we can get a force up and ready before those nobles can sit down in their chairs to argue about useless things, such as what they'll be getting out of it."

"I'm sure once I tell them of the Empire's plight the nobles will come around and agree to help out friends in the north." Celestia said, but Nightingale only stared at her and shook her head.

"You know better, Princess, I know you do." She said limping towards the door. Halfway out she stopped and turned around. "When you come to your senses, come find me and I'll show you what your sister as created."

"Bison, Stronghold," Celestia called out to her guards. They emerged moments later from some secret passages in the walls. "Gather the nobles for an emergency meeting, tell them if they refuse to come I will personally see to it they are charged for treason."

The two guards bowed and took off, leaving Celestia to ponder Nightingales words as she made her way to the council chambers.

"Surely the nobles are not selfish enough as to leave fellow ponies hanging… could they?"

-later in the council chambers

Celestia sat at the head of the table as usual, but there was something different in her posture that made the nobles weary. Never before has the princess been so… harsh with her commands. Her face wasn't the usual soft kind expression they were used to exploiting, no; the princess before them was steely eyed and stern. They knew the princess would develop a back bone, but it was much too soon for their tastes.

"You are all probably wondering why you were called here on such short noticed, yes?" The Princess began, summoning a map of the world onto the table. "Our allies in the Crystal Empire are under attack, by not one, but two armies; that of Maredor and the Changeling hordes. My Sister, Princess Luna, currently leads the defense there. The status of Princess Symphony is unknown; the pony that informed me of the attack could only state that the Crystal princess was lying on the ground when they left to get help. My ponies, we are in dire times, if we do not rise up and take down the invaders now, I fear they will set their sights on Canterlot next. So I beg you, gather your forces and march with me north, to protect our kingdom."

Silence filled the room and Celestia was filled with hope that they would see reason and march with her. She was wrong though, so very wrong.

"We much fortify our defenses!" Greenblood yelled.

Yellowblood interjected, "No, we should go north, but only if we agree to Annex the Empire to Equestrian territory!"

"I agree!" Shouted Lord Blueblood.

"Why should we help at all? Let Sombra take the empire and form an alliance with him." Lady Violet suggested, earning a few nods for her suggestion.

Celestia could only look on with fear and disgust. Angrily she stomped out of the room, only when the doors were blown of their hinges did the nobles stop their arguing.

"Princess where are you going, we haven't come to an agreement yet!" Lord Yellowblood stated, a little too smugly for the princess's taste.

With burning eyes she turned and faced the nobles, the floor cracking beneath her hooves as her magic rose. "I'm going to go do what needs to be done! Stay here and crower in your beds for all I care!" With that she left, slamming the doors shut, only for them to fall again.

"She's getting bolder. Soon she might start listening to that damned sister of hers." Lord Yellowblood huffed as he fell back into his seat. "We must do something, to remind her of her true role as our puppet. Letting those common ponies think they have voice."

Greenblood nodded, "I agree and I think I have something in mind."

"Really, still going after that mare?" Lady Violet chuckled. "You're so vindictive Greenblood."

"Heh, I try."

"Do you really think this a good idea?" A voice said, causing the nobles to stop their banter and stare as the speaker, Duke Blueblood. "Now is not the time for such actions, but rather no action, give the princess a little wiggle room. Let her think she's in charge and soon enough things will slip back to as they were."

Yellowblood growled, "You're a fool Blueblood! Who knows how long that could take! That blasted Alicorn will outlive us all!"

"It's not just us we must worry about dear Yellowblood. We must think of the future. I for one am looking forward to my son taking my place at this table and I would assume the same for you all as well. Our goal is to preserve the noble class, less the princess become wiser and figure how much they don't need us." Blueblood slid out of his chair and began to walk away. "Good day to you all, I hope you do nothing foolish."

The remaining nobles whispered amongst themselves.

"That fool, does he not realize how close we are to project Eternal Rainbow? Now is the time push!" Yellowblood whispered fiercely. Greenblood and Violet blood nodded, along, but remaining two nobles Redblood and Orangeblood, who had remained silent all throughout the meeting, spoke up.

"We are in agreement with Blueblood. Haste makes waste as they say; we'll follow his lead on this matter. You three do as you wish. Come Cousin." Redblood said leading the way, Orangeblood right behind him.

"You're fools! All of you!" Yellowblood screamed at their backs. Slowly he sank back into his chair his chest throbbing.

"Take it easy my friend," Greenblood said rubbing Yellowblood's back, alieving the pain. "You're not well."

"All the more reason to speed things up, contact Doctor Hoofenstein, tell him we have another batch ready for him."

Violet and Green looked at one another with concern. "Is that wise? If we take too many…" Violet began, but a glare from Yellowblood silenced her. "Fine, but I fear our friends maybe right." She sighed trotting off as Greenblood helped Yellowblood up.

"Are you going abandon me too old friend?" Yellowblood asked Green.

Greenblood chuckled, shaking his head, "No, no, of course not, but perhaps they are right. We may be acting a bit too rashly. On the other hoof with both princesses out of the city, now is the perfect time to get things done."

"Agreed, come take me back home. We have much work to get done and so little time."

-break

Nightingale trotted down Canterlot's main road that lead straight out of the city, her pace slow, but steady. There was a lot of land between her and Luna's castle and running a full gallop would only delay her in the end. The thought of going to one of the Night patrol's outposts came to mind, till she remembered there were none close by. Strangely there were no villages between Canterlot and the castle of the two sisters, giving them no reason to build outposts out there. She'd have to bring that up in the future once everything is settled in the Empire.

As Nightingale passed through the gates of Canterlot and out into the wilds, a large shadow flew overhead. Behind her she hears a collective gasp as the sound of metal clicking against stone sound behind her.

"Change your mind already? That didn't take long." Nightingale turned to face the princess, grinning widely as she stared into Celestia's fiery pink eyes, at the moment she reminded her of Luna.

The princess of the sun nodded solemnly, "Indeed I have. Need a lift?"

"Well I am rather lacking a wing at the moment, so why not, not every day somepony gets to stand on the back of royalty." Nightingale said as she hopped on to Celestia's back, much to the shock of the nearby guards and citizens, "Tillie ho Princess!"

"Don't push it," Celestia warned.

Nightingale chuckled sheepishly, "Right of course, I forgot myself."

Celestia offered the one winged Pegasus a ghost of a smile as she took off. She was going to save her sister and everypony in the empire. She had too.

-break

It's been two days since Luna and the others had left to the Crystal Empire, leaving Gadget as supreme Commander of the night patrol. To say the job is stressful would be an understatement, but that wasn't what was causing the middle aged Unicorn to turn restlessly at night nor was it his inventions that caused him to consume nearly the entire castle's supply of coffee. No it was neither of those things that are bothering him. The absence of his precious daughter Dusk was the cause of his ills. Even with the princess's reassurance and Applejack vowing to keep an eye on her he could not help but worry. Only when he was busy doing something for somepony or tinkering around with an invention could he be as ease, but when the time come to sleep, he could not find it. Dusk was at the forefront of his mind and his fears of losing her where at their worst as he tried to reach the world of dreams.

A knock at the door brought him out his musing. Straightening in his chair and chugging down the last of his coffee he called them in. Much to his surprise it was Firefly, who was supposed to be setting up a new outpost in the wilds between the castle and Canterlot.

"Firefly? What's the matter? Why have you left your post?"

The pink Pegasus tapped the stone ground nervously before answering. "Well there's a bit of a situation, sir."

Gadget's eye's narrowed, "What kind of situation?"

"Well (Gulp)… its better if you just come with me and see for yourself."

"Fine, lead the way."

Firefly led him down to the courtyard, where at least two dozen Patrol squads were standing in a circle, their weapons posed and ready for use. Curious he made his way through the crowd; the Patrollers parting ways making a path for him and giving him a free line of sight to whatever it was that had everypony in frenzy. Needless to say he was rather surprised to see the princess of the Sun standing before him. His surprise quickly turned to worry as he spotted the pony next to her.

"Nightingale…" He gasped looking at the mare's missing wing. He was about to demand what happened, when he spotted something red dripping from the mare's side. A quick sniff and he instantly recognized the iron scent of blood. "Get me a medic team here now!"

The princess stepped forward, only to back off as the surrounding ponies moved in. "My personal healers attended to her, medical assistance is not…" Celestia's words fell silent as Nightingale dropped to her side exposing her hidden flank and her reopened wounds. Craning her neck back, Celestia was shocked to see more blood splattered on her back. _(Why didn't she tell me her wounds reopened?) _

Celestia stood silently as medic ponies rushed Nightingale to the hospital wing, leaving her alone in a crowd of very angry looking night ponies. Slowly they closed in on her; instinctively she prepared to defend herself, but the Unicorn that seemed to be in charge ordered them to stop.

"Enough all of you return to your posts. While Princess Celestia may not be our Princess, Luna would be very displeased if we treated her any less then the royal guest that she is. Now scatter, before I make you." Sure enough all the ponies quickly left, leaving Celestia and Gadget standing alone in the yard. "Come princess," Gadget called leading the way into the castle, "Let's get you cleaned up and perhaps you can tell me what happened to my subordinate."

"Of course… Mr…."

"Gadget, but you maybe know me better as Starwind the beardless."

Celestia blinked, "Starwind… Oh, yes! I remember now. Starswirl speaks very highly of you."

Gadget raised a brow as he led the princess to Luna's private bath. "Does he now? Strange that old stallion would give anypony praise. Anyways, here is the bath, as I'm sure you knew already. Feel free to explain what's going on while you bathe."

"You're going to stay?" Celestia inquired, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Is that a problem? Luna listens to our reports and gives out orders well bathing. It's not like anypony isn't seeing anything more than usual, she said when she first did it. Granted we were all rather embarrassed at first, but we got used to it."

Celestia's blush grew deeper as she removed her regalia and stepped into the warm water. "Well then, I guess I should begin when I first found Nightingale on the northern border…"

She told Gadget everything she knew, from finding Nightingale, healing her, what Nightingale had reported to her about Sombra's and Chrysa's invasion, and the noble ponies squabbling. She told him all of it and he listened with rapped attention. Never once speaking up or interrupting, he just sat there listening; only the faint trembling of his hoof distinguished him from the statues around the bath. When Celestia finished Gadget stormed out of the room shouting orders at the top of his lungs, Celestia chasing after him, her Regalia forgotten.

"Firefly, Sixes, and Rawhide in the commander's quarters now!" In mere the minutes the three ponies gathered in the command center, Gadget was franticly throwing maps and other odd things onto the large table there, Celestia awkwardly standing off to the side watching him work. Three paused momentarily looking the regalia less princess over, before giving their full attention to their commander, who quickly explained the situation.

"The Crystal Empire is under attack and Princess Luna is stuck right in the middle of it. Our enemies are Sombra, King of Maredor and Queen Chrysa of the Changelings, according to the reports from Nightingale, who managed break through the enemy blockade, the Crystal heart was activated, but rather then destroying the enemy, it merely created a shield to keep them out. By Princess Celestia's accounts, the heart will maintain the shield for at least two days, three at the most. We already lost on day, so we must act quickly. Firefly, you will maintain our patrols here. Princess Luna would never forgive us if we abandon all our hard work just to save her."

"Aye, sir, I'll get right on it!" Firefly saluted.

"Good, now Rawhide, I need you hoof picks out most experienced troops, whatever their race, though Pegasus and Unicorns would be the most useful. They need to be fast too. This is a quick grab and run mission, we are not going there to fight a war, were just going to get our friends and any survivors out of there as quick as we can."

Rawhide nodded, "Ah'll get ya what you need Gadget, my troopers will be ready."

"Thank you, you two go and fill out your orders." Rawhide and Firefly saluted and left, leaving Sixes and Celestia alone with Gadget. "Sixes, we are going to need every dragon pony for this one, most importantly "Them"."

Celestia blinked, "Them? Who are them?" She asked speaking for the first time.

"How long will it take to recall them?" Gadget continued, ignoring Celestia's question. Sixes tapped his chin, his brow frowned.

"A few hours by myself, I'll take some flyers with me to reduce time, but it'll still a bit of time to track them down."

Gadget sighed, "I see. Well get to it right away. I'll have everything ready when they get here, dismissed." Sixes saluted and left, leaving Celestia and Gadget alone.

"What are you planning? It will take at least a week to march a force of any kind to the Crystal Empire, much less fend off two armies. We'll be heavily outnumbered!"

"Outnumbered, yes, out powered no," Gadget walked to the door, motioning Celestia to follow him. "Come with me Princess, I got something to show you."

-break

Gadget led her down what must have been a million stairs. By the time they reached the bottom Celestia's poor hooves felt like they'd been through a meat grinder. Speaking of meat she'd have to get some for the Griffon ambassador coming next month. Pig would do. It was the main reason they were raised, trade slaughter.

(Ugh, I'm getting off track! I wish Gadget would just tell me what it is he wants to show me!)

For the entirety of their journey Gadget had remained silent, ignoring her questions about the renovations to the castle and what Luna has been up too for this past few months. Anything to kill the silence, but the Graying Unicorn seemed determined to stay tight lipped. She wanted to press harder, unused to being ignored, but once she caught Gadget's eyes and felt the worry rolling off him, she decided to leave the Unicorn alone.

"Here we are." He said walking out into large open room. Celestia was awe struck by all the machines being built; she's never seen anything like it. She felt a tug on her wing and followed Gadget to the darkened part of the room.

"Lights!" Gadget yelled.

Celestia closed her eyes, shielding them from the bright crystal light up above. When her eyes adjusted her jaw dropped.

"This is the moon cutter," Gadget said with pride, "The first ever flying battleship. This is how we will travel to the Crystal Empire. Come on; let me give you a tour."

"This is the engine room, Gems inside these big metal pipes spin at high speeds to create energy to push the ship, while ice gems keep the engine cool, a cloud machine creates clouds for the ship to sail on. Next is the galley nothing much there and then we have the hanger to hold troops and equipment and finally the bridge, where we can stir and give out orders and there is the princess's chair." Gadget pointed to the black throne at the center of the bridge with a moon emblem engraved on it. "Any questions princess?" Gadget asked the shell shocked Celestia.

"What in Equestria was Luna thinking making such a thing." Celestia gasped, a flying war ship, the implications of such a thing, it made her shiver just thinking about it.

"Luna didn't make it." Gadget said turning to face Celestia. "I did. I designed it. I built it with my own hooves. Luna merely gave me the resources to make it."

"Why would you want to build such a thing?"

Gadget shrugged, "Who knows, it just came to me in a dream on night, woke up the next day and drew out the blue prints. Though there is one special feature Luna wanted added."

"And what is that?" Celestia asked.

"This!" Pulling on a leaver Luna's chair moved to the side, allowing a similar white chair with a golden sun engraved on it to rise next to it. "Despite your little spat, Princess Luna, insisted I add your very own chair. She said that well you may disagree at the moment, she knew there would be a time you two would come back to gather. Even though the Moon cutter has been done for some time now, she insisted it stay here till she made amends with you."

Celestia was speechless as she approached the throne. Tentatively she climbed onto the soft cushion, looking out the windows of the bridge and onto the landing deck. She closed her eyes, imagining Luna next to her, them together again, defending Equestria from their flying ship. Honestly the idea seemed much less horrifying now; in fact it reminded her of the old days. Maybe…

"Oh there is one more thing Luna left for you, princess."

"Please," Celestia raised her hoof, "Call me Celestia."

"Of course, Celestia, now please follow me. I think you'll like this one."

Gadget led her down to a vault, away from the other inventions. Thick steel doors blocked their path. A mere flick of his horn and the doors opened, revealing two mannequins. One was fitted with a suit of silver armor with a black moon emblazoned on the flank mail. Next to it was a suit of gold armor with the sun engraved on it and it looked like it fitted for her.

"Is this…"

"It is," Gadget finished, "Your armor. Luna requested it for you. It's adjustable in case your old measurements are… outdated. Will you need any assistance getting it on?"

Celestia shook her head. "No I… I want to do this myself. Please leave me."

Gadget nodded, "Of course, I will finish the preparations."

With that Gadget took his leave; leaving Celestia alone in the vault.

-break

"So we ride with Sun butt?"

"Yes, we will be under princess Celestia's command, till we rescue Princess Luna. Is that going to be a problem Sixes?" Gadget asked the black Rinin.

A tapping of steel against stone echoed, all eyes turned towards the sound only to look away from the sure radiance of light that come with it. Clad in armor of gold marched Celestia, her eyes were darkened by her helm, her hair was tied back floating weightlessly in the air, on her back rested two large golden axes big enough to cleave a pony in two with one swing. She looked like the legend depicted her back in the old days before the raise of Discord, no longer was she Celestia, Princess of the sun, she was Celestia the Sun warrior.

"I don't think I'll be having any issues Gadget," Said Sixes with coy smile, "In fact I maybe in love."

"Well keep it tucked my friend," Gadget whispered as Celestia approached them carrying Luna's armor in her magic. "You may find yourself burned."

"I'm fire proof remember?" Sixes added, receiving a quick kick the shin from Gadget.

"Are we ready to leave?" Celestia asked the two, her impressive aura nearly vanishing with her polite and somewhat strained tone. She was panting slightly. The weight of the armor put a lot of strain on her as it fed off her magic. No doubt from Luna's modifications, she'd have to ask how to use them later. For now she had to remain tough and keep up her posture. Sometime has passed since she last when to battle, but she understood the mentality of warriors, if she wanted their respect she would need to earn it, and showing any weakness would undermine that.

"Almost Princess, we are still waiting on some final preparations for the ship. The engines take some time to warm up," Gadget explained. "Oh look, here come the troops."

From the door way Rawhide emerged with a line of troops behind him, but it was the three dragon ponies behind him that got every ponies attention. They were tall, almost as tall as Celestia, and walked on sixed clawed legs, and they looked like nothing Celestia had ever seen before. For a moment she wondered if they were some left over creations of Discord because there was nothing natural about these ponies.

One was an orange reddish color with mane of fire, and unlike the other dragon ponies, lacked wings, then next one a green pony with a mane and tail made of crystal and sharp diamond like spikes sticking out of their knee joints and a long jagged Unicorn horn atop it's head, the third and final pony was pure white with two sets of wings and carried two Griffon swords on its side.

"Princess," Sixes said walking in front of the stunned Royalty, "Allow me to introduce, the Night Hunters, Overheat, Emerald Cutter, and Killing Perfection, our fiercest warriors, though some like to refer to them as the Monster Ponies."


	11. Chapter 11

Night Patrol ch 11

By Foxgear

-break

Dusk awoke to the sound of hammering and shouting outside, each thud felt like a direct hit to her brain as she stumbled out of bed. Very quickly she discovered something was wrong, her mane twisted around her like a rope as she fell onto the floor wrapping her up in a cocoon of hair. That wasn't the only thing that was different. She couldn't put her hoof on it but she felt… longer? No bigger? She blinked noticing something just above her vision. Quickly she untangled herself and reached up to touch it, noticing the ground seemed further away than usual, the object was long and pointy and atop her head…

"Is this my horn?" She cried with surprise feeling its length with her hoof, by Luna it had to be at least a foot longer! "This can't be real." Dusk said franticly running for the mirror by the vanity; she scrambled over to the vanity after much slipping and tripping on her long mane and came face to face with her changes. "Is this… me?"

Dusk touched muzzle with her hoof, poking and prodding, even slapping her cheek just to ensure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. This was reality. She was older. At least as old as Applejack she guessed.

"This is… awesome!" Dusk squealed, bouncing around the room with glee, only to end up tripping on her mane again and accidently blasting a hole through the wall with her magic.

She stared as the smoldering crystal with disbelief. There was no way her magic was that strong; she hadn't even been casting a spell! Yet, she blasted through solid crystal? That is not possible.

Once again untangled Dusk walked over to inspect the hole, peering through to make sure no pony was hurt on the other side. Staring back at her was a large green eye.

"I see you are a wake."

"Whoa! Princess Luna, don't do that!" Dusk screamed scampering back from the hold, slipping on her mane she fell on her back releasing another magical blast, this time it shot through the ceiling.

"It seems you're having trouble controlling your magic." Luna said entering the room; circling slowly around the fallen mare. "Do you know why?"

Dusk shook her head.

Luna figured that would be the case. As smart and talent Dusk was she was still only a foal. How any pony could possibly understand the advance complex magic of the Crystal heart? It was magic even beyond her understanding, let alone Dusk's. Still the princess could speculate.

Helping the aged mare to her feet she led her over to the vanity. Sitting Dusk down in front of the mirror Luna retrieved a pair of scissors from somewhere with her magic and began cutting her long hair into something more manageable.

"You will have to accuse my lack of skill when it comes to mane styling. I haven't had to cut my own hair in… Oh two hundred years or so, whenever it was that Celestia figured out how to turn our manes into what you see now." Luna chatted snipping locks of Dusk's hair off a little bit at a time. "How short do you want it? We will be going into battle soon. Shorter hair would be more practical, but having some length wouldn't be bad either, there are spells that make having long hair very useful. Why I remember this one spell Celestia and I found, it makes your hair as hard as steel, combined with another that lets you control your hair it makes a very useful attack and defense combo. What do you think Dusk?"

"Some length would be nice," replied Dusk, closing her eyes as Luna cut the hair covering her face. "Could you make it kind of spiky or misshapen? I don't like it when my hair is even; it looks like the bowl cuts dad used to give me."

Luna chuckled and did as requested adding a little spikiness to Dusk's bangs and then resumed cutting the back, deciding to cut it just below her neck. Once Dusk's mane was cut to manageable length, Luna began to working on her tail.

"You're awfully quiet, something on your mind Dusk," asked Luna, of course there was something wrong with her, but she wanted Dusk to tell her.

The muscles in Dusk's back tensed at the question. Her black eyes widened, telling Luna something more was bothering the young mare then just her new height.

"I… I killed of them, one of those black insectoid things."

"A changeling?"

Dusk nodded, "Yes, I killed a changeling."

"I see," replied Luna, a pang of regret struck through her heart as she thought of little Dusk killing, even if it was a changeling. "I'm sorry. No pony should have to do something like that; especially a pony as young as you. Tell me Dusk, how do you feel about it?"

Dusk sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hiccups rocked her body as she turned and threw herself into Luna's chest.

"Sad, I feel really, really sad! I want daddy! I want to go home! But I know we can't! Their still out there, I only knocked them away, they'll be back and more ponies will die, because I didn't want to kill them!" Dusk cried as Luna gently rubbed her back.

"Ssh, ssh, it's ok, it's ok," cooed Luna. "No pony here holds anything against you for that, you did the best you could and there is nothing wrong with not wanting kill; nothing wrong at all."

Dusk pushed away from Luna and looked up at the Princess with big black eyes. "But there will be more killing and I'll have to kill again too. I'll have to fight won't I, because of how much magic I have and don't lie and say I won't have too either. Not now. Not ever. Don't lie to me."

"Yes," replied Luna, bowing her head so her horn touched Dusk's. "You'll have to fight. You'll have to kill. And I'm so sorry, but there is nothing I can do to prevent that."

Luna held Dusk close, burying her muzzle in the mare's mane to hide her own tears.

-break

Applejack ran through the makeshift training field she and a few of the Crystal ponies had hastily constructed per Luna's orders. There was a pony in need of some special training the princess said. Training that only Applejack could teach, Night Hunter training, the toughest form of training in all of the night patrol.

She ran the course again. The turns and weaves were tighter than the standard ones with spikes placed around every post; every jump and an uncountable number of pitfalls, even a hair margin of error could lead to serious injury in this training, which is why Applejack was confused as to why the princess wanted whoever it was to go through it. The training was designed to build maximum skill in a short amount of time, but two days? No pony could learn that fast. The training probably wouldn't even help them in battle. So why do it?

"Is everything ready Applejack," Luna asked, entering the court yard with a familiar mare at her side. Applejack had to look a little closer, but once she saw those black eyes she knew who it was.

"You cannot be serious princess," said Applejack, her voice trembled with controlled anger. Confidently she matched the princess's pose, standing as tall as she could to match the princess's height. She wasn't going to budge on this. "She's not ready."

Luna regarded with her a blank expression. "That is not for you to decide. Nor is it mine. I've went over the dangers and Dusk believes she can handle it, so she will be tested. Besides she needs to adapt to her new body and physical training is the best medicine for that."

"But Night Hunter training? Why that? Why not normal training?"

"We don't have time for that," Said Luna with finality. Applejack's ears drooped. Placing her hoof under her chin Luna raised Applejack's head, so they were looking eye to eye. "I don't want to do this either, but it is what must be done. Besides," Luna leaned to whisper into Applejack's ear. "You and I both know Dusk is no ordinary pony, it's time to accept that Applejack."

Applejack pulled away and looked at Dusk, searching for signs of fear and found the face of determined mare staring back at her. Beneath that she knew the same foal she recused was still in there, probably afraid, missing home and her daddy, but still willing to fight. She lowered her hat. Dusk was just like her in that regard she supposed.

"Alright, let's get started," Applejack said going to the start line. "Keep pace with me. Do not slow down for any reason and do what I do perfectly."

"Right," replied Dusk taking up position next to Applejack.

"Let's go!"

Both mares took off at full gallop. Luna sat down to watch them as they made their way through the first set of obstacles, a bunch of posts spaced about a foot apart from each other and covered in barb wire. Applejack weaved between them seamlessly, while Dusk fuddled around, stopping barely in time. Applejack yelled at her to hurry up and proceeded to the next obstacle, alternating high jumps with more barbed wire and pit falls hidden randomly around. Again Applejack made it through with little effort, while Dusk barely made it out with only a few scratches. Next come the hard part, spinning moving barrels that shot arrows. Applejack had a little difficulty, but managed to dodge them all. Dusk was forced to use a magic shield to avoid getting hit.

"Did I break the rules?" Dusk asked as they trotted up to Luna, who only smiled at Dusk's question. Finding amusement in Applejack's stern face and silence to Dusk's actions.

"Don't tease her now Applejack," said Luna waving her hoof at the Earth mare, who broke out into a grin.

"Ah don't remember explaining any rules. Ya made it through on your first time with only a little damage. You were Impressive, but you still need improvement."

Dusk looked between the two older mares with a frown. "I don't get it. I'm not in trouble for using magic?"

"Who said you couldn't use magic," Inquired Luna, "You did want you needed to stop that attack from hurting you. That's good instincts. That's what this training is for, to train your instincts to sense and avoid danger. There are no rules when it comes to surviving Dusk, remember that."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No," said Applejack grinning ear to ear, "But no pony said we were done either. Now get back in there and this time you have to avoid me too."

"What?" Applejack punched the ground at Dusk's feet creating a hole.

"Ah'd suggest you start running."

Luna chuckled as Dusk took off like a bolt with Applejack hot on her heels. Of course the earth mare was taking it easy on Dusk, attacking slowly and predictably, each attack just barely missing the Unicorn. That was part of the trick to this next part. After each attack Dusk dodged or blocked, Applejack would attack a little faster each time, while adding a little more power to the attacks. By the time Dusk made back through the finish line, a line of craters followed her path, and this time she had more than a few scratches.

"Are we done," asked Dusk panting for breath. She looked up to Applejack and Luna with hopeful eyes, but instantly regretted it as they looked at her with smirks upon their lips, "Again, I'm guessing.."

"Correct. Only this time you'll be dodging attacks from both of us," Said Luna charging up her horn. Dusk didn't move at first, so she blasted the ground next to the Unicorn's face to get her moving. She took off with Applejack giving chase. Luna fired several more magical blasts, nothing that would hurt her, but would stun her which would leave her open to Applejack's attack.

Dusk did extremely well, summoning magical shields to block Luna's spell and dodging Applejack's attacks which were always getting faster and closer to hitting her. After one attack split the ground open Dusk realized how serious things were.

"Very good, very good indeed, you're almost a natural Dusk," praised Luna, "Next time try firing back at me. Defense is good, but sometimes it's easier to take out an opponent. Now I believe a short break is in order, I must go inspect the defenses. Send her through at least two more times Applejack and then send her to my room when you're done. From there we'll begin your magic lessens Dusk."

"Ok," panted Dusk as she collapsed on her belly.

"Roger that princess, I'll get her whipped into shape."

"I have faith in you. I'll see you two later.

Taking her leave Luna made her way to the front of the castle, where Fierce Fury was overlooking the defenses. Crystal Unicorns were working around the clock to forge together a passable defense. Breaking down crystals form the decorations and useless trinkets, anything and everything was being used, even the royal family's jewels, though Luna secretly kept one gem in particular, Symphony's engagement ring, tucked away for safe keeping.

"How goes the defense Fury?"

The Rinin clicked his tongue dismissively. "They could be better. This place as too many windows, too many doors, and we have too few to cover them all. We are working on covering all the windows and creating choke points, as well as setting up traps in rooms to help compensate for our small numbers. Our best bet will be to stay close together and not spread our forces too thin."

"A parallax, brilliant idea, and what manner of traps have you constructed?"

"The monster killing kind," replied Fury as several Crystal unicorns marched past with said traps. Luna watched them leave with a grim expression.

"Those could harm our troops just must as theirs when they go off, why make them? Why not something more suitable for close spaces like spike traps or hot oil?"

Fury snorted leading the way to a balcony; pointing with his claw he directed Luna's attention to city. "This is not the only place where traps will be laid. The further out you go the more lethal the trap. I plan to have a small number of ponies engage with the enemy in the outer rim to slow their ground forces. Meanwhile me and the remaining Pegasus will stay low and draw their aerial troops to the ground for anti-air traps. Our goal is to take out as many as possible. For every one of us they kill, I want them to lose a hundred."

"What of Sombra and Chrysa, what do you have in mind for them," asked Luna, her mind going over the can and what ifs of battle. No pony could take Sombra or Chrysa, even she would be hard pressed to fight them one on one. Hell she and Fury barely fought of Sombra alone.

"Worried?" Fury asked, causing Luna to whip her head around with shock. "It's ok to be worried, to be scared, and I'm sure you already know what it takes to overcome those things. So don't worry. Applejack will be there to support you and possibly Dusk from what I understand, and if you should need it, you can simple call for me and I'll come. We all will. We are here to fight with you princess, to the end if we must."

Luna looked to the setting sun, "That is what I'm most afraid of."

-break

The bed felt like the softest thing ever as Dusk threw herself upon it with the last of her strength. Her everything hurt. Her muscled ached, her lungs burned, even her hoofs hard and durable ached, and it even hurt to breath sometimes.

"Well looks like you had a rough day," chimed Luna entering the room, her horn glowing with magic as she waved it over Dusk's body. "Does that feel better? It's a healing spell, but you'll have to eat for it to work at full effect."

Dusk cringed at the thought of food. Her abdomen hurt to the point that she didn't think she could eat anything and keep it down. She didn't want to be wasteful, since they had so little food to go around.

"Just some water please. I don't think I can stomach anything right now."

"Very well, I'll mix in some flower and fruits so you can at least get some nutrients," Said Luna presenting a strange multi colored drink that smells like flowers and strawberries. "Now drink up or I will force feed you like new born foal and don't think I won't do it."

Dusk gagged at the thought and levitated the drink to her mouth taking dainty sips, before chugging the entire mixture down in one gulp!

"That was good! Can I have more?"

"No, it's an energy drink, too much and your heart will enlarge and explode."

"That can't be true," Dusk quivered, imagining just that happening to her. Luna's laughs made her cheeks burn as she glared at the princess of the night. "That's not funny. Telling me stories like that, I bet it isn't true."

Luna stifled her laughter. "Well it's not exactly a lie either, if a pony were to drink twenty of these in a row their heart would explode, but one or two will just keep you up and hyper for an entire day."

"Why would some pony drink twenty in a row if there that dangerous?"

"Some ponies don't know when enough is enough, now enough idle chatter, it's time for your magic lessons," said Luna, getting serious and levitating several books and diagrams onto the bed. "Let's start by expanding your attack spells. You know a basic magical blast and shield, so now you need to learn how to break through a magical shield and this spell is a good one for doing just that."

"Magical drill horn blast," Dusk read questionably, "Who came up with that name?"

"Starswirl, now pay attention, to use this spell you must imagine your magic rotating clock wise and… ugh I hate how he words these things," Luna complained closing the book. "Just watch and do what I do."

Dusk nodded as Luna charged up her horn with magic, slowly the magic began to turn gradually speeding up until it looked like a cone. Taking aim Luna fired the magic drill at the wall, it burrowed through instantly and continued to dig it's way though one of the supporting pillars around the palace and then into the ground were it finally stopped.

Luna and Dusk sat in silence as they looked at the smoldering hole. Shouts of panic arouse from the courtyard as the soldiers, thinking it was an enemy attack sprang into action.

"We do not speak of this," said Luna, rushing off to quell the noise. "And don't do what I did, that I told you not to speak off!"

"What?"

"Good, girl!"

-break

After the situation was taken care of with Luna passing the "attack" off as an accident with no possible way to identify the one who fired the spell. She sent the guards the back to their posts and returned to her room to resume Dusk's lessons; only to find her sound asleep on the bed. Knowing that a good rest was sometimes better than most brutal of training sessions she let the tanned mare sleep.

"Shouldn't you be getting' to bed to?" asked Applejack walking up from behind. The Orange mare sat down next to Luna, following her gaze up into the stars. "They sure are pretty. What do you call that one over there? The one that bunch of stars that looks like a bucking Banco."

"I don't know. I never named it; maybe I should name it after you. I shall call it apple bucker!" Luna laughed, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Applejack stared at her till the laughter stopped. Luna's smile quickly faded, replaced with a frown. Far out at the boarders of the city sat their enemy. The blue wall separating them was crackled and weakening by the hour, they would break through sooner rather than later.

"I guess two days was a bit hopeful wasn't it?" Said Luna solemnly, "A shame we didn't have more time."

"Yeah," whispered Applejack, wondering if Nightingale had made it back. She hoped with every fiber of her being, but it was looking more and more likely her friend didn't make home and even if she did they may be too late to save them. "You should really get some rest."

"Yes, yes we should, though my bed is occupied by another. Mind sharing yours?"

Applejack blushed red, "Ah-ah guesses, but strictly platonic right?"

"If you insist," said Luna with a shrug as she strutted over to Applejack's bed. Applejack gulped as she climbed in beside her.

"I won't tell you're special somepony if you don't tell my sister, ok? She gets jealous when I cuddle with other ponies."

"So Ah've noticed, good night Luna."

"Why thank you, I did work very hard on it tonight," replied Luna, giggling as Applejack rolled her eyes as she wrapped herself up in blankets, "Tis only a joke Applejack, good night and sweet dreams."

-break

Morning came too quickly it felt, the night passed over with no incident, however not everything was well. The survivors of the Crystal Empire woke to find their only means of protection nearly gone. The shield made by the Crystal heart has crackled all the way from top to base. From the outside King Sombra hurled gigantic blasts of magic at the shield. His latest attack struck as Luna emerged onto the balcony in Symphony's armor.

"Princess Luna, good morning to you, I see you're trying out a new look. I must say pink is a stark contrast to your normal regalia," Said Sombra smirking. He observed the defensive positions of the Crystal army. Find them in very poor condition. He was certain his army could crush them the moment the shield dropped, but he wanted try and persuade Luna one last time. "And I also see you are dug in for the good fight, but it would be a waste of life don't you agree? Here is my offer to you and you're ponies. Surrender to me and be sparred. Become my Queen…"

"Second Queen," Interrupted Chrysa.

"Right, Second Queen, and not only could we take Equestria, but beyond! Think about it Luna, subjects that love and worship you rather then fear you. No more pesky nobles, no Celestia to out shine you. Think of it Luna."

Luna flew to the edge of the dome so she could face Sombra face to face, Fierce Fury by her side.

"A tempting offer Sombra, but one only a weak fool would accept. My sister is on her way and she will bring the wrap of Equestria upon you. I assure you."

Sombra laughed, "You assume Celestia is coming. Perhaps due to some notion of hope that somepony managed to escape? Well, I'd suggest you give up. I know of your little run away and rest assured she has long since departed from this world."

"Show me the body then."

"Interested in seeing your own dead soldier? You grow more beautiful to me with every conversation. Very well, bring the corpse." Ordered Sombra, two changelings flew off and returned with the body of Nightingale. "I will happily accept that surrender now Luna."

Luna glared at the Unicorn king as she adjusted her vocals. "Fool! As if we could be fooled by such simple trickery! For we know our fair Nightingale possesses a piercing mark upon her marehood, which your dim witted trickster has forgotten!"

"She didn't have a piercing! I flew right under her… Oh…" said the disguised changeling.

Now it was Luna's turn to smirk as Sombra blistered with anger. "My ponies help comes! Hold strong till Celestia arrives! We fight for the glory of the Crystal Empire and Equestria!"

"Attack! Attack now! Kill them all!" Bellowed Sombra unleashing blast of magic that shattered the dome! The armies of Maredor poured into the city as the defenders of the city took action.

"For Equestria," shouted Luna leading the charged heading straight for Sombra. Their horns intersected as the battle broke out around them. Luna flew up, Sombra following with his skeleton wings. A group of changelings tried to slow her down, but a Fierce Fury and his Crystal Pegasus intercepted. Now high over the battlefield Luna could cut loose without harming her own troops. Levitating the two lances of her back she gave them a few practice swings before charging down at Sombra.

_Be with me this day dear Symphony. I will avenge you and protect your kingdom in you stead. _Luna screamed as she descended, letting her pent up anger and sorrow over Symphony's death come to the surface. Sombra summoned a large scythe and swung connecting with her lances.

-break

Below the armies of Maredor flooded into the city, the defenders easily gave up ground as they charged, stirring excitement and vigor amongst their ranks as they charged faster breaking their formations and running every which way in pursuit of the fleeing crystal ponies. Who scattered and attempted to hide in the nearby buildings. They followed all too eager. Glory and the spoils of war were so easily in hoof.

A slender figure caught the commander's attention; an armored mare fleeing into an abandoned building alone. Eagerly he licked his lips as he leaps his squad into the building after her. Maredor, despite its name was short on mares and he'd had enough of the changelings' imitations these past few months and was looking forward to the real thing.

"Come on boys! Let's go get us some fresh fruit!" The commander shouted leading the way. They rushed into the building, scattering their numbers in search of the mare, they searched high and low, but found no sign of her. "Where is she?" The commander demanded, salivating at the lips. "Find her or I'll have your heads and no pony touches her till I do first!"

"Sir! She's over there!" Somepony pointed to the building across the alley, where the mare stood waving at them with an element fire bow and arrow primed and ready. Suddenly the smell of oil and tar became very prudent as she released the arrow and set the building ablaze.

"Command this is Firestone reporting in, trap 139 had been executed with full effectiveness. We have a full house of burning rats, I repeat, full house," Hot Lips reported into her communication Crystal.

"Roger that, continue to rally point A as planned."

"Roger that, Firestone signing out, Hail Luna."

-break

All over the Crystal Empire the invading forces were feeling the hurt as their first wave stalled. Many of their troops were lost to the defenders' traps. Buildings went up in flames, sometimes entire streets, others were frozen over, the invaders progress slowed as their ground forces were forced to watch their every step and with their ranks broken their commination lines were thrown into chaos.

A first a few groups simply by passed the buildings. Not bothering to check them, assuming they were just full of traps. These groups quick found themselves as prey to the Crystal Ponies hidden inside as they flanked them from behind and left them for their friends to find.

Other squads checked every building, sending five ponies in each to reduce causalities, while making sure they could hold their ground till help arrived. This proved to be a little more successful as they took out both trap and defender.

Then there were the squads that were destroying everything. These were the elite of Maredor, the black clad Unicorns that acted as Sombra's right hoof. They simply destroyed everything in their path. Blowing up buildings with little regard for either side and with their brutally the battle began to shift in their favor once again.

-break

Fierce Fury and the aerial forces were in a tight spot. They were simply too few of numbers to stand up to the full might of Sombra's bat ponies and Chrysa's changelings.

At first the managed to lead a good chunk into the traps designed to take out flyers and it worked, very effectively too, but it was a one trick pony. For every flyer they killed another took its place and now that they knew not to fly too low Fury and his troops had to fight at their level.

"Stay close together! Don't let them separate you!" He told his lancers as they charged straight into the fray. They punched a hold right through the center and made a quick retreat to the ground for cover fire from their Unicorn squads. They continued this pattern, always making minor changes so the enemy couldn't counter as easily.

However by the seventh charge Fury took notice of the fact that over half of his original fifty flyers were gone and they were losing ground, so their Unicorn squads were forced to move back. He looked toward Luna who was engaged with Sombra in an epic battle no pony dared to intrude upon. He did not like that he was being pushed away from his princess and rallied his troops to go and support her. They ripped through the enemy formation and made a beeline for Luna when they were blindsided by Queen Chrysa and her royal guards.

Fury growled breathing a stream of fire at the changeling Queen. His wing pony, Stone Wing, flew up beside him and stopped a group of Changelings from attacking his flank. Stone Wing stopped the attack, but went down with them.

"Do you really think you can win? Face reality freak, the time of Celestia and Luna is over! The time rein of the changelings is now," gloats Chrysa dodging Fury's flames, while blasting beams of green magic at Fury, who dodged and charged head along at her. "You are skilled. Too bad your friends were not up to par."

Slowly Fury turned his gaze downward. The bodies of his soldiers were still air born as he watched them crash into the ground with bone shattering cracks. The sound echoed in his ears. Their broken forms forever burned into his mind. All of them were dead and it was his fault.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Fury as his body erupted into flames, startling Chrysa and the changelings surrounding him. Flexing his claws he dashed forward with complete disregard, ripping his way through the changeling ranks.

-break

"What's happening up there?" Commander Shiny Stone, captain of the guard, asked as he observed the battlefield from the Defenders Command center. A couple dozen ponies worked tirelessly relaying messages from the frontlines. Their crystal commination network went down several hours ago, so massager ponies have been running back and forth between the frontlines.

A hastily scribbled note was shoved into his face; it read that the third barricade has fallen. One more and the armies of Maredor would be at their front door.

"Miss Dusk."

"Yes, commander," saluted Dusk stepping forward. She was feeling antsy after she was ordered by Applejack to stay behind in the castle. Saying she was their last resort. She didn't know what the she meant by that, only that she was given the order that if the fourth barricade was in danger of falling she was to attack with no restraint.

"The time has come for you to put your talent to use. Get out there and support our retreat."

Dusk saluted once more and left with the remaining guards to the fourth barricade. Already Shadow and bat ponies were fighting their way through the defenses. Her and twenty Crystal Unicorns met up with the four barricades commander, Shiny Silver, Shiny Stone's son.

"What's the situation," shouted Dusk as she took covered behind a crumbling wall with the commander. Three arrows embedded themselves into wall head of them. One Crystal Unicorn stood up to return fire, only to get an arrow through the skull.

"That," pointed Shiny Silver to the dead pony, "That's the situation. We're getting slaughtered out here! There's just too many to fight off. We're getting over run… Watch out!" A shadow pony emerged from the wall, posed to strike; Shiny Silver stabbed his horn into the pony's chest and tossed it over the wall. "Please tell me there is a plan."

Dusk smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, me."

"Please tell me that was a joke. What can one mare do?"

"Luna's a mare and she does a lot," Dusk retorted, Shiny Silver glared at her with a twitching eye. "Right no time for jokes. Just watch and be amazed." _(I hope this works.)_

Dusk gathered magic into her horn; creating a sphere around herself she leapt over the wall and charged towards the enemy lines drawing their fire. Shadow ponies, Bat ponies, Changelings, piled on top of her. She nearly buckled under the weight, but held firm and blustered her shield.

"Anytime today," She screamed as sweat dripped down her brow. Flashes of magic and everything from arrows to rocks flew overhead, knocking the enemy ponies off her shield. Taking a relaxing breath Dusk focused her magic and fired magic drill bullets from her horn through her shield. The magic drills burrowed through rock barriers and magic shields alike downing a dozen ponies in an instant. Morale surged for the Defenders as the ponies began to attack in earnest, even managing to push the invaders back.

"Yeah, come on let's get them!" A pony yelled, but she grabbed him by the legs and held him in place. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be stupid," She retorted, "Rushing in will get you killed."

Shiny Silver nodded, "She's right, Brick Hoof. Fortify out positions, prepare for the next wave!" The soldier saluted and began remaking the barricades. "Come on back here and rest we're going to need you're strength," said Shiny Silver, leading Dusk back behind the wall. "You did well. Keep it up and we may make it out alive."

A shakily smile worked its way onto Dusk's face. Shiny Silver gave her a knowing look as he patted her on the shoulder before leaving to help with the defenses. Once he was out of sight her body began to shake as veil filled her throat. She tried to keep it down, but it was no use, she ended up hacking up onto the ground.

This wasn't her first kill, yet that didn't stop the shaking. She knew they were bad ponies, they probably killed a lot of ponies today, maybe even enjoyed it, but that didn't make her feel any better. She killed them and there was no changing that.

"Next wave coming in, Dusk we need you!"

"Coming!"

-break

Far up in the sky Sombra and Luna clashed! Sparks and explosions filled the sky as their attacks met. It's an impressive display, but that didn't mean the sides were even. Luna panted heavily, her coat soaked with sweat. Symphony's armor was heavier than her own and her lances took much more magic to keep float then her star blades. Another problem was the Alicorn amulet around Sombra's neck, which provides him with an extra source of power, extending his own stamina, while Luna was forced to rely on her own waning strength.

"It's not too late to accept my offer Luna, join me and accept your new role as my mate."

"I'd rather die first Sombra!" Luna spat flinging her lances at the black stallion. Flying back she fired three blasts of magic for good measure. Sombra deflected the lances and blocked the spells, his smirk irritating her to no end. Summoning her lances back, she blocked his scythe just in time, but the force of the attack made her aura waver for a moment and she felt the tip of the blade press against her throat.

Sombra pressed harder, even pushing with his hooves, Luna called on her earth pony magic and countered his strength, but it wouldn't last. Already she could feel the last of her reserves failing her. Sombra's eyes lit with dark magic, Luna felt her mind go fuzzy for a moment before shaking it off.

"You're mind tricks won't work on me Sombra."

The Unicorn King chuckled, "Perhaps for now, but how long can you resist? You're fighting a battle on all fronts Luna, which will give out first? You're body? You're mind? You're magic? Time will tell very soon I believe."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She couldn't keep fighting like this, but what other option was there? She couldn't break off and retreat. He would surely follow her and attack her ponies below. No she had to stay, she had too… is that fireball with wings coming at her?

"LET GO OF HER!" Fierce Fury screamed ramming into Sombra's side. With his claws Fury dug into the Unicorn's side grabbing hold of the base of his right wing and shattering the bone. "Come on, let's go!" He shouted, dropping the Unicorn King and tackling Luna into a freefall dive; the flames surrounding his body disappearing as they fell.

Luna struggled in Fury's embrace as she watched Bat ponies come to Sombra's aid. She cursed at the missed chance to finish the Unicorn King off. However something caught her attention as she felt Fury's claws dug into her side, his missing claw wasn't missing anymore.

"Prepare for landing," Said Fury as they leveled out into the rough landing against the ground. Applejack and Dusk quickly rushed to their aid, both mares looking worse for wear. Before she could ask on their condition Sombra's voice echoed over the battlefield.

The black stallion was grounded, but still kicking and was looking very angry.

"Don't think anypony is getting out of here alive Luna! You brought this fate upon them! And you will watch as I execute every last one of them, while you're helplessly chained by my side."

Luna rose to her full height as her ponies rallied around her. Sadly she gazed back at them; they had suffered much for her, for their freedom, for each other. She wished she could tell them they would make through, that all the suffering was not for nothing, but she could not. They would die here, with her, but they would die together.

Gathering up her courage she stood tall as the stared down Sombra, prepared to face death, but then something shined in the distance hidden by the blinding rays of the sun.

Suddenly explosions blanketed the enemy lines. Ponies scrambled to find out what was going on, but it was too late, far too late. Coming over the horizon was a sight no pony had ever seen before, a massive battleship sailing across a stream of clouds, filled with hundreds of battle hardened Night Patroller eager to fight, it was the Moon cutter and it brought a tear to Luna's eye when she saw the pony commanding it.

"Celestia…"

-inside the moon cutter

"We are in positon Princess, orders?"

Celestia raised her hoof, her eyes hard like steel as she gazed out onto the battlefield.

"Attack!"


	12. Chapter 12

Night patrol ch 12

By Foxgear

-break

"All ponies to battle stations! Squads one through five, prepare to launch! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! We don't have all day get down there and fight!" Roared Gadget over the ship's intercom as they blasted Sombra's army with a barrage of canon fire and Lightning bolts. "Squads Six through nine fly around the city and flank the enemy, create a path for any survivors. Cannon operators keep a suppressing fire on the enemy don't let them near us! Squads ten through eleven you're on standby." Trotting over the controls Gadget observed all the dials and doodads with a keen eye. Complex mathematical equations ran through his head as he calculated their fly time.

"We have enough Crystal energy to keep the cannons firing for one hour Princess Celestia, I repeat one hour, after that we will be sitting ducks and we'll have to retreat. Be swift in your mission, find Princess Luna and her escort and get them out, anypony else is extra. After the one hour mark I'm afraid anypony left behind stays behind."

"Roger that Gadget," Celestia replied on the deck of the Moon cutter, the Night Hunters forming up her guard, "Celestia out."

"Faust's speed to you princess, Good luck."

Celestia returned her Crystal communicator to its place on her chest piece; it's quite the handy little gadget perfect for keeping up to date on things. Approaching the edge of the flight deck Celestia surveyed the battlefield, finding utter chaos the likes of which could rival Discord. She'd had hoped she never have to come to such a place again, but it just goes to show that for every tyrant taken down, another rises in their place.

"Allow me to lessen your burden Princess," said a Pony, taking Luna's armor out of her magical grip. "It'll be easier to fight unburdened, don't worry I'll make sure it gets to Princess Luna."

She smiled at the Rinin Pony with relief, her own armor was weighing her down enough already and carrying Luna's with her would have worn her that much quicker. "Thank you, Uh…" Celestia looked at the pony's flank, hoping to find something of hit to his name. There was nothing, just a number like the rest of the dragon ponies, this one was branded, 088.

"Nico Vega," The pony answered, "My name is Nico Vega, apologies for not properly introducing myself right off."

Celestia waved a hoof, "No, no it's quite alright Nico Vega, and I appreciate the gesture. I hope to see you again after the battle.

"Don't worry princess," he smiled, "I don't intend to die today."

"None of us do, doesn't mean it won't happen Nico," replied Overheat, snorting fire from his nostrils. "Now let's cut the chit chat and get moving! Follow me to victory! Yahoo!"

Celestia blinked as Overheat leapt right off the edge of the flight deck which was at least a couple thousand feet in the air and he had no wings. She leaned over the ledge expecting to splattered pony on the ground, instead she saw a trail of flaming hoof steps leading right towards the enemy lines.

"Don't worry about him Princess he just likes the attention," said Emerald Cutter, "Let's not be left behind! Come on, Patrollers charge forward for Equestria!"

Emerald Cutter too leapt off the ledge, her horn a glow with dark green magic as she summoned a pile of emeralds from the ground and rode them down into battle. Below the unloading Docks opened with Rawhide and his troops pouring out onto the field.

"Ready princess?" Killing Perfection asked unsheathing her swords.

Celestia nodded as she raised her hoof to the sky, "All ponies ATTACK!"

-break

Commander Bright of the Maredor Vanguard quickly rallied his soldiers around to face the enemy at their backs. He called for their Unicorn units to raise the largest shields they could muster against the cannon fire, ponies clamored under the shields like umbra's as the cannon balls rained down upon them, however just because they were underneath a shield didn't guarantee their safety. Cannon balls would bounce off the shields and roll down between the gaps at high speeds severing legs and splitting ponies in two as they haphazardly came to a stop.

"Incoming!" A scout yelled pointing a bright glowing charging over the ruins of the crystal city. Spears were raised and pointed as they waited for the enemy, a hush fell over their ranks as the smell of burning flesh and brimstone entered their nostrils as the irregular beat of trotting hooves grew closer and closer till finally a skeleton of flame galloped over their hastily made barricade, wood combusted into flame and metal melted as the burning skeleton galloped past, sucking up all the air and leaving a trail of destructing in its wake.

"Monster!" A pony yelled as everypony tried to move out the flaming pony's path, but it followed them running them down, crushing them beneath its six legs.

"Commander Bright, look over there!" Yelled one of the captains pointing to the sky as a hundreds of green diamonds fell from the sky like arrows, piercing though shields and armor like a hot knife through butter. A pony riding on top of a wave of green gems flew overhead, letting their beautifully deadly projectiles fall down like rain upon them.

Bright barely survived as he took cover on the underside of the hill he was positioned on. Looking out over his forces he was dismayed to see they were out of ranks with many dead and wounded to take care off, but worse off all their morale has been utter shattered.

"Commander…"

"What the buck is it now?" He barked looking at the floating ship that had been the start of all his trouble.

Riding down across the barren plains was an army of heavily armed Unicorns and Earth ponies with a big red pony at the front wielding a large pick axe in his mouth? Above them was a much more terrifying sight, hundreds of Pegasus and Dragon Ponies were flying straight towards them, led by a in posing figure clad in gold armor, wielding two gaint axes.

"Celestia…" Commander Bright shuttered as the Princess of the sun raised her twin axes with the sun shining right behind her, blacking out her body while shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Ponies of Equestria, Attack!"

Before Commander Bright could issue his orders the Earth and Unicorns were upon them, he blocked the pick axe with his shield as his support staff fell around him.

"You think you can win Earth pony! You can't! You will fall here!" He shouted levitating a spear off the ground.

The Big pony freed his pick axe and said, "We'll see about that." And then the pick was lit a glow with magic, surprising Bright that an Earth pony could use magic at all, he didn't even have the chance to defend himself as the big pony's pick axe pierced through his shield, his armor, and then his head.

"Way to go Rawhide!"

"This is nothing," Grunted the big Stallion, "Keep pushing! Time is of the essence."

"Aye, sir!"

-break

"Luna is that…"

"It is dear Applejack," tears of joy rolled her cheeks as her sister and Ponies of the night charged into the enemy's rear, "The Moon cutter with Celestia and everypony."

"Heehaw! She made it! Nightingale made it! We're saved everypony!" Applejack reared up whining as loud as she could. All the surrounding ponies rose up and cheered catching their second wind at the sight of reinforcements.

"Look out below!" A pony falling from the sky shouted, crashing in front of Luna. "Ouch, should have adjusted for the extra weight before going into that nose dive."

Luna and Applejack blinked as the familiar sight of Luna's armor became clear as the dusted settled and pony wearing it dusted himself off.

"Nico Vega?"

"At your service ma'am," The gray toned dragon pony said standing at attention, "I've brought you your armor and a message from Commander Gadget. The message is "Only one hour window to evacuate ponies, after that the Moon Cutter will be out of Crystal Energy for operating the cannons all remaining power will be for the Engines. Please try to as many ponies to the Moon cutter as possible" end of message."

Luna mulled over the situation. Off to the west Celestia was making her way towards Sombra with what looked like Killing Perfection. Overheat was running around causing havoc and Emerald Cutter was taking out key enemy points, while their ground forces over ran Sombra's, by all accounts they should stay and finish the job, but as she looked around again at the vast army Sombra and Chrysa had at their disposal and possibly hidden reinforcements it was clear they had to retreat.

"Nico fly back to the moon cutter and inform Gadget we are on our way, once the path is clear will make an all-out gallop for the Moon cutter. Everypony leave behind everything once the path is open make for the moon cutter and don't stop for anything. Applejack, Fury, I want to you lead them to safety." Luna removed Symphony's armor and began replacing it with her own. She smiled solemnly as the pile of pink metal fell to the ground. "I will meet up with Celestia and hopefully we can take out Sombra here and now and let his armies scatter to the winds."

"Understood Princess," replied Applejack as she went to work gathering the injured and ordering them to be made ready for transport. Fury nodded and then followed after her with Dusk trailing behind him, leaving Luna standing on the hill alone with Nico.

"I could take the armor back with me princess, it would be no trouble," Offered Nico Vega noticing Luna's hesitance to leave the pink armor, but she shook her head.

"No, it would burden you too much; let it lay here with its true owner. However this is one thing I wish for you to carry and keep safe for fear I may lose it in battle before the day is done." Carefully Luna dropped Symphony's engagement ring into Nico's claw. The Rinin nodded in understand and took off to the sky.

Taking one last look at the Crystal Palace Luna bowed her head to the home of her lost kin one last time and flew off to meet her sister.

-break

Celestia and Sombra locked weapons, black scythes meeting golden axes in a clash of sparks that had both ponies pushing with all their might. Shockwaves of magic rocked the area, toppling buildings, cracking the earth wide open as the two titans' waged war. One however held the advantage. Celestia had full control of the sky thanks to her wings; while Sombra was grounded with his one skeletal wing lying flat and useless under his cloak.

With the aerial advantage Celestia was able to outmaneuver Sombra, avoiding his attacks with a mere twist of her wings, another benefit was her ability to launch her attacks from any height or angle while using the sun as cover. Sombra was on the defensive as he kept his weapons close to block the rain of axes that assaulted him. He called for aid from his soldiers, but the white pony that accompanied Celestia cut them down before they could get close and Chrysa was too busy trying to lead their armies on both fronts. The Defenders of the Crystal Empire were fighting fiercer than ever before trying to get to safety, well their allies hack their way through to meet them. He had no idea Equestria had such a fighting force at their command.

"Quiet the impressive army Celestia; I wasn't aware you had the stones to put your precious "Little ponies" in harm's way or that you had a knack for the darker arts." Sombra praised as he broke their stalemate and retreated into the narrow streets of the Crystal Empire to better limit Celestia's movements. Celestia thrown off guard by his comments mindlessly followed.

"Darker arts? What poison does thy vile tongue spew now Sombra?" Celestia shook herself, blushing madly as she coughed into her hoof. "Sorry, the thrill of battle as me thinking of times of old and that just kind of slipped out. Now as I was saying darker arts? What nonsense are you spewing now Sombra? I have never… ugh… intently practiced the dark arts. How can you a pony who so easily gave himself over to darkness accuse me of doing such a thing?"

Sombra chuckled sinisterly as he circled around Celestia, the white mare kept pace, always keeping her eyes on him as he wanted her to do.

"Well I simply assumed. I mean who ever heard of such a large clan of Dragon ponies? There may have been few born throughout the centuries naturally to give life to the legend, but so many and all fighting for you? I was not away the ponies of Equestria were so… intimate with the dragons of Firehorn to breed such a number of Rinin."

"Oh well you see that's very easy question to answer, so simply in fact you probably wouldn't believe it. I hardly did when Luna introduced them to me after discovering them in old mine," Celestia nervously replied. Her mind suddenly a buzz with political questions that could come up when the Dragon ponies existence was made well known.

"A mountain you say sounds suspicious. Are you certain Princess Luna didn't create them and simply lie you," Said Sombra, relishing the look of doubt upon Celestia's face, the princess of the sun was completely off her game. Discreetly Sombra lowered his remaining Skeleton wing tapping it lightly against the ground while he occupied Celestia's full attention. "Really Celestia think about it, Luna's was losing favor with the public it's well known all across the lands that you are the one and only true ruler of Equestria, Luna is merely a side show, something show off when convenient. I'm sure you've "used" her more than once to gain favor with rival kingdoms. Why wouldn't she want an army to dethrone you?"

Celestia gasped, sputtering as her wings missed a beat causing her drop in altitude. "Luna, Luna would never do such a thing! You're outrageous calms mean nothing! And what perverse propose are you daring to imply that I used my sister for? I would never do such a thing to Luna!"

"Strong words and so many, almost like you're covering up a lie."

Celestia burned red with anger, "I shall take no more of this foolery, En garde, Sombra!"

Celestia charge blindly at him, Sombra raised his remaining wing as Celestia drew closer bringing it down just as she was in range. A glinting light shined down the long street, flying fast as it traveled, Celestia didn't even know what hit her till it was too late and took an arrow in the wing just as she was about to reach Sombra. She dropped like a fly and crashed sliding against the crystal street, leaving a trail of blood and feathers behind her.

"Time for the Sun to set, but don't worry Celestia, I'll take good care of your magic."

Celestia retched, straining to get her hoof around her axe, but Sombra stomped on her leg. She screamed in pain as he raised his scythe for the final blow. Regretfully she closed her eyes prepared for death.

(I'm sorry Luna)

"CELESTIA!"

Celestia's eye snapped open; turning towards the sound of her name her eyes welled up with tears as Luna flew in fast and hard, creating a trail of stardust behind her.

"Luna!"

-break

Luna was flying high above the battle looking for her sister, when she heard Celestia's cry, quickly she nosedived towards the sound flying faster than ever before. Rounding a corner she saw Celestia on the ground with Sombra's scythe hovering overhead. Crying out her sister's name she tossed her star blades forcing Sombra to bring his scythe around to block. Not missing a wingbeat Luna tackled the Unicorn King to the ground tossing him over Celestia and continued to struggle against him hoof vs hoof on the ground, kicking, bucking, and even biting him in her rage.

"STAY (punch!) AWAY (punch!) FROM (Bite!) MY (kick!) SISTER!" Luna raged blindly, inky black energy began misting off her coat as she continued to pound Sombra into the ground; even managing to dent his armor breaking the bones beneath the plated steel.

"That's enough Luna," Said Celestia struggling to get to her hooves. "Luna!"

Celestia's voice snapped Luna back to reality turning to face her just in time for an arrow to whizz past her head skimming the outer shell of her helm.

Luna seethed as she touched the gouge in her helm, "Sniper."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, now come on let's get out of here!"

"But Sombra," Luna pleaded wanting to finish off the Unicorn kind once and for all, but another shot from the archer had both her and Celestia fleeing for cover as volley of arrows assaulted them. Once in relative safety and catching their breath, Luna caved in "Fine let's go."

Luna took off flying only a few feet before Celestia coughed reminding her that she could not fly.

"Right sorry," Lifting Celestia up with her magic Luna took flight, glancing back at the downed Sombra, wishing she had a clear shot to finish him as several Unicorns appeared around him covering him in a magical shield.

(There will not be a third time Sombra, I swear it!)

-break

"My liege you are injured!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Australian Sniper." Snarling Sombra tossed his helm aside wincing as he walked, yet never breaking his stride as he surveyed his troops. Turning to the Unicorn Commander Sombra said, "I want this place wiped off the map! Gather our remaining forces for an all-out attack!"

"At once my liege," The commander saluted.

Sombra watched him run off, then turned his attention to the floating ship, with feral growl he marched towards the object of his failure determined to bring it and everypony on it crashing to the ground.

"I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow."

-break

"We are nearly there sister, we are almost home," Said Luna excitedly as they neared the Moon cutter. Time was nearly up and flocks of ponies were being marched on to the floating ship. Somewhere in the crowds Luna managed to spot Alto Melody, the pony she'd met at diner the night before and Symphony's friend, she was relieved to discover she had made it. On the flight deck many ponies cheered and waved, happy she waved back.

"Princess."

"Killing Perfection?" Luna gasped not expecting the white Rinin to show up on her flank. "What's the matter?"

Grimly Killing Perfection pointed downward where a line of down beaten Crystal ponies standing against the Changeling and Maredor hordes.

"I understand, please take care of my sister." Luna said dropping Celestia into KP's claws and diving down.

"Wait Luna," Celestia screamed. "Go back we can't leave her!"

"I have my orders."

"But…"

"Do not worry," KP said, "We will not leave our princess."

Celestia eased her struggles and watched helplessly as her little sister became a blinking black dot.

-break

"Shiny Stone what is it do you think you're doing?" Luna demanded as she landed next to the old pony. Three changelings leapt at her but three well placed magic shots made quick work of them.

The old stallion smiled as he knocked a changeling to the ground, stabbing the bug pony with his spear. "Well the old timers and I thought we'd buy the younglings some time to get aboard, besides someone gotta watch you're flanks, might as well be us. We have a little fight left in us, enough to hold them off for spell or two at least."

"But that's…"

"It is what it is princess. We've had our time. Let us have this one last moment of glory to let the ponies of the world know that we of the old guard stood our ground so that next generation can flourish."

Luna looked on sadly at the line of brave souls standing before her. She's seen similar sights in the past, old soldiers looking for one last chance of glory to go out screaming their lungs out as they charged ahead to their deaths usually taking with them countless young colts with them to satisfy their lust for that moment. These ponies were vastly different from those old foals before them; they weren't simply throwing their lives away just to throw them away. They were paying the price for freedom for those that come after them.

"I understand Shiny Stone; know this day, we princess Luna of the night will be witness to your bravery this day."

"Thank you princess, now I believe it's time for you to go their here." Shiny stone pointed out as a mass of black armored ponies lined up across from them, Sombra at the head of them looking very, very angry. "Go, go now!" Shiny stone yelled leading the charge.

Luna hesitated for a moment not wanting to abandon the brave knights, but the cries of her ponies from the moon cutter made her take flight. As she glided she looked back as the Crystal ponies where surrounded, they shined in the sunlight sparkling like a beacon against the darkness. Slowly the circle grew tighter as the Crystal ponies fell one by one, by the time her hooves touched the flight deck the light was gone and tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted breaking away from the crowd. The sun princess nuzzled her neck her own tears mixing with hers. "I'm so glad you're safe. Come we must go now, before Sombra has a chance to give chase."

"No." The crowd of ponies was struck into silence as Luna turned towards the massive horde with her horn a glow with magic. "We finish this now! Night Hunters to me! Dusk you too!"

Overheat, Emerald Cutter, and Killing Perfection took up positions on Luna's left flank while Applejack, Sixes, and Fierce Fury stood on her right. Dusk nervously stood next the princess as she linked their magic together engulfing her and the ponies on her right in a midnight blue aura.

"I cannot due this without you're help sister."

"Very well, we shall finish this together." Celestia said solemnly as she took up positon on the opposite side of Dusk from Luna, her own golden magic expanding and covering Overheat, Emerald Cutter and Killing Perfection and then channeling through Dusk completing the link.

The sister's rose into the air their magic's crossing between each other, massive amounts of magic passed between them and the seven ponies, raising them all into the air. The princess' colors inverted, Luna's coat turned white, while Celestia's black as they crossed their horns releasing a powerful beam of magic at Sombra who was riding atop of a gaint red crystal his own black magic swirling around him like storm.

"LUNA! CELESTIA!" The Unicorn king screamed as he rose toward them, firing a massive blast of magic.

"SOMBRA!" The sister's yelled as their blast collided with Sombra's.

For a moment there was a pause as the two titanic attacks struck, pushing against one another seemingly tie in power, till soft "clink" sound echoed. The Alicorn Amulet upon Sombra's chest had cracked having finally reached its limit, the gem shattered bursting into the sky and scattering across the lands leaving its owner defenseless.

"No, no, no, nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Sombra as the sister's attack completely engulfed his. The colorful display of magic hit him dead on, his armor cracking as the light ate him from the inside out. "I will not let it end like this! This is not over!"

With his final cry Sombra cast one last spell before his psychical body burst into crystals. The remains of the crystal empire were covered in smoky darkness that engulfed the entire city and every pony in it and dragged it beneath the ice, leaving a vast icy wasteland in its place.

Celestia and Luna fell to the flight deck exhausted and bitter as they watched the once shining city disappear. They had fought so hard, lost so many, even defeated their foe, yet it felt like they lost.

A gentle hoof massaged her back Luna looked up into Applejack's sad smile as the Earth mare helped her to her feet.

"Come on, it's ok Ah got ya, let's get you inside and some hot cider." Said Applejack as Sixes helped Celestia.

Exhaustion hit Luna like a ton of bricks as she leaned heavily on Applejack for support, sleepily she said, "Some cider and food does sound good right now, but I think I'd prefer a good bed first." At that moment Luna's stomach rumbled loudly, earning a chuckled from the surrounding ponies and even Celestia whose stomach also growled. Blushing Luna covered her face as she broke out into laughter. "I guess food first then a bed."

"Gadget," Luna called out, the Unicorn was busy hugging his daughter to death stopped to give her some air as he addressed his princess.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take us home as fast as you can, I'm feeling a little home sick."

"At once princess," Saluted Gadget before running off with Dusk in tow, now doubt they had much to take about on the way home.

-break

After some food and drink Luna laid down on her personal cot her eyes heavy, yet her mind a buzz with thoughts. She was alive. Celestia was alive. Applejack, Dusk, Nightingale and Fury were alive. A lot of ponies were dead too, Symphony, Treble, possibly Cadenza, Shiny Stone and countless others lost forever.

"I'm alive," She whispered before the calling of sleep finally took her. As her eyes fluttered shut she saw a figure stand over her and run a hoof through her mane, the gesture was familiar and always helped her to get to sleep when she was troubled.

"Celestia," Luna mumbled sleepily as a smile spread across her lips.

Celestia mirrored Luna's smile as she settled down on the floor of the cabin with her head on Luna's cot. She didn't care if she had own room with her own bed, she wanted to be with her sister again, even if it was only for tonight.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Celestia whispered as she too entered the world of dreams. Her hoof wrapped protectively around her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Night Patrol ch 13

By Foxgear

-break

Luna awoke as the hull of the Moon Cutter rumbled as it made port. Gadget apologized for the rough landing over the intercom, has it was his first. Chuckling Luna rolled off the bed, becoming a tangle of legs as she rolled right on top of Celestia. The elder Alicorn cried out in pain as her injured wing was crushed under her body.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" Luna screams as she quickly rolled off her sister and tried do something to ease her sister's pain, but Celestia held up a hoof to stop her as she hissed and fought through the torment till the pain eased on its own.

"It's alright," replied Celestia through gritted teeth, "I should have remembered you like to roll off the bed. I'm fine." Rising to her hooves Celestia gave Luna her best smile, "Come on; let's go get some breakfast I'm sure you're hungry after all that fighting."

Luna's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, causing her to blush. "That sounds lovely; I'll have the kitchen make up a glorious feast for our victory, if you can call it that, but before then there is one pony we need to see."

"You're talking about Nightingale aren't you?" Luna nodded, causing Celestia to look away for a moment. "Very well, but I must warn you sister she's suffered some… critical injuries trying to get help. It may be tough to see her."

"It does not matter, we must see her," Said Luna walking out of the cabin, Celestia following after her.

When they arrived at the room where Nightingale was in they found Applejack had beaten them to her. The former farm mare was in tears as she leaned over Nightingale's bedside, Nightingale herself was turned onto her stomach, showing off her wingless back and large surgical scars.

"Oh Night, Ah'm so sorry…" Applejack sobbed as the sisters approached the bed, Luna wrapped her foreleg around Applejack holding the Earth pony close.

"Tis alright fair Applejack; we will do all we can for her." Applejack leaned in closer into Luna mane hiding her tears in the Alicorns starry black hair. Nightingale wouldn't want to see her crying, not after giving up so much to ensure their safety.

"Ah, huh, gotta go check… on somethings," Stuttered Applejack as she quietly excused herself from the room, leaving the sisters alone with the now wingless Pegasus.

Luna ran her hoof over Nightingale's scars only to quickly to retract it as the Pegasus groaned in pain. She chose instead to simply hold the unconscious Nightingale's hoof as she expressed her thanks.

"Because of your sacrifice I'm alive and many other ponies. You have my eternal thanks. I know you wanted to be in the Shadowbolts and you have more than deserved the honor." Luna choked up with tears as she thought of Nightingales dream being destroyed. "I'm sorry." Quickly Luna left the room for her room. She didn't want to be seen crying by her ponies as the weight of what happened began crashing down on her.

Celestia watched her leave, but made no moves to follow her sister, not yet at least. Instead she took hold of Nightingale's hoof like Luna had done and pressed her head against the Pegasus nuzzling the Pegasus lovingly.

"Thank you, thank you for keeping Luna safe, for being so strong when I was weak. I promise I will help you get your wings back, if it takes me the rest of my life, I will pay you back in full Nightingale." Raising her head Celestia trotted out of the room, seeking to go comfort Luna, when she bumped into Gadget, who was looking very down trotted and holding a paper with a bunch of names and numbers. Celestia cringed as she figured out what he was holding.

"Casualty report?" Nodding Gadget handed it to her. She looked over the names, she didn't know any of them personally, but that didn't mean her heart didn't bleed of the loss of her little ponies. Her heart ached even more when the time would come for Luna to see it; every name belonged to a pony she knew. This day Luna lost one hundred and eighty seven friends.

"Thank you; I will see Luna see this, at the right time of course. Things are little tough right now for her." Celestia folded the paper and put it in her harness as she walked away Gadget called out to her.

"Don't coddle her." Celestia turned her mouth a gasp as the Unicorn stared her down with eyes of steel. "Princess- no Luna is tough pony. Delaying the inedible will only hurt her. She knows we have to have lost some of our own, not every pony can walk away from a battle, she knows this, you know this, so don't treat her like a filly. Treat her like the grown mare she is. Treat her like the princess she is. Treat her with the respect we do. If you do things will get better between you too."

"I-"Celestia was at a loss for words, so she simply nodded instead and continued on her way, only to pause as she watched Gadget as he fiddled with more notes and reports from the battle. The Unicorn was looking positively taxed. His daughter came to mind and she knew how he must be anxious to get back to her as soon as possible.

"Gadget."

"Yes, Princess Celestia?" The Stallion replied looking up from his work.

"Let me take care of that," She said levitating the stack of reports into her aura, "You run along. I'm sure you have other thing you'd rather be doing."

"But princess…"

"It's no trouble, I find myself in need of distraction at the moment. I'll get everything in order and deliver the reports to Luna before the feast. Does that sound ok with you?"

Gadget smiled as the stress seemed to melt off his body. "Yes, that would be fine. Have a good day princess; I'll see you at dinner."

"Goodbye Gadget, give Dusk my regards." Celestia waved as the unicorn trotted away. Once he was out of sight she began scrolling through the list of things to the do, the first thing was the check on the resupplying of the Moon Cutter.

Celestia trotted onward greeting everypony she passed, which they politely returned, yet there was something different in their mannerisms from the Castle staff in Canterlot, the ponies here spoke to her as if she was a normal pony rather than some divine being. It was nice and refreshing to say the least; she couldn't remember the last time she was treated like a normal pony.

Entering the hanger Celestia couldn't help but admire the floating ship as she weaved between the busy supply ponies as they carried crate after crate of gems to refuel the ship's engines and weapons. She wondered momentary why they were so eager to have ship ready again, and then remembered Luna had originally built the ship for movable fortress for patrols. An idea she was still a little hesitant about, but she could certainly see its usefulness.

"Excuse me," Celestia asked stopping an earth pony who was directing a line of ponies that were repairing the hull of the ship, "Are you Navy Von Coltenstien?"

"Aye, I am, whacha be needin' Princess?" The stallion replied with a thick accent. He seemed to be around Gadget's age, his red mane connected to his long beard that hung down to his chest, giving him a strange look with his preach colored coat.

"Well I'm looking over something for Gadget before the feast and I'm supposed to…" Celestia stares at the paper, not having a clue how to say anything written on it, "this ah… what is this?"

"Ah the GRCS, Gem reactor cooling system, we've got it under control just needs a little tinkering here and there and we should be good. Still runs a little hot though, takes a lot of water and cooling gems to maintain safe temperatures. The cannons are mostly ok, had a few burn outs with some of the earlier models, but the later prototypes seem to hold up a lot better, but still in need some improvements. The hull overall is fine, but we may want to look at making it lighter, might help with our speed and overheating problem. You get all that?"

Celestia stuttered as she looked over the scrambled mess that was her notes, "Ah… could you say that again or maybe write it down… please? That's a bit… much to take in at once, Navy Von, do you have nickname?"

"Coltenstien or Colt or even Navy, but don't call me Von unless you're looking for a lay around."

"Um… Ok?

Coltenstien chuckled as he took the paper from her and handed it off to another pony with a yellow and black helm, writing down everything Coltenstien had said.

"Funny thing, I'm one of the top engineers around here and I can't write, never could get the hang of it, tried mah teeth and everything just couldn't get the hang of it." Coltenstien chuckled handing the paper back to Celestia, "Well that should be all on our end. Have a good day Princess. Come on boys let's go get some grub!"

Celestia watched the ponies file out of the hangar to the grand dining hall and followed after them only to pause at the exit and look back at the Moon Cutter and all its glory. A floating ship, such a thing had never been heard of before, let alone imagined and then built, amazing was the only way to describe it and it was all thanks to Luna for deciding to go against the impossible. Celestia wonders, do her ponies have such inspiring imaginations. Do they dream of reach for the sky and beyond? If they do, and they surely must, does she encourage them and give them support and thing needed to do so?

She always been for education and has send many bits to schools in Canterlot, but thinking on it now she never went and looked at the schools herself. Starswirl is a great magician and talented inventor and has also received many gold bits for his works, but he works alone and tends to keep his discoveries to himself. Actually very few ponies he even knows he exists, let alone still alive… she should probably check on him when she gets back to Canterlot too, it's been… three months, since he last checked in? There were some defiant changes to be made and hopefully she won't be making the alone.

Continuing on her mission Celestia traveled throughout the castle meeting ponies, taking in the new additions and lower levels, as well as the new additions to the court yard. Though she was a bit dismayed by the training faculties and obstacle courses, she was happy to discover the garden located behind the castle was still intact and receiving attention from the looks of things. At the center of the garden was a small circle patch of flowers that made the image of the sun and the moon meshing together in harmony. She remembered her and Luna planted these particular flowers when they were fillies.

Memories of that day came flooding back to her mind and she smiled softly of the simpler times when their crowns were pretend and the world so much easier to understand.

Taking out the list of the fallen Celestia read through it once again, burning every name into her mind, till she was certain she would never forget them. Standing tall she began the long walk to Luna's room taking her time to deliver the news. When she came the stair case that split to the two towers that held their rooms she took the stairs leading to the west wing to her room, curious to see what it looked like after her prolonged departure. Poking her head in the door she round the room to be clean and free of dust, the bed sheets made and kept fresh, with all her mane and coat shampoo laid out and orderly. Lovingly she touched the brush in the shape of her cutie mark, a gift from their mother, a tear escaped her eye, which she quickly swiped away when she heard hoof beats outside the door.

"Oh, why hello there princess, I didn't expect to find you here. I'd thought you'd be down stairs with the others, but don't mind me I'm just here for a bit of cleaning. Princess Luna wants this room to be cared for with the best care available, why I think she even came and cleaned it herself a time or too when we were too busy with the rest of the castle."

"I see, I will leave you too you're work then, I was just leaving anyways. Good day umm…"

"Names AppleFiji have a good day Princess Celestia."

"Thank you," replied Celestia as she made haste for Luna room at great speed, by the time she had reached the moon princess's door she had thin layer of sweat on her coat. Standing there panting Celestia spotted Rawhide standing outside some pony's door and looking rather nervous as he knocked. The door opened revealing Applejack, the two exchanged some words and some blushes, before Applejack retreated back into her room, only to return shortly after wearing a modest green dress, hoof and hoof the two ponies left down the stairs to the dining hall she presumed.

Now alone Celestia felt her own nerves raise as she raised her hoof to knock, suddenly her mouth seemed dry as she gathered her courage. It shouldn't be this hard she was taking her sister. (Why am I so nervous? Why am I afraid?)

Swallowing the lump in her throat Celestia knocked and then waited each second feeling like a minute as she waited for Luna to answer.

"Come in," Luna answered.

Releasing the breath she'd been holding Celestia entered.

"Hello Celestia, have you been down to the dining hall to eat yet? I haven't and there's so much I need to do, but I've just sat here, doing… nothing." Luna lay curled up on her bed with her blanket over her so only her head stuck out, just like she always did when she was feeling upset, Celestia always found the sight kind of adorable.

Carefully Celestia climbed up on to the bed beside her sister and placed her winged over her. "Oh Luna, you've done so much in so little time, it's more than I have ever done when I started going to Canterlot on my own. There I've barely held things together, but you; you rallied ponies of all races together, organized them and then spread them out though out the land, helping even more ponies. You've rebuilt the castle, expanded it, and gave ponies a home to call their home. You've taught young fillies and colts that would have never gotten the chance to learn, if you hadn't gave them the chance. You my little sister have so much, I think you deserve a moment to let you're wings down and take off your crown, but I know you, so I took care of some things well you… processed the past few days." Celestia handed the notes and letters she gathered well walking around the castle over to Luna who snatched them up with her magic and began reading them thoroughly.

"This is pretty good for a pony who doesn't know how thing run around here. You're as adept as always sister, but there seems to be something missing."

"Right, I have it right here," Celestia handed the list of the fallen over to Luna, "Good news first as mom always said."

"I believe it was bad news first and then good news so you have something to smile about," Luna replied jokingly, her smile disappeared quickly through when she read through the names, "474 Silver Fang, 5881 Lift Wing, Thug Thompson, Slender Hoof, Water Colt, Phantom Pain, Ghost mare and so many more gone. I knew they couldn't all make it back but… I guess some childish part of me wanted to believe they could. They were the best, they trained hard, fought even harder, but they still…"

"Luna…"

"I'm fine Celestia, no, that's not right." Luna shook her head, spraying tears all over, "That's a lie and I'm not supposed to lie am I, I represent the element of honesty I shouldn't lie, so I guess I should say I will be fine, someday."

Instead of saying anything Celestia just held Luna closer. They stayed like that for a while, till both of their stomachs rumbled with the need for food.

"There is a fest down stairs, be a shame to let it go to waste."

Luna smiled tossing off her blanket, "Indeed it would be a waste come thy sister, let us go attend to our ponies need for feast and party and then we shall lay those that need it to rest."

"Oh Luna," Celestia chuckled as she followed her out, "You're such a silly pony, a strong one, but still silly."

"You know us well then sister, now hurry up! We hunger!"

-break

The dining hall was a buzz with conversation as the returning heroes told their tales of valor to those who stayed behind and to the youngsters mystified by their tales. To the Patrollers that went to fight the battle for the Crystal Empire was a victory, even if the Empire itself was lost. Their mission was to recuse Princess Luna and as many ponies as they could and they succeeded in that mission.

For the upper ranks of the Patrollers things were a bit more sober as Sixes, Fury and Gadget waited for the Princesses to arrive. Each of the three stallions harbored the same feelings, what more could have they done, what would have worked better, everything a commander thought when the lives of fallen waded on their minds.

"Here are you're drinks Gentle colts, enjoy," A harmonic voice sang passing out more Hard Cider. The three were surprised to see Alto Melody serving them.

"Lady Melody, we are flattered, but you are a guest, there is no need to serve us," Said Sixes eyeing Crystal noble curiously. (She's rather pretty) "Is that a maid uniform?"

"Yes, yes it is. I've decided to join the castle staff. I wish to repay you all for your sacrifice in trying to save my home, it is the least I can do I'm afraid." She replied sadly, and then a wonderful idea accrued to her. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have a few ponies with some musical talent would you?"

Gadget tapped his head with thought, "I believe Silver Belle would know a few, she was part of band of Musicians that joined up a few moons ago, and I believe Rawhide knows how to play the guitar… somehow. How does an earth pony play the guitar?"

"Wonderful, thank you very much!" Alto said running off.

"No problem, I guess," Sixes replied, but the Crystal mare was already gone. "So ah, how Dusk Gadget I see she got… taller since three days ago. Speaking of which where is she?"

"Sleeping," Replied Gadget taking a wig of Cider, "She spent the better part of the day crying and telling me everything that happened. I… I don't know what to do. She's a filly in a mare's body, soon I bet she'll start… you know… and I'm just not ready to deal with a teenaged mare with possible PTSD."

"There's no way to change her back," Asked Sixes, "A spell or some ancient treasure, or even Princess Luna?"

"She was changed by the Crystal heart," Fury chimed in, "An ancient artifact of the now destroyed Crystal Empire, its magic precedes the Princess's, and this is straight from Princess Luna herself. She already tried and failed to change Dusk back to normal. In a sense Dusk reminds me of us, but at least she has the benefit of knowing her past."

Sixes nodded in agreement as the two drowned their pints with gusto.

"So Gadget, you find anything else about us doing you're research stuff."

The Unicorn looked into his Cider with a frown. A while ago Sixes and a few other Rinin come to him and asked him to try and find something, anything about them, but the research has been pushed to the way side with his other projects taking up most of him time. Didn't help Biology was never his strong suit; he was a mechanical thinker, not some dissector like Starswirl.

"Sorry my friends, but I haven't had time to discover much, there have been a few interesting developments such as why some of have different breath magic, such as lightning, ice, and plasma, but nothing that really tells me about who you are. DNA is already tough to map out, but you're DNA is a shambled mess, sometimes it seems like you have four or five different genotypes floating around inside you."

"Genowhat's now?" Sixes burped as he began to sway back in forth. Fury wasn't looking much better if his redder then normal complexion was anything to go by.

Gadget huffed, drowning his cider in one gulp. "Whatever I'll tell you when you're sober and after a couple lectures." Slamming down his pint Gadget called for another round.

-break

As Celestia and Luna entered the dining hall all eyes to turn to them as a hush fell over the crowd of ponies. Funny how that happens. The two sisters awkwardly fidgeted in place under the ponies' stares that seemed to demand something be said, but they hadn't prepared to say anything.

"My ponies," Luna began her voice echoing throughout the room. "We gather here this night in celebration of our victory and in mourning for those we have lost. I know that those who cannot be here this day would not want us to wail in agony for their passing, but to rejoice in the live we still have and live it to the fullest in their stead. For even as the stone in which we carve their names may fade and crumble, we, their friends shall never let them fade from our hearts. Now please eat, drink, and be merry and let no one more tear fall this day in grief, but in joy! Huzzah!'

"Huzzah!" The room replied, everypony immediately went back to their merry making; leaving the two royal sisters alone.

"I'm proud of you Luna; you've become a wonderful leader." Celestia hugged her sister close and whispered, "A much better leader then I ever was alone."

Joy was nearly bursting out her heart at Celestia's praise. Smiling wide Luna returned her sister's hug with gusto, squeezing the white Alicorn for all she was worth.

"Thank you sister," Luna said tearing up, "it means more then you'll ever know to hear you say that, but that being said," Luna separated from Celestia so she could look her right in the eyes. "We rule better together. Perhaps we could try things again?"

Celestia smiled warmly, extending her foreleg for a hoof bump, "Of course, I would want nothing more." Luna smiled as she held her hoof up to Celestia's.

"Then we are agreed, we rule together as day and night."

"That's right," Nodded Celestia, "Now let's go get some food."

Luna laughed heartily as Celestia's stomach grumbled for food. Taking hold of her sister's hoof she dragged her down to the tables, where deserts of all kinds were being served, but most importantly her sister's favorite, cake, which Celestia wasted no time in devouring, revealing her less then delicate mannerisms as she gobbed down the entire cake in seconds. There was silence as the ponies watched a princess of the land smother her face in cake.

With chocolate smeared all over her face and her cheeks puffed up with bits of desert Celestia spoke to her on lookers with her mouth full, "Well (munch) what are (munch) looking at? (Gulp) Never seen a mare eat after starving for two days?" She demanded drowning a pint of Cider to swash down her cake.

A roaring cheer thundered through the halls as the Night Patrol ponies partied down with their princesses deep into the night.

Hours later as the night began to wane to the sun bring forth the morning Luna and Celestia lead the ponies from the dining hall into the courtyard where the names of the fallen were being engraved into the memorial wall. The ponies though hungover and tired from the sleepless night, straightened their uniforms and stood at attention for respect of their comrades and saluted.

They stood there for as long as it took to engrave the names, no pony moved, not even the foals till the last name was craved.

"Hello, can everypony hear me?" Asked Alto Melody speaking into a commutator gem, her voice booming all over the courtyard, "Good, you can hear me I guess, that was a lot louder then I expected. I'm Alto Melody, a survivor of the Crystal Empire, and I'd like to express my gratitude to you all for all you've done for us. I don't have much to give in return I'm afraid, but I do my voice, so I would like to sing a ballad of those you have lost. The ponies behind me have graciously agreed to help me, please enjoy."


	14. Chapter 14

Night patrol ch 14

By foxgear

-break

Lord Greenblood was on his way home from an important "Business" meeting involving some ponies that owed him money and a reminder what should happen if they cannot pay by the end of the mouth. He snorted in disgust at the thought of that filthy peasant throwing himself at his hooves crying for his family as if he could be bothered by such things. They were just the riff raft that eat the scraps from his table and even that was too good for them. He grumbled in disgust as he had his mare servant clean the hoof the wretch dared to touch.

"Make sure you get WOAH!" Greenblood lurched forward as the carriage came to an abrupt stop sending him fly on top of his maid. Angry he pushed her aside as he stepped out of the carriage. "What is the meaning of this…" The words died in his throats as Greenblood come face to face with an entire squad of Night Patrol ponies, clad in full armor and holding his guards captive as more ponies ransacked his home, throwing valuable objects on to the lawn as if they were common garbage.

"Are you Lord Greedy Greenblood?" The leader of the squad asked.

"I am and what in the name of Tartarus do you rabble think you are doing? This is my home! How dare you defile it with your sully hooves! I demand to speak the pony in charge and explain what is going!"

A shadow loomed over Greenblood causing him to turn on his rump and stare as the shimmering towering figure of Emerald Cutter stood over him. Her shiny gem coat blinded him as her long blade like horn drew closer as she lowered her head to speak.

"That would be me, I am Emerald Cutter, and I hereby officially charge you Lord Greedy Greenblood with fraud, tax evasion, suspicion of corruption, bribery, and assault. By order of the Princesses Celestia and Luna, you are hereby stripped of your noble status and are to be detained until you're trial. Nico if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Greenblood to his cell."

Nico Vega grinned as he roughly grabbed Greenblood by the scruff of the neck with his claw. "At once ma'am, Come on you, we got a nice cozy spot set out just for you."

"No this cannot be! I am a noble! You cannot arrest me!"

"Bye-bye," waved Emerald Cutter as she looked over Greenblood's guards, "Now what to do with you lot?"

She leaned close scrapping her horn across one of the guards' helmets, making them tremble as she paced back and forth.

"I'm thinking banishment to the Northern wastelands or to Yakyakastand or how about the Everfree forest? You ever hear of the Everfree ponies? I hear they eat the fresh of other ponies they find wondering in the forests. I'm interested in finding out what ponies taste like myself, see, I got the teeth for it." Emerald opens her mouth showing off her fangs, "Of course you could tell me all you're bosses dirty secrets in exchange for your lives, but…"

"We'll tell you everything! Please, please don't eat us!" One of the guards screamed braking down, crying a waterfall of tears.

"Well," Emerald blinked, awkwardly she and her fellow Patrollers watch the full grown stallion ball his eyes out like a foal, "That was easy. Alright round them up and will somepony please shut that guy up!"

-break

It was midmorning. Usually the time for a late breakfast or a calming puff of a pipe, but not today, no today was the time for running. The word has spread. Lord Greenblood has been arrested, his house and assets seized, and the pony himself was sitting in the dark dainty dungeons beneath the castle, all by the order of the princesses. He didn't know what was going on, but he, Lord Shirker Yellowblood, was going to find out. He bolted pass numerous guards, taking no note of their white armor or their varied and strange races as he bucked open the door to the throne room.

"Princess Celestia! What is the meaning of this… out…rage…" His words fall flat on his tongue as he stared at the room full of ponies, very scary ponies. Ponies with claws and fangs, ponies that stared at him with distain and hatred in their eyes, ponies that bore symbol of the moon upon their white armor and there in the middle of them all standing tall and proud was the pony he feared the most, Luna.

"Ah Lord Yellowblood, how nice to see you despite you're rather," Luna twirled her hoof in the air thinking of the words to say, well the tactful words at least, "Grand entrance. Now what was it you were saying? Celestia and I were much too engaged in our work to hear you I'm afraid."

Yellowblood's mouth went try as both princesses approached him. They looked different. They felt different. There seemed to be an aura around them that made him want to tuck his tail and run. By his own words he would say the princesses looked… angry. Yet they kept their faces as welcoming and kind as any other day.

"I um… heard about Greenblood and I'm simply here to hear the facts is all. Arresting a noble is a serious matter you know."

"And these are serious crimes," Chimed Celestia, holding up holding up several documents, "Very serious. I would advise you do stay out of it Lord Yellowblood. You're close friendship with Greenblood could as you told me once about Luna actually, be hazardous, if you get my meaning."

"Yes, sound advice indeed," Yellowblood slowly backpedaled out of the room as the monstrous ponies seemed to close in around him. Their sharps eyes barrowing into him like a knife, "Advice I will heed right away, my dear princesses, please excuse me."

He fled the room as fast as he could, a cold sweat matting his coat as he stopped to catch his breath. Those eyes! He couldn't get them out of his head.

"Yellowblood? Is that you?"

"Ah what? Oh lady Voiletblood. How nice to see you. I trust you've heard the news?" Yellowblood quickly stood up straight and proper, he needed to keep his mask of strength preserved, no matter how scared he actually was.

"I have," She said with agonizing cry, she was all ways a bit dramatic, probably from her short acting career. No pony questioned why it was so short. "It's dreadful to think such a thing could happen to one of us, but that's what you get when you're not careful. Tell me how long till he is out an hour or less?"

"Unknown."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The princesses are personally investigating him with an army of monstrous ponies. Lady Vi Violetblood, we must rally our colleges if we are to counter them. We cannot our work go to ruin before it's ready!"

Violetblood recoiled as Yellowblood got in her face; his… enthusiasm was startling to say the least. The look in his eyes disturbed her. He might do something dangerous if she doesn't stop him now.

"I understand your concern Yellowblood, but…" (What to say?) "I think you're being too hasty. Think about what may happen if we act too quickly we could ruin everything with our impatience."

"Are you betraying me?"

"What? No, no, all I'm saying is that we need to be smart. If Luna and Celestia are working together again, then you know there is nothing we can do politically to stop them, they are the co rulers of the kingdom, if they both agree on the issue, then we the council have no say. That is the reason we drove Luna away remember? And you know how long that took. We almost blew that too when we got head of ourselves." Yellowblood seemed to calm down at her words, for which she was very grateful. "Listen, you go home and relax. I will go gather the others for a… party let's say. You just leave everything to me. Also be careful about what you say from now on, who knows who maybe listening."

Yellowblood seemed to deflate all his bravado leaving him like a gust of wind. The noble stallion hung his head as he trotted around Lady Violetblood. "You're right Vi, I'll just go home for now. I'll leave things in your capable hooves."

Vi sighed with relief once Yellowblood was gone. Out of all them he was always their most vocal member, but everypony knew he was a coward at heart and tended to let his fears over run him if they weren't there to keep him stable.

(Now time to get to work.)

-break

In the throne room Luna and Celestia where having their own conversation, mostly made of mischievous giggles as they laughed themselves silly at the look on Yellowblood's face when he scampered off. After years of taking the nobles crap it was nice to get some revenge. The fact it was Greenblood they went after first was off no conquincidence.

Celestia's mood took a darker turn as she thought of her personal maid Dippy Hooves and the mistreatment given to her by the noble class just because she was of lesser birth. She still remembered the day she found Dippy at home after she failed to report in for work. The poor mare had been beaten black and blue by some "Thugs" that tried to rob her. She gave them everything she had, which was very little and they still attacked her, if not for her Guard Stronghold, who she sent to check on Dippy, who knows what could had happened. This of course happened the day after Dippy accidently spit hot tea on Greenblood.

"Luna," Spoke Celestia, her tone devoid of the previous laughter as she seriously addressed her sister. "Will Dippy be safe at your castle?"

Luna gave her sister her best reassuring smile as she wrapped her foreleg around Celestia's neck, "Rest assured sister, Dippy Hooves and her family are being guarded by not only my Patrollers, but also the entire Apple Clan and many more and she has the best personal bodyguard no amount of money could pay for. Trust me even Discord would have a hard time getting to her now. Killing Perfection will ensure no ponies' breath even touches her mane."

"I'm still not sure about her name; she's a good pony, but Killing Perfection? How or why did she choose that name for herself?"

"Well…" Luna began, "In the early days when the Rinin were choosing their names, Killing Perfection went out on a lot of missions against dangerous creatures and every attack she made always ended up being a killing blow. Ponies called her by many names, One shot, Sure Kill, White death, so on and so on, after being called by so many names, all of them involving death, she just took the name Killing Perfection, though I do wander t times if that what she really wants to be called." Luna wondered how KP felt about the matter, knowing such a title could be burdening. (I'll have to talk to her about sometime.) "Moving on, who's our next Noble? Best to round up the ones we can prove are guilty quickly before they start covering their tracks."

Celestia held up the list of names and crimes, "Let's see Redblood and Orangeblood, followed by Blueblood."

"Very well, let us make haste then!"

-break

Duke Cobalt Blueblood sipped his whiskey easily as he stared out onto the setting sun. A letter sat on his desk, opened, but discarded. His friends were plotting again and he knew the game was up. Besides it's not like he had a lot of time left, why waste it in vain, when he could be doing something greater. The others were fools thinking they could out last the princesses. That would never work. Become their enemies today and their children will suffer for a thousand years, but gain their favor and they would be blessed for all eternity.

"Fetch me my son," Cobalt demanded, a maid rushed from the room with all haste. He waited only a few minutes till his eldest son, his heir, Azure Blueblood arrived. A Stallion of many talents and always head of the curb, Cobalt remembers when he sent him out with a bag a bits and told him not to come back until he's made double the amount. One year later Azure returned with four times the amount.

"What is it father are you not feeling well again?" Azure asked with concern. Recently Cobalt's heath has been in decline. One day a he found two maids' whispering about some blood on his father's favorite liquor glass, Cobalt denied the claim, and he dropped the matter, but he kept his eye on his father and he's noticed his father may not be as healthy as he claimed and refused to see a doctor.

Cobalt paused briefly, before shaking his head; he placed all his hopes in Yellowblood and the others plans, ignoring his son's concerns in favor of what they promised. He did in fact go and see a doctor recently and it's too late for him. He wouldn't last in time for the plan to bear fruit and as he held the small black book in his hooves that held everything the princesses' would need to cuff and collar them all, his only thoughts were on his son and the punishment he would endure for his mistakes. He had to make this right.

"No, I just wanted to give you something before I go, less I forget in the morning after drinking with the others." Cobalt turned his chair around so he was facing Azure and laid the book on the desk. "I want you to have this. When the time comes you will know what to do with it."

"What is it, father?" Azure asked inspecting the book. He felt nervous, like it was some bad omen.

"Don't worry about it; just know you may have use of it soon. Now I must be off soon and I believe you have a date tonight with your mare friend tonight? Go on and have fun and leave this old stallion to play cards and drink with his friends."

"Oh, alright," Said Azure uncertainly, his father's behavior unnerving him slightly. "Have a good night father."

Cobalt tapped his hoof nervously has he watched Azure leave, one final thought picked at his conscious, "Wait Azure one last thing before you go."

"Yes, father?"

Cobalt hesitated with his question, knowing it would surely make his son suspicious, yet he had to know, "I'm a good pony, son?"

"You're a good father, you taught me what I need to know to be proper stallion and much more."

"I know, but am I a good pony? When you look back and tell stories of me to your foals how will you remember me?"

"I-I don't… why are you asking?"

"Please son," Cobalt pressed, "Answer the question."

Azure hesitated, "I think you are the best pony I know, you're my hero, but in my travels I have heard… unsettling things about you, but too me you will always be a good pony."

A tear fell from his eye; Cobalt quickly swiped it away, drowning the last of his whiskey in a single glop. "Thank you Azure for being honest with me. Rest assured I intend change my reputation aboard. Now off with you the night is young and so are you. Enjoy tonight with Sapphire Sea."

"I will, good night father."

"Good night son," Said Cobalt as the door closed, "And good bye."

-break

Cobalt arrived at Lady Violetblood's manor by carriage around ten-thirty. He recognized his fellow nobles carriages parked alongside the manor; Greenblood's was of course absent. The driver brought him around the front where a maid welcomed and offered him a drink and smoke. He accepted both, needing to calm his nerves.

Vi's manor was decorated with of course, the color violet, shades of purple adorned every drape and chair, even the rugs. Thankfully she had the sense to contrast the color with some white marble. He knew the way to their usual meeting room, finding it easily as he finished his drink and smoke. Determined he entered the room.

Inside was everypony noble not in jail was enjoying the finest Canterlot had to offer and in volumes that not even they could eat in one night. As he wondered the room Cobalt took another glass of whiskey and sat quietly between Redblood and Orangeblood. At the head was Vi with Yellowblood to her right. So far no conversation on the matter at hand had come up, but with his arrival it was sure to begin any minute.

"Cobalt you're here!" Yellowblood exclaimed, strangely excited, "I've devised the perfect plan to deal with the princesses. I'm sure our 'friends' abroad will be more than willing to support us in our endeavor. The kingdom will be ours and soon secrets of Alicornhood."

Cobalt calmly looked through his glass at Yellowblood, who was clearly drunk, explaining his strange behavior. Poor guy must be shaking in his boots if he's already this drunk.

"I think," He began, all eyes turning to him. "I've had enough of this nonsense."

"What?" Sputtered Yellowblood, spitting his drink all over the table, "What do you mean you're done?"

"Just that. I'm done. I've decided I don't want to burn in Tartarus for this half assed scheme. I've already set things in motion; the princesses will know everything by morning. Now I will take my leave, enjoy you're freedom, it will only last the night." Declared Cobalt as he left his fellow nobles stunned. Quickly he slipped out towards the door, hearing the galloping of hooves, he turned and was surprised to see Yellowblood of all ponies charging at him with is horn lowered in attack.

"Die traitor!" The yellow coated noble screamed as he jabbed his horn into Cobalt's barrel. Cobalt winced in pain as he felt the horn puncture his lungs. Yellowblood stumbled back breathing heavily and swaying on his hooves from drinking too much and running so fast. Coughing up some blood Cobalt whipped his lips clean as he stared down Yellowblood, causing the yellow stallion to tremble as he towered over him.

"That all you got? Seems you forgot I served in the Royal Guards when I was young and unlike you, I was actually pretty good at it." Cobalt punched Yellowblood with his hoof sending the stallion down to the floor with a single hit. "Anypony else?" The other nobles did nothing. Confidently he left the room, keeping pressure on the wound as he trotted out on three legs. On the streets he looked back, watching the silhouettes of his fellow nobles as they scrambled to make a quick getaway. He looked up spotting some shadowy figures in the dark of the night.

The princesses would need evidence and nothing was guiltier then a pony running before the crimes could even be named and for him his injury, well unplanned, would help his son succeed into glory by the princesses' sides. The bluebloods would be around for a long time.

Hobbling down the street Cobalt turned towards the poorer part of town, coming to the local cemetery, a fitting place to end things. He thought as he climbed onto a nearby bench. There he stared at the orphan graves.

Tears fell from his eyes as he imagined all those foals, foals just like his son, all gone, taken out of greed and desperation and misguidance. Blood filled his throat, he didn't have much time left and there was no pony around to tell. Dabbing his hoof in his own blood he wrote his final passage. Once finished Cobalt laid back and closed his eyes as two ponies dropped down from the sky. He could barely make out the one's pony's face in the moonlight, but he remembered those eyes, filled with determination and anger.

"Ferocious…"

-break

"What was that he said?" Asked Nico Vega as he looked the dead stallion over, he was one of the nobles for sure, and he suffered an attack to his lungs by horn or spear it seems. "Did you hear him Fury? Fury? Hey are you listening?"

"Quiet Nico," The Red stallion pointed to the ground, "Look at this."

"Foals in Factory," (Foals? What foals?) Nico looked up at the orphan graves. "Fury?"

"Get Princess Luna, something more is going on here."

-break

Azure sat drinking his morning coffee, noticing the staff was strangely adhesive this morning never meeting his eyes and avoiding small talk. He wondered what was wrong with them as he turned open the morning paper. He froze as his eye caught a glimpse of the front page article. Slowly he turned it back, the head line reading.

**Duke Cobalt Blueblood found dead in Cemetery. Princesses set to investigate **

He dropped the paper and dashed for his father's study, where he had left the book given to him. He burst through the door, breaking the lock on the book and began to read it, it didn't long for him to find what he needed to know, but he wished he hadn't, oh the princesses he wished he hadn't.

"Father… why…" He broke down and cried, trying to hold on the image of his beloved father as it faded away to a much darker one.


	15. Chapter 15

Night Patrol ch 15

By Foxgear

-break

It was early morning, much too early for either princess, but then again morning and night had longed since blurred together since they started their little witch hunt against the nobles. After only one arrest they now had not one, but two dead bodies on their hooves. Blueblood, who was found in the cemetery and Lady Vi Violetblood, who was found hanging from her bedroom ceiling by a maid this morning. At this time all the other nobles were reported to be locked up in their homes, patrollers guarding the perimeters, so no pony could escape.

"Tell me about Blueblood," Luna directed the medical examiner.

The medic pony, Doctor Ducky, adjusted his glasses as he read his report. "Well my dear princess, it seems whoever did Lord Blueblood in did him a favor. The poor chap was suffering from a server cause of lung cancer, probably from pipe smoking; his liver wasn't doing much better. All in all he probably had only a few months to a year as best." Ducky turned the page. "Onto the juicy details, the injury he sustained was induced by a unicorn horn, about ten to twelve inches long, not the most common of lengths among ponies, but still quite a sum of suspects. On too Lady Vi, she hanged herself by all accounts, but I found something strange with her mana pool."

"Strange? Strange how," Asked Luna.

"Strange in the fact it was much smaller then I was expecting. Lady Vi was known for having quite a bit of magic, but the magic coil in her body would suggest a much weaker unicorn. Why I would say she doesn't have much more magic then a common maid."

Luna pursed her lips in thought, nothing was making sense. "What about Blueblood's dying message? What was it again?"

"Foals in factory," Answered Sixes, "I've already sent out teams to investigate every factory in the city and Gadget is looking into the orphanages, given his past with them he's sure to find something of use."

"Good call Sixes, how's Celestia dealing with the populists? I'm sure two noble deaths are surely causing a stir in the lower houses." No doubt lesser nobles were either plotting to take their place or they were keeping their heads down less they be suspected of committing the crimes. Still that left the common pony folk, who would no doubt be spinning an uncountable number of tales before the dawn was over. It wouldn't surprise her if word had already reached the Griffons of the nobles' deaths.

"It's hard to say, no pony has come forward regarding either death, she is having Violetblood's staff questioned and there has been no word from the Blueblood's other than the fact that Cobalt's eldest son is in mourning. That being said there is something strange about Violetblood's family."

Luna looked curiously at the dragon. "What is strange about it?"

Sixes chewed his lip, mauling over what the investigation team had turned up. "She has no living family. No parents, no siblings, no children, no pony to inherit her title and wealth. Another thing is the fact that her mother, her grandmother, and all before are all named Vi Violetblood."

"I fail to see the issue here Sixes, it is common for nobles to pass on their names. I never quite understood the reasoning myself, but it's not my place to question it."

"That's just it. There is no Vi Violetblood insert a number, their all just Vi Violetblood, and none of them have any records of ever being married or even a birth certificate, every Lady Violetblood passed on her title to some random pony before they died, yet some of the older lesser nobles we asked have stated there was no difference between one Vi to the next, they acted exactly the same, had the same favorite foods, music, everything."

The gears in Luna's mind began to turn as the she recalled the Vi Violetblood she met so many years ago after they defeated Discord. She hadn't spent much time with either one, but from what she recalled both the Vi from then and the Vi from now looked exactly the same. Then there was something the Vi she had met back then said, something that didn't seem important at the time, until now.

"I wish I could be young like you forever," Muttered Luna as she removed the blanket from Vi's body. She opened the dead pony's eye, her pupils wide with shock and fear, not uncommon for suicides, yet something was off to her. "Who was the maid that found her?"

Sixes and the other patrollers looked between one another and shrugged.

"Where is she now? Do we have her in custody for questioning?"

"We took her testimony and released her this morning," Said Sixes recalling the brief interrogation. For some reason he couldn't picture the pony's face, it was almost like he couldn't remember her at all. In fact he barely remembered what they talked about this morning or what her answers were. "But then we released her. I'm not sure why we did that. Why would we do that? She was a suspect. Why did we let her go?"

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Luna could feel it in her bones.

"Find her, find her now!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

-break

Gadget looked on with… some emotion he couldn't name as he looked at his old home. Not the ratty apartment he and Dusk had been living in before moving in the princesses' castle, but the old orphanage where he had been raised. Damn place still looked like a pile of manure on cinderblocks. The siding were coming part, rotting off the nails that held the planks to the studs, the foundation was crumbling and in dire need of repair and the sign, a faded barely readable thing that read: Sunny side Orphanage. There was nothing sunny about it. Nothing at all.

"Oh Starwind, You came to visit!"

Well except for her. Gadget smiled as the elderly mare trotted over and wrapped him in a weak hug. Ms. Flutter butter has taken care of the foals of Sunny Side orphanage since Canterlot's construction. She was a cheerful old dear, who must be as old as Celestia, because no pony remembers a time when there wasn't Ms. Flutter butter.

Gently Gadget hugged her back, minding her torn wings and her fail back. Briefly he nuzzled in her long greying pink mane, taking note that her semi yellow coat was now nearly completely gray. For a moment he was back in his foal hood, playing and laughing with the other foals. He wished he could stay at peace like this forever, but he was an adult now and he had responsibilities. There was no going back.

"Hello Ms. Flutter butter, sorry Dusk and I haven't been by lately. We moved out of Canterlot, so we can't come by near as often I'm afraid."

The elderly Pegasus waved him off, "Nonsense, I'm glad you and Dusk finally managed to leave this dreaded place. This place used to be a good place to raise a foal, but now day's things just keep getting worse and worse. I can't even get enough food feed the foals no more. No pony wants to donate anymore since times got tough. Somedays I wonder what happened to all the kind ponies of the world."

"They're still out there," Replied Gadget looking to the castle, "Trust me Ms. Flutter butter, there are a lot of good ponies left in the world and their doing their best to make it better."

The elder Pegasus smiled warmly at him, "Sounds like you got some friends. That's good, that's very good. I'm very proud of you Starwind. I just wish Red Soul was here with you."

Red Soul, Dusk's mother, his wife and fellow orphan. They had grown up together. Left the home together and then started a home together. He remembered the day they found out she was pregnant with Dusk, how excited they were to be parents. Everything had been going so great, but things changed. They changed fast.

"Starwind? Did I upset you? I'm sorry. I should have known better then too…"

"No, no it's ok. I'm fine." He lied discreetly wiping his eyes. "I'm actually here on business from the princesses."

"Oh, what could they want with me?"

"It's not you, I think, it's hard to explain, but involves the late Duke Blueblood. We found him in the cemetery where the orphan fouls are buried with a blood stained message reading the foals in factory. Does that mean anything to you?"

Flutter butter frowned deeply, "I don't know. The orphanage is funded the nobles, every once in a while when we get too many foals they come by and take some to orphanages out of the city, but… I never hear anymore from them after that. Eventually I get a letter saying a foal was adopted or they died of some monster attack or sickness. I tried check up on them, but they threatened to cut the funding, so I let it go. The best I could do was at least give them grave markers. There are times, mostly when I try to sleep, that I wonder what really happened to them, but there's just nothing I can do. I am old, I could risk angering the nobles by looking for the truth, but then who would watch the foals? I have no pony to take my place once I'm gone and I fear who they would pick to replace me, so I just hang on praying the day will come when salvation comes and a nice pony takes charge of the foals."

"I'll see what I can do. We have a lot of ponies in the Night Patrol, perhaps a few of them would be looking to adopt." At the very least they could live in the castle as Serfs under Luna. Well it may not be the most appealing life; it was certainly a better one then this. "One last question before I go Ms. Flutter butter, was there a foal by the name of Ferocious living here at any point?"

Flutter butter looked at him strangely, "Yes, there was, a long time ago, a few years before you come in if I remember right. He was quite the little pegasus. He didn't adapt well to living on the ground and he was the only one his kind in the orphanage at the time, so he got picked on by the local foals and few of the orphans, but I say this to you now, he was no push over. He had the mouth of sailor pony and the boiling rage of a dragon. He always got into fights. In fact he even told lord Cobalt Blueblood to; pardon my words, to piss off, during one of the inspections."

Gadget chuckled, that little foal had to have balls the size of the moon to say that to a noble. "And what the reason for Blueblood's verbal rebutting? He said something the little guy didn't like?"

"He made fun of his eyes, saying no pony would adopt such a savage feather brained pony with eyes like that."

"Eye's like what?"

"Oh, Ferocious had these very beautiful golden eyes, like that of an eagle or maybe even phoenix. He had this wonderful shade of red for a coat with a red and gold mane, it made him look very striking and imposing like a phoenix. I have never seen anypony else look quite like him, until I met this orange earth pony at the cemetery. There was this strange pony she was with sitting on a bench, he reminded me a lot of Ferocious, but I didn't have the courage to go speak to him. I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Gadget felt the gears turning in his head and then it clicked, "Applejack and Fierce Fury, they said they asked an old mare at the cemetery where I lived. That was you; you were the pony that sent them to my door step."

"Applejack? Yes, I think that was the mare's name, funny how life does that sometimes. Gadget are you ok? You're looking a little pale?"

"I'm fine. I need to get going is all; I'll stop by another day with Dusk and some other ponies and see if we can fix this place up a little bit for you."

"Oh that would be very kind…" Flutter butter said but Gadget was already galloping away at full speed. "I wonder what got into him."

-break

Dusk was bored, really bored. She's been studying alone in the library for the past few hours and she longed to go out and play with the other fillies and colts, only she couldn't bring herself to do it. The foals were welcoming, even after her "growth spurt" as she has been calling it, but things just weren't the same. She couldn't even call herself a filly at heart. Fillies usually didn't kill other ponies. Her mind drifted back to the battle for the Crystal Empire. The carnage around her, ponies falling over dead, their lifeless eyes staring at her as Applejack shouted for her to get down. She remembered this one particular moment where she froze and Applejack ended up crushing a changeling's skull with her hoof. She remembered bits of its brains and skull splattering onto her helmet. And then she remembered Applejack's words as she hoisted her up on to her hooves.

Stand and fight! Stand and fight right now and kill these basterds! The words rung through her ears even to this day. The look of pure rage on Applejack's face made her shiver to this day and she's avoided talking to the mare since the battle, for the past three weeks since the empire's fall, she's avoid everypony but her father, princess Luna, and Applejazz.

Applejazz, her best friend, she was so grateful for having her as a friend. She always comes to check on her and ask her to play. A few times she indulged, but her new size and strength didn't make it fair to play many games and her new magic was still a bit hard to handle, hence the studying.

(Still I wished I had somepony to talk to.)

The door of the library swung open with a hard crash, promoting Dusk to look around the book shelves to see who it was that had entered. Much too her surprise it was Nightingale. The wingless Pegasus has undergone quite a change since the battle. She was never quite as cheerful as before and kept away from most ponies. She was still undergoing therapy for her injuries. Most of them involved reminding her she couldn't just jump off a balcony and land safety, which she has done on more than one occasion. The bigger question was why was she here of all places? Dusk left her studying and cast a quick "Don't see me" spell so she could spy without being noticed.

"There's gotta be something here," The ex-Pegasus grumped glancing over a section of books. A strangled sigh escaped her throat when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Urgh!" Nightingale growled in dismay as she moved to the next section, Dusk quietly following behind her.

For the next hour Dusk watched Nightingale throw book after book off the shelf, her anger growing with each title that failed to satisfy her search. Her curiosity boiling over Dusk snuck a peek at one of the titles.

**(Advanced Medi magic) **

(Is she trying to grow her wings?) Dusk wondered as the Ex Pegasus threw another book as she broke down into the tears. Sobs rocked her body causing her to start hiccupping as she cried. It felt wrong to watch such a strong pony break down in such away, so Dusk began to slowly back away so Nightingale could have her peace. And then she backed into a stack of books, breaking her silence spell as she let out yelp as an avalanche of knowledge piled on top of her.

"Who's there?" Choked Nightingale as she tried in vain to cover up her tears, her cheeks burned red with embarrassment as she discovered snot on her forelegs from wiping her nose. This is why she hated crying, she looked so pathetic when she cried, it was bad enough to cry like a foal at her age, but for some reason she always got a runny nose to go along with the tears.

"Um hi…" Dusk waved meekly as she crawled out of the book pile, "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, well I did because I followed around for an hour and then you started crying, so I thought I better leave, but then I bumped into these books and they fell…"

"Dusk," Yelled Nightingale covering the young mare's mouth with her hoof, "It's alright I get it." She said gently, pulling Dusk from the pile. "I get it. You didn't mean to spy on me no need to feel bad about it."

Dusk exhaled deeply, her entire body slumping over as she relaxed. "Thanks I needed that."

"No problem, now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out playing or something?" Asked Nightingale, wondering why the magically aged mare wasn't out enjoying time with her friends, then she promptly smacked herself at such a stupid question. Of course it would be awkward for Dusk to play with her friends when she looked twice their age. "Um never mind, forget I asked that."

"Ok," Dusk replied quietly, looking the other way. "So um why are you here, if you don't mind me asking that is."

Nightingale sighed; of course she would ask the question. Course that didn't mean she need to answer it, but… she did want to get it off her chest.

"I was looking for a spell book on growing limbs. I overheard Celestia and Gadget talking one day about trying to get my wings back. I got so excited I thought I could nearly fly again! Then Celestia and Luna started investigating the nobles and then Gadget was called in to help, so healing my wings got push to the side for now. I thought I could help by looking through the library, maybe find something that could help them, but all I found were book on how to make temporary wings or book on the theory of limb regeneration, nothing about actually growing limbs back or just magically giving me new wings."

"Well you'd need to be Discord to actually physically give you wings again." Dusk chimed in, reading through her pool of information on the ex-Pegasus's plight. She quickly regretted her words as Nightingale frown deepened and it appeared she might start crying again. "But that doesn't mean anything! I'm only a beginner! I'm sure dad and Celestia can figure something out!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they can," replied Nightingale quietly.

Dusk's ears drooped down from the lifeless tone in Nightingale's voice. She wished there was something she could do to cheer her up. Her mind turned to Applejack and well she was a bit afraid of the mare right now, surely she and Nightingale were friends? And friends help each other right?

"You seem a bit down. I'm not really… experienced with helping ponies, but maybe Applejack could be of help? You and her are friends right? Maybe talking to her would help you feel better."

Nightingale snorted as she tried to cover up her laughter, but she couldn't contain herself and ended up laughing very, very, loudly. "I'm sorry kid, I'm not good with the touchy feels either." She bulked holding her side. "But you may have a point. Commander Applejack and I seemed to be closer since the battle. She's come by and visited me whenever she could when I was laid up in bed. I don't know if you're in the gossip thing yet, but I think her and Rawhide maybe a thing now. Maybe. I've never been good at reading those things. But yeah, maybe I should talk to Applejack, or at least get some of her homemade cider. That stuff always makes you feel good."

"You do know alcohol is depression drug right? It actually makes you feel worse and sadder."

Nightingale waved her off chuckling all the while, "Some sour slump of a pony probably wrote that because he didn't know how to have fun."

"The book was written by Starswirl the bearded."

"And when was the last time anypony saw him partying it up hmm?" Dusk fell silent. No pony has seen or heard from Starswirl in a long time, not even the princesses, though that probably wasn't a valid argument against the effects of alcohol.

"Anyways, I'll see ya later Dusk and thanks for the talk, it was nice."

"Oh, you're leaving…" Dusk's ears droops down the side of her head, making Nightingale freeze at the corner of the book shelf. The wingless Pegasus rubbed her foreleg nervously, a wave of guilt passed through her as she looked at the sadness radiating off of Dusk.

"Well I guess I have some time to play a game or two if you want. As a thank you for helping me out, so if there's anything you want play, count me in. Besides you look like you could use a break from studying anyways." Dusk instantly perked up.

"How about a game of chess, I'll go get the board!" She bounded off before Nightingale could get a word in, leaving the white mare to chuckle to herself at the unicorn's antics.

(She may look like a mare, but she's still a filly at heart.)

"I got the board!" Yelled Dusk returning with a four tier tall chess board. Nightingale's ears drop at the sight of it.

"Are you sure that's a chess board?"

"Yelp! Dad and I always play it this way!"

"Oh, ok, umm you got a rule book?"

"Got that too and it's only two hundred pages long! I'll explain how the mechanics work."

(What'd I get myself into?) Sighed Nightingale as she slumped down on her rump for Dusk's lecture. She was going to be here awhile it seems, but the smile on Dusk's face was worth it.

-break

Luna and Celestia were chanting intensely in hushed tones. Looks of anger and stress clearly marked their faces as they went back and forth on whatever issue they were discussing. Only a fool would dare to interrupt them with a minor cause. Unfortunately for Azure Blueblood, he had to interrupt them for he held in his hooves the answers they were seeking, but at this critical time his courage had left him shaking outside their door, the eyes of two big brawny guards staring down his back with suspicion. The only comfort was the guards were normal ponies and not the monsters he had heard of on the way here. Ponies that looked like miniature dragons were a truly frightening prospect.

"Are you going in or not," The guard gruffly asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I am a little nervous. I never met either princess before, so meeting both at once is a little over whelming you know?"

"Understandable, I would advise you to reschedule, the princesses are very busy and would probably not welcome you with warm smiles and tea like usual."

Azure nodded his understanding to the guards and opened the door. A long eerily squeak cut through the chatter making all eyes turn to him as he nervously walked into the room. The guards were right, the princesses didn't look happy to see him, not at all. Hopefully the book would change that, if they didn't stomp to death after reading it.

"Hello your majesties, I am Azure, son of Cobalt Blueblood…"

"We know who you are." Luna leveled a hard glare at Azure making the blue pony tremble as she stepped towards him. "What do you want? We have little time for the likes of you."

"Luna," Celestia scowled lightly, whispering into her sister's ear, "He just lost his father. Cut him some slack. Look at him. The poor dear looks ready to cry any minute."

Luna frowned at him, seemingly staring into his soul before she finally sighed and offered a small warm smile. "Is there something we can help you with dear Azure? Thy father's death must surely find thee distressed. We wish we could give thee some clearance in thy father's passing but we have found little in that regard so far."

"It is fine my Princess," Azure bowed humbly, "In fact is it I, who wishes to help you in this matter. I have a… item. Left by my father that may prove valuable to your investigation."

"The item in question," Asked Luna intrigued by the prospect. This could be the clue they were looking for.

"This book," Azure offered the book to Luna, who took it with her magic. "I must warn you Princess, the contents are… disturbing."

"We have seen many things in all our years young Azure. Nothing in this book could compare I'm certain." Luna said opening the book.

(Bluebloods Journal)

Page 1 winter year 0 AD (After Discord)

_I begin this account on this day in winter, on the third day after the tyrant Discord was defeated, the day we officially make the Alicorns Celestia and Luna our rulers. Many of my fellow noble ponies are disgruntled in the fact they have chosen the title of Princess over Queen. They think of it as a sign of weakness to the other nations and thus far they have not announced any suiters. Though I'm sure they will find themselves flooded with them soon enough. _

_ Spring 1 year AD (After Discord)_

_ I have succeeded my father as Lord of the Blueblood estates as have many of my friends. On our first meeting a strange conversation took place. My dear friend Shirker Yellowblood, a fearful fellow constantly jumping at his own shadow, has expressed interest in the subject of immorality. His reasons are vague, but he had decried it is not fair that Alicorns live forever and we unicorns still die with the rest of the ponies, despite our superior breed. It is a subject I wish to avoid, such fantasies are better left in one's head, though I have not the heart to tell him this. _

_ Fall year 10 AD_

_ Time as past and so has my father. At the funeral Shirker seemed shaken by the sight of my father's corpse. Perhaps it is because of his own father has died just a few short months before. I fear for his sanity as he continues to search for a way to become immortal, spending Celestia how many bits on the matter. Strangely Lady Vi Violetblood seems to encourage the obsession. _

_ Spring year 15 AD_

_ Time as past and the days mundane and I find myself with not much to write about till today. Shirker and Vi have roped Ruby Redblood and Tangerine Orangeblood into their little search of immortally. They keep it secret. But I wonder how with the amounts of bits they spend on their project. They speak whispers of meeting a brilliant pair of ponies doing research on the matter and on Alicorns and their ancient magic's. I find myself intrigued by what they may find. Thus I have decided to join in with Lord Greenblood, who has become the money manager of the operation. _

_ Summer year 20 AD_

_ More than five years has passed since I've joined in on the hunt for Alicornhood and our secret researchers have requested materials to begin their experiments. The material is live ponies, foals in fact, the younger the better with or without cutie marks and from every race. This disturbs me greatly, but they say they will not be harmed. The decision was made to purchase several orphanages both in and out of Canterlot to acquire the foals. _

_ Summer Year 25 AD_

_ Princess Luna is proving to be a thorn in our side. She is much too simple and brash. Going where ever she feels she needs to go and her dream magic has kept us awake many a nights. We acquired some potions to stop dreaming, but she started asking why we weren't dreaming and asked if there was a problem. I'll admit it's hard to plot against a pony that shows concern for you. _

_ Yellowblood seems to have a plan to get Luna out of Canterlot. I wonder what he is plotting._

_ Spring year 30 AD_

_ It took five years, but we finally managed to get Luna to leave. A lot of bits were spent to make it happen, but it finally worked. Staff had to bribe to speak ill of the princess behind her back and always in listening distance. Papers spread ill rumors, asking why we need the night and what's so important about the moon? Attacks like these seemed to hurt her the most. But the coup de grace was Yellowblood's plot at the gala. I must say though even I felt terrible about what we had done. _

_ I remember the night well. Celestia had just arrived and began chattering. I overheard her speak of Luna's reluctance to attend, but she managed to convince her otherwise. _

_ Princess Luna arrived in what must have been the greatest dress ever sewn in Canterlot, it shimmered in the moon light, hugging her frame perfectly, she even wore a bit of blush on her cheeks to give them a rosily look. She looked the happiest she ever had in months and we ruined it._

_ She entered the garden at about midnight for some air. I watched from the window as Yellowblood set his plan into motion. His youngest son, Yellow Rupee and his friends waited above the entrance with bucks of unsavory contents. _

_ When Princess Luna reentered the ballroom a bucket of liquid cow dung was poured onto her. The look on her face was one of shock and heartbreak as the foals snickered, prompting the entire gala, safe Celestia to laugh with them. Since they were foals no pony was the wiser to the true plot behind their actions, so they were let of easy with a warning to never do such a thing again. _

_ I remember the absolute look of defeat on her face as she left the Gala, her dress ruined, her pride and dignity gone. I never saw her in Canterlot again after that night. _

_ Winter year 35 AD_

_ I have remained silent for many years. Our system is perfect. Thousands of foals were relocated to our researcher's location over the past years and today we finally see what has become of them. I am excited to see a certain red Pegasus again that I found in a Canterlot orphanage. He was such a spirited lad, I considered adopting him, but chose against it after some thought. I've regretted my hesitance ever since. I wonder what sort of stallion he's become. _

_ Winter year 35 AD _

_ It's horrible, unimaginably horrible. The Foals, the foals at the factory, they are treated as mere lumps of flesh. The experiments... How could any pony possibly do that to foals? How could they. How could I allow myself to involve with such a thing? These ponies are mad! There is no question, we are going to Hell. _

_ Fall year 50 AD_

_ I'm dying. There is no cure for my sickness. The promise of immortally is but a pipe dream in the clouds that I have deluded myself in. I fear only now for my family. I have decided to betray my so called friends and bring justice to those I have wronged. _

_ Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, if you are reading this and have read of the horrors of what I have seen, please do this for me. For the foals. For justice. _

_ Kill the nobles and destroy Rainbow Factory. Such a horrid place should never be compared to such beauty, burn it to ground, save those foals that remained trapped there. _

_ To my son, I can only say I'm sorry for failing you. _

_ (End of Blueblood's journal) _

Luna's mouth went dry as she tried to fathom the horrors written. She turned to her Rinin ponies staring at them with disbelief and pure horror as she came to the realization that they were not born, but made.

"Princess is something wrong?" Asked Sixes stepping towards her, she shied away from his out reached claw muttering something barely audible, but he managed hear her words.

"I'm sorry; I never noticed… we never noticed. We failed all of you."

"Princess Celestia?" Sixes asked uncertainly to the older Alicorn, who wasn't looking much better as she looked ready to break down herself as she clung to her sister, whispering soft coos into the young Alicorns ear.

"Commander Sixes…."

"Red and Orangeblood are attacking! They're trying to free Greenblood!" Nico Vega announced charging into the room. The mood shifted drastically.

Luna brushed Celestia off, her face covered in angry tears as she shouted in a Canterlot voice so loud the entire city heard it.

"Kill them all! Not one of those pieces of filth is to leave this city alive! I want their heads and hindquarters on a platter before the day is done! Now go!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Replied the Night patrollers as they stormed out of the room in frenzy with their teeth and fangs out, and their eyes glowing with rage. They didn't know what happened, but their Princess was crying and they would make the ponies' responsible pay. They would pay dearly.

-break

"Come on we got to run!" One of the red guards yelled as they lead Greenblood through the back alleys of Canterlot. They almost made it out the castle unnoticed, when the noble tripped and was spotted by some of the Night Patrollers. A fight broke out and half of their unit was left behind. Judging by the neighing roars, their comrades were not victorious.

A chill ran down their backs as a chorus of roars resounded from the castle. Scores of dragon ponies, earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns poured from the castle, breaking into four groups. From their flight path it seemed they were heading for the nobles homes; where the remaining Color Guards were stationed. They ducted behind some crates as a Rinin flew by overhead.

The lead guard, Rufus, trembled at the sight of the pony's eyes. The pony's eyes were growling red. Not figuratively, but actually glowing red like a demon overtaken with rage.

In the distance a column of fire erupted from the direction of Yellowblood's home.

"Come on, let's go." Rufus ordered softly.

-break

"Protect the estate!" Was the battle cry of the Yellow guard as they fired a volley of magical blasts at the invading ponies. They had been told a day like this could come by the Veterans of the guard, the ones that had actually served in the Royal army before it was disbanded. They just never believed them, so they were caught unaware as ponies swooped down from the sky with fire and lightning as a line of unicorns and earth ponies surrounded the complex. There was no escape.

"Take them down!" Snarled Sixes breaking through his own lines and charging right into the fray, dodging every which way as he made his way to the front entrance of the house, the ponies before him were nothing compared to ones he faced in the Crystal Empire. They actually had some skill. These ponies were barely half as good. Puffing up his chest he stopped short just a few feet in front of the enemy lines. He felt the burning hot drip of liquid fire run down his chin and he knew his attack was ready. Exhaling he unleashed a stream of hot lava onto the Yellow Guard. The flaming liquid burnt through flesh and bone with ease, melting armor and pony at once. The terror was obvious in their eyes as they screamed and ran.

Sixes looked to his comrades. "Well you heard the Princess! Get them!"

The Patrollers roared as they charged the house. The fire spread everywhere, engulfing the entire mansion with everypony inside, including Yellowblood's family. The house groaned as it collapsed muting out the last of the screams.

"You lot go to every gate and make sure no noble tries to sneak through, Unit two will patrol the surrounding country side, Unit three keep watch here, Unit four tell the residents not to leave their homes. Canterlot is now under Marshall Law."

The leaders of each group saluted him as they flew off to do their tasks. Sixes stared at the fire for a few moments, thinking of those inside, both the guilty and the innocent. The entire Yellowblood family had been gathered, all of Yellowblood's sons and daughters, his wife, and many others. All of them were now merely ashes, Lord Shirker Yellowblood himself should be dead with the rest, but there was a feeling in his gut that said otherwise. Yellowblood was known to be a coward, perhaps the biggest coward in Canterlot and there was no evidence of the noble going back home after discovery of Blueblood's body. It was only a gut feeling, not even a hunch, but he knew the coward had ran away a long time ago and left his family behind.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to the flames as he walked away. "I'll make sure he joins you and stays with you like he should have."

-break

"Tie 'em up tight! Don't let any of them get away!" Applejack hollered directing ponies with a point of her hoof. The battle for Redblood's mansion had been swift and easily with the Red Guards putting up little resistance. A report from Overheat's squad told the same story for Orangeblood's forces. However both nobles were still uncounted for and the guards were not being very cooperative, even against advance interrogation. Something was going on.

Applejack approached one of the bound guards, pressing her boot against his throat. "Alright spill the beans buddy or Ah'll have to get rough."

The guard smirked, "I'd like to get rough with you. Not bad for a filthy mud pony."

There was a shared grimace among the patrollers as Applejack punched the guard hard enough to knock his helmet off. Everypony was expecting another blow for the stallion's crude remarks, but were surprised when none came. Applejack stood frozen with her hoof in the air, staring at the Guard with an unreadable expression.

"You…" She whispered, her eyes narrowing as she glared angry at the stallion, "I know you."

"What? That's impossible this is the first…"

"You and your friends tried to foalnap Dusk!"

Every pair of eyes turned eerily to the guards at once. One of the guards gulped loudly as the calm professionalism from before fade to anger. Claws and teeth slowly come into view as the Rinin ponies closed in around the guards.

"That's, that's not true! I wasn't there that night… oh… oh crap." The guard blathered; his comrades shooting him hateful glares for him to shut up. He gulped as he felt one of the Rinin take him by the neck and lift him off the ground.

"What should be done with him?"

"Nothing yet," A voice called out. The crowd of ponies moved aside as the father of the mare, Gadget, entered the courtyard. "Seems the princesses figured things out already, shame I did all that investigating for nothing."

"Gadget? Where have ya been all this time?" Asked Applejack as the stallion trotted up to their prisoners.

"As I said investigating, I did a little digging into the local orphanages listed under the nobles names, seems foals have been going missing for quite some time and always when the nobles come to inspect the orphanages. Always the most talented of the bunch, and then there are the attempted abductions of my daughter, a filly with more magic then any unicorn. Too good prize to pass up isn't she. That's why you tried to kill me, but you only got my wife Red Soul, you didn't expect me to put up much of fight being a simple researcher." Gadget grabbed hold of the guard with his magic and held him tightly. "Now you are going to tell me all I want to know and more."

"I'll never squeal!"

Gadget chuckled darkly, "Who said you have a choice?"

Black magic flared from his horn drilling into the guard's head, his body flailed and shaked violently as Gadget probed his mind. Drool poured from the side of his mouth as his eyes whited out, eventually his body stopped moving and Gadget dropped him to the ground, his body lifeless.

"Now who's next?" He asked charging his horn as he picked up the next one. "He didn't tell me anything new, except for one little thing and that is the nobles' escape plan. You get one chance to answer. I know you surrendered so that we would waste time interrogating you one by one. Now where are the nobles going? What is their route of travel? Answer now!"

"That's mind magic! That's illegal! Even if we have committed crimes the princesses would never allow such a thing!" The guard cried; Gadget held his throat tighter.

"You are correct. It is illegal, but the princesses aren't here are they?"

"But Ah am." Declared Applejack, "And Ah know this isn't the way we do things and Ah know you know too. We are better than this."

Gadget snorted angry, "When you have children came back and speak to me about ethics, till then I suggest you look away."

The guard screamed as Gadget worked his spell. Applejack bowed her head, covering her face with her hat as she turned around. When the screams stopped she looked back to see Gadget start working on the next pony. She couldn't bare the sight of the brain dead ponies lying lifeless on the ground, so she trotted away.

-break

"Glad to see we all made it." Said Yellowblood emerging from the brush as the other remaining nobles met him. They didn't look to happy with him at the moment. "What is the matter my friends? The plan worked did it not?"

Redblood stepped forward, crossing horns with Yellowblood, who quickly broke away from the red unicorn, running no less than ten yards away.

"You left early. Your guards were supposed to back up mine in case things went south, which they did, and instead of our forces fighting together they were divided and easily taken down. Our window of escape is now much starter then predicted. My Guards are tight lipped, but that will only buy us a day or less and we have literally a hundred miles to trot. My I remind you that traveling in group slows us down already, not counting yours and Greenblood's poor physic."

"Hey, I resent that! I lost five pounds in prison."

"You could have lost a hundred and it wouldn't have made difference you fat slob." A higher pitched voice said emerging from the darkness; it was a mare, young and vibrant, with a cream coat and a purple mane. "Honesty the nerve of you stallions leaving me to fend for myself like that with no escort, I say you may have made my list."

"Vi? Is that you?" Questioned Orangeblood, looking over the other noble mare, she looked… younger. "What's happened to you? You look twenty again!"

Vi chuckled, "Oh this little trick? I've done this for centuries. You see my special talent is mental magic. Every few years when I start to feel the effects of age I arrange my will, pick a lovely young mare to be my heiress, change her name and then take over her body, leaving hers in mine. Unfortunately they never get to really enjoy the noble life till their unfortunate end, of natural causes of course. I also place a little "forget me" spell on some ponies so no pony askes any… damaging questions."

"You're immortal?" Gasped Yellowblood, "Why would you hide this from us our entire goal was right in front of us and you kept it secret!"

"First off all don't get in my face," She pushed Yellowblood away, causing the stallion to stumble and fall on his rump. "Second I am not immortal, I simply jump from one body to the other, while doing so has allowed me to live far longer lives than any of you, and I can be killed just as easily as any other pony. Thirdly this is my talent, only I can use this magic, meaning you a lot would have been left out, so be grateful that I included you in my quest for true immortality."

"Enough arguing we need to get going, we're wasting time," Urged Orangeblood heading off, Redblood following her.

"They are right. I suppose. We can talk on the way," Commented Greenblood.

Vi helped Shirker to his hooves and followed after them, leaving the cowardly noble behind. He quickly gave chase, forgetting to cover their tracks.

-break

Up above hiding in the clouds was Sixes, his gaze intensely bearing down on the noble ponies, but he waited, wanting to find out where they were going. He knew that Luna would want answers, answers the he also wanted. He took a peek in Blueblood's book before taking off. This was his chance to find the past he and his brethren had lost and he owed it all to that purple maned mare. Whatever spell she put on him and others really did make them forget about her, but not her perfume, which she wore right now making her easy to track.

"Why did you two follow me? Fury, Nico?" He asked the two as they emerged from the cloud next to his.

"Patrollers never patrol alone, you know that commander," Nico Vega said with much too smug a smile in Sixes opinion. They may not know their ages, but he would consider Nico a sort of little brother in some strange way.

"And you Fury? Luna and the rest will notice if we are both gone."

"That is the plan. Once things settle down and Luna straightens her thoughts they can follow our bread crumps to us and just in case we have our commutators with us to call for back up. Really Sixes you need think things out better for going lone ranger on us."

Sixes smirked, "Says the pony that usually just gets mad and starts slashing things." They shared a laugh before becoming deadly serious.

"Let's go hunting."


	16. Chapter 16

Night Patrol Chapter 16

By Foxgear

-break

Luna sat nervously on the floor of Celestia's room while the older Alicorn circled around her like a shark. Irritation was clear on Celestia's face, as well as exhaustion, both of them have been up for the past two days with no sleep and little coffee. The clock strikes eight. Marking the third hour since the sun had risen and the citizens of Canterlot awoke to discover mobs of soldiers in the streets and ash in the air. Even before the reports from the units came in the ponies of Canterlot were demanding answers and Celestia faced down the mob of ponies alone. At Celestia's very strong suggestion she stayed in the sun tower.

"I'm sorry," Said Luna breaking the silence between them, Celestia stopped her pacing and gave her a look that read angry and concerned at the same time. Luna wasn't sure how her sister managed both emotions at the same time, but she did.

Celestia sighed tiredly as she sat on the pillow across from Luna, her head hung low. "You need to be more careful with your words Luna."

"Sister I…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted Celestia rising back to her hooves, her frustration and anger boiling over, "You can't carelessly throw words around when you have an army of ponies loyal to you to the point of death! Do you know what they did Luna? Do you know what they did when you told them to go kill? They went out and killed Luna! They burned Yellowblood's mansion to the ground with everypony inside, there's not even a single bone left from the bodies! This is not how we do things! The nobles are guilty of crimes, but even they deserved to be trialed and punished by rule of law. Running and dealing out justice without evidence or trial is how the griffons may do things, but we do not! We have ponies terrified by the actions of your soldiers and done at night no less! How do you think this will affect the opinions of ponies? Didn't you want to should them the beauty of the night? How can they see it when crap like this happens?"

Celestia fell back onto her pillow, covering her eyes with her leg as she tried to regain her composer.

"You worked so hard Luna; you made the night safer than ever before. I heard stories from my staff of ponies going out and exploring the night and coming back in the morning over joyed by the wonders they found. I don't want all the hard work you did to be for nothing, so I ask you, please take hold of your anger and let it go."

"And let the nobles get away unpunished?" Demanded Luna.

"I never said that," Replied Celestia, "I'm just saying we have to do it civilly. This isn't the old days when we could simply slay the villains and everything would be fine. Ponies now days want law and order. I know of many ponies wronged by the nobles who would want them to face trial, to be held responsible for their crimes and to know they were judged."

Luna's ears flopped down, confusion evident on her face, "Is the judgement dealt last night not sufficient?"

"To you and me it is enough," Answered Celestia, "But to the common pony. They would want a trial in public followed by a hanging for all to see. To show others like the nobles, that they are not above the law."

Luna shook her head, "I still do not understand the difference. What does it matter how we deal with villains if the results are the same?"

"That my sister is where we differ I guess, but I will do my best to explain. In our view doing what we did was just, but in another view, the view of the common pony we look like tyrants getting rid of political rivals. That is the difference."

"Surely our little ponies would not think such things of us?" Luna asked, a fear growing in her gut as she thought of ponies turning against her and what they might do out of fear to her patrollers. "They wouldn't, I mean how we are comparable to some tyrant? What is there to compare to?"

"Sombra."

"What?"

Celestia lied down on the pillow, stretching her body over the plush furniture as she looked up at her sister. "Sombra did the same. He got rid of ponies he didn't want, no trial, no jury, he just killed them."

"How are we comparable to Sombra? What pony would even dare to compare us to him?"

"None yet, but if we continue to act like tyrants, ponies will see us as tyrants." Celestia yawned. "Just keep your temper and your words in check Luna and everything will be fine."

"Only if thou do the same, you also command the Night Patrol."

Celestia chuckled sleepily, "If you think they listen to me like they listen to you, then you are in need of some glasses dear sister. You found them. You gave them a home, a purpose in life, a reason to live. They are your ponies Luna; if lines were drawn they would choose you over everything else."

"If that is the case, why don't you form your own guard or patrol? Have an army of your own to counter mine? It is the only tactical thing to do."

"Perhaps, but it would only divide ponies, if I raised an army now. Ponies could see it as a sign that I don't trust you Luna and I do. I trust you and the patrollers with my life, so no army for me. Now (Yawn) if you don't mind I need some sleep, do what you feel is right and then get some sleep yourself."

Luna smiled despite herself as she laid a blanket over Celestia. As much as she wanted to deny her sisters words, she could see the logic in them and where her actions could lead her and her patrollers if she left them unheeded.

The fear in her guts her turned her stomach as she thought over Celestia's words to her. She must watch her words. As much as she wanted to deny that her patrollers followed her so blindly, she stuttered to think of what they would do if she said something she didn't mean. She feared of what actions they would take if she so casually told them to hunt down and kill ponies again. Would they do it? Maybe not all of them, but at least one would and that scared her, it scared her a lot.

"Perhaps I am in need of some grounding. A quick chat with Applejack would suffice."

-break

Applejack swayed haphazardly through the file of ponies, occasionally bumping into somepony on accident. Some shouted at her, but quickly shut their mouths when they recognized her hat. A few asked her if she was all right or if she was feeling sick. She wasn't sick; she was just a little woozy from the hard cider she ingested last night is all. Not big deal, if not for the fact she was on duty, but the need for a stiff one had been a great and powerful one and she couldn't resist the call. Not after what she saw last night.

Funny how somethings affect you like that, she's done her fair share of monster slaying and killed a good number of ponies in the battle for the Crystal Empire, but seeing Gadget turn a couple of no good vermin into brain dead slacks of flesh, struck her the wrong way.

Maybe it was the way he did it or what he was doing to them with such disregard, or maybe it was the fact that the goofy father could do something like that without a second thought. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the word he had said to her.

(When you have foals of your own you'll understand.)

Applejack frowned as she thought over his words. She wanted to say he was wrong and that she wouldn't make the same choice, yet she had gone down the darker road before for family and they hadn't even been her own kids. What would she do to get her foal back if somepony tried to take them? How far would she go? The answer was a mystery, but Applejack had a gut feeling that she would go as far as she would need to and wouldn't think twice about it and that is what scared her.

Slumping against the wall she pulled the canteen from her saddlebag and took a nice long gulp of refreshing water. Once she was done she returned the canteen to the bag and stared out over the vast landscape of Canterlot. She had to admit the city had its own appeal from this angle.

"Enjoying the view?"

Applejack nearly jumped out her skin causing Luna to laugh as she sat down next to her. The Princess's magical hair blew into her face, making Applejack scrunch her noise as she waved the offending stains away. Luna giggled as Applejack swatted at her hair, her laughter prompting Applejack to join in, together they broke down into a hysterical giggling fit, then to full blown laughter.

"Thanks, Ah needed that," Said Applejack as the giggles died down, the worry and fear that gripped her earlier seemed to roll of her coat like rain. "Sure is a mighty pretty view up here."

Luna nodded, "It is. I rather enjoyed this very sight many times when I still lived in Canterlot. After I left I thought there was nothing about this city I would ever miss, but perhaps there are a few things worth coming back to see besides my sister."

"Why didn't you come back?"

Frowning Luna looked to her friend seeing… concern or maybe confusion, perhaps a little of both.

"You read the book?" Applejack nodded, Luna sighed as she thought back all those years. To the day when the world literary shit on her.

"When I left Canterlot that night, I still ruled with Celestia for a few years after from our castle in the Everfree, so it's not like I left it all to her for the last twenty five years or so, but as time dragged on, the counsel complained about my absents, saying if I wasn't going to show up, I should just hand over my authority to Celestia. I didn't do that, as much as I hated the job, I didn't want to throw the entire burden of ruling on Celestia, though looking back that's pretty much what I did. Eventually they just stopped asking for my option, which worked well for their plans I guess, they foreign concern so they look good and I look like a lazy no good ruler. I think it was five or ten years ago when I officially stopped helping rule Equestria all together. I spent my time reading, walking through the everfree and such. Then one day I felt the need to go visit some villages, to see how ponies are getting by and I remember this one village. They were so afraid of the dark that they begged me not to raise the moon in fear of the monsters that would come. The same thing happened in the next village and the next one after that and so on and that's what led me to go out on that fateful night when I met you and look at where we are today. Things have changed so much."

"Things sure have changed since then, seems we are fighting ponies more often than monster now a days." Applejack tilled her hat down. "Ah wonder what we're supposed to be doing, everything seems so much more complicated now than before. Ah thought we'd just be fighting monsters when Ah joined up, but feels Ah've killed more ponies then monsters."

Luna wrapped her leg around Applejack's shoulder, "Monster is just a word we use to describe creatures that frighten us, what those creatures are varies from cyclops to griffons to ponies, but never forget Applejack we are the ones that keep those monsters at bay, so that others may live in the illusion of safety."

"Ah see what you're saying, but that don't make what Gadget did to those ponies right."

"No," Replied Luna, "but it is what needed to be done and thanks to him we have at least a heading. One of the guards overheard Redblood saying they were going north, so we can at least start looking in the right direction. I have already sent out scouts, hopefully they find something."

A bright flash of light exploded far off into the distance. Applejack instantly leapt to her feet and began running towards the source, but she didn't get far before she realized her hooves weren't touching the ground.

"What the hay are you doing?"

"You're in no shape to go out there," Chided Luna, "None of us are. No pony here has slept more than an hour in the past two days or eaten a proper meal. In short we are in no shape to be rushing off into a possible battle."

Applejack snorted angry, "So you're saying we just let them get away?"

"Of course not," Luna pulled Applejack back over to her, so the earth pony was looking right into her eyes, "I'm merely saying we need to be smart. Situations like this are why we have reserves. I've already made the call, The Moon Cutter and a fresh platoon of patrollers will be here in a few hours, till then we will rest and keep taps on our enemies movements."

Luna let Applejack down. The earth mare seemed to simmer down a lot and was looking rather tired. A long yawn escaped Applejack as she chomped her lips.

"Sounds good, Ah guess, some shut eye sounds pretty good right now actually now that you mention it." She muttered sleepy as the last of her energy yielded to the demand of sleep. "Hey, have you seen Fury or Sixes around? Ah haven't…. seen… them…in a while…zzzzz."

Gently Luna carried Applejack with her make up to her old bedroom in the lunar tower. She flew up the side of the white structure, not having the energy to take the stairs. Once her hooves were firmly on the floor she unrolled the covers and placed Applejack on the bed.

Yawning loudly Luna copied Applejack's earlier action of lip chomping before simply falling onto the bed with a soft "poof" of the mattress. She'd already spread the word for everypony to rest and eat, with a few ponies keeping updates on the scouts of course. The Moon Cutter was still being repaired from the battle in the Crystal Empire, but reports said all that was left was servicing the engine (Whatever that means, Gadget's lecture on how the engine works was truly baffling) all that was left for them to do here in Canterlot was to wait for Killing Perfection and the rest of the patrollers to pick them up.

"I wonder where Sixes and Fury are?" Luna mumbled as she fell asleep.

-break

"Come on, let's go! Let's go! Move it double time!" Rawhide roared over the clamor of marching hooves. The Moon Cutter's repairs are finished and not a moment too soon as they have just received a letter from Princess Luna requesting reinforcement as soon as possible.

"Is that everypony?" Killing Perfection asked walking up the ramp to the earth pony, who gave her a hoof salute, for the duration of their flight to Canterlot she would be head commander of the Night Patrollers, it was a position Killing Perfection took with great reluctance. She didn't have issue leading her fellow monster ponies; her confidence in their skills had her worrying little for their safety, but leading hundreds of ponies, who well very skilled, were much more vulnerable compared to her. She hoped the flight would be smooth and she can hand the reins of command back to the princess as soon as possible.

Rawhide saluted, "Yes, every active reserve member is on board."

"What of Ms. Dippy? Her safety is still of the upmost importance."

"She is under heavy guard and has been advised to not leave the castle until the all clear is given by the princesses."

Killing Perfection nodded, "Good, good, and has anypony check on Dusk and Nightingale? Gadget and the princesses are very… interested in their current conditions."

Rawhide tapped his chin, "Last report was about an hour ago, they were playing chess and have not been alerted to the situation."

"Good, good, and finally has Gadget's new toy has been loaded into the hanger? He insisted it be brought for this mission, though I'm not sure why, it's such a clumsy thing."

"We just loaded it."

"Good, let's be off then." Killing Perfection and Rawhide entered the haul of the ship, the ramp lowering beneath them as they walked away. The rumble of the engines shook the ship as the turbines came to life and by the time they walked into the cabin the engine was at full power and they were ready to take off.

Rawhide trotted to the center of the room taking up the position of first mate in place of Gadget, leaving Killing Perfection standing uneasily by Luna's chair. All eyes were turn to her, she kept up her usual neutral expression as she prodded the chair as if it would come alive and bite her. Once she sat down, she would officially be in command of the Moon Cutter.

Sighing tiredly she dropped down into Luna's chair and pointed forward, "All hooves, be prepare for takeoff!"

The cabin became a whirlwind of action as ponies shouted commands through the intercoms, gauges sprang to life as the engine engaged, white puffs of clouds floated up around them as the cloud maker roared to life. There was sudden jolt as the ship tilted left to right, trying to find its center of balance. Once they leveled off it was time.

Fire exploded out the back of the Moon Cutter launching the floating ship out of the hanger at high speeds. Right out of the gate the ship pointed skywards, the other side of the canyon coming dangerously close to scrapping the bottom of the ship. They cleared the canyon in seconds and quickly leveled off and turned towards Canterlot.

"We really need to find a new place to launch this thing," Rawhide said swiping the sweat from his brow.

"Agreed," Replied Killing Perfection. She had no fear of flying, being able to fly herself, but being trapped in the interior of a pony made flying ship, made by a pony that could not fly and many flown by ponies that could not fly was not every confronting.

The two Night Patrol commanders shared a small laugh together before tending to their duties. They expected no trouble flying to Canterlot, but that didn't meant they were about to let their guard down.

Deep below the decks of the Moon Cutter hidden in the dark shadows of the hanger were two ponies that shouldn't be there hiding within the ships new cargo.

"Nightingale are you sure we should be doing this," Whispered Dusk, dressed into full battle armor and looking very scared as she watched the wingless pegasus play with the controls of the new machine. Thankfully it was turned off, so nothing was actually happening.

"Don't worry Dusk, from what I hear the ship is only going to rendezvous with Princess Luna."

"Oh that's good," Dusk sighed with relief. They weren't going into another battle thank the sisters!

"But after that is sounds like we are going on a hunt for some ponies, can't hear who through all this metal, but I'm sure it will be epic!"

"Oh."

Nightingale frowns as she looked over Dusk's mood, "What's wrong kid?"

"I'm just… well I'm scared! I don't want to fight again; it was horrible last time, why would this time be any better?" Tears swelled in the aged mare's black eyes making Nightingale question her logic in bringing her with.

"Look Dusk, I need to fight, no I need to prove I can still fight even without my wings. This is the only thing I know to do to help me get over… well you know." Nightingale wrapped a leg around Dusk and pulled her close. "And don't you worry about fighting; you just wanted to see your dad right?" Dusk nodded against Nightingale's underbelly, making the wingless Pegasus blush as she awkwardly patted Dusk's head. "So there's nothing to be nervous about. I'll drop you off with Gadget and then sneak back on aboard with no pony being the wiser, (YAWN), but for now some sleep. Who knew playing chess could make you so tired."

"Well we did play all night," Dusk pointed out, "And you didn't want to quit till you won at least once, which never happened."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a smart cookie. Now go to sleep. This thing we're in doesn't have a bed, but the seats are at least nice." Sighing Nightingale sunk into the soft seats with a long yawn. "Hey what does your dad call this thing anyway?"

Dusk eyes fluttered shut as she too felt the heaviness of sleep, but she did manage to answer the question, "I think he called it a tank, the AT-1 or something like that."

"(Yawn) That's cool… good night…"

-break

Sixes, Fury, and Nico held their position on a cloud overlooking the nobles getting as close as they dared. They'd been on rotating two hour shifts keeping an eye on the nobles, pushing their hiding cloud, and sleeping. They were rather surprised by the nobles pace. The aristocratic ponies covered a lot of ground in very little time, mostly because they got tired of Yellowblood and Greenblood slowing them down, so the three remaining nobles carried them with their magic. It was hard to admit, but Redblood, Orangeblood, and the mare they identified as Violetblood were in very good shape, both physically and magically. Dare say they could almost be a challenge in a fight.

The five nobles made their way around a narrow pass between two low mountains that gradually grew wider forming into a vast valley. Flowers drifted in the breeze, little critters roamed through the grass, and a waterfall of rainbows fed into the river. The whole place looked right of a children's fairy tale and it left the three Rinin with varying reactions of what the hell?

Sixes stared mouth open as the valley, "Maybe I read too many of those adventure novels in the library, but this doesn't look like a place you run to when an entire country is chasing after you."

"Agreed, hardly seems like a place for a factory of evil either," Added Fury, his brow frowned at the rainbow falls. "You don't suppose…"

"The factory is behind the waterfall?" Finished Nico, all three Rinin looked closer as the multicolored waterfall and faint in the shadows of the mist a small narrow rocky path could be seen. They held their positions as the nobles approached the path and began crossing behind the waterfall one by one.

Sixes nudged the cloud closer to get a better look. The inside was dark, so dark he could not make out the silhouettes of the nobles as they rounded a corner inside, what he assumed to be a hidden cave.

"Stay here Nico, Fury and I will take a closer look, if we don't return in two hours go back to the castle and report to Princess Luna," Ordered Sixes as and he Fury clung to the high walls of the cliff leading into the waterfall.

They crept quietly along the top of the wall, wings tucked in close, their moon shift armor adapting to the darkness turning from white to pitch black, improving their stealth as the come up on the nobles, who stood in a softly glowing circle made up of many strange symbols.

The five ponies each had their horn a glow with magic fueling the circle. A soft hum filled the cave gradually rising in volume as bright flashes of light beamed around the cave; the light beams began to gradually right themselves traveling upwards to the ceiling forming one huge beam of light. The eyes of the nobles were whited out as they began to float in midair. The noise was deafening, the light blinding in the pitch darkness of the cave. But through it all Sixes could make out the small specks of light rising off the nobles bodies.

Acting on gut instinct Sixes flew into the beam with Fury right behind them. The light whited out their vison making it feel like they were flying through a void white and then everything cleared and they were in a vastly different place.

Metal surrounded them, loud machinery roared, and the smell, it was nearly impossible not to smell it; the entire place reeked of new and old blood laced with fear and panic.

Voices down below brought the two Rinin back to their senses and they quickly ducked under some sort of platform and hung from their claws. The nobles were directly below and seemed none the wiser of their presence. Fury and Sixes exchanged nods and held their positon. This in no doubt was what they were looking for, but what and where this place was still needed to be answered, so they settled down for some ease dropping. Tuning out the all other noise and the smell and focused solely on the nobles.

-break

"This place is as drearily as the last time we visited. Would it kill them to put in some rugs or something?" Greenblood loudly complained as they were greeted by the Factory's welcoming staff.

A group of frankly freaky looking ponies wearing beak masks and goggles approached the group, at the head of the herd where two ponies in white coats covered in red stains. They were Madhoof and Hoofenstein, head researchers of the factory and its founders. They regarded their guests with an air of annoyance.

"Why are you here? There is no scheduled visit and you have brought no new materials. What is the cause of this unannounced visit?" Hoofenstein demanded slamming his hoof against the metal floor, snorting angry. "Do you realize the danger you could have placed us in with your foolishness? Now answer us, why are you here?"

"Well you see Dr. Hoofenstein," Yellowblood began, "There have been some complications in Canterlot."

"What kind of complications?" Madhoof questioned darkly, getting right in Yellowblood's face. Their horns touched and Yellowblood felt a shiver run down his spine as the strange coldness of Madhoof's horn ground against his own, it felt as if it was made of metal rather than bone.

Redblood coughed getting the two ponies attention as he pushed Yellowblood aside. "We have been betrayed, Blueblood sold us out and we were forced to flee. We set up some distractions during our escape to buy us some time, but only a day or less. Our best course of action would be to move the factory, unless you have completed your experiments and are able to transcend us to Alicornhood."

The two Doctors blinked their highly intelligence minds going through the details at superfast speeds. There was anger in their minds as they deliberated, all their hard work could be for not if they are discovered now, but then again this would be the perfect chance to test out their latest project.

"Yes, we might have something ready, but only ponies such as you are worry of the honor! Please follow me and I'll show you the realm of the gods!" Madhoof theatrically waved the nobles to follow his lead, leaving his partner and brother to deal with the rest.

Once Madhoof and the nobles were gone, Hoofenstein tapped his hoof against the metal, creating a shockwave of magic that transverse the room. The two hidden Rinin wondered what he was up to when he looked directly at them.

"Hello again, 6666 and 1330, nice to see you my little runaways."

"Fury!" Sixes's yelled as Hoofenstein fired a beam of magic from his horn. Both Rinin dodged and moved in to tackle the pony, but something strange happened, Hoofenstein held up only a hoof to stop them. They met him head on and they quickly figured out they'd been duped as Hoofenstein held not just one, but both of them back with one hoof!

"Earth pony magic," Sixes glared putting all his strength into trying to knock the pony down, but Hoofenstein held firm, not even moving an inch, "but you're a unicorn!"

"Surprising isn't little colt!" Hoofenstein laughed smashing Sixes into the ground as Fury leapt back, rage over coming him as he burst into flames. "Oh that's new."

Fury's chest puffed up as he exhaled a stream of fire, "Shut up and die!"

"I think not," Hoofenstein replied calmly shielding against the flames, "tsk, tsk, you and that temper, maybe dragon and phoenix was the best choice for you Ferocious."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh did I say something? I tend to let my mind wonder, but now is the time for focus and right now you should be sleeping!" Hoofenstein disappeared in flash of light and reappeared beside Fury, who stood no chance of dodging as the pony's hoof smashed into his jaw, knocking him out.

"And that's why you were a failure 1330, but don't worry, you'll be back with the rest of your failure brethren like before in the vault. Oh I guess its bad manners for me not to do this," Hoofenstein leaned down and whispered into Fury's ear, "Welcome back to the Factory."


	17. Chapter 17

Night Patrol

By Foxgear

-break

Nico Vega looked to the sun for the time; from the pitch of the shadows nearly two hours had past and no word from either Fury or Sixes since entering the cave. Scratching nervously at the ground he debated on what to do. The obvious answer was to do as he was told and go back to the castle, but the other less rational side was whispering for him to go inside the cave and investigate. He waited another five minutes, struggling internally about what to do when he heard voices from within the cave.

Moving slowly Nico crawled along the wall like Fury and Sixes had and entered near the top of cave ceiling, working his way through the forming stalactites with swift and precise movement he positioned himself over the wisps of lights below where group of ponies, probably unicorns from the looks of it, where busy working on something. The sound of metal hitting rock come to his attention as he narrowed in on the group, barely making out what they were doing with his night vision.

"Damn those nobles, don't they have any idea how complex these transport circles are? Now we got to waste this one because of their clumsiness." One of the ponies grumbled hitting the ground with his pick axe. Strange he was a unicorn, yet he was using his mouth of use the pick axe.

"Pipe down Post Hammer and erase this thing. Don't want the princesses to have a direct line to our base do we now?" Another pony said picking up the broken pieces of stone and grinding them into smaller pieces till they were nothing but dust. "Don't leave a single trace, we don't know if the princesses have any knowledge of the magic we use, but best not to leave things to chance in case they have a book or some faded memory of it."

Post Hammer snorted, "I doubt that Bluntford. We kept it under wraps from everypony. What pony could have any record of it?"

"How about the Alicorn that taught it to our ancestors? We know for a fact Gaia kept a record of it and said records have been lost to time, who knows where they could show up. They could be in the princesses' library right now, so keep your trap shut and help me turn this place into powder!"

"Alright, alright, Liquid Nitro, you ready?" Post hammer asked finishing up the last part of the circle. A pony of tall stature stepped forth with two barrels of something a float in his magical grasp. Carefully he set the barrels into the middle of the now powdered circle and stepped away.

"Everypony stand back," Liquid Nitro ordered flaring his horn; a soft orange light fired from the tip and hit the barrels creating an explosion that shook the cave. The ponies stepped out from their cover spots and celebrated in a job well done.

"Come on;" Bluntford ordered making his way to the exit, "Let's go the secondary location to the east. Let the princesses stumble around here for as long as they like."

"You know it," Post Hammer cheered following behind the lead pony.

Once the group had filed down Nico dropped down as he shook the wooziness from the explosion off. He stumbled on his claws for a few steps, managing to hold himself up by leaning against a nearby pillar taking long deep breaths with his eyes closed to help regain his sense of balance. Once he was sure the dizziness had past, he slowly made his way out of the cave amongst the shadows and followed the ponies from a distance, leaving behind an engraved crescent moon in the earth as he went.

"I'll find you my brothers, you can count on it," Nico grimly swore with determination. He would not give up, even it meant going beyond Equestria.

-break

Luna awoke with a start, her coat wet with sweat and her breath raspy. Nightmares, she the Princess of Dreams, had just had a nightmare! The horrors of Blueblood's books played over and over in her head. The image of a cowering foals surrounded black silhouettes as they poked and prodded with little care for niceties or any compassion. Worse of all she was there standing aside, letting the horrors happen before her without even lifting a hoof to help.

Cringing she forced herself from her bed and landed on her hooves with a soft thump. Quickly she hurried to the water bowl located in the corner and drew herself a glass to wet her parched throat. After a full minute of gulping down the cool liquid Luna regained her bearing.

Looking in the mirror she recoiled at her disheveled mane, black bags under her eyes, and the overall tired looked she was sporting. A quick whiff under her foreleg told her just how long it's been since she's bathed. Taking a quick look outside and seeing no sign of the Moon Cutter in sight she decided a bath wasn't out of line.

Strolling into the bath, Luna began filling the large tub with hot water and soap, humming a soft tune as she did so to pass the time. Once the bath was at the right height she went to fetch her shampoos and other bathing supplies when a thought occurred to her. Walking over to where Applejack lay she gave her friend a good whiff and prompting clutched her nose with her hoof.

"By mother's mane Applejack, when was the last time you bathed?"

Picking up the earth mare with her magic, Luna carried Applejack to the bath and debated waking up her friend before throwing her in, an idea she quickly discarded as she tossed the slumbering mare into the soapy water. A full five seconds passed before Applejack came surging to the surface, wide wake and ever so slightly annoyed.

"What the hay was that for?"

Luna grinned mischievously, "You needed a bath, so I decided to give you one. Now hold still." Various brushes and shampoos levitated in the princess's magical grasp as she slandered into the water. "I don't want to miss a spot!"

"Wait yawl hold on now! Luna! Luna! Stop it!" Applejack cried breaking into fits of laughter as the fine brushes brushed against her coat tickling her senselessly.

Eventually Luna ended her torment, so Applejack thought when she finally stopped brushing, but it only got worse as Luna began to wash her with a strange amount of focus. Luna cleaned nearly every part of her, her behind her ears, her back, and the bottom of her hooves; if Applejack hadn't insisted on washing her privates herself she was certain Luna would have done those too. Frankly this was a little too intimate for Applejack personally, but the strange look Luna had on while she washed her, gave the earth mare some pause in voicing her displeasure to being washed like a new born foal.

Perhaps she wondered, if Luna simply needed something to do, something to keep her hooves busy while they waited for the Moon Cutter to arrive. Uncertain in her own feeling and too nervous question Luna on hers, Applejack simply allowed the Princess of the Night to shampoo her hair.

"There all done!" Luna declared cheerfully splashing a bucket of water over her Applejack's head, the earth mare giving her a withering look as she shook off her mane and coat sending droplets everywhere.

"Great, now it's your turn." Applejack turned wielding two brushes in her hooves as she cornered the princess in the bath tub.

"I beg your pard-"

Luna didn't get to finish as Applejack attacked with a vengeance her hooves a blur as she scrubbed the princess's blue coat with glee. A storm of laughter erupted from Luna as she halfheartedly attempted to ward off Applejack's assault by splashing water at her, which Applejack returned in kind. After what seemed like hours of splashing, though only a few minutes tops in reality, they stopped, both happy and laughing as they climbed out of the tub.

For the moment everything was fine.

"Princess Luna! The Moon Cutter is in sight!" Gadget announced bursting into the other room. The unicorn looked around curiously, searching for his princess who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Princess Luna?" He approached the bed, finding it a mess and Applejack's hat lying discarded on the mattress. "What in the world?"

"Thank you for the update Gadget. We will be there to meet the ship when it docks." Luna walked out of the bathroom, drying her coat with a towel, Gadget blushed and turned away. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. I'll get the others moving so we can board right after they dock."

Luna nodded approvingly, "Very well. We will be there soon."

Gadget saluted and quickly left the room as Applejack entered and retrieved her hat.

"Well, let's go but the hurt on some noble assholes."

"Agreed," Luna replied, "Come we will fetch my sister and our armor on the way."

"Right behind you!"

-break

The room was dark when Sixes came too, he found himself and his friend, Fury, chained and collared. His head still throbbed from blow to the head he received from that strange pony, Hoofenstein, what was strange about him? Well the fact he used both unicorn and earth pony magic was strange enough for him. He wasn't an expert on the subject, but Gadget explained to him once while he was doing his genealogy research that crossbreeding ponies species usually result in the offspring taking on more dominate traits from one parent then the other. There was a whole square box thing with other boxes he used to explain it, he himself wasn't sure what the unicorn was talking about, but the gist of the lecture was the special traits from other races didn't mix. Which meant in theory a unicorn couldn't have both unicorn magic and earth pony magic or any combination of whatever.

Sixes mulled the information over in his head, confused as the day Gadget explained to him. In retrospect he should be thinking of a way out of here. He tried to move his legs, but they were held firmly in cuffs bolted to the floor. Next he tried moving head and tail managing only to move either limb only a few inches either way, even his wings were tied down. Only option left was his fire breath.

"Here we go," Puffing up his chest he gathered the fire swirling inside his body and braced himself for the pain of metaling metal against his scales, only for a puff of smoke and some sparks for belch from his mouth instead of the stream of fire he was expecting. "Well… that's not good."

"Tell me about it!" Grunted Fury struggling against his chains, he wasn't sure when the other Rinin woke up, but for whatever reasons the red Rinin was bound even tighter than Sixes. As Fury sported at least double the chains and was being held down on his belly with all his limbs pulled in every direction.

"Wow, what did you do to end up like that?"

Fury scoffed puffing smoke from his nostrils, "The hell I know, but somethings off about this place. That pony, Hoofenstein, he called me Ferocious before knocking me out."

"Ferocious," Sixes said frowning, "Isn't that the name of one of the foul's in Blueblood's book?"

"Yes, it is."

Silence filled the air between them, Sixes found himself uncertain of what to say to his friend and comrade. There wasn't time to anyways, the lights came on, and in walked the ponies, Madhoof and Hoofenstein. Each one hold aloft a vast set of items in their magic, however the sight of a little white colt had their guts turning with dread.

"Ah, you are a wake, this is good, is good indeed. Now we don't have to wait to get started. We want you see this." Madhoof ranted as he chaining the foal in the center of the room. Once the foal was locked in he began to draw something around the foal with great speed. Twenty pieces of thick white chalk scrapped against the floor, each one creating a different set of symbols and runes that neither Rinin could decipher.

Meanwhile Hoofenstein was carefully filling beakers and jars with various materials, some of it powdered, other liquid, and few were pieces of different animals and monsters, but one piece stood out, a long white feather.

"What are you doing to that colt?" Demanded Fury bucking against his chains, he tried to spite some fire at the mad ponies, but all he got was a few sparks and burnt throat for his trouble.

Madhoof chuckled as he continued his work, "Oh nothing much, basically the same thing we did to you two, though with some different material. We are hoping for a little more successful Bio transmutation this time, hopeful this will this will bring us closer to our goals."

"And that is?" Sixes interrupted.

"To make a better pony race, to go beyond even the might of the Alicorns and to establish a new nation free of the trapping of the elite and misgiving against our kind, to show that we are the supreme race!" Explained Hoofenstein as he set his materials around different points of the circles.

Fury blinked, "Wow, you unicorns are full of yourselves."

This prompted both mad ponies to laugh a loud to the point of tears.

"What's so funny?"

Madhoof wiped his tears, his smile dangerously wide as he reached up and grabbed his horn and pulled it from his head much to the shock of the two. Hoofenstein did the same.

"What's funny is the fact we are earth ponies." Madhoof played with his horn in his hoof and showed the small spike sticking out of the crown of his skull where the horn rested. "It's quiet the procedure drilling a hole in one's head and sticking a metal rod into said hole, but our research on unicorns was quiet sound and our craftponies are the best. With these we can do all the things a unicorn can do by using our own earth pony magic, and thanks to the fact we use the magic rising from the earth, we are capable of harnessing an infinite source of magic. Just another step towards an earth pony empire and getting revenge on those damned ponies that thought they could look down on us just because they had a horn or wings. We'll…"

"Madhoof settle down," Hoofenstein said, "Put your horn back on and get back to work."

"Right, sorry I lost myself of a second there." The gray maned stallion replaced his horn and continued drawing the circles and runes.

Satisfied his friend was back on track Hoofenstein walked over to the Sixes and grabbed a syringe from the table.

"I just need a little blood from you 6666, feel honored you will be a part of our first gen two experiments and the father of possibly our greatest creations yet." Hoofenstein stabbed the needle into Sixes's neck, filling it to the brim with blood. "Well I guess our greatest Biological experiment. Our iron hide project is our greatest non organic material transmutation of all time. Providing the nobles prove compatible with process. Would you want to watch that experiment as well? You might get some satisfaction watching it."

"Go to Tartarus," Sixes spat snapping at the doctor, "What are you planning to do to the kid?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Hoofenstein quipped, "You'll be finding out soon enough. Madhoof are you done?"

Madhoof nodded, carefully levitating himself over the runes as Hoofenstein laid the white feather and Fury's blood into the center of the circle.

"Watch carefully you two, very few ponies get to witness the power of alchemy and even fewer get to see a new life be created right before their eyes."

The two alchemists took to opposite sides of the circle, ignoring the wails of the colt in the center and the struggles of the two Rinin chained across the room. Magic filled the room, lighting up the transmutation circle with a sickish pink glow, pillars of light erupted from the five smaller circles, a beam of magic bounced between the columns forming a star that began spinning as it descended.

The white colt screamed as the star drew closer and closer to him. He looked to Sixes and Fury, reaching out for them. The night patrollers struggled with all their might the iron chains groaned and stretched, but did not break and before their very eyes the colt disappeared, gone in a flash of light.

The light died away in the colt's place was a full grown Rinin pony. The new Rinin was pure white, the entirely of his body was scales, bright and shiny with red patches of scales on his shoulders and flanks, his wings were different, instead of leathery dragon wings, he had large fluffy feathered wings, a pair of antlers adorned his head, surrounded by a long blue mane.

The newly created dragon pony blinked absentmindedly, looking around his surroundings like a new born foal, which he technically was. He then began the struggle of standing, on shaky legs the white Rinin rose to his feet and took his first step and fell, his claws unable to grip the surface of the floor, or more likely he didn't know to use them. He tried again, this time smashing his claws into the floor as he rose, once he was stable. He lifted one claw and smashed into the floor again so he had some grip and moved, taking his first step. He continued doing this, his steps becoming lighter and more natural as he made his way over to Sixes and Fury.

The two patrollers wondered what he was doing when he finally reached them. He did nothing. He simply stood staring at Sixes, taking a few sniffs; he circled around Sixes and come to a stop. He made strange series of soft roars and grunts, before forming words.

"Fa-father," The white Rinin raspy said, looking directly at Sixes and nuzzled the black Rinin's cheek.

"What…" Sixes replied, staring at the white Rinin.

"Well, we did use your blood, so it's only natural he would recognize you as his snare, but to know speak already, remarkable, that feather really proved to be worth the trouble." Hoofenstein commented, observing the new creation. He walked around the white Rinin, taking notes as he got measurements and such, "Hmm, he's a little above average size, his wings are most interesting. I wonder if this also an effect of the feather or perhaps a dominate trait of 6666's bloodline? Impossible to say for sure but not important either way, now I believe this is number 12467?"

Madhoof nodded, a red hot firebrand floated in his magic grip as he approached the new Rinin. "Father, son time is over I'm afraid, we'll need to further test the results of transmutation in better detail. Don't worry you'll see him again soon enough."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Fury roared pulling against his restraints. His eyes had gone completely red, hot steam rose from his body and the room became noticeably hotter.

"Not that's interesting; do you think he could have gained some new abilities?" Madhoof asked disregarding the branding iron for the moment. "This could change our results; maybe we need to do another scan of his bio magical make up too?"

"Perhaps," Hoofenstein rubbed his chin. Another pony entered the lab.

"Doctor Madhoof, Doctor Hoofenstein, we'd received reports that Princess Luna and Celestia have left Canterlot and are heading due north to the transport the nobles used."

"It was destroyed as I instructed?"

"Yes, the team we set just returned, but we discovered a group of Luna's patrollers in the area, if they cast a wide enough net they could find us. We've already begun shutting down all non-necessary power and getting our ponies ready for battle."

"I see, very well, stop all experiments and prepare project Sleipnir, we will be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir!"

Hoofenstein turned to Madhoof, "Go get the nobles set up for their "Ascension" I will be with you once I'm done cleaning up here."

"Alright don't take too long, I don't want to be around those spoiled horn heads for long by myself, you know how I get."

"I know friend, I know, they get under my fur too, but they have served us well, it is only right we hold up our end of the deal. Well part of it at least."

Madhoof chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Alright see you soon."

Hoofenstein waved him off, and then turned his attention to the three Rinin before him. The vault would be the best place for them. Judging from the looks of those chains, it wouldn't be much longer for Fury and Sixes broke loose and he couldn't have that. Taking the three up in his magic he began the long walk to the vault, which was on the other side of the Factory, terrible floor layout really.

-break

Sixes frowned as they were carried through the factory to what he assumed would be their prison. Along the way they were pasted by dozens of earth ponies with metal horns. Now that he knew what they were it was rather obvious if a pony were to look closely. Their robust stature, their muscle mass, the way they moved, all these things spoke of ponies used to working with their hooves and now they had unicorn magic. Gadget would be impressed by their technology. Not just the horns, all of it, this base of theirs reminded him of the Moon Cutter with all the machinery and the familiar rumble of powerful engines beneath the floor, and the air was thinner and harder to breathe. They were defiantly in the sky.

(Now the question is where are we?) They weren't moving that much was certain and the pony earlier had mentioned transports, like the one the nobles had used and subsequently the same one that brought him and Fury here. The range of these transports would greatly affect the search range for the others, hopefully Nico did as he was told and stayed in his positon or better yet was had tracked the ponies that destroyed the first transport to the secondary one mentioned. If they had transports in walking distance of each other, then the range couldn't be that great, hopefully, at best they were only hundred miles or so head of where they were, at worse they were thousands.

Then there was issue of what they were going to go. The collars prevented them from using any form of magic, so no fire breath and whatever magic his son/clone had. He would deal with that later, much later. Right now he needed to focus on escaping.

Looking to Fury, the red Rinin seemed to be keeping his cool, which was good. He needed his friend to be level headed right now; his anger could be unleashed later when it would be off more use. The new born Rinin, he was looking like any new born, curious and confused, so he was of no help right now.

They took a turn into a room filled with several strange devices or maybe it was all one big strange device, since everything was connected together. The device took up the entire room, encircling the wall with at least a dozen empty chambers. Hoofenstein left them floating in the middle of the room while he talked to the pony in charge. A few levers were hit and suddenly the room as alive with flashing white light bursting out of every chamber, from the lights in walked a couple dozen ponies, leaving Sixes to assume this room to be the teleport hub, something to defiantly take note of.

Next Hoofenstein walled into a strange room with two liquid containers in the center. This had to be the most roundabout way to escort prisoners to a cell, but Sixes didn't complain, enjoying the Intel he was gathering. Fury mimicked his silence, probably guessing his intentions as the red Rinin's darted around the room taking it every detail, while remaining incognito, not that Hoofenstein probably didn't know what they were doing; rather he seemed to be letting them get away with, either out of arrogance thinking they couldn't break free, or a calculated move on his part. To what ends Sixes didn't know, but no pony that could build an operation this big and keep it hidden for so long, could be called stupid.

On to the room's contents, Sixes found them puzzling, there were only two things in here besides the glass tubes and that was the things inside the glass tubes. Two baby pegasi with polar coloring. One was blue with a rainbow mane and the other was kind of a tannish yellow color with a gray scale mane, both were sleeping in the tubes' floating in who knows what. Sixes wondered what their purpose was.

"How are our little angels today Shovel Shank?" Hoofenstein asked the pony tending to the two pegasi.

The pony Shovel Shank was also another earth pony with a false horn, as if his name didn't give him away, he was plain brown with a blue mane. He seemed to have a nervous tick as he kept rubbing his forelegs together every other second.

"Yes, yes, they are doing good, stable and bursting with magic. I dare say they might be ready to come out of the tubes soon."

Hoofenstein humped when he heard this and a look of what seemed to be genuine concern crossed the mad doctor's face.

"I see, unfortunately that may have to wait my friend. We are about to enter a dangerous time period and we can't risk two little foals flying around. Until the danger has passed they must remain inside their tanks." Hoofenstein said patting Shovel Shank on the shoulder; the false unicorn seemed out right out depressed at the news. "But don't worry it would only be a few days and you can finally let them spread their wings."

"That's- that's nice. I'll seal the lab then."

"Keep up the good work Shove Shank; remember we only have each other rely on." Hoofenstein patted the nervous pony on the back and took his leave.

Sixes glanced back at the pony Shove Shank, finding his demur unsettling as he stared at the floating pegasi. The pony was not one Sixes could say he would have trusted in any capacity, something seemed off about him, but he supposed in this mad house it is only logical it would be filled with equally mad ponies.

Hoofenstein walked for a bit more, stopping at another room, this one stranger then the last, yet filled with things more familiar. All around them, floating in gaint test tubes, where monsters. Not just any monsters, but the very same monsters they'd been hunting since joining night patrol. Stone cyclops, white timber wolves, goblins mixed with ogres, even a few of the larger beasts such as hydras, manitcores, and cockatrice. Seems Luna was right, these creatures weren't natural, they were made, just like they were.

There were no more stops after last room. Hoofenstein delivered them to what he called the "vault", peculiar name for a dungeon, but that wasn't the burning question on Sixes mind as Hoofenstein placed them in small holding cell. There were two sets of doors. The first was the one they were brought through, and the second presuming lead to "the vault". The design allowed new prisoners to be placed inside, well minimizing the chance prisoners already inside could escape, thanks to the second door.

"Well, you in go now," Hoofenstein said opening the second door with his magic. A second pony proceeded to push them into the vault, but Sixes dug in and pushed against the guards spell. There was something he wanted to say.

"You created us and wiped our memories. Why?"

Hoofenstein signaled for the guard to stop his spell. "An interesting, yet obvious question dear 6666, but one I will answer. I hate the sight of ignorance; it is one of biggest problems in this world in my opinion. I suppose your case it different, but none the less, some context could help you see the light as they say. You know of the Alicorns, correct, the race of ponies that embody the traits of all three tribes. They are the most power beings the pony race has to offer, the pinnacle of our evolution, yet such a strong and wise race is now reduced to merely two Alicorns and do you know why? Have you ever questioned either princess as to what happened to them all? What became of the great Alicorn race?"

Sixes remained silent, thinking back to the times he spoke with Princess Luna, the subject of her race or fellow Alicorns besides her sister had never came up. Nor had he ever asked.

"I'll bite, what happened to them?"

"The same thing that happens to all great beings, they fell from grace, and it all started with a simple little wish. You see back in the days before the princesses, before starswirl, before the meeting of the three tribes, there were only two. The Alicorns, keepers of the elements and protectors of the land and the earth pony tribe, the children of the Alicorn Gaia of the earth. At that time, there were no unicorns or pegasi, but one day the Alicorn of the sky, Tempestas, grew jealous of children of Gaia. She too wanted to be loved as he was and so she created the first pegasi from the clouds and gave them dominion over the sky and all the power to bend it to their will. She proclaimed them better to the ponies of the earth and demanded a tribute in order to keep the weather fair and favorable for crops. Gaia reluctantly agreed and endowed the earth ponies with is magic to further enhance their connection to the earth, allowing for more crops to be produced in order to feed both races. Not long after the Alicorn of magic Minerva, grew jealous and wanted her own children, so she created the unicorns form her own essence and gave them the power of magic, to use in any way they saw fit. With this new tool they gained control of the sun and the moon and forced the earth ponies provide for them. Once again Gaia blessed his children with richer crops to support the new race, but it wasn't long that the earth tribe began to be treated less like ponies and more like slaves. This outraged Gaia, who took up arms against Tempestas and Minerva, this caused the Alicorns to divide into three groups, those for who fought for Gaia, those that fought for Tempestas and Minerva and the third those who chose the run and hide. Thus the great Alicorn war had begun and in the end no side truly won and the Alicorns disappeared into myth until the tribes united after the wendigo's winter and Celestia, Luna, and Symphony were discovered after they were found wondering in the wilderness. Sometime later after the defeat of Discord all three would be voted into being the rulers of Equestria, and I think you know most of the story after that."

Sixes head was reeling with information overload, trying to make heads or tails of Hoofenstein story. "If you know all that, then why are you trying to help the nobles become immortal? Sounds like you have less love for them then I do."

"They have their uses. You remember Madhoof's little burst of an earth pony empire. I on the other hoof desire a different future."

"What you want everypony to be Alicorns? That why your taking foals and changing them into monster?"

Hoofenstein shook his head, "No, no, you don't understand my dear 6666, I want ponies to be premier species of the plant and to do that we need to be something better then what we are, better than the Alicorns, we need to evolve and adept. You and the others are merely the first steps in a larger game. With you ponies now can have the genetic possibility of claws and scales nature's armor and swords, next the introduction of new magic and hereditary abilities. When we erased your memories and dropped you off in that cave we wanted to test your behavior and instincts patterns. We want the experience to be natural, enhance the erased memory; I must say you have performed wonderfully. You have become so much more and the potential of future generations with crossbreeding is very exciting. Look at your son over there, I simply can't wait to see what he can do, but alas time is short. Hopefully we can avoid the princesses' eyes, but I would be lying if I said I wished they didn't find us, in fact I'm hoping they do."

"And why is that?"

"Why the genetic material of course! Think of how much progress could be made with a single drop of Alicorn blood, all the holes would be filled and we could move our plans ahead to much faster." Hoofenstein giddily grinned leaning closer to the bars of the door. "In simple terms 6666, either way, I win; even the princesses destroy this facility, even if they kill me or lock me up for ever. I still win. Because for as long as one Rinin or any other of our experiments lives, my work lives on with them, good bye 6666, 1330, enjoy you stay in the vault."

With little effort Hoofenstein pushed the bewildered Sixes and friends into vault and slammed the door. Inside was completely darkness save for the faint glow of a light gem floating into the center of the vault.

The vault was very primitive compared to the rest of the factory. The entire place was made of rough stone with holes dug into the walls, probably to act as prison cells. The question now was where were the other prisoners?

A sudden thud of heavy of hoof steps had the three Rinin bouncing as whatever was making said steps emerged from the darkness, the silhouette of the beast rose almost all the way to the roof. Sixes and Fury took up position in front of… (I really need to name him) and barred their fangs at the monster approaching them. The monsters head come down, the light revealing it to be… a gaint pony?

Sixes and Fury were taken a back at the sight of the thing; it smiled at them, its gaint muzzle right in front of them. Hesitantly Sixes patted the gaint, the giant responded to the gesture by falling onto its belly like a dog would; even panted like one too.

"P-Rex leave them alone," A voice called out, emerging from the darkness was a strange looking earth pony with a short silver ethereal mane with black white coat that looked very similar to the arrangement of a skeleton. More ponies emerged of all shapes and sizes, colors and whatever Hoofenstein mixed them with. There were probably more than a hundred of them surrounding them and they each bore numbers on their flanks.

The ghostly looking pony stepped forward and offered his hoof, "Nice to see you two again."


	18. Chapter 18

Night Patrol ch 18

By Foxgear

-break

The nobles had gathered in what they considered less then luxurious room. Of course anything was less then luxurious in their opinion, but the majority of them held their tongues. They were so close to their goal, immortality, and a lack of finer necessities would not have them jeopardize that goal by annoying the ponies that provided it for them. Yes, they knew they could be insufferable at times and they had no qualms about it. After all what pony would dare speak against them? Well that all changed with their impromptu self-exile from Canterlot and for the first time in all their lives they had some insight to those in need. If Hoofenstein and Madhoof went back on their deal, they would be left with nothing, no money, no social status, and no home. They had bet it all and now it was time to see if their gamble had paid off.

Some were more worried than others. Shirker Yellowblood was perhaps the most paranoid of betrayal. After all, his friend Blueblood had betrayed them and he had been one of the most trusted ponies of their group. How could they trust Hoofenstein and Madhoof? How could they trust each other? What if only one of them could become immortal? What then? What would happen?

In the far corner of the room, Vi Violetblood watched the other nobles with suspicion. She knew better then to let anypony here have her back, which was why she kept hers close to the wall. Despite their common goal, and the fact she was the one that had pulled them into all this, she never felt any trust or companionship for any of her fellow "Nobles". Really why should she? She was so much older and wiser than any of them, having lived many more lives than they could even dream. She knew their fathers and their grandfathers and their father and so on and so on. She knows them better then they knew themselves.

Such as the fact if things came down to a fight, Redblood and Orangeblood would team up against the rest of them, their familial relationship binding them stronger together then the loose thread that tied their so called "Friendship". Then there was Greenblood, he wasn't much of threat, all hot air and pose, he's usually pay somepony to do his dirty work, but well, he had no money to bribe with, so he was a goner. Finally there was Yellowblood, the pony no body trusted, he'd be the first crack if things got hairy. Right now he was probably panicking in fear and already thinking of what he would do if he had to choose between them and himself, which is why he didn't sleep and why they didn't either despite how tired they were from their trip.

The door of the room opened revealing Madhoof, "We are ready for you, please follow me."

They followed the Doctor to large room, inside a group of ponies were putting the finishing touching on what seemed like four life sized models of Saddle Arabia ponies, tall, slender, and powerful looking with a few extra features, such as horns and wings.

"This is project Sleipnir," Madhoof announced, "The key to your immortality. These armors are made of the strongest alloy ever discovered, Orichalcum, nothing can break it." (Well almost nothing.)

"And how are these armors going to make us immortal?" Yellowblood asked skeptically, "You were supposed to be finding a way to make us into Alicorns!"

If Madhoof was imitated by the noble's tone, he didn't show it. "A valid point Lord Yellowblood, however we have yet the means to do that, so this is the next best thing, no, the better option. Think about it my dear noble ponies. Once your soul is transferred into the metal skin of this armor, you will never know sickness, hunger, the feel of old age, and you'll be immune to the passage of time! Think of it! You won't simply be immortal, you'll be invincible!"

"Yes, yes, that does sound rather… ideal." Yellowblood said approaching the armor.

"But there are only four, which one of us will be left out?" Greenblood pointed out.

Each noble began eyeing the other, looking for the weakest link, this Vi knew, was her chance.

"I will opt out. I prefer to enjoy life's pressures with my own hooves, or rather real hooves. Besides, unlike you all I already have a way to cheat death; I can wait a little longer for true immortality."

They started at her like she had grown a second head. Not that she minded these youngsters could never really understand how boring life could be when you lived for as long as she has. Indulging in everything life as to offer was the best way to strive off that boredom. Being a made of metal made enjoying said things hard and there was a second purpose, but that would have to wait.

Vi patted the budge in her saddle back discreetly, more of a self-assurance that the items she had cared for all these years were indeed safe and sound.

"Well go on, get on with it!" She gestured excitedly. The nobles seemed to shrug off their skepticism and entered the circles surrounding the suits of armor.

"Are we prepared to begin," Asked Hoofenstein as he entered. Vi took a few steps back to give the Doctors room to do their work, but not too far. Silently she unbuckled the strap of her saddle back, ready to act in a moment's notice.

Madhoof and Hoofenstein took up their positions, their hooves touched ground and the room filled with a pinkish light activating all four circles at once. Vi watched as the pink stars rose into the air and slowly descended upon the nobles and their new bodies. It was in this critical moment, she struck!

"Catch!" She shouted grabbing the items in her saddle bag with her magic and tossing them at the nobles, who dumbly turned towards her out of reflex, giving her the perfect shot.

Hoofenstein gasped as four Alicorn amulets flew through the air, each one a different shape and color, and as powerful as the one they had given to Sombra. Each amulet attached themselves to the nobles' chest just as the transmutation completed, merging flesh with metal.

The light diminished revealing the four suits a blaze with ethereal fire, each one barring a different color, green, orange, red, and yellow. The suits moved and bowed before Vi. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"How may we be of service," Said the Green maned suit.

"Oh Greenblood, glad to see you finally know your place," Vi rubbed the metal horse's snout with her hoof, the other three eagerly joined in, all of them wanting a touch. "That's a good pony. Don't worry, you'll enjoy being my servants, it's not like it's much different than before."

Hoofenstein stepped back fearfully from his creations. They were supposed to be under his control, the nobles were only supposed to provide the life force for the armors, but to add in Alicorn Amulets. How? How did Vi have so many?

"Where did you get those? It took us years to find one in the ruins beneath Canterlot! How could you have four?"

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of time on my hooves and I had plenty of bits to spend over the years. I guess having some knowledge of their whereabouts what kind of handy." Vi answered, her four new metal knights lined up behind her. "I am a lot older then I look after all."

Hoofenstein narrowed his eyes at the mare, "How old?"

"Now that's a rude question to ask, you never ask a mare her age you know."

The two stared down one another, each one waiting for the other to make a move, but before anything could happen the entire factory shook.

"What was that?" Madhoof demanded from one of the other staff members. None of them could provide answer just as a second explosion rocked the factory.

"Sirs!" A beaten up pony yelled, bursting through the door! "We have an intruder! It's number 088 and he's disabled the camouflage shield!"

"How is that possible? How did he get in undetected?"

"There's no time for that Madhoof," Said Hoofenstein sharply, "All hooves prepare for battle! It won't take long for the princesses to find our location. Now go, go, go!"

"Yes, sir!" The ponies saluted scrambling around in frenzy.

Hoofenstein marched up to Vi, staring the mare in the eye, anger burning throughout his entire body at what he was about to do.

"I don't know who you really are, but you know control my trump card against the princesses, so in favor of our mutual interests. I must ask for your help in this grave hour."

Vi waved him off, "Oh don't be so dramatic. You still have to make be a better body for me, think of these guys as my trump card, so that you don't try to betray me like you did the others. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now, I think it's time I got put little Tia and Lunie to sleep, for good!" Vi laughed leaving the room with her knights following behind her.

-break

The Moon Cutter sailed cross they cloudless sky at a steady pace. Up ahead, groups of Rinin and Pegasi scouted for clues high above the sky, while patrols of earth and unicorn ponies combed the landscape for clues. Thanks to Luna's forward thinking they managed to cover a lot of ground already searched by the earlier patrols. Now as they caught up to the advance scouting party their progress slowed. Reports had to be given, troops needed to be rotated out and informed which area had been searched and which ones weren't. Among all the chaos Luna was missing two of her best commanders, Fury and Sixes. Seems they had gone ahead of everypony else after the nobles, along with Nico Vega. While she admired their dedication, they didn't leave an easy trail to follow.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll find them," Celestia assured from her chair. Despite being the Princess of the Sun, Celestia wasn't much of morning pony and didn't recover from all-nighters quite as well as her sister. Her eyes were still tired, opening and closing constantly with black circled under her eyes. Even the sun seemed much duller than usual, reflecting the Princess's lack of energy.

Luna hoped she would be out if by the time they found the ponies responsible for their troubles. A tired princess was not an intimidating princess.

"I know sister," Luna replied, feeling equally tired, but managing to do a better job at hiding it. At least her black bags were hidden in her coat. "Gadget, any word yet?"

"None yet princess, the forward scouts have yet to return and no signal flares have been sent as of yet."

"I see, continue to the search and keep me updated."

"Of course," Gadget bowed.

Luna sank back in her chair, wondering what has become of her three ponies. She swore when she found them she would punish them severely for making her worry so much. They better hope her hair didn't turn silver because of them.

The sound of an alarm went off; jolting everypony out of their seat as they scrambled to figure out what was going on. Luna flew out of her chair, Celestia at her side as she peered over the radar. Only a moment ago there had been nothing, but now there was something, and it was BIG!

"What is that?"

"I don't know princess, but it looks to be a mountain, its magnetic pull must have bugged the equipment or something."

Luna rubbed her chin with thought, "Stay on course, I want to investigate this mountain. Reduce speed and have weather teams two and three provide us with some more cloud cover. Get in contact with our ground forces and tell them to rally at position Bravo and be ready for anything. I got a bad feeling about this."

Her mind was running so fast that Luna barely registered Celestia tapping her shoulder, till the older princess dropped her helm on her head, covering her eyes. She lifted the offending thing from her view and glared at her sister for such silly games in a time when they need to be serious. The words died in her throat though as she saw Celestia strapping herself into her golden armor.

"I think you'll need that," Celestia smiled levitating the rest of Luna's armor to her. The younger sister pawed the bits of steel with her hoof.

"A prediction?"

Celestia shook her head, "No, just a gut feeling."

"I see, so you feel it too?"

"Indeed," Celestia answered, pointing ahead, "I feel a massive about of energy coming from that direction. You must too. I believe we have found our enemies."

"More than likely," Luna agreed, equipping her armor. Checking to make sure every piece fit right and didn't bind anywhere. Quietly she muttered to herself as she inspected her weapon. There was going to be another battle, like before in the Crystal Empire, this time though she was ready. She had her patrollers with her; everypony was outfitted with Gadget's latest weapon, and ready for action. Still the feeling of unease would not leave her.

She had no doubt the enemy would be excepting their arrival and would be digging in for a long siege. Time would be the biggest factor. The Moon Cutter could only carry so much fuel and ammo and they had no way to resupply. Everypony was here, with the few exceptions still at the castle, but this was it. The full force of the night patrol would fall upon the ponies of Rainbow Factory and she intended the ponies who dare to snatch foals and play them for fools to understand what happens when you make an Alicorn Princess angry.

"Object in sight!" The radar pony announced.

Luna and Celestia flew to the front of the control deck to get a closer view from the decks window. What they saw amazed them. It was a factory alright, a factory built atop of floating mountain! A clever idea really, if it weren't for the fact she was going to send it plummeting back to the earth.

"Cannons in sight, princess, their preparing to fire!"

"Arm all cannons and make a hard right and fire a full broadside, followed by a turn left with another assault! All fliers are to take off after the first barrage!" Commanded Luna, the ship swung right sharply, tossing anypony not prepared for it. A few blasts flew past them, they narrowly avoided contact, moments later the sound of their cannons firing sung in the air. Half a dozen of the ships forty four gem cannon hit the factory. Explosions blanketed the outer steel shell as several dozen Pegasus and Rinin squads took flight, each one armed with two Hoof mounted Gem Cannons (HMGC) on their front hooves and one rocket propelled gem projectile or missile as Gadget called it. Luna wasn't sure when he designed the weapons or when he had the time to manufacture them, but this would be their first battle test. She hoped they worked as well as he claimed they did.

The ship took a sharp left and the second barrage fired. More cannons found their mark this time, but the enemy was firing back with greater fiery. Long flaming beams shot out from the base of the factory. Luna called for the telescope.

"Thank you," She said taking the spy glass in her magic. Zooming in she spotted a familiar sight, stone cyclops, the very same she fought when she first met Applejack, acting as anti-air gunners. Their beams offered a controlled and precise attack that already claimed a few of her fliers.

"Squad three Captain Odds, Squad four Captain Evens, launch your missile volley at the cyclops! Take them out know! Captain Ace Spades, fly under and see if there's any way to take out their engines, if they have any. Send word to Commanders Applejack and Rawhide to begin their ground assault once the factory touches the earth." Chatter filled the channels as ponies scrambled to full fill her will. "Night Hunter Overheat, you are to company the ground forces, Emerald Cutter join up with the triplets and squad two and prepare a boarding party. I want you to get inside the first chance you get. Killing Perfection you're on standby with Rinin unit seven."

"Aye ma'am," They shouted over their gem coms.

"And be careful," She added, "All of you, be careful, don't get yourselves killed."

A few of them chuckled over the coms, more than likely it was the Night Hunters, "Should we consider that an order ma'am?"

"Yes, yes you should," Luna replied smiling faintly.

Squads three and four fired their missiles at the cyclops, a few hit their mark, others, didn't and a close quarters combat quickly ensued. Through her spy glass Luna watched helplessly as Odds and Evens's squads faced off against the cyclops. Her stomach twisted as more creatures, this time ogres, come to the cyclops's defense.

"Have squad five support three and four," Luna ordered solemnly, "Spades, what's your progress?"

Aces Spades, a black Pegasus with a green mane, looked warily at his situation. In front of him were four big rocket like engines similar to the Moon Cutter's only on larger scale before him and he was at a loss at what to do. His missiles have proven ineffective against the engines, they were simply too big.

"Progress is at a grinding halt ma'am. We gave her everything we had and didn't scratch it. We either need a bigger projectile or we need to manually shut the engines down from the inside."

"I see, what do you think Gadget?" Luna asked, looking to the mechanical minded pony for answers.

Gadget hummed collecting his thoughts, "We'd need to power down the engines generator, blowing up the fuel source would be the most effective method. We'd take out the engines and a good portion of the factory all at once. The problem is we need to get in there and you see how well that's going."

"I think I can be of some help in that regard," A voice said over the coms, Luna, Celestia and Gadget all turned to the radio pony, asking who spoke. The pony pointed to the 088 icon.

"Nico Vega?" Celestia asked remembering the Rinin from the battle for the Crystal Empire. What was he doing inside the factory?

"That' me, came in looking for Commanders Fury and Sixes, haven't found them yet, but I did find their cloaking device thing and took it out. Glad to see you all showed up right away. I've been ducking tail for a while now. I don't think I made them too happy with my little stunt."

Luna gasped, "Sixes and Fury are captured?"

"Afraid so, I'm trying to locate them, but it's not easy. Ponies are running everywhere and I don't really blend in very well. Hold on connections getting bad." The com goes silent, for a solid minute there is nothing but static. "Alright, I'm back, sorry about that, coms been going in and out for a while. What are your orders Princess? Should I keep looking for the Commanders or do I go for the engines?"

Luna bit her cheek, wishing Nico hadn't asked her that. Logically there was only one choice to make, but she didn't want to say it.

"Disable the engines, Nico Vega, Sixes and Fury will take priority after that." Celestia said suddenly, surprising Luna by how calm and composed she was. She smiled down at her, a tight smile that was forced, but meant to reassure Luna that she knew what she was thinking.

"Roger that, I'll get right on it." Nico confirmed cutting off the transmission.

"Thank you sister," Luna whispered, "For saying what needed to be said."

Celestia smiled, "It's what I'm here for."

With a slight nod and smile Luna returned to coordinating her troops. They needed get the enemy's attention off a Nico, so he could succeed in his mission, and there was only one thing that could possibly do that.

"As of now Celestia is primary commander of the Moon Cutter, I'm going out to take field command." Luna declared, earning a few gasps, "Killing Perfection, you're my wing pony."

"Understood," The white Rinin replied, "I'll meet on the flight deck."

"Luna," Celestia said, causing Luna to pause in her steps. "Be safe."

She nodded, "I will, trust me."

Celestia sighed as Luna walked away, her stomach a twist of knots. "I do, little sister, I do, but I still worry." She whispered under her breath.

Steeling her heart Celestia took the reins of the Moon Cutter once again, "Attention all squads, princess Luna is entering the battlefield. Keep and extra eye on her flank for me."

"Roger that!" A herald of voiced replied with earnest, warming Celestia heart in how wonderful of ponies her sister had befriend.

"Thank you, my ponies, now let's get these villains!"

-break

Nico Vega ran for all he was worth, ducking in and out of the shadows passing by without notice. Stealth was his best bet at getting to his objective as quickly as possible. He was ever so thankful, more than ever, of his dark colorings. His black and grey skin and hair blended perfectly in with the shadows. Quietly he crept along the side of the wall; pass a pair of ponies standing still in the chaos. He wondered what their purpose was. Lowing himself down, he hoped to catch wind of some Intel, but they were simply standing there, silent.

Looking left to right for anypony nearby, he debated taking them down and interrogating them. The risk verse reward was questionable. The COULD know where the engine room and prisoners are, but if he could 'convince' them to tell him would be another story. There was also the fact that once he took them out, he would have to kill them, hide the bodies and hope no pony notices them gone from their post.

He flexed his claws going back and forth on what to do. He looked around again for anypony and saw no pony around. It was now or ever.

He let go and fell on top of before they could react, he knocked both upside the head and dropped them to the ground. Quickly he grabbed their hind legs and dragged them into the room they were guarding.

Inside Nico took a moment to inspect the room, mainly for anypony else, but also out of curiosity. Really what could so important that two ponies remained on guard even during a battle? The answer was the two HUGE test tubes with two strange looking beasts. They looked like ponies, while their lower bodies did; their upper body was something he's never seen before. Maybe it was a gorilla? They sure had the muscles of one, but then they also had bull horns on their head, so maybe they were part Minotaur?

"Tirek and Scorpan, huh, quite the names. Hmm what's this?" On pedestal behind the tubes there was a sort of boot with claws on it, underneath was a plaque that read, "Use in case of escape. Well, that sounds in important."

Putting the boot on Nico was surprised to find it fit rather well, giving him a little more reach with his claws to boot. "I'm keeping this."

"Now what do to do with you two?" He wondered aloud as he shook the first guard awake. The pony groaned, gradually coming back to the land of the living. He snapped away when he got a clear view of Nico, but before he could really act he was grabbed again and forced into a choke hold, with five razor sharp claws against his throat.

"Time to spill some beans buddy, tell me where the engine and prison block are and you might get out of here alive."

"Go ahead and kill me now, I know there is no reason for me to live once I tell you, so go ahead and do it!" The pony yelled as he struggled, awaking his partner.

"My respect for your loyalty buddy," He said plunging the metal claws into the poor stallion's throat, nearly taking his whole head off in the process, but more importantly the blood sprayed onto the awaking guard, who screamed in horror at what probably had to be a pretty horrible sight.

Dropping the dead guard, Nico caught the other before he could get more than few inches away, maneuvering other guard so he was looking as his dead friend.

"Ten seconds, you have ten seconds to tell me where the engine room and the prison cells are or you end up like him."

"I-I- ddodont"

"Eight."

"Theiereir"

"Four, come on buddy not much time left."

"The engine room is-is at the base of the factory in the lowest level. The prison is located in the middle section on the far north side where the factory connects to the side of the mountain."

"Thanks buddy and I'm sorry." Nico plunged his claws into the pony's throat ending him quickly. He then dragged the bodies to the very back of the room and found a mat to place over the blood, it wasn't a very good cover up, but maybe it would buy him some time if somepony stumbled inside.

Now how to get down to the lower levels? Better yet where was he even at? There was no number on the walls or anything to really indicate if he was in the higher levels or lower levels. He hadn't been paying attention after he stumbled upon the cloaking device and blew it up. They were giving a good chase and did manage to corner him… for a few seconds. He wondered how long it would take for another squad to pick up where their comrades left off.

"Maybe I can find some stairs or…"

"There he is!"

"Crap…" Looking around for anything that could help him, Nico spotted a vent and dived right in. The vent was big, big enough for a pony of his size to fit. Sometimes being on the smaller side had its perks.

"Well at least I'm going down," Maybe he'll stumble on to the engine room like he did with the cloaking room. He seemed to have a strange sort of luck for this sabotage stuff.

After traveling downwards for what seemed like forever, Nico finally come to the end of the tunnel, literary and low and behold the engine room. The vent must supply air to the lower levels, kind of like in the Moon Cutter.

Peering through the grates Nico examined his target, which from the size of it would take more than some lightning breath to destroy. If complete destruction wasn't possible the next best thing was disabling. A machine this big had to have a lot of working parts, parts that needed to work or nothing would. Gadget said something about generators… like those over there!

Breaking the grate, Nico flew up to the ceiling to get the overview of the engine. There were four big generators, all set on a grid from the looks of it. From what he could tell the generators were set up in a vertical style verses the Moon Cutter's horizontal. None the less it seemed they too used gem powered engines. He'd have to bring that up to Gadget after this was all over. Whatever the case, the best way to take out a gem engine was to take out its cooling system. Once again going of the Moon Cutter's design would mostly likely be a blue set of gems.

"That looks about right," Nico flew over to the large tower engines, ducking below the large gem spinning at high speeds and came to a stop at the smaller head sized blue gems below, which sure enough were producing a large amount of artic air to keep the gem above cool.

Reaching in Nico snatched one of the blue gems and ate it. Instantly he felt a chill down his down his spine as the cold spell was absorbed into his body. Expanding his chest, Nico felt the stinging sensation of cold ice travel up his throat as he unleashed a stream of subzero ice breath upon the machine. Everything came to a grinding halt, frozen in ice, and with a little tap of his claw the machine chattered to pieces.

Immediately the other engines began working harder, trying to make up for the lost engine, but this caused the rotating gems to spin faster, making them hotter, so hot in fact that the cooling gems couldn't keep up. Wasn't long after that a second engine blew and then the third and now everything felt like it was falling.

"Time to go!"

Nico took off just as the factory made contact with the ground.

-break

Outside on the ground, Applejack and Rawhide were huddled in their foxholes with every unicorn and earth pony in the heavy infantry and scouts. Attached to her hoof was Gadget's newest toy, the hoof cannon, the thing was made with the same idea as her grieves. By simply focusing on their earth pony magic, she could create a small orb of magic and fire it. The hoof blasters didn't have the stopping power as the ship's cannons, but it would take a pony down. The down side was it took a full five seconds to charge a lethal shot, anything less was just a love tap. This made the rate fire pretty low and if you fired it too often and too fast it overheated. Still it was nice to be able to attack from a far for once. She kept her grieves on through knowing eventually things would get up close and personal.

"Look a live! We got in coming!" Rawhide shouted as the factory fell to earth. Nico must had done his job, hopefully he and other inside where alright. The factory landed pretty hard. Dust kicked up from the landing obscured their vision and for a moment everything was silent.

Applejack peeked up out of her hole, her cannon humming softly as she powered up a blast. All around her ponies emerged doing the same. Through the dust and smoke they spotted figures rising up off the ground. A moment later beams of fire slammed into the defensive positions.

"Return fire!"

The sound of hundreds of hoof cannons going off at once was deafening. Glowing orbs of magic flew into the figures, creating screams of pain. It wasn't long that the enemy returned fire, beams of fire, blasts from unicorn horns and cannon echoed and then there were the howls. Peeking over the defenses Applejack spotted the familiar sight of dire timber wolves charging at them. Their white bark skin covered in ice sent chills down her spine as she remembered her last encounter with them.

"Don't let them get close! Use alternating volley fire!" She shouted taking a shot at the wolves, only to miss. That was the third problem with these things; it was more guessing then actual aiming at anything farther than twenty feet.

Sure enough, once the wolves were close enough they were quickly taking out by the barrage of cannon fire, their wooden bodies bursting into flames. Now they were back to the start, they firing blindly into the enemy ranks, unable to advance do to the enemies more accurate fire, but the enemy wasn't willing to advance into their fighting range.

"We need air support." Applejack grumbled into her gem communicator, only to get a bunch of static, "Every damn time! You got any ideas?"

Rawhide peered over the battlefield, on top of the factory there was barrage of anti-air fire, which what was probably keeping their units from descending. Of course they could fall back and join up with them from behind, but that would only ground the air units. In the middle section of the factory more stone golems were lined up firing into the sky at the Moon Cutter, there were also a horde of ogres forming at the base of the factory. They would be in tight pinch very soon if they didn't do something.

"Well, we could dig a tunnel." Rawhide suggested, anticipating Applejack's 'are you kidding me' look he shushed her, picking up his pickaxe and infused it with his magic. One mightily swing and he already dug five feet into the ground.

"Dirt's pretty soft; I used to blow through two feet of rock back in the day. I'll have us under them in no time."

"Alright then, you get digging I'll keep things going up here; signal me when you get to the enemy line. Hopefully the Moon Cutter can get low enough for Overheat to jump down and join us."

"You just keep your head down and keep those monsters at bay, I'll be right back." Rawhide grins giving Applejack a quick peck on the cheek. He dug into the earth with vigor, disappearing into the darkness of his tunnel in only a few seconds.

"That's very unprofessional!" Applejack called down, blushing. "Stupid stallion never is serious when he supposed to be." She grumbled firing at the enemy.

-break

Sixes got up with a groan. If he had to guess, he would say Luna and the others arrived, still he kind of wished they would have waited a little bit longer to send them crashing to earth, preferably after they got them out of here. Speaking of which, these prison walls were tough, though being made of solid mountain rock did make a good prison wall.

"That would be our friends," He said looking to the elected leader of the imprisoned ponies; Shadow Specter was what he called himself. He claimed to be a sort of ghost pony, but was unable to validate his calm do to the collar blocking his magic. "Are you still hesitant about escaping?"

Since their reintroduction with their former cellmates, Sixes and Fury had learned a lot about the factory. Such as how long they had been operating and the many experiments they'd conducted. The 150 Rinin ponies that Fury and he had been a part of were one of the few mass production experiments. Most ponies here in the prison were specialized experiments, some a one of variants of normal ponies, like the gaint pony, P-Rex, and the Shadow Specter himself, along with a few more monster ponies similar to Overheat and Emerald Cutter. Altogether they numbered about hundred. Their numbers varied from as low as 004 to as high as 9989, other than the 150 Rinin, all other experiments were failures, in which the subject died, leaving a grand total of two hundred and fifty successful experiments, well two hundred and fifty one, now.

"It's not that we don't want to escape Sixes, of course we do, but…" Shadow Specter hesitated, "We tried before and failed. These collars don't just block our magic; they also act as a sort of anti-riot device. We get lose it only takes a single charge of a horn to have us on our knees. Let me tell you from experience, it's not pleasant."

"So if we get these collars off, you'd fight?" Fury asked, making Sixes wonder what his friend had in mind.

"We'd follow you with vigor right into the mouth of hell itself."

"Well then," Fury said, expanding his chest, "Guess it's up to me then."

"Fury, what are you doing?" Sixes demanded as he watched his friend try to summon up his fire breath. Steam blew off the red Rinin's body as his scales cracked, at this rate Fury would explode! "Fury stop, Fury!"

Liquid fire fell from Fury's mouth as he smiled, his entire body engulfed in flame. "I'll see you in a few minutes," He said, "Make sure you move the collar, I'd hate to do this again."

Right before Sixes very eyes, Fury erupted into a column of fire and crumbled into ash. The metal collar ringing as it rolled across the stone floor.

-break

Luna led the charge with Killing Perfection and the Rinin triplets, Trifecta (#301), Trinity (#302), and Thrice(#303), they were called the triplets, well because they all looked the same. All three sported the same grey blue coat color, silver mane, and stood at the same height. Overall they made effective team.

As she and Killing Perfection few in to try and enter the enemy stronghold, the triplets provided cover fire with their hoof cannons, blasting away at the line of stone cyclops. Ogres quickly filled the void, swinging clubs and such at them. Luna wasn't in a mood to play and grabbed the ogres with her magic and threw them off the side to the ground, it was a long way down.

With her hooves on the enemy base Luna felt a brief moment of triumph. Working quickly she and Killing Perfections sent the rest of the monsters on the platform to a quick and timely demise viva pushing them off the side. They were about to clear the other platforms when half a dozen unicorns rushed them.

Pulling her star blades from their holster she met the unicorn head on with Killing Perfection, quickly finding out something was different about them the moment one slipped through her defenses and got a hit on her breast plate, denting it. Luna wheezed as the dented metal pushed on her lung, restricting her breathing. KP rushed from the side tackling the pony that dare hit her and sent him flying of the side of the factory. The shuttering hiss of her swords being drawn filled the air as the white Rinin mercilessly craved her way through five remaining ponies.

"Are you alright, princess?" She asked dragging Luna to the corner of the platform. Keeping one eye trained on the door leading inside as she worked to get the princess's breast plate off. Luna pushed her away before she could though, she stepped back allowing the princess to stand on her own hooves as Luna used her magic to remove the dent in her armor.

"I'm fine; they just took me by surprise is all. I never expected a unicorn to hit that hard, it was almost like taking a kick from Applejack." Though Applejack never tried to kill her, if not for her armor and the tough material it was made out of, she'd be breathing through her chest right now. "I fear I may have underestimated them. I thought they were the science type like Gadget and would be lacking physical department, but I was proven wrong."

"I'm sorry, princess," Said Killing Perfection, "I should have paid better attention, it's my fault they go so close to you."

Luna waved her off, "Think nothing of it KP; one should guard their own life on their own. Relaying on other ponies to do it for you only weakens ones owns survival instincts. Let us take this lesson with a grain of salt and move on from here."

"Understood."

Luna nodded and retrieved her gem commutator, "This is Princess Luna, we have secured a foot hold, I repeat we have a foot hold, send down the assault teams."

"Roger that, Emerald Cutter and her squad are on the way down," The radio pony replied.

"Shall we secure the other platforms then?" Luna grinned mischievously lighting up her horn.

"Already got them done, princess!"

Luna and Killing Perfection ran to the edge of the platform to see the triplets each holding their own cleared platform. A few moments' later diamonds rained down from the sky, wiping out the enemies on the platforms above, announcing the arrival of Emerald and her team.

"Sorry were' late princess, had to drag this lug with us." Emerald joked pointing at Overheat.

The fiery monster pony gave a salute before jumping off the crystal pathway Emerald was making for the land units to travel on, hopping down to the lower platforms, leaving a fiery trail in his wake as he made his way to the ground to support the Rawhides and Applejack's forces below.

"Alright, let's move out!" Luna commanded once every pony was on the platforms, together they entered the enemy strong hold.

Once inside they broke off into three teams, one lead by Luna, one by Emerald Cutter, and one by Killing Perfection. Their mission was to subdue all enemy combatants by whatever means and take the upper, middle and lower levels.

Luna took the middle, while Killing Perfection took the upper, with Emerald taking the lower, each one with their own five pony unit at their command.

As the hoof steps of others disappeared in the distance, Luna prayed for their safety. More ponies would be joining them soon; the triplets would keep their foot hold secured for the other units. Yet, despite everything going their way, the twisting knots in her stomach did not leave her. In the corner of her mind she knew something was wrong, very wrong, she just didn't know what.

"It's kind of quiet," one of the ponies behind her said, making Luna stop in tracks and take a look around. There was nothing here, no ponies, no monsters, nothing!

"Princess?"

"Shoosh," She demanded with her hoof. Closing her eyes she stomped her hoof on the metal floor, using her earth sonar to find anything, anything at all. For a long time she felt nothing, when suddenly at the very end of the sonars range, something appeared and it was getting closer.

Its hooves clanged on the metal floor, loud like thunder, the noise deafening in the silence of the darkness. From the darkness emerged a pair of glowing yellow eyes, followed by a long metal horn, the thing was massive, at least a head taller than her.

It was a horse, a metal horse.

"Hello again, my dear Princess of the Night, how are you today?"

"Yellowblood," Luna gasped, recognizing the noble's voice. "What, what happened to you?"

The metal monster laughed, "I have given up my fear and have ascended to the higher plane! I know longer am afraid of you and your sister, of the insignificant power you hold. I am beyond you now. I will prove it two you now, bykilling those slacks for flesh behind you."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Really," Yellowblood chuckled, his horn engulfed in yellow flame, "Try and stop me!"

Luna lurched forward her star blade posed to attack as Yellowblood's magic flowed around her, only when it was too late did she realize her mistake. Her blades bounced harmlessly off the metal stallions coat as his magic attacked the ponies behind her. She turned, foolishly giving her back to her enemy as she saw all five ponies fall to the ground with spears of light buried in their hearts.

Tears stained her cheeks as the turned to the metal pony laughing behind her; the shadows dancing around her in an angry frenzy. She screamed at the top of her lungs, magic gathered around her hoof as she struck with all her might. Yellowblood met her, their hooves slamming together, creating a shockwave so powerful it riffed the floor beneath them apart.

They fell into the darkness below.


	19. Chapter 19

Night Patrol Ch 19

By Foxgear

-break

Applejack and Rawhide were in the thick of it when Overheat came crashing down from the sky like a meteor, taking out a dozen ogres with just his landing alone. The six legged fire stallion quickly went to work on the enemy forces, reducing a good chunk to ash in seconds. Honestly the display left Applejack feeling a little out classed. At least Rawhide's tunnel had worked out and their fellow soldiers could cross the battlefield in minimal safety.

"Save some for us will ya?" Applejack hollered over the noise as Overheat bucked a stone cyclops in two. The thing still has life in it as it tried to charge its magic beam, tried being the keyword, since she smashed her hoof through the thing's eye before it could get the shot off.

"Take what you can, cause I always lick my plate clean," Overheat said with his usual cocky grin. At least Aj assumed he was grinning, it was hard to tell when he turned into a flaming skeleton.

Whatever he was doing didn't really matter to her, she was glad he was here. Having any of the monster ponies around in a fight made every easier, fight a monster with another monster as they say. It was about as good as having one of the princesses with you. There didn't seem to be anything the night hunters couldn't take down.

A pony tabbed her shoulder, Applejack turned to see it was Rawhide and he didn't look very happy despite their supposed victory. She looked around and saw the field was almost cleared, so what was making him so sour?

Then she felt it, it was coming from the shadows of the entrance of the factory, a chill ran down her spine like when she met Sombra back in the Crystal Empire. Vaguely she noticed the waves of monsters coming from the factory had stopped, filling the air with an eerily silence.

"Everypony get ready for anything!" Applejack yelled charging her hoof cannon, everypony followed her lead, feeling the same mounting dread she did. They took aim for the entrance. The fear building as the "KUNK KUNK" of something heavy stomped towards them. From the shadows emerged a gleaming hoof, followed by a long horn, shrouded in orange magic.

She gave the command before the creature could fully come into view, "FIRE!"

At least fifty blasts hit the entrance, of those that actually hit their shadowy target was uncertain, but they defiantly caused some damage. There was crater for crying out loud! Yet, Applejack couldn't shake the fear off her skin.

"Recharge and fire another volley!" She ordered, taking aim again, only for Overheat to move in front of her. "What are you doing? You're in the way!"

Overheat shook his head, "No, you're in my way; get out of here, all of you! This opponent is something else. Something you can't handle."

"We can't just leave you here alone with that thing! Whatever it is…" Applejack protested.

Overheat eyed the thing in the smoke warily, it was being awfully patient, or perhaps it was toying with them, he didn't know or care to find out with everypony standing around and NOT doing what he told them to do.

"You and Rawhide might be of some help, but the others? They'll just be cannon fonder. Get them out and then you can come and help me, now GO!"

Rearing up Overheat bellowed a stream of scathing fire at the metallic pony, which fired a blast of orange magic to counter his attack. The two attacks met and sent fire flying everywhere!

(At least it got them moving) Overheat side trotted as the thing charged him, smashing the ground where he once stood, rearing back he struck the metal beasts flank with his four front hooves, each strike creating a shower of sparks, overall though it seemed ineffective, so he leapt back to grain some distance and reexamines his enemy.

The thing was a tall, if not a little taller than him, with a long horn (about as long as Celestia's) and wings perhaps? Then there was the thing's metal skin, he didn't know what kind of metal it was, but it was damn hard. His horseshoes didn't even made a dent, which meant melting it would be his best option.

"Well then, come on and get me!" He taunted, earning the thing's attention. It charged its horn as he rushed it, galloping at full speed.

An attack, from the ruined factory entrance sent him stumbling though, a red blast of magic caught his right front shoulder. Trotting on five legs Overheat veered left, avoiding several more blasts from both attackers. Ducking behind some broken stone cyclops he took a moment to catch his breath as a second metal pony joined the first.

(Ok, I could really use Applejack and Rawhide now, these ponies are something else.)

Debating on what to do, the two metal ponies started blasting his position, breaking chunks of the stone cyclops away with each blast; it wouldn't be long before his cover was dust in the wind.

As Overheat was about to make a break for it when the firing stopped, followed by a loud 'clang'! Peering over his defenses, he was glad to see Rawhide and Applejack in the fray, both earth ponies were going to town the metal ponies with all their might, Applejack with her four glowing hooves and Rawhide with his glowing pickaxe (When did he learn to do that?) together they were pushing the two metal ponies back, their sudden rush catching the two metal beasts off guard.

Spurred on by their display of might, Overheat rushed from his cover positon aflame, taking his skeletal form. With a mighty leap he took to the air and fell like a meteor on the red metal pony, burying the thing into the earth. The orange pony charged up an attack, but Rawhide stuck his pickaxe into the things eye socket causing its shot to veer off in a different direction.

"Think that did it?" Applejack asked as they regrouped at the factory entrance. The two metal ponies got back up almost instantly, looking none the worse for wear.

"I think that would be a resounding no, time for a change in tactics," Overheat tapped his gem communicator, "This is night hunter Overheat, requesting AT-1, time to test out that new toy Gadget."

"Roger that, AT-1 will deploy in five minutes."

"Why is it always five minutes?" Overheat grumped under his breath, preparing for the next round. He just hoped they could last that long.

-break

"Let's go, let's go! Get this thing moving!" A pony yelled as he climbed to the top of the AT-1, his name was Howitzer and earth pony from the back woods of Equestria and the AT-1's test pilot. He studied Gadget's manual thoroughly in preparation of this day. All he needed now was his crew to arrive and they could deploy.

Opening the hatch Howitzer vaguely noticed the tank begin to rumble as it came to life. He brushed it off thinking somepony got here ahead of him. When he got inside he was in for a big surprise.

There in the driver's seat was Nightingale, who by his memory should be at the castle recovering, next to her reading the tank's operations manual was a very nervous looking Dusk, who should also be at the castle.

"That starts the engine and that's the gun, and this is the throttle. To go forward you-"

"I think, I got it." Nightingale grinned revving the throttle, "Now let's stretch this things wings or tracks or… whatever, let's rock!"

"Wait I want to AGGGHHHH!" Dusk screamed as Nightingale gunned the gas, propelling the tank forward to the edge of the lower flight deck, which was still air borne by the way.

Howitzer felt his body leave the floor of the tank as they drove off the ramp, free falling to the ground at high speeds.

"Hit the parachute for Luna's sake!" He screamed as he moved through the cramped cockpit and mashed the release button. There was a soft "Floosh" as the shoot was deployed, followed by a soft jerk as the tank's descent slowed.

"What in Luna's name are you two doing in here?" Howitzer demanded as he tried to regain control of his tank, but Nightingale pushed him away, keeping him from the driver's seat. He growled under his breath as they touched down on the ground. Eagerly Nightingale drove them ahead, leaving him little choice but to main the main gun.

"Well, the plan was for me to join the battle and for little Dusky here to meet up with Gadget, but we both over slept… a lot. We woke a little bit before the battle, but Dusk was too scared to get out and face her dad, understandable really, so she started reading the manual to calm down and I was pretending- I mean learning how this thing works." Nightingale explained excitedly as they neared the battlefield, "Now you going to work with us or keep wining like a foal?"

Howitzer scoffed, "Fine, but don't be crying to me when Gadget chews your ears off." Looking through the telescope Howitzer spotted their targets, "Dusk I need you to load the cannon, while I aim and fire, Nightingale you'll drive, try to keep us steady, but don't let us get hit too often this thing can take a hit, but she's not unstoppable."

"Alright, let's do this!" Nightingale cheered, pushing the throttle to max speed.

Peering through the scope, Howitzer lined up his shot on the metal menaces attacking their comrades.

"Get out of the way!" He barked over the coms, Overheat, Applejack, and Rawhide quickly retreated from the two beasts, giving him a clear clean shot as the two. The sound of the cannons breach closing signaled that he was locked and loaded and ready to fire.

Unlike the ships cannons and the hoof cannons, the AT-1 fired physical gem tipped projectiles, much like the air unit's missiles, and while they only had limited ammo, each shot pack a lot more punch! With a raise of his leg, Howitzer stomped on the trigger, firing the round.

The round screamed out of the barrel, rocketing through the air at sub sonic speeds, through his scope he tracked the shot. The round impacted behind his targets, pleating them with chunks of earth. He cursed and adjusted his aim as Dusk loaded another shell.

"In coming attack, move left forty degrees!"

Nightingale bit her lip as she maneuvered the tank; the sound of two magical blasts impacting behind them made her nearly draw blood. It was unnerving driving when she couldn't see what was happening. Howitzer was the only one of them that could actually see clearly in this metal contraption. Everything relied on his guidance.

"Straighten out, don't let them get a lock on our side or they might track us and then we'll be in real trouble!"

"Roger that!" Nightingale yelled turning the tank.

Howitzer turned the turret slightly to get a bead on the enemies' flanks; they didn't seem in too concerned as they moved their heads for another attack, keeping the broadside of their bodies in his crosshairs. He was about to show them how concerned they should be as he fired another shot.

He fired again, this time he was right on target and caught the orange one in the side, and sent it fly from the impact! Right into the side of the factory! The red one turned away, rushing to the aid of the other.

"Can I get a confirmation on the target? Have we caused damage?" Howitzer radioed, the dust from the impacted had him completely blind.

"Target hit, but no way to confirm any damage. AND WOW that's a big hole!" Applejack reported over the coms. "Woah! Oh boy, he doesn't look to happy!"

"Applejack, please come in Applejack."

"Ah'm a little busy!"

Looking through the scope Howitzer saw that three were engaging the red metal pony again, giving him no clear shot. He moved to the hole made in the side of the factory and zoomed in, finding no trace of the orange metal pony. Still he wanted to be sure.

"Load the blue tipped round," He ordered Dusk. "We're going to put that metal monster on ice."

Blue round loaded, Howitzer fired into the hole, a moment later the hole was completely sealed in ice.

"Drive us closer and position us beside those rocks there Nightingale, we'll hold our position there and provide artillery fire on demand. Did you get all that Applejack?"

"Roger that, we'll get you your shot. Give us a moment to wrangle this guy down, he's getting awfully feisty."

"Sounds like he's quite the opponent," Nightingale chuckled as she positioned them by the rocks. "Wish I could be out there right now. Maybe I should go join them?"

Howitzer glared at her, "We need a minimum of three ponies to run this thing. You're not going anywhere. Now cut the chatter and be ready to move on my command."

"Aye, aye captain," Nightingale saluted with a cheeky grin causing Howitzer to grumble under his breath as he watched the battle through his scope. Since they were kind of stuck for the moment, Nightingale took a second to glance towards Dusk to see how the aged up filly was holding up. Overall she seemed fine, minus the trembling, the heavy breathing, the… ok maybe she wasn't doing so great.

"Hey you, ok?" Nightingale whispered, placing a comforting hoof on Dusk's shoulder. The black eyed filly looked at her eyes swelling with held back tears. Making Nightingale feel terrible for dragging her long on her little adventure, she probably should have pushed the younger mare out of the tank for her own sake if nothing else, but she didn't. That was a real lapse in judgement in hindsight. Of course it's hard to remember how young Dusk actually is when she looks no younger then Nightingale herself.

Dusk nodded and tried to smile, but it wasn't a real convincing one. Nightingale patted her shoulder and offered her best smile.

"Don't worry, you'll make it through this, I swear I'll make sure you do." Nightingale promised, though she hoped it was one she could keep.

"Look alive, time for some action!" Howitzer said firing a shot. Nightingale and Dusk quickly got back to work as Howitzer barked his orders.

-break

"Fire!" Applejack yelled over the coms as she ducked behind some rubble as the whistling sound of a gem shell flew over her head and slammed into the red metal pony. She quickly crawled up to peek at the damage and cursed when she saw the shimmer of red magic encasing the metal pony in a protective dome.

Roaring at the top of his lungs Rawhide attacked the metal pony from behind, his pickaxe glowing with magic as he attacked, remarkably it pierced the dome, but it was still too far away to do any damage. The metal pony dropped the shield and kicked Rawhide with his back hooves, sending the earth stallion flying into the wall.

Snorting angrily Applejack rushed in low and swept the metal pony's legs out from under him and rushed to Rawhide's side as Overheat rushed in and stomped on the metal pony's face before it could get up.

"You ok?" Applejack asked, fearfully as she looked over Rawhide's body for injuries. There was stream of blood coming down from his helmet. Carefully she removed his helmet, only to regret it as more blood flowed down, covering his face. She placed pressure on the wound and reached for her com.

"This is Commander Applejack, I need a medic pony at my position ASAP, I repeat, I need a medic pony. We got a pony down."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." A pony replied, in the distance she saw some movement back by their barricades.

She sighed with relief, thankful there medic ponies stationed so close. Now she hoped she could keep them safe as they carried Rawhide out as she looked back at the fight.

Overheat was going hoof to hoof against the metal pony, both were so close to each other they neither could really use their fancier moves or magic, so it was down to a good old brawl of brawn, which Overheat would have probably won, if not for the fact he was facing down a literal wall of metal.

The night hunter smashed his barrel against the metal ponies, trying to tackle him to the ground, but the metal pony wouldn't give and pushed back nearly bringing Overheat down, if not for the fire stallion digging in with all six of his legs. With a grunt Overheat pushed back, freeing his front to legs, which he used to grip onto the metal pony's neck with his claws. Giving him enough leverage to knock the pony over and give Overheat some breathing room as he trotted away.

"What are you waiting for? FIRE!" He shouted over the coms.

The sound of the AT-1's cannon firing was a comforting sound as the shell hit the metal pony sending the pony skidding across the ground, barely missing the factory wall unlike his kin before him.

"Whoahoo, that's the stuff!" Overheat celebrated as the medic ponies emerged from the tunnel. They quickly tended to Rawhide, while Applejack fussed, he was about to go join them, confident the metal monster wouldn't be getting back up again, but as he trotted away he heard a groan from behind. He stopped and turned around, the metal pony was rising up again, whatever shell the tank team had used left a mark, but the metal monster was still alive and kicking and really pissed off now.

"You ingrates dare bring me to my knees, dare to lay a hoof on my beloved cousin, and expect to get away unscathed? I will see you hung by your entrails for such offences! No pony makes a fool of Ruby Redblood!"

Overheat scowled at the metal monster, this was one of the nobles? What happened? More importantly what was that crazy red aura behind him? It looked like an Alicorn.

"Take this!" Redblood screamed madly, firing a huge blast of magic at Overheat.

The night hunter expelled stream of fire to counter the spell, but it wasn't a very even match up. He quickly found himself overwhelmed by Redblood's attack and was losing ground quickly. He summoned up all the magic he could muster and pushed back, gaining an inch for his efforts, an inch he quickly lost.

"Damnit!" Cursed Overheat as he tried to put more power into his attack, but alas he was maxed out. In the background he could hear Applejack screaming his name, probably rushing to help him, but she wouldn't make it in time. Not that she could probably do anything anyway. This pony, this metal monster of a pony, was too much for them.

Applejack ran for all she was worth, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time, regardless she still charged up her boots with as much magic as she could muster, hoping beyond hope it could do something, anything to that metal monster. As she drew closer, Redblood's attack was about to engulf Overheat, Applejack screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to gallop even faster, but even that would be too slow and then a familiar voice spoke over her com, nearly causing her to trip from surprise.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Nightingale screamed as she rammed the AT-1 at full speed right into Redblood, smashing the metal pony right into the wall of the factory!

"You crazy mare!" Howitzer yelled as the tank bucked from the impact. "You're going to get us killed!"

"Shut up and fire!" Nightingale screamed savagely a she continued to bash the noble with the tank, backing off only to ram him again.

"Dusk, load an armor piercing round, the silver one!" Howitzer ordered as they backed off, he fired, point blank into the nobles face. Nightingale rammed the tank forward, only to stall as a blast of magic hit them head on. The armor plating buckled under the stress, bolts popped out of the walls and ricocheted in the cab, one bolt hitting Howitzer in the chest.

"Come on, Nightingale" He gasped, "It's just a scratch! ONWARDS!"

Nightingale screamed, slamming the tank forward again, Redblood unprepared for the assault thinking he had disabled them buckled as they pushed the metal noble right through the wall of the factory, blasting away as they drove deeper and deeper into darkness.

"Nightingale… Nightingale to you read me? Nightingale?" Applejack franticly called over the coms for her friend, receiving only static as a response. Attentively she walked to the hole the tank had made and peered inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the machine or the putter of its engine. Instead she heard an explosion!

"NIGHTINGALE!"

"Applejack what's going on? What's happened?" Gadget demanded over the coms, "Applejack, report!"

Applejack steadied herself against the broken wall of the factory. Taking long deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Nightingale, she-she was driving the tank. She…" Applejack explained what happened.

"I see, I'll be right down with princess Celestia, you stay there and wait for us. Do not go in until we get there do you understand?"

"Ah do," Applejack replied. The earth mare bit her lip, uncertain if she should tell Gadget or not yet, but decided it was best to tell him soon then later. "Gadget, there's something else."

"What's that?"

"Ah think, Ah heard Dusk in the background over Nightingale's com. I think she was inside the tank."

There was silence and then a "POP" if magic as Gadget appeared beside via teleportation. The greying unicorn had a mad look in his eye like before when he interrogated Redblood's guards. Before she could speak a word he was running into the darkness of the factory.

"Gadget wait, you can't go alone!"

"DUSK!" Gadget screamed, completely ignoring her.

"Come on, Applejack after him!" Celestia shouted appearing beside her. The Princess of the Sun gave chase after Gadget, leaving Applejack straggling behind as she ran full bore to keep up with the two.

"Wait, who in charge of the moon cutter?" Applejack asked coming up beside the princess.

"Firefly is in charge." Celestia told her as they swung around a corner, a trail of fire as their guide. "Things maybe worse then I fear, we haven't had any contact from Luna in the past half hour, I'm worried she may be in trouble as well as the assault teams."

"Then let's pick up the pace then!" Applejack hollered sprinting past the princess. She ran down a darkened tunnel that led to a larger chamber, from the looks of the ruins it was the factory's engine room. In front of her was Gadget, staring down below, she moved next him as Celestia joined them. They all stared in horror as they stared at the burning wreckage of the AT-1 down below.

"Dusk…"

-break

Luna groaned as she felt her body bounce as her hooves dragged across the ground. She felt tired, like somepony had drained all the magic from her body. Opening her eyes she saw only darkness, being the Princess of the night meant being able to see in the dark, but everything was still only a vague shape to her right now. She then realized she was being carried and by Nico Vega of all ponies! Something that would be almost laughable given his size, if not for the serious situation they were in.

"Nico… what… happened?" She rasped her throat dry.

The Rinin hummed, uncertain how to explain what happened, "I'm not really sure. You and this metal pony fell down a shaft and were fighting. I'm sorry to say it wasn't going to well for you, but I'll give you props for the cool looking aura you had up."

"Aura?"

"Yeah, you had this black shroud thing hoovering around you, tearing everything around it to shreds! I didn't know you could do stuff like that. Still it didn't seem to be working and the metal pony-"

"The metal pony is Yellowblood," Luna informed.

"Yellowblood huh, who would have guessed that. Anyway things weren't going so well, so I jumped and gave him a swipe in the eye with this thing." Nico help up his claw equipped with the weapon he stole earlier. "For whatever reason it managed to hurt him, I had hoped going for his eye would let me hit his brain or something, but there was nothing there. Still it seemed to hurt him and you know what Killing Perfection says, if you can hurt something, you can kill it."

"When did she say that?"

"Go patrolling with her sometime and she'll say a lot of things like that." Nico answered smiling. "She's kind of a chatter box when you get her alone."

"I find that hard to believe… Nico look out!" She grabbed the Rinin with her legs and used her wings to propel them upwards as a blast of yellow magic streamed beneath them.

Seems Yellowblood had caught up to them.

She turned them around so they were facing their enemy and she had to say she was impressed with Nico's new toy, the gaping hole that once the metal pony's right eye was a glorious sight indeed. Even if magic was spewing out of it like a broken faucet, giving Yellowblood a very menacing image as the magic swirled around him in frenzy.

The metal noble snapped his metal jaws angrily at them as he charged another blast and fired. Luna brought them upwards again, but a second blast escaped from Yellowblood's horn and brought them back down to the ground.

Luna winced as the sting from the blast could be felt through her armor, she felt the spot that had been hit and found blood on her boots. Looking down she saw a big tear in her armor, the metal folded inwards was what cut her.

As Yellowblood stomped towards them, she felt Nico struggling beneath her to lift her up; she tried to get off him, to at least allow him to escape, but her body froze and went stiff again. Magic Exhaustion, she had magic exhaustion!

"Dammit," She cursed as Yellowblood stood over her, hoof raised for a final strike.

"And so ends the mighty princess Luna." He chuckled.

Luna glared at him, refusing to close her eyes, and with what little movement she had huddled her body tighter around Nico in a vain hope to shield him from the attack. As the metal hoof fell towards her, she noticed something strange in what would probably be her final moment.

A pebble bouncing on the ground, suddenly the entire room began to shake as the sound of steel groaning and stone crumbling became a constant roar.

"What is that?" Yellowblood shouted, too distracted by the noise to finish his attack.

The wall next to them broke, shattering in a hail of debris as what had to be the largest earth pony Luna had ever seen in her life gallop right at Yellowblood and smashed the metal pony into the adjacent wall.

"You look like you could use some back up Princess." A voice said a voice she was glad to hear.

"SIXES!" She cried happily, the Rinin smirked as he was joined by Fierce Fury and several other ponies she didn't recognize.

"Allow me to introduce the new recruits." He grinned as the strange ponies gathered around her in a protective formation. The gaint pony from earlier came flying backwards and smashed into the wall next to Sixes, they all glared as Yellowblood still very much alive stomped towards them.

"Night Patrollers," Luna rose to her feet, unimaginable pain bombarded her senses, but she stood firm. She needed to show strength for her new soldiers, "ATTACK!


	20. Chapter 20

Night Patrol Ch 20

By foxgear

-break

Emerald and her unit stalked the shadowy hallways of the factory; so far there has been no contact since they entered. This worried Emerald. They were in the enemy stronghold, the heart of their operations; they should be fighting tooth and nail to keep it. Unless…

"Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia, do you read me?" Emerald radioed over her coms. Static filled the air. She repeated her call again. "Is anypony there?"

"We're-here-," A voice said over the channel, there was a lot of static, but the voice defiantly wasn't Celestia's.

"Who is this?" Emerald demanded, "Who's in Command?"

"Firefly, Princess Celestia put me in charge while she went to join the battle." Firefly answered.

Emerald Cutter let out a groan, their least experienced Commander was in charge, they were really spreading themselves thin.

"Firefly listen up, I need you to connect me with the other Commanders and the Princesses. Something is very wrong here. We haven't met a single enemy since entering, not even a single booby trap. I advise we pull out our units and blow this place apart from the outside with the ships cannons."

"We can't do that," Firefly replied, "We still haven't managed to locate the prisoners and we are having trouble connecting everyponies' coms. We couldn't order a retreat even if we wanted to."

Emerald clinched her jaw, grinding her teeth together in frustration. They had no choice. They had had to keep moving forward.

"Buckle, Boot Strap stay here and keep the com lines open. The rest of you with me, we will…"

"Wait!" Firefly screamed over the coms, the high pitch of her voice making the gem coms scream with a horrible sound.

"What is it?" Emerald asked clenching her teeth even harder. She was about to lose her patience!

Firefly took a moment to clear her voice and perform a fake cough. She was sweating profusely from the tone in Emerald Cutter voice. She was not looking forward to their next face to face meeting.

"Sorry, I should have said this earlier, but we have been receiving reports of enemy combatants engaging with our forces. That's why Celestia left to join the battle. From the reports the enemy combatants are powerful metal ponies and that they used to be the nobles. So far we have encountered Orangeblood and Redblood; it is safe to assume there are at least three more. Be careful."

"Roger that," Emerald replied. She looked to every shadow, listened to every little sound for anything and everything that could be seen or heard and she heard and saw nothing and then…

**(THUNK, THUNK, THUNK) **

"Look alive, we have company." She whispered to her unit. The sounds were coming from up ahead, down one of the corridors. Softly she snuck closer, hugging the wall with her body. She waved Buckle over to look around the corner for her. Her long horn would give her away before she could even get a peek at whatever was down there.

Buckle crept quietly around her and looked around the corner. His eyes widening in shock and fear at whatever he saw, but before he even had a chance to back away from the corner a blast of green magic hit him in the head! Chunks of bone and flesh pelted Emerald's Crystal green coat. The monster pony could do nothing but gap at the sight of her fellow patroller falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Everypony back!" It was too late though, another blast blew the corner apart, debris fell hitting them with lethal force. All were dead or soon to be dead, safe for Emerald Cutter, who survived thanks to her Crystal hard coat.

Rising through the rubble Emerald got a good look at her opponent, he was one of the metal ponies no doubt, the metal body a dead giveaway and judging from the color of his magic it was fair to say this particular metal pony was probably Greenblood.

"Not so high and mighty now are you, you freak." The metal pony said walking right up to her. "I will take great pleasure in humiliating you as you humiliated me! No pony makes a fool out of Greedy Greenblood! Especially dimwitted mares like you and that damnable Dippy Hooves that don't know their place!"

"Sounds like somepony has an inadequacy problem, what daddy's money couldn't make your little stallion any bigger? Must be why you got rid of it, no much to miss when you don't have any balls in the first place." Emerald sneered.

"You little!" Greenblood snarled his metal teeth clanking angrily together.

Emerald charged her horn and slashed at Greenblood, the metal noble back stepped as she continued her assault, striking with her front claws she grabbed the noble by the neck and tossed him over the side of the railing down a pit. Watching with satisfaction Emerald sent a rain of gems down after the noble for good measure.

Satisfied with Greenblood's demise she went forwards deeper into the factory. However she didn't get far when she heard what sounded a gem engine roaring at supersonic speeds. Turning around she just managed to catch a glimpse of Greenblood rocketing up from the deeps of darkness.

He zoomed around making a circle in the wide chamber before flying right at her! Emerald formed a shield of crystals in front of her, but Greenblood simply rammed right through, his horn breaking through her crystal coat, sinking deep into her flesh and then coming out the other side of her left shoulder. Her left front legs went limb. With her right forelegs she clawed at him, but they scraped uselessly against his metal skin.

Greenblood chuckled as he smashed her against the wall and pulled his horn from her body, dropping her to the floor. Blood spilled from the wound profusely, a red puddle forming beneath her body.

"Not so tough now are you?" He taunted, stepping on her wound with his hoof. Emerald screamed in pain as the metal noble dug his hoof deeper into the wound. She tried to charge up a spell but he smacked her head against the wall before she could even gather the magic to do anything.

"This is your place, beneath me, you damn wench!"

Through swollen eyes Emerald cutter glared at the noble pony and spat on his hoof. He hit her again, but she smiled anyway, she could still hurt his ego.

"Why you!"

He stomped on her again, but it didn't matter, she was in so much pain she could hardly feel anything, probably nerve damage. Really what upset her was not the fact she was probably going to die, but the fact she was taken down by this poor excuse of a pony. Oh sweet Luna how that pissed her off!

"Still trying to resist me? Oh my dear, how much joy you bring me, but I grow bored with you." Greenblood pressed his hoof against Emerald's head and slowly applied pressure to her temple. She could feel the side of her skull cracking as more and more pressure was applied her skull would be crushed if she didn't do something quick!

Igniting her horn with magic, Emerald Cutter created a ethereal around her horn, drawing Greenblood's attention. For a brief second he lost his focus and she managed to sneak out from under his hoof, stand up and stab the noble in the eye with her horn. His scream was like music to her as she jabbed her horn deeper into the empty armor.

"What's going on? I shouldn't feel pain! They said there would be no pain!"

Emerald chuckled darkly as she forced the noble onto his belly. She didn't know what she was hitting to hurt him so much, but maybe stabbing a little deeper will finish the noble off for good. Casting another spell, the magic engulfing her horn grew longer and with a raging whinny she cut through the metal pony, cutting away half the right side of his face and the front right part of his barrel, revealing the inside of the armor. There floating in a mist of green was the green Alicorn Amulet.

"Well what's this now?" She asked leaning closer to the amulet. Greenblood seemed to be in shock, his metal body may not feel pain, but his mind still could and as far as it was concerned he had just lost a fatal portion of his body. It would be sometime before he could process the fact he wasn't actually hurt, not that he would have the time anyway as Emerald Cutter ripped the amulet free from the suit of armor. Greenblood's soul dispersed into nothing.

Amulet clenched in her claw, Emerald Cutter limped over to where she thought the spot where coms worked was. She slumped against the remains of the wall, the feeling of warm blood running down her side barely registering in her mind as she tried to call in.

"This Emerald Cutter, I have defeated Greenblood, I repeat I have repeated Greenblood. You need… you need…" Emerald's vision flickered black, it was getting hard for her to think straight, she probably lost too much blood and the head injuries probably weren't helping. "I think I need a… medic…"

"Emerald Cutter? Emerald Cutter are you there? Where are you? Emerald Cutter!" Firefly franticly yelled over the coms, she received no response. "Killing Perfection, I need you check on Emerald Cutter, I think she's badly hurt."

"Roger that, I'll find her," Killing Perfection said breaking away from her unit and diving down into a hole made by one of the earlier attacks. She flew with all her might, her concern for her friend pushing her faster and faster.

"Be alright Emmy, please be alright."

-break

Below in the bowels of the factory Celestia, Applejack, Overheat, and Gadget scouted the area where they found the tank. From the wreckage they recovered the body of Howitzer, and thankfully found no pony else inside the tank.

"Look over here!" Applejack yelled waving the others over to her, "Ah found some tracks. Looks like Nightingale and Dusk!"

The tracks were clear and fresh, but they had been made in a hurry. Most likely the two survivors had galloped away as fast their legs could take them. Applejack wondered over to the front of the wreckage where Redblood most likely would have been. She found another set of tracks, but they led in the opposite direction of Dusk and Nightingale's. Why did he leave them be?

"Ruby probably went to look for Tangerine, they're cousins and they have always been fond of each other, perhaps fonder then some would consider appropriate. They were big supporters of pure bloodlines." Celestia said as she looked over Applejack's shoulder to get a better look at the directions of the tracks. She may not be a tracker, but even she could follow this trail. "Overheat and I will give chase, I want you and Gadget to follow Dusk's and Nightingale's trail and get them to safety."

"But…" Applejack protested, but Celestia shook her head.

"We can handle Redblood, don't worry about us," Celestia kneeled down to whisper in the farm mare's ear, "I need you keep an eye on Gadget, he doesn't act rationally when Dusk is in danger. Reunite them as fast as you can, get them out and then look for Luna. Can you do that for me Applejack?"

Applejack nodded and saluted the princess. "Come on Gadget, we're wasting time." She broke into a light gallop knowing the graying stallion would tire himself out if they moved to fast. At least this way they could still make good time and hopefully prevent Gadget from getting impatient and have him run off on his own again.

As Celestia watched Applejack and Gadget disappear into the ruins of the factory she hoped for their good fortune. Many have suffered today already and no doubt many more would suffer before the day was done, but she hoped at the very least Dusk would be brought out of this alive and well. She was much too young to already be in her second battle. She's seen enough foals in battles they shouldn't have been in, including herself and Luna.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" Overheat asked her, already following Redblood's trail.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, let's end this battle."

They followed the trail, which lead into a tunnel made up of the factory's engines. From the slag on the walls it was obvious Redblood had made the tunnel. Melting the metal with his magic to make a path, what surprised Celestia was how fast he managed to make it. It couldn't have taken them more then fifteen to thirty minutes for them to find the tank. How could have Redblood make such tunnel in such a short amount of time? The size and length of it would take Celestia at least an hour or more. Even then she couldn't make one this long without getting tired and Redblood before his transformation to the monster he is now, was powerful, but he was no were near the level of magic needed to do this. There must be something else, something powering him beyond his normal limits. She knew of artifacts that could do such a thing, but the question is which one would it be?

Ahead of her Overheat came to stop, causing her to nearly bump into him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, igniting her horn with a soft yellow light, trying look past the large pony.

"The tunnel curves back! He tricked us! He's going after the others!"

"We must hurry Overheat!" Celestia yelled, "You follow the curve and I will backtrack, hopefully we'll be in time!"

They separated, both galloping as fast as they could, but the tunnel, well large didn't allow them to run into a full gallop. Things were worse for Celestia, who constantly had to keep her horn lower to avoid hitting the ceiling and her wings were rendered useless.

Redblood knew they would be coming, that's why he set this trap, to separate them. He knew stronger members of the group would come after him first. But why, why was he going after Nightingale and Dusk? He was a snob like the others, but he was never really petty, was he upset about Orangeblood being attack? Being hit with the tank? What was his motive?

So focused on her thoughts and avoiding the ceiling Celestia never saw what happened next as Redblood broke through the side wall of the tunnel, his metal horn piercing through her armor and into her flesh. He slammed her against the wall pinning her with his horn.

"Another trap with in a trap, you are clever." Celestia praised, her horn ignited with magic and in a flash her axes tore through the air, destroying the tunnel and creating a much roomier battlefield. "But your luck just rain out!"

Axes raised Celestia attacked with the power of a hurricane! She flung Redblood away, freeing his horn from her body and quickly sealing the wound with magic. She didn't waste any time and followed up with her attack swinging both axes with all her might! Again Redblood was sent flying! Celestia fired multiple blasts of magic after him creating huge explosions! Before the dust could even begin to clear she sent her axes swirling in with the force of tornadoes, ripping the area apart!

"Had enough?" Celestia asked approaching Redblood, he tried to get up, but she used her axes to pin him to the ground by the neck. Metal or not, a pony couldn't get up with its head pinned down and its front legs folded under their body.

Redblood growled unintelligently at her. She chuckled knowing how frustrated he must be. "Oh don't pout, you did well, but I've been doing this long before your grandparents even conceived your parents. I have faced many opponents far greater then you could ever hope to be. Now it's just a matter of finishing you off."

Redblood snorted, "Good luck, I am immortal!"

Celestia smiled warmly at him, but it lacked the warmth and motherly affection, instead it felt almost sinister as her horn ignited with golden magic.

"That's what the last one said and I can assure you, he is quiet dead. Now let's see ah there it is!" Redblood wondered what she was talking about when he felt a tug from within his body, something moved inside him. He tried to resist, but Celestia's magic was too strong and with on violent tug the amulet inside him was pulled free through his mouth.

"How many of these cursed things are there?" Celestia wondered as she walked away, tucking the red Alicorn amulet into her saddle bag. She didn't even bother to watch Redblood's soul disappear into oblivion. He didn't deserve the honor.

"Princess Celestia, are you alright?" Overheat asked running up to join her. He was looking rather overwhelmed from the destruction she caused. She always thought it was rather cute look when ponies had when they witness her fight. They always seemed to have a hard time processing that the fact that she could indeed fight. It was probably the princess title. Maybe she should have gone with Luna's suggestion of titling themselves Valkyries, it does sound more epic.

"Yes, Overheat I'm fine, hardly even worth writing down in the history books. Come, we need to regroup with the others. They won't fair very well on their own."

"Right, I think Applejack and Gadget are in that direction," He said pointing one way.

"Really, I swore they were that way?" Celestia pointed another direction. "Hmm this isn't good, any landmarks?"

Both looked around at the crater that once had been Redblood's tunnel, nothing was recognizable.

"Hmm, Firefly, this is Princess Celestia, can you make contact with Applejack? Firefly? Can you hear me?" There was nothing but static. "Well this isn't good. Overheat you go in your direction, I'll fly above and try to spot them, I'll call you if I spot them and you do the same. Let's move! We may not have much time!"

"Roger!" Overheat took off as fast as he could, while Celestia flew into the air.

-break

"Come on Dusk, just a little further!" Nightingale encouraged the young unicorn as they climbed over the wreckage of one of the factory's gem engines. She had managed to get Dusk out in time before the explosion, thanks to Howitzer taking over the controls and continuing to attack Redblood. Both of them knew he was a goner either way, he was bleeding out fast from the wound in his chest; it was amazing he didn't die the moment he was hit.

She remembered that stupid smile he had on his face as she dragged Dusk out of the flaming wreckage. It was the kind of smile that said he enjoyed his life. She didn't know him real well, but like her and many others who came to join Night Patrol, their lives before hadn't been the greatest. When she got out of here she was going to find out what his life had been before, as well as any family and give him the eulogy he deserves.

A huge explosion went off behind them, probably the tank, Nightingale concluded pressing onwards. They didn't get much far when another explosion happened, this one three times larger than the first and further away.

"That's gotta be a battle. I wonder whose fighting." Nightingale wondered aloud.

"Princess Celestia," Dusk answered staring into the distance. "Princess Celestia is fighting Redblood and she's winning."

Nightingale looked at the young unicorn skeptically, "Really, how can you tell all that from here?

"I can see them," Dusk turned to her with her eyes glowing pure black, which really freaked Nightingale out.

"Ok… I'll take your word for it; can you just stop with the freaky eye thing?" Dusk didn't seem to want to listen to her as she kept on speaking, eyes still black.

"Applejack and Dad are approaching our location from that direction and… look out!" Before Nightingale knew what had happened Dusk teleported, grabbed her and then teleported again just as an orange blast of magic hit where they had previously been.

Nightingale swung into action pulling moisture in the air to create a thundercloud in her hoof. "Dusk run!" She ordered as she stared down the metal pony that attacked them, it was Orangeblood, and she didn't look happy. There was no way in hell was she beating this thing, but she sure wasn't going to let it get both of them!

"Go already!" She yelled again.

Yelling like a mad mare, Nightingale charged at Orangeblood and punched her in the face with the thundercloud! Lightning flashed as yellow bolts hammered at the pony's metal skin, but none of it seemed to have an effect. A quick swipe of a hoof sent Nightingale flying; she landed hard against the debris, blood dripping down the side of her skull from the hit.

"What are you doing run already!" Nightingale yelled spotting Dusk out of the corner of her eye. She cursed her own stupidity as Orangeblood turned her attention towards Dusk. "Get back here! You're fighting me!"

Dusk stood frozen as Nightingale attacked Orangeblood again, getting smacked aside just as easy as the first time, but she got back up and charged again screaming for her to run, but she didn't run. She couldn't run. No, she would not run! She was tired of running! She was going to fight!

"ARGGH!" Horn glowing black with magic Dusk unleashed a blast so strong it sent Orangeblood staggering back! Before the metal pony could even recover she fired another spell, the magic drill bullet spell, the one she learned from Luna in the Crystal Empire.

The magic bullets punched through the metal ponies armor, which seemed to surprise her, but Dusk didn't mind her and kept firing creating hail storm of bullets that tore through Orangeblood making her look like Swiss cheese.

"I'm staying!" Dusk yelled angrily at Nightingale, though she was still crying. "And you can't stop me! I'm going to fight! I'm going to protect the ponies I care about!" Dusk's mark, the symbol of infinity began to glow as her eyes whited out. "I'm not losing anymore friends!"

Head held high with her horn pointed to the sky and magic flowing through her body, Dusk unleashed the most powerful magical blast in her entire life! The blast melted the earth and steel around them, Orangeblood fired a counter spell, pushing for dominance. Dusk dug her hooves in deep and pushed harder, making Orangeblood lose ground, she began to walk forward. Her blast engulfing Orangeblood's entirely.

"Die!"

In a flash of light Dusk's black magic over took Orangeblood's magic, blocking out any traces of the noble pony. Nightingale uncovered her eyes as the bright flash of the blast receded. She spotted Dusk belly down on the ground, quickly she rushed over to make sure the unicorn was alright, thankfully she was still breathing.

"She must have exhausted all her magic and fainted." Nightingale concluded knowing unicorns that over used their magic were likely to suffer from magic exhaustion. Dusk would defiantly be incapacitated for a while, unable to move very easily and could probably suffer from random temporary paralyze, but she was alive and that was what was in important. "Still you sure did a number on her kid." Nightingale whistled while looking over the damage. There was a huge trench left by the blast. No way was Orangeblood getting out of that she figured.

Nightingale gathered Dusk on to her back and prepared to go meet up with Applejack and Gadget, who according to Dusk shouldn't be far behind. However as she began to walk away, she heard something. Stopping in her tracks she turned just in time to see Orangeblood drag what's left of her out of what should have been her own grave.

"Son of a shod pony, what does it take to kill you?" She growled as she turned to face the now three legged noble pony. A few chunks of metal were missing here or there, but besides that, the noble mare was still in fighting condition and Nightingale's only hope of defeating her was lying limp on her back, "Horse feathers.

"You lowly scum," Orangeblood cursed as she limped out of the hole. "I'll…"

In the distance another explosion, from the same place as before, erupted a pillar of fading red light followed it.

"Ruby… no… no Ruby!" Orangeblood called out desperately as she watched the last of her beloved cousin disappear into the thin air. Orange tears of liquid magic rolled down her face, yet she could not feel it, she could feel nothing, only the coldness of her skin and the loneliness in her heart.

"You… you…I…I… kill… I'll kill all of you!" Orangeblood screamed, her magic raging out of control. She pointed her horn directly at Nightingale and Dusk, who tried run, but a blast of magic got the wingless Pegasi in the leg. "Just hold still, this will only hurt for as long I want it to!"

(Well this is it) Nightingale pushed Dusk behind her in a most likely vain hope of protecting the unconscious unicorn from what was to come. If there was one thing she regretted it was dragging Dusk into this mess and a second regret would be not seeing Fury again.

Nightingale closed her eyes as Orangeblood fired her attack. She held Dusk close, covering her as much as she could with her body. The light of the attack grew brighter and brighter, drawing closer every second, Nightingale braced herself for what should have been agonizing pain. Instead a strange coldness over took her body. She looked up and all around her was orange, they were in the middle of the attack, yet there was no pain. Where they already dead?

The attack passed by and Nightingale turned around to look at Orangeblood, who looked as surprised as her. "I'm alive?"

"Impossible!" Orangeblood sneered, pointing at something with her horn. Nightingale followed the direction and came face to face with the strangest earth pony she had ever seen.

He had a silver ethereal mane that floated in an invisible breeze and a black and white coat, the white looked like bones. Before Nightingale could utter a word he dashed past her, charging at Orangeblood, Nightingale screamed for him to wait, but he wouldn't listen and kept charging. Nightingale thought for sure he would be skewered by Orangeblood's horn as he practically jumped into her attack, but something very strange happened. The pony's coat inverted, black becoming white and white becoming black and right before her very eyes he passed right through Orangeblood's horn, her body, everything! Just like a… ghost.

"Sweet Luna, I really am dead!"

"You're not dead," The pony dead panned as his color reverted to normal, "I'm number 0013, Shadow Specter, I'm a ghost pony."

"That's not really helping with the not dead argument!" Nightingale yelled as Shadow Specter changed colors again as Orangeblood tried to run him down, but she only ended up running right through him. Shadow disappeared in a mist and suddenly appeared beside Nightingale, nearly giving her a heart attack! "Was that really necessary?"

"Hard to say, but long story short are you a good fighter?" Shadow Specter asked as Orangeblood plowed into a piece of debris, sending metal chunks everywhere. The metal pony was having a hard time repositioning it's self on only three legs, but it wouldn't be long till she attacked again, "Yes or no please."

"Yes, I guess? No scratch that I'm a great fighter! I even won in this tournament…"

"Irrelevant," Shadow Specter interrupted, "Fact is I am not a very good fighter, very poor in fact, but there is something that I can do that will assure our mutual survival."

Nightingale blinked as Shadow started reaching for her with his hoof. She scooted away, but he changed color and suddenly the world became very different. Her vision changed to black and white, as did her coat, which took on the same black and white coloring, but the most disturbing or perhaps surprising thing was the silver ethereal wings that grew from her back.

(I call this possession; you can now fight, while I support you by allowing you to use my powers. Congratulations, you can now walk through walls.)

"Alright, let's rumble!" Nightingale flexed her wings, oh how good it felt to do that again, and took off into the air with blinding speed, charging towards Orangeblood while gathering moisture in the air forming two thunderclouds, "High speed delivery coming at ya, and no refunds!"

The ghostly Nightingale grinned like a mad mare as she flew through Orangeblood, leaving the thunderclouds behind inside the metal noble. She formed another cloud and dropped down from the air and punched the center of the metal pony's spine, the shocks reacted with the clouds inside which resulted in a huge blast of thunder!

"Yahoo! I'm back baby!"

Dashing around in a circle Nightingale created a ring of clouds around Orangeblood, who was still reeling from the electric shocks couldn't do anything to counter. The clouds blackened as Nightingale took to the air above Orangeblood, a small tuff of storm cloud attached to her hoof.

"Time for the coup de grace, Thunder Hoof!"

Nightingale dive bombed hitting Orangeblood in the back with the cloud. Lighting arced between the metal pony and the clouds, sending thousands upon thousands of volts through her body, causing the metal noble to shake and spasm and then fall to the ground, but she got up much to Nightingale's annoyance.

"Hmm, I thought for sure that would work," Nightingale circled around the metal pony, looking for something, anything that could pinpoint her Achilles heel. The Thunder Hoof seemed to cause some lasting damage or disoriented the metal pony in some way because Orangeblood wasn't looking too hot as she stumbled around. Still that didn't mean she wasn't a threat.

(Think I saw something inside her when I phased through earlier, perhaps it's a power source?) Shadow Specter suggested as Orangeblood seemed to regain her bearings.

"It's worth a shot, I guess."

Nightingale dived, Orangeblood firing blinding with her horn, Nightingale fazed through the attacks and flew straight into Orangeblood's metal body. For a moment she was solid again, her hoof touched something, an orange gem covered in magic, Nightingale grabbed it with her hoof and fazed through to the outside of Orangeblood's body and came to a stop in the dirt. Behind her Orangeblood let out an ear piercing scream as orange colored magic poured out of her body into the sky. The metal pony's body shook violently and then simply fell to the ground in pieces.

"Well, that takes care of her." Nightingale said grinning victoriously, but she sure felt tired. She fell to her belly as Shadow Specter exited her body. He gathered her up onto his back and brought her over to were Dusk was still laying in the dirt and set her down next to the unicorn.

"Thanks for the help," Nightingale yawned. In the background of her vision she saw Applejack and Gadget appear, followed by Celestia and then Overheat. She laughed weakly; she was probably in for a good ass chew when she woke up.

-break

"Dusk! Nightingale! Are you ok?" Gadget yelled as he ran up to the two. Much to his relief they were both still breathing, "Oh Dusk, my sweet little Dusk. It's ok, I'm here."

Celestia walked up behind the inventor amazed that the two were able to defeat Orangeblood all by themselves. They were truly talented warriors. She then noticed the pony standing close to the two. He was unlike any pony she had ever seen before, but she knew what those numbers on his flank meant.

"I assume you were the one who helped them?" Celestia approached Shadow Specter who nodded nervously. He was probably intimidated by her size, Celestia figured. "You have my thanks. These two mares, they… they are very important to me. I owe both of them a great debt. What's your name?"

The black and white pony went rigged and gave a sloppy salute. "I'm 0013, Shadow Specter, I'm a ghost pony. You must be Princess Celestia."

"That I am," Celestia chuckled, "A ghost pony hmm? My, my, the ponies of this place certainly are creative, I will give them that. I haven't seen you or your number before so I am to assume you are from this factory?"

Shadow Specter nodded, "Yes, I was created here and kept here for as long as I remember. Till today was I a prisoner, but thanks to brother Sixes and brother Fury, I and my brethren are free and we wish to help you rid the world of this place. The rest of my kin are with Sixes and Princess Luna a few levels above us. We could feel the magical energy coming from below, so I, being able to walk through solid material was selected to investigate. I just happen to stumble upon these two mares in need. From my count that is one of four metal ponies killed so far."

"Two," Celestia corrected, "I finished off Redblood not too long ago."

"I was unaware they had names." Shadow Specter said off handedly looking at the pile of metal that once was a living flesh and blood pony. "Shame they choose that fate for themselves, but at least they got to choose. Still I never thought anypony would be that stupid."

Celestia sighed, "Yes, it is a shame, but fear and greed can do that to a pony… wait did you say four?" Shadow nodded. "But there are five nobles; shouldn't there be five metal ponies?"

"That would be a fair assessment, but there are only four armors. The Doctors Madhoof and Hoofenstein like take us out of our cells every now then for further experiments and such and sometimes we overhear things. Things like their other projects and future experiments, they tend to ramble while they work. Nether the less, I can assure you Princess; there are only four metal ponies in existence, not five. There is only so much Orichalcum in the world you know."

"Orichalcum!" Celestia gasped, "No wonder they were so durable. Though they much have weakened the metal when they added the Alicorn Amulets, the amount of magic the amulets produce would put a constant strain on the metal, it would take a few years, but at some point the armor would have been destroyed from the power of the amulets. Still a clever idea to combine the two, I was wondering how Redblood's body was able to stand up to the power resting inside of it."

Shadow Specter shrugged, "It is beyond my understanding, but perhaps we should turn our attention towards defeating the final two armors. Currently the one named Yellowblood is engaged in battle with Princess Luna and my brethren above us and the last metal pony's location is unknown."

"Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia can read me?" A statically voice called over the coms.

"Hold that thought, Shadow. This is Celestia, report."

"Thanks goodness we got through!" Firefly's voice said, "We just retrieved Emerald Cutter and extracted her from the battlefield. She had a run in with one those metal ponies but managed to defeat it, but she's badly hurt. We wanted to get a warning to you, but we couldn't get through!"

"Calm yourself Firefly, everything is alright," Celestia said in her calmest voice, "Please take note that as of now, three of the four metal ponies have been defeated. I repeat the metal ponies, Greenblood, Redblood, and Orangeblood are all dead. Only Yellowblood remains and is currently engaged with Princess Luna and her forces, standby for our extraction call, we will be wrapping things up soon."

"Roger that, we'll be ready."

"Shouldn't we get Dusk and Nightingale out of here first?" Applejack asked after the coms went silent. "We can't just leave them here and it's too dangerous to take them with us."

Celestia nodded, "You are right Applejack, but I fear splitting up at this point would be unwise. There may be other dangers lurking around that might be able to ambush the returning party at any time. Even if we sent Overheat and Gadget back with Nightingale and Dusk, their chances of getting out safety if attacked are low. Better to stick together and meet up with Luna and the others, and then we can all get out of here at once."

"If I may suggest something Princess Celestia," Shadow Specter asked, he relieved a nod and continued, "Luna and the others are engaged with Yellowblood, but let us not forget the real master minds of this place, Madhoof and Hoofenstein. There is no doubt that they have already begun evacuating using the teleport room. That is why you have seen very few ponies running around, they are grabbing what they can and running if we hurry we may still catch them. Might I suggest that I and a few of the other abled bodied of our group go after them after leaving these two in the safety of Princess Luna's group, where we can acquire more ponies to finish off the mad Doctors."

"A reasonable plan Shadow Specter, we will do just that. Come let's put an end to this madness, once and for all!" Celestia declared leading the group only to stop after a few feet and turned to Shadow Specter, looking rather embarrassed as she said "Would you kindly lead the way Shadow? Being as you know the way to Luna and the others? Would you mind taking point?"

The other ponies looked at her and shared a quick laugh as they filed behind the black and white pony, Celestia and Applejack taking up the rear. When no pony was looking the farm mare waved for the princess's ear and asked.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Celestia grinned as they marched into the dark stair way to the upper levels. "Perhaps, a little humor in such depressing situations can do a pony some good. Some light in the darkness as they would say."

"Ah see, Ah think we're going to need a lot more light to get through this darkness though"

"Good thing the Princess of the Sun is with you then right?"

Applejack smiled awkwardly as they walked deeper and deeper into darkness. Despite Celestia's reassurances it wasn't the light of the sun she was craving for but that of the moon, for the moon was like the sun of the night that kept the darkness at bay.

"Hold on Luna, we're coming."


	21. Chapter 21

Night Patrol Ch 21

By Foxgear

-break

From atop the gaint pony P-Rex Luna and several others watched as the factory walls rumbled and debris fell from above. Ponies atop the giants head worked tirelessly to keep some sharp metal object from hitting the gaint pony as he carried them to safety.

Luna couldn't help by sigh, angry at the fact she was forced to retreat from the battlefield with Yellowblood still alive, but after their first combined attack took out the primary support structures she had little choice but to heed Sixes advice and flee with the newly freed ponies, while he and Fierce Fury stayed behind to fight Yellowblood.

She wished more of them could have stayed to help, but alas the newly freed ponies were very lacking in fighting skills, talented and unique they were, warriors they were not. It was better for everypony if they were out of the way.

Of course there was Nico Vega, but it was quickly determined that he would be better put to use at her side. Acting as her hooves as she was still immobile from magic exhaustion.

On another note there was one pony in particular that she found rather interesting, it was the white Rinin currently beside her. In a land of colorful ponies white was a rare color to have naturally, most ponies dyed their coats wanting to match Celestia in some way, shape or form. What really caught her attention were the antlers on his head and the feathery wing as appose to leather dragon wings. The antlers were almost like that of a deer's making him very interesting to look at, but it was his wings that really drew her attention. She didn't know why, but she thought they looked familiar.

"Pardon, but what is your name?" Luna asked him, noticing he didn't have a number brand like the rest did.

"Don't have one," he replied, sounding eerily similar to Sixes.

"I see. Shall I give you one?" She offered, smiling at the surprised expression on the white Rinin's face. He nodded slowly, looking a little flustered as he opened and closed his claws repeatedly.

"Now, what name to give you?" Luna said a loud while rubbing her chin. He had antlers, so maybe white horn? No that was stupid. His hair was blue, but nothing came to mind either. Then she noticed something shining on his coat, a little patch of red scales on his shoulder and flank, she smiled as the perfect name came to her.

"Huzzah! I dub you Crusader, for the scales on thy shoulder remind me of the banner of the brave ponies that battled in the deserts of Saddle Arabia." Luna's excitement was tempered as she noticed Crusaders lack luster expression. "Do you not like it?"

He smiled at her, "No, I love it. Crusader… it rolls of the tongue nicely." Crusader rose and stretched his wings wide. "Named after a band of brave ponies huh… I guess I should live up that."

"Wait what are you doing… great." He flew away before Luna could finish her sentence. Flying back the way they come toward the place where Sixes and Fury were fighting. "Come back here! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't think he's listening."

"I can see that Nico," Luna dead panned. "What are you doing?"

"I think he took my claw thing."

Luna blinked, "Claw thing?"

"Yeah, it's this cool looking weapon I found in this room with some weird monsters floating in a tank. I haven't had a chance to really use it, except when I slit this one pony's throat." Luna raised her hoof from him to stop. She wasn't in the mood for his ramblings as sudden flash of color flew past them.

"Celestia?"

"Luna you're alright!" The elder Alicorn sighed with relief as she landed onto P-Rex's back. "I've been so worried since Shadow Specter told me you were fighting Yellowblood, but here you are safe and sound and… why are your limbs limp?" Celestia asked playing with Luna's front left leg, flapping it around like a wet noodle.

Reluctantly Luna answered, "I have magic exhaustion."

"I see," Celestia nodded, "Went overboard fighting Yellowblood, at least you defeated him."

Luna cringed, "About that…"

"You haven't killed him yet? Where is he at? Is he chasing you?" Celestia's head swooshed side to side, trying to find the noble pony.

"No, Sixes and Fury are fighting him. Crusader I guess went off to help them."

Celestia blinked, "Whose Crusader?"

"He's… never mind, we have other things to worry about, such as getting out of here, now…"

"Actually," Celestia interrupted, telling Luna what Shadow Specter had told her, she was surprised to find Luna didn't know about the doctors trying escape, Shadow was looking very sheepish as he kept his distance from Luna.

"I see. Then you will lead the squad to capture them?" Luna looked worriedly down the way they come, a huge steel beam falling as the factory shook. She wanted to get everypony out and leave the mad doctors to their fate, but it seems it wouldn't be that easy. It wasn't right or fair, but she didn't want her sister to go after them. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.

Lucky Luna didn't have to make that call as Gadget stepped forward with Overheat. "We'll go," He indicated to Overheat, Shadow Specter, and himself. "Between the three of us everything should go smoothly. It is very unlikely they have any other defenses ready if they are evacuating, so Overheat and Shadow Specter can take care of them, while I commandeer their technology. No sense to let it go to waste right? Besides we can't risk losing either you this day my dear princesses, the land is in enough chaos already with the ousting of the nobles, losing either of you might prove to be a tipping point for unrest."

The Lunar Princess took comfort in Gadget's reasoning, knowing Celestia would agree with him. He was right of course. With Equestria's social structure in ruins ponies would be looking to them for stability and either one of them were to die here. Things could get very bad, very fast. She could see it all unfold before her as the group departed.

If Celestia were to fall the ponies of Equestria that love the day would be distrustful of her taking over. While she and the Night Patrol have made strides to protect ponies, most of their support was in small rural villages. In the cites of Equestria Luna's favorability was lukewarm at best, to them she has been spending the last few years doing nothing, along with any other rumors the nobles had spread about her.

However she was to fall here. Luna doubted Celestia would have any real trouble with the population. It was her own patrollers would probably prove to be Celestia's biggest bane. Honestly Luna wasn't sure what they would do if she were to disappear.

"Where's dad?" A small voice asked.

Luna turned and saw Dusk waking up as Applejack tended to the little unicorn. The princess was rather impressed Dusk could stand while suffering from magic exhaustion.

"He went on a last minute mission, don't worry he'll be alright," Luna assured her as Nico moved her closer to the aged unicorn. However something was strange, Dusk's eyes, they were completely black!

"No," Dusk cried, "He won't be alright! He's going to get hurt! I… I have to save him!"

Dusk's horned glowed with magic as she prepared to teleport. Applejack leaped for her but the unicorn flashed away a few feet to the left, still gathering more magic. Luna realized Dusk was preparing for a long range teleport jump! There was no way Dusk could do that safety in her current condition!

"Dusk don't!" She yelled, but it was too late, the unicorn was already starting to phase away.

"I got her!" A shadow dashed past Luna, it was Nico Vega. He flew right into Dusk just as the spell was completed, both of them vanishing into thin air.

-break

Sixes growled as he dragged himself from the rubble of the wall he was just thrown through. Yellowblood was putting up a much better fight then he would have expected from the cowardly noble. He had heard the noble had been in the guards for a short time, but nothing remarkable was ever written about him. Seem though with his new body the noble wasn't afraid to use what would be considered "Last resort" techniques. Moves that did a lot of damage, but left pony using them vary valuable and open for attack, course when your body is made of metal there was no need to worry about that.

Puffing up his chest Sixes unleashed another blast of lava at the noble, further distorting the already destroyed landscape. What was once a place of steel and earth is now overflowed with rivers of lava, which probably wasn't helping the weakening support structure any. Yellowblood stopped the attack with a shield.

"Fury!"

Fury came rocketing down from above, spraying a streak of crackling fire onto Yellowblood's back. The metal pony recoiled and fired a blast of magic as the red Rinin, but Fury easily dodged the attack and circled around, Yellowblood followed leaving his back exposed to Sixes's lava breath. The molten liquid covered the noble entirely and cooled, trapping him inside the hardening rock.

"How long is that going to hold him?" Fury asked as he landed next to Sixes. He was patting heavily, the heat and drawn out fighting was taking its toil on him.

Cracks already began to appear as Yellowblood worked himself free. The two Rinin charged up their fire breath and unleashed a duel stream of fire on the noble as he broke free. The attacks had little effect.

"Damn pests!" Yellowblood roared charging at them. They moved to dodge, but found their claws anchored to the ground by Yellowblood's magic.

Sixes and Fury struggled against their bonds, but to no avail, they were stuck and right in the line of fire! They did not cower or wait for death though; instead they blasted everything they had at the metal noble, sending sparks and fire flying everywhere as their fire sprayed of Yellowblood's body. When it seemed their time had finally come a beam of orange magic as bright as the sun blasted Yellowblood away.

"What was that?" The two asked a loud following the direction of the blast. Up above stood the newest Rinin, one created from Sixes own blood. Between his two antlers a small sphere of magic formed and before Yellowblood could even stand on his hooves, he was blasted again!

"Stay away from my father," The white Rinin glowed floating down to the two. He shattered the magical bonds holding them with a mere flick of his horns and handed Sixes a strange looking weapon. "Take this, it may prove useful."

"Ok…" Sixes replied taking the weapon. In flash the white Rinin was on Yellowblood slashing away at the noble ponies hide.

"Kid wait!"

"I'm not kid!" The white Rinin roared, "I am Crusader!"

Something amazing happened. A bright light appeared on Crusaders flank revealing a big red cross.

"Is that… a mark?" Fury gasped, awed by the sight. It was believed Rinin couldn't get marks, but this, this changed everything.

Sixes smirked as he equipped the weapon Crusader had given him to his right claw. "Yeah it is, and I think it's time to put an end to this."

The metal claw became enshrouded with orange magic, the tips of the claws sunk into the ground as pools of lava formed around it. With a howling roar Sixes joined the fray!

"Crusader out of the way!" Sixes yelled the white Rinin jumped away giving him the perfect shot. He dug his right claw in deep, sliding it across the entire length of Yellowblood's side, leaving behind three hug slash marks.

"Impossible!" Yellowblood reared up and tried to run away, but Sixes slashed at his back legs, cutting them at the joints. He fell to his side his front legs flailing in the air, his back end sinking into one of the pools of lava. "No… this cannot be! This cannot be how it ends!"

Sixes stood over Yellowblood. He could practically see the pathetic pony's face behind the static metal. Claw raised high Sixes thrusted his glowing claw into Yellowblood's barrel and took hold of the amulet inside his body.

"For your crimes against Equestria you are here by sentenced to death. Join the rest of your bloodline in hell." With one strong tug Sixes ripped the yellow Alicorn Amulet free, Yellowblood's body sunk into the lava, leaving no trace of the once noble pony.

"Glad's that's over," Fury said walking up to Sixes, "Ready to get out of here?"

"No," Sixes replied scowling at the amulet, "There is still somethings we need to do. We need to pay a visit to our "creators" and show them the fruits of their labor."

Sixes raised the amulet to his mouth and ate it.

-break

Dusk and Nico Vega come to stumbling stop on the floor of… somewhere. The room they were in was still intact, though bare of anything noteworthy, safe for the two tubes with a Pegasus filly floating inside.

"Seriously, what's with these guys and putting stuff in floating tubes, it's really creepy." Nico circled around the containers, inspecting the two fillies inside. One was blue with a rainbow mane and the other was tan with a grey scaled rainbow mane. He wondered what their purpose was. What point was there to make normal ponies after making dragon ponies like him?

Dusk stumbled up to the containers as if in a trance. She touched the tubes and the fillies' inside reacted, their eyes snapping open as they swam their way to the edge of the glass and pawed at the window. Nico took a step back as Dusk's magic engulfed the glass making it intangible. Carefully Dusk removed the two fillies from the tubes.

"Taking them with you?" Nico said curiously inspecting the two fillies. They were defiantly twins.

Dusk nodded placing the two fillies in her saddle bags, only their head were sticking out. "Yeah, it almost feels like I'm supposed to take them, which may be why we ended up here and instead of with dad on the others."

"Or you just couldn't focus because you're suffering from magic exhausted and you missed your target and ended up here. Not everything needs to be fated, somethings just happen."

"True, but I feel a bit of connection with these two. Who knows? Maybe they can be my little sisters or something?" Dusk said excitedly.

"Or daughters," Nico joked earning a punch from Dusk. He laughed as she hissed in pain from accidently hitting his armor.

"I don't look that old," Dusk grumbled under breath as they exited the room.

"Sometimes I wonder, you never really acted you age since I've met you," Nico said jokingly as they left the room. They didn't get far as they heard the sound of galloping hooves. A pony with a crazy look in his eye came running at them, the look in his eye seemed to get wildered once he caught sight of the two fillies in Dusk's saddle bags.

"No! You won't take them away from me!" The pony screamed pointing his fake horn towards Dusk, intending to run her through.

Acting fast Nico stepped in front of Dusk and grabbed the horn with his claw and dug in to the floor with his back claws and with a sharp twist changed the pony's course sending the pony smashing into the wall. The pony fell to the ground, leaving a red blood stain behind.

"Guess I killed him. Oh Well." Nico began to walk away in the direction the pony had come from, Dusk trotting to catch up to him.

"You are far too casual about killing." She stated as they walked past a huge door. They came to a stop as the room they were passing was full of ponies, large crates and pieces of equipment. The ponies in the room stared at them and they stared back. Till one pony stepped out from the pack.

"Get them! The pony yelled. A horde of ponies galloped at them, but they only made it half way before Overheat, Gadget, and Shadow Specter came crashing through the wall, once again causing everypony to freeze in place.

"Dusk?" Gadget yelled running to his daughter. Confusion and anger his face as he stood protectively in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Overheat came charging in crushing an attacking pony as stood in front of the father and daughter. He whinnied and snorted, making the enemy hesitant to attack. "No time for mushy stuff! Nico! On me! Slaughter these bastards!"

"Everypony grab what you can and get to the teleports!" Hoofenstein ordered throwing up a shield. Ponies scrambled, grabbing whatever they could as Overheat assaulted the shield, engulfing it in fire. From the flames emerged Shadow Specter and Nico Vega. The latter was looking a little disorientated.

Nico groaned shaking his head from the tingling feeling in his spine, traveling through solid objects was not as fun as it sounded, "Ugh that was weird. Let's not do that again."

"Hurry we need to prevent the Doctors from escaping!" Shadow urged making a mad dash for Hoofenstein, Nico right behind him.

Nico snarled, "Don't tell me how to do my job!" He reared back and fired a blast of lightning at Hoofenstein, only for another shield appear and block the attack. A second pony in a lab coat stood in front of Hoofenstein protectively, throwing several heavy crates at the two.

"Madhoof!" Shadow growled phasing though the crate running right into Madhoof's hoof. The blow sent the ghost pony skidding across the ground.

"Number 0013 how nice to see you and then there is you, number 088, another interesting idea that didn't bore any fruit."

"I'll show you fruit!" Nico tackled Madhoof, knocking him into Hoofenstein causing the shield to drop and allow Overheat to join the fray. The flaming pony charged past going for the fleeing ponies, none of his targets stood a chance against him as he crushed them under his hooves. From the far side of the room, Gadget and Dusk were behind cover, firing at any pony they could get a lock on. The fighting intensified with the factory ponies taking cover and returning fire, an all-out battle was underway, when the sound of ear deafening roar made them all freeze.

Both sides looked at one another with the same question on their faces. What was that?

The roar sounded again, followed by the sound of hissing metal. From the ceiling a drop of gold lava fell from the ceiling.

Madhoof blinked, staring at the molten liquid as it burned into the floor, "Lava?

"Sixes!" Nico shouted excitedly as the black Rinin came flying in through the hole the lava blast created, but something was different, he surrounded by a golden aura of magic. There was almost savage look in his eye when he spotted the two doctors. His torso puffed up, preparing a breath attack and when he released the attack a huge wave of gold lava was sent flying to the air, covering ponies and machines, nothing was spared!

And then the factory began to shake again!

"Everypony for themselves!" Madhoof yelled making a mad dash for the teleport. The machine was arcing wildly, but he didn't care, it would send him anyway from here at least! He was just about to enter when he felt something grab him from behind.

"You're not getting away!" Nico yelled as he and the mad doctor fell into the teleporter, the machine exploding as they vanished from sight.

Dusk ran towards the wreckage screaming, "Nico!"

"Dusk get away!" Gadget shoved her out of the way, sending her stumbling into another teleporter just as several metal beams fell from the ceiling, crushing his leg. "Dammit!" He cursed as he struggled to free himself. More debris fell from ceiling crushing ponies left and right. "Overheat! Get everypony out!"

Overheat smashed a pony against the wall and made a beeline for Gadget, "I'm not leaving you." The fire pony declared trying to lift the beam, but it was no use it was too heavy! "Ghosty get over here!"

Overheat watched with barely restrained impatience as Shadow Specter stumbled his way over to them. He knew the ghost pony was still probably recovering from the attack to the head, but there was no time for it. They need to get out now!" "Hurry up!"

"Right," Shadow Specter replied phasing Gadget free.

"Sixes we're leaving!" The black Rinin ignored him, and continued to chase after the fleeing ponies. "Sixes!"

Sixes turned to them, still glowing with gold magic; he turned towards one of the walls and blasted it with his lava breath. Light filtered in, meaning they had an exit.

"Go, I'll finish things up here," Sixes said his voice barely auditable through the chaos.

From above Fury and Crusader flew down and grabbed the three and carried them out with Sixes staying behind.

"You're not just going to leave him are you?" Overheat asked looking back at the factory, several blast of golden lava burst erupted from within the factory. It wouldn't be long before the whole place collapses.

"I don't like it anymore then you," Fury replied, clearly not sounding happy about it, "But that damned crystal he ate got him so powered up I don't think he can handle it. He's probably trying to burn it off."

Behind them the entire factory exploded.

-break

_Several hours later_

Luna looked over the ruins of the factory, Celestia at her side, helping her stand with her magic. Before them was every Night Patroller able to move, clearing the wreckage of the factory away in search for survivors, friend or foe. They've found more foes alive so far then friends, but the fact some ponies had survived gave her hope. Hope that Sixes was alive.

"We'll find him," Celestia assured her, though it did little to confront her. Between them, safety locked away in a magically sealed bag was three of the four Alicorn Amulets put inside the nobles' metal bodies. The fourth had been eaten by Sixes according to Fury's report.

The idea that anypony would ever do such a thing was absurd to her, but then again dragon ponies ate gems as part of their diet and tests conducted by Gadget have shown if the gem is infused with magic if can affect the Rinin's magic. Such in the case of Nico Vega, who could change they type of breath magic he used by eating a certain color of gem.

Luna choked back a sob thinking of the small Rinin that had helped her so much in the short time they spent together. He brought her armor in the battle for the crystal empire and fought beside her through the duration of the battle and then he bullheadedly snuck into the factory and sabotaged their shields and engines and even carried her when she couldn't more. It was tough to think he was gone.

While he may not be dead, according to the reports he had jumped into a teleporter while fighting with the pony Madhoof, one of the leaders of the factory, his whereabouts were unknown and teleportation magic was tricky at the best of times. Inside a machine they had no knowledge of and with everything that was going on. The question may not even be where Nico and Madhoof ended up but when, which lead to the other pony MIA, Dusk.

That little brave unicorn had seen and done a lot in her short life, and she was in the same boat as Nico, minus the mad doctor, but plus two fillies from what Luna understood. Where ever Dusk was she probably had her hooves full with those two.

Most of the Night Patrollers took the news hard but Gadget was the one to take it the hardest. He did the only thing he could do at the time to save his daughter. At the sometime though he might have lost her forever and to add insult to injury his crushed leg would have to be amputated.

"We found a pony!" One of the searchers yelled. Luna excitedly pointed for Celestia to take over them, hope filling her body only for them to be dashed away the moment she saw who the pony was, it was Vi, Vi Violetblood, the last of the ex-nobles.

Vi looked up with one clear eye and gave a bloody mocking smile at the two princesses. "Come to laugh at this poor mortal your majesties?" Two rods pierced the noble pony's body, leaving a pool of blood beneath her, it was clear as day. She was a goner.

"You got what you deserved." Luna said coldly, "I will grant you whatever live you have left, since you enjoy living so much, you can enjoy it down to the last. Painful. Second."

Vi smiled as she coughed up blood, "Such a cruel pony, but I'll take what I can get."

Luna scoffed as she gestured for Celestia to move her away from the noble filth. The elder sister looked hesitant to leave the mare to her fate, so she gestured for one of the patrollers to at least give the poor mare some water.

The Rinin pony 099, named BeeBee, accepted the order and lowered her canteen to the noble mare's mouth, never noticing the wide smirk on Vi's lips as her horned glowed one last time.

"Luna…" Celestia whispered concerned, only to receive an icy from the blue alicorn.

"I don't want to hear it," The lunar princess snapped. She knew what Celestia was going to say, that she was being too harsh on their defeated foes, too cold and uncaring, well it just so happens that her well of kindness and compassion for her enemies has run dry.

They wondered around the wreckage in silence for several more hours. Finding more dead bodies of the factory ponies and some bodies of experimented ponies that hadn't been in the prison cells and as the time for the sun to set was approaching Luna was beginning to lose hope of finding Sixes.

"Just a little while longer Celestia, please!" She begged her sister, but the elder Alicorn shook her head.

"I've delayed setting the sun for as long as I can Luna. I know how much you want to find him. I want to find him too, but you know we cannot be so selfish with our power over the sun and moon."

Luna bit back an angry retort, knowing Celestia was right. She nodded giving up the fight against her sister. The sun lowered, giving way to night, but it would be the brightest night in history! Gathering all her power, even tapping into her sister, Luna made the stars and moon glow brighter than ever before! While still not as bright as the sun, it made searching in the dark much easier for her ponies.

The search continued, Celestia left to deal with other matters, leaving Luna to lie on a boulder overlooking the search. Around midnight the Princess of the Sun returned, looking exhausted.

"Luna you need to rest." Celestia yawned loudly unable to help herself. This would mark their third day without sleep and it was taking all she had not to just fall asleep on her hooves right this moment.

Luna didn't even look at her; she just kept staring at the wreckage. She refused to give up. Every Night Patroller was special to her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't have her favorites. Sixes… Sixes had been the first Rinin she ever met. He brought the others to her aid; he's shown her loyalty without question and without end. She would not leave this place till he was found, alive or dead.

"Princess Luna!"

Luna's head snapped in the direction her name, Applejack was waving excitedly to her, pointing at some freshly cleared rubble. Not waiting for Celestia, Luna willed her body to move, she stumbled on the first few steps, nearly tripping over a rock, but she didn't stop. She ran past Applejack, past Fury, past the medic ponies and come to abrupt stop in front of Sixes as he was eased onto a stretcher.

She fell to her belly from exhaustion and relief, her eyes meeting his. He moved slightly and grinned.

"Commander Sixes reporting in…" He said before passing out.

Luna shook her head, a laugh escaping as she wiped away tears she didn't know were falling.

"You stupid silly pony," She cried as Sixes was hauled away.

Whatever had kept Luna going till now left her, because she collapsed, somepony catch her before she could hit the ground, briefly through tired eyes she saw Celestia's golden magic surrounding her, it felt warm. Her vision blinked out and when it came back she was in her cabin on the Moon Cutter.

"Sleep tight Luna," Celestia said kissing her on the forehead. Luna didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed by the gesture and simply smiled back at her sister, but it quickly turned into a concerned frown. "Do you think their alright? Nico and Dusk I mean?"

Celestia smiled warmly, as she nuzzled Luna's cheek, "I'm sure they're doing just fine. They're strong ponies and one day we'll see them again. Of that I'm certain. Now get some sleep Luna. You've earned it."

Luna gave on last yawn and then drifted away to the world of dreams.

-break

_Nico's Epilogue _

It was raining, but he didn't care as he stumbled through the mud running as fast as he could after his target. His body felt strange, no it was strange, it was different from before. His claws were gone and he walked on two legs, it was a completely foreign feeling.

"MADHOOF!" He yelled into the storm, his voice drowned out by the roaring thunder overhead. Ahead of him the strange creature that is his target turned back and then started running away again.

Nico stood up on two wobbly legs, catching hold of tree truck for balance. Snorting angrily he sprinted again, stumbling over roots and rocks, but he persisted. Up ahead Madhoof came to a stop, a raging river flowed ahead of the mad scientist, the width of the river too wide to jump. The doctor hesitated, but Nico did not and tackled the mad doctor into the raging waters. They fought, each one trying to drown the other.

Grabbing hold of the scientist's neck with his new appendages Nico tried to squeeze the life out of Madhoof, who randomly grabbed at his face in a poor attempt to escape his grasp. Madhoof's eyes rolled back into his head and Nico was about to finish the job when they collided into a rock in the middle of the river.

The impact broke some ribs causing Nico to release his grip. He went one way, hitting a sand bank that lead to the shore, while Madhoof was carried further down river, his body disappearing within seconds.

Nico crawled to shore, pain racking his body as he made it to the base of a big apple tree. His vision was fading fast, and he could hear the sound of footsteps in the mud. Another creature, female, kneed in front of him. Her face was… familiar.

"Oh God are you alright?" She asked as his breaths became more ragged. "Momma! Momma! Come quick! This fella's hurt!"

There was flash of green and white as an older woman peered around the tree truck and gasped.

"What in the Sam hell is he doing out here?" She asked kneeling down for a better look, she frowned noticing his injuries. "I'll go fetch Pa and one of the farmhands; you stay here and look after him Applejane!" The old woman yelled running off.

"I will," Applejane replied, lightning flashed behind her lighting up her features enough for Nico to see her clearly. He didn't know why, but she reminded him of Applejack.

"What's your name?" She asked him. More than likely to keep him awake, so he answered knowing it was important he stayed awake.

"Nico, Nico Vega, Patroller 088." She blinked, probably confused by what he said, her expression made him chuckle, which hurt to do.

"Well I'm Applejane Apple, and don't you worry Vega, I'm gonna take care you."

Nico chuckled again, earning an irritated look from his savoir. "What's so funny?" She demanded, "And stop laughing your ribs are broken!"

"Sorry," he said his vision fading fast, sweet Luna he was tired! "No pony calls me Vega, just Nico…"

Applejane looked at the man against the tree strangely as her Pa and Ma arrived with some ranch hands. She stared at the strange man; her brow frowned with confusion and curiosity.

"Did he say pony?" she wondered following after them.

-break **Stopping point**

_Dusk's Epilogue _

The night sky was dull and lacking its usual luster and beauty. A sad sight for any lover of the night for sure, but the most disturbing thing about this night was not the sky, but the moon. There was a shadow of pony's head on the moon.

Dusk lifted the newspaper with her magic again and read the headline, "Celestia to celebrate 980th Summer Sun Celebration in Cloudsdale!"

This disturbed her, because she's never heard of such an event and then there was today's date, or specifically the year 980 BL. She had no idea what BL meant, nor did any other pony, they simply answered that Celestia started the trend, but never gave a reason for it. Of course there was something far more disturbing then event that, no pony knew of Princess Luna. They have never heard of her, never seen her, heck they even say Celestia controls both the sun and moon!

"Still stargazing kid?" A voice said startling Dusk from her thoughts. She turned and greeted the tan Pegasus with brown braided mane with a nod. In the mare's forelegs was one of the two rainbow twins that had stumbled through the portal with her, it was the greyscale foal, now named Daring Do. The other with the rainbow mane was… missing.

When she had come through the portal she had been dropped right into the sky and proceeded to fall to the ground and ended up crashing through some cloud homes, it was there she lost the rainbow maned foal. From there Dusk continued her fall to the ground, using whatever magic she could to slow her fall. In the end she managed to pull off a teleport spell before she hit the ground and ended up crashing through her current hostess's and now proud mother of Daring Do, the Pegasus Tomb Raider.

"You should get some sleep, you looked tired, falling from the sky will do that you know." Tomb raider joked as she reentered the house. Dusk finished putting the last patch in the room and followed her inside. She was amazed by Tomb Raider's antique collection, dozens of artifacts lined the walls, all of them interesting and unique, but the most interesting to her was the most familiar one, a simple rusted helmet with the moon engraved on it.

Dusk kept quiet about the artifacts true origin, but she would know it anywhere, it was Luna's helmet. She touched the rusted steel lovingly, remembering her talks with the Princess of the Night, the lessons her father taught and all her friends back home.

She knew very well the portal hasn't just sent her to another place, but another place in time. She didn't know when or how, but she would get home.

A loud yawn escaped her mouth, promoting Dusk to hobble over to the spare bed for the night.

"Are going to sleep with that cloak on?" Tomb Raider asked her as she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over her. As Dusk rolled over on her side a single feather slipped out beneath covers and landed on the floor.

-break

He watched the Princesses fly ship depart with all their remaining soldiers tucked safety inside. They had lost a lot this day. They lost their home. Years of research and study and many good minds, even his most trusted partner Madhoof was gone, lost in time and space. He would probably never see him again, yet it was not defeat Hoofenstein felt, but victory.

For clasped in his magic was a single vile of blood, blood found by a late researcher on his way to the teleporter. The scrap of armor nearby confirmed it; it was Princess Luna's blood. Alicorn blood.

"This minor setback will prove to be a great blessing." Hoofenstein tucked the vile safety away as he walked to the east. He had a lot of work to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Night Patrol ch 22

By Foxgear

-break

One week as past since the Battle of Rainbow Factory and things have returned to their normal routine for Night Patrol, but their mood was gloomy at best. Only a few days ago they held the funeral for the fallen, Alto sang for them again, bringing many of them to tears.

For Luna the past week has been spent laying her bed, recovering from her magic exhaustion and undergoing physical therapy. During this time very few ponies have come to see her, about three ponies total, her sister, Applejack, and Nightingale.

Celestia came by every day to see how she was recovering and keep her up to day with what was going on in Canterlot, which was in a frenzy with the majority of the nobles gone, Blueblood was proving his worth though, keeping things as under control as best he could and keeping the lower noble houses from trying to usurp positions of power. Neither her or Celestia were sure what to do with the political situation in Canterlot right now, but there was a mountain of ideas to choose from and she was sure they would find the answer soon enough.

Applejack visited her every other day, going between her duties a Night Commander and checking up on Rawhide, who had been injured in battle. Seems he will lose his right eye. From what Applejack as told her Rawhide was taking it well, even jokingly saying it made him fiercer. Getting used to the lack of depth perception was another story as the report was he was having trouble navigating doorways.

And the final pony to visit her this week, but the one to visit the least, only once to be precise was Nightingale, though it wasn't during the normal visiting hours. Luna remembered it well; it was the night of the funeral after the ceremony. She had just been brought to her bed to rest when Nightingale came to her crying.

The wingless Pegasus had all but thrown herself before Luna, pleading for forgiveness for what happened to Dusk. For bringing the young unicorn along with her to the battlefield, she even blamed herself for Gadget's missing leg and his current state of depression. All of it was too much for Nightingale to bear and it was clear to Luna she was at the breaking point.

So she just held her, like a mother would new born foal, letting her cry into her coat as she rubbed her back. Eventually Nightingale fell asleep against her and Luna entered her dreams.

Once inside Nightingale's dream state, she watched Nightingale stand on the edge of a cloud, still wingless. The wingless mare trotted nervously in place and Luna knew what she was thinking and she had to help her no matter what.

"Long's way down isn't?" She said catching Nightingale by surprise. The wingless Pegasus looked down the first time and seemed to have a case of vertigo as she quickly stepped away from the edge. "It's frightening not being able to fly isn't? Makes you wonder how you so carelessly did it before doesn't it?"

Nightingale remained silent as she nodded her head. Luna wrapped a wing around her and brought her closer to the edge again.

"But you're not afraid of falling are you? No it's not the fall you fear, but the guilt, the look in other ponies' eyes as you pass by, the words they whisper when they think you're not there. That's what you afraid of, that's why you hid in the back of the crowd during the funeral, why you have avoided interacting with others ponies. You're afraid of what they will say about you, how they will judge you for your mistakes, it would be easier to jump wouldn't, then to see your friends turn against you. Believe it or not, I was in the same position not that long ago."

Nightingale turned to her with tears streaming down her face, "What do I do?" She croaked.

"I don't know," Luna admitted, "I can't promise you your fears won't come true. There will be some you will not take kindly to your actions, but I know this is not the answer. You are a strong mare Nightingale, you have endured a lot, and made your share of mistakes and you will make more, it's all part of life."

"It's not the others I care about though," Nightingale admitted, across from them two clouds appeared, Gadget on one, Fierce Fury on the other, "It's what they think that I'm afraid of."

Luna nodded in understanding, "I see, then you will have to speak to them, but only when you are ready too."

Nightingale nodded, wiping her tears, "I will, soon… thank you Princess."

Luna smiled, hugging her one last time as she exited the dream.

The following day Luna had found Nightingale gone from her bed and had inquired about her whereabouts from one of the staff. Seems the wingless Pegasus has been spending her time in the library sitting in front of the chess board in the library.

After Nightingale's visit no pony came to visit her other than her sister, probably so she could have her rest, but that was about to change! For today Luna felt she had the strength to move under her own power. She taking first steps in a week and nearly falling do her limbs being stiff, but after a few paces to get the blood flowing she could walk normally. She'd still have to take it easy till she was fully healed, but she could at least go and visit other ponies now and there was one she was desperate to see.

Entering the hall Luna made her way down toward the library, coming to a stop at the second to last door. She took a moment to smooth out her mane before knocking, receiving a weak "come in" and entered the room.

Inside was spartanly decorated, save for some armor and tools, the pony she was eager to see was lying on his bed. She smiled as she approached the bed; the nurse on duty bowed her head and silently left the room, leaving the two them alone.

"How are you doing?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. The pony on the bed laughed weakly and smiled back at her.

"I'm doing fine, throat hurts a lot, so does the rest of me, but I'll live according to the medics." Sixes replied shifting in his bed, so he could give a proper salute, Luna stopped him and levitated a glass of water over to him as he started to cough violently.

She frowned as she looked at the golden scar that ran down his throat. "That was foolish thing you did, eating the yellow Alicorn amulet, what were you thinking? Did you even give a thought as to what that thing might do to you?"

Sixes continued to quietly drink his water, drinking the entire glass before answering. "If I had known what the thing actually was I might have gave it something thought. I figured it was something like Gadget's gems and we eat those all the time. I kind of guessed this might have a little more punch to it, but as far as it being some ancient artifact, no clue."

Luna sighed; he was making it so hard to be mad at him right now. The Alicorn Amulet's were the stuff of myths, hardly any ponies knew they existed, of course Sixes and any other Rinin wouldn't know a thing about them. She couldn't blame him for not knowing what it was; still it was stupid of him to eat it.

"Has anypony come to visit you yet?" She asked as she circled around the room. Despite living only a few doors down this was the first time she'd been in this room since Sixes moved in. Before it was a guestroom for visiting royalty, it was supposed to be kept tidy to the highest quality. Good thing the former head maid wasn't alive to see its current state, she would not approve of Sixes housekeeping or his lack of housekeeping.

Sixes rolled to his other side, wincing sharply from his wounds, but he preferred to keep eye contact with his princess. "Fury stopped by and gave me a good chewing out, so did Overheat, and then there is Crusader he… well his visit was awkward." Sixes chuckled. "It's strange having a son just come out of nowhere, and all grown up too, it's hard to connect with him."

"He's only been a live a week, give it time." Luna advised knowing having such a thing thrust on anypony would be difficult to deal with. "Applejack told me Crusader has joined the newest batch of recruits with many other of the freed ponies. They will be quiet an addition to our ranks for sure."

"Maybe," Sixes grunted as he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. "They're not like us. They have memories and their own group functions separate from ours. I think many of them will wish to see the world denied them for so long. It's only a matter of time, till then we'll give them the proper skills to survive in this world."

Luna looked worriedly at her Night Commander's reflection in the mirror on the wall. "Is that your desire too Sixes? Do you wish to leave and see the world as well?" She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice, but she couldn't, the thought of her Night Patrollers leaving frightened her to her bones.

In the mirror Sixes turned so he was facing her back side, she didn't have the will to face him directly right now. "I'm right where I want to be Luna, I'm not going anywhere." He said with conviction, she quickly swiped her hoof to hide her tears of joy, but she couldn't stop laughing with happiness as she turned to face him, with what she was sure was a big stupid grin.

"That's quite a bold move saying my name without my title." She said jokingly, Sixes grinned at her as he wrapped himself in his covers.

"I think we can blame that on the medicine, probably making me loopy you know?" Sixes chuckled as his eyes began to flutter shut. "Doc says I need more sleep (YAWN) I think I'll catch a couple z's quick. You still having that feast for… what is it again?"

"It's the Hearth's warming eve festival. I'll be sure to have some food sent up to you." Luna giggled as Sixes falls asleep right in front of her. Quietly she pulled his blanket over the rest of his body and exited the room.

-break

Luna was salivating at the mouth when the smell of fresh baked bread reached her nose. She never quiet realized just how hungry she was now that she was recovering and with the kitchen in full swing she was sure the chefs wouldn't miss one little cupcake… or two… or maybe a whole pan.

Carefully tip toeing into the realm of delicious treats, Luna took pause to notice the kitchen was unguarded by its usual staff, leaving all the tasty treats at her mercy and while not as fun, she was hungry, so she took a plate of fresh hot cupcakes and gorged herself on them. It made her wonder though, where were the staff?

As she past a storage closet she heard something strange. Curious Luna pressed her ear against the door and heard… groaning?

"Is somepony in there?" She asked tapping on the door. There was a crash of something falling over and a clatter of hooves as the door swung open to reveal the head chief, and earth pony named Triple Chocolate, a thin mare with a dark chocolate coat and white mane, though she was looking rather red right now.

"Princess Luna! How… wonderful it is to see you! Is there something you need? A snack? A treat? A full course meal?" The mare said, frankly in a tone much higher than usual, leaving the princess curious and concerned as she tried to look past her into the storage room.

"What I have will do for now, but are you all right? You seem rather flustered?" Luna tried to poke her head behind the door, but Triple chocolate blocked her view every time!

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is fine! Nothing to see here as you can see!" Triple Chocolate said really fast, which only further drove Luna's curiosity.

"Then where are the other kitchen staff?" There was a musky scent in the air, different from any baked goods Luna had ever smelt before.

"On break!" Triple Chocolate replied quickly with a big nervous grin.

Luna's curiosity was quickly turning to annoyance. "All of them? Every single last pony is on break?" Triple Chocolate nodded. "Very well, I will leave you to it then."

As Luna walked away she heard Triple chocolate sigh in relief, before the earth mare knew what happened Luna forced the door open with her magic, earning gasp from the head chief with her turning deep dark shade of red as it was revealed Overheat was in the storage room… erect and suddenly that musky smell made a sense.

"I… ah…we…"

With her own blush Luna coughed into her hoof as she looked anywhere but at the two, "I'm…I'm just going to go. Please clean thoroughly when your done and some advice… use a different room."

Triple chocolate gave a shakily bow, honestly Luna was surprised she didn't faint from embarrassment.

Her appetite gone Luna decided she should probably go and check on Gadget. The inventor pony was the most effected by the last battle and losing a child was never easy, even if they might be alive. As Luna trotted past the infirmary she came to a stop spotting a strange pony standing outside the door, strange, being a relative term of course as most in Night Patrol were strange. She didn't recognize him, so he must be one of new arrivals.

The pony was orange with blue crystals on his joints, including his wings. He was looking into the infirmary where Emerald Cutter lay and she suddenly noticed the similarities between the two. Carefully she approached him, not wanting to scare him with her presence.

"Is there something you need help with?" She asked tapping the pony on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her with surprise, making a quick bow with his head before returning to watching Emerald Cutter. "What's your name?"

"Topaz Slicer," He replied solemnly, "Her brother, I was supposed to go with her when she and the others were being sent out for their "natural testing", but I was held back. They didn't want two ponies with the same genetic code in a group of ponies that were having their memories erased and meant to bread. At least they didn't want a mare and stallion with the same code." Slicer laughed, "They tried to separate the triplets, but that didn't turn out so well, the one brother they separated killed three researchers."

Luna's ears flattened, "I'm sorry. I wish we could have done something sooner."

Slicer shook his head, "No, what's important is that you did something in the end and put a stop to it all. Things are better this way. I'm kind of jealous that she doesn't have to remember what happened, yet sad because I know she'll never be the pony she was before. She's a new pony now, with a new life, she doesn't need to know about a long lost brother or anything like that."

"Still she's you sister…" Luna argued weakly, knowing he had a point. The past was the past and no pony could change that. Still it was hard to simply stand by and watch Slicer isolate himself from his only family. "Don't you at least want to interact with her? The old her maybe gone, but you can get to know the new her as friend and comrade at the very least."

"Maybe," Was all he said as he walked away, leaving Luna to wonder how many more ponies were in the same position. Lost in a new vast world, their former friends and family having no memory of them, it had to be hard, but at least they still had each other.

Her mood down Luna wondered about her own sister, Celestia, they have been spending a lot of time together since ousting the nobles and attacking the factory, on second thought maybe spending time together wasn't the right phrase. They've been in the same room and have been talking, but they haven't really just sat down, had cup of coffee and tea and just be sisters for a while.

As much as Luna loved being in the spot light again and gaining recognition among the common ponies. She knew it was only a matter of time before she and her sister crossed horns again. They had such different idea on how things should be and how things should be done that friction would only naturally come between them. Maybe if they took some time to actually talk to each other in a less political setting they could come to some agreements.

Making her way to the stairwell that divided the castle Luna debated who to see first, Gadget or Celestia; both were ponies of great importance to her, but one perhaps was in more need of her then the other right away. She turned heading for Gadget's room.

-break

Sitting in darkness with only the light glow of candle light to aid him in his planning sat Gadget at his work bench, before him a blank page. A wet quill floated above the paper, dropping tiny ink spots onto the paper staining it. He chuckled dryly, tears stinging his eyes, when Dusk was around he always had an idea on his mind, something he could invent or make better! It was like a river of endless possibilities!

Now though there was nothing. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know what he could invent or what he could improve, in fact he didn't care! He tossed his quill aside and slammed his head against his desk! It didn't matter anymore! What was the point when the one he was working so hard for was gone? He went through this once before when his wife died, now with Dusk gone… he knew long ago he wouldn't have the strength to keep on if she were to leave him too.

There was a knock on the door, but Gadget didn't bother to answer or even ask who it was. He just didn't care anymore.

"Gadget?"

His eyes snapped open recognizing Princess Luna's voice; her tone was heavy with concern and remorse. Her hooves clicked against the stone floor as she trotted over to him and touched him on the shoulder. He made no move to give any of the usual pleasantries.

"Are you…" She stopped midsentence, probably knowing the answer to her question already. "I know you're not in the best spirits right now and no sane pony would be after what happened, but are you really going to give up? Even if there were only one chance of seeing her again, wouldn't you want to take?"

"There isn't even a one in a million chance of me finding her," Gadget drawled emotionlessly, "I sent her tumbling through a portal that if I were even lucky could send her anywhere in the world and that would be if the thing had been working right, which it wasn't, so she's might be anywhere in the world and lost in time and then there the possibility of her being in another world entirely! Gotta thank Starswirl for figuring that one out!"

Gadget rose up, anger leaching into his voice. "The mere idea of finding one filly in such an equation would be one in infinity! I wouldn't even know where to start or even where or when to look! If she had died I could have at least had some closure! But no! The fucking universe saw it fit not only to take my wife from me! Steal my daughter's childhood! And now to just kick while I'm down send my child tumbling through space and time! Tell me princess! Tell me how life can be that fucking unfair! I know it isn't supposed to be fair, but there should be some balance right? Something to even it all out! There is no harmony without chaos, well what do I get for all this misery?" Gadget fell on his hunches. "What do I get for losing everything?"

Luna reached out her hoof, "Gadget…"

"Don't call me that!" Gadget yelled smacking her hoof away, "Do you know why I changed my name? Why I stopped being Starwind the Beardless?" Luna shook her head, Gadget laughed humorlessly. "I changed it after my wife was killed, not because I needed to hide, but because I needed to change. Red Soul, she died because I was always too busy inventing to beside her like I should have been. I decided that I would be Gadget, the inventor that looked after his family, not the one that ignored them. I guess I didn't really change did I? I was just as worthless of father as I was a husband."

"Don't you say that! Don't you say that!" Luna yelled grabbing Gadget by the shoulders. "You were the best father Dusk could ask for! She loved you! That's why she went back for you, because she wanted to protect you! You did the best you could, but sometimes even our best isn't enough, but you need to decide now is what are you going to do? Are you going to continue to be the father that failed her? Or will you be the one that never gave up looking for her?"

Gadget looked away from her, "Leave me… please… I…I need to think."

Luna nodded solemnly and left him.

Gadget crawled back up to his stool and looked at the blank paper and then to the picture of him and Dusk standing on the deck of the Moon Cutter. He looked to the paper again and dipped his quill in some ink and began to draw.

-break

Luna sighed deeply as she exited Gadget's room. A lot of ponies were in very dire emotional states and there was no way she would be able to deal with them all and stay sane. Helping a pony in a dream is one thing, she could see everything clearly there, all their fears lay bare before her and it was easier to help them where she could control the environment to further aid in their recovery.

Face to face was a different story. It wasn't easy, nor was it clear what needed to be done and even her own emotions were played against her as she had to stand and watch the pony torture themselves in the real world, where she had little control over what happened.

Taking a calming sigh Luna suppressed her fears on the matter. She could not break, at least not in a place like this; she needed to maintain a strong and calm image for her ponies. However she would be lying if she denied that she needed some help. Her thoughts wondered to her sister, making her smile, a visit with Celestia would do her good.

Trotting up the stairs to the west wing of the castle Luna entered Celestia's corridor and was preparing to knock on the door when she hears voices inside, voices as in more than one. Knowing it wasn't right to spy, but curious as to who could be in her sister's room she tapped the door open slightly and peered inside.

Scanning the room Luna spotted Celestia pacing in a circle in the center of her room, Crusader, the last experiment of Rainbow Factory stood in the center of her circle. Luna wondered want Celestia was doing, she was looking closely at the Rinin, asking soft questions she couldn't hear, but when Celestia had Crusader unfold his wing, she mimicked the motion, so her wing was parallel to his.

Luna blinked; uncertain of what she was seeing, but the wings were a perfect match, down to their size, shape and even the arrangement of the feathers, but the similarities didn't end there. They were even the same shade of white!

Curiosity driving her, Luna cast a spell to improve her hearing.

"So you were made with Sixes blood and a large white feather?" Celestia said puck a feather from her wing and comparing it to Crusaders. The similarities were uncanny.

"Correct, that is what… Sixes said."

Celestia frowned, "Are you afraid to call him father?"

Crusader's brow frowned at the question, "No, I have called him that several times and he has said little to protest it and I have even visited while he was recovering, but… it was awkward. I don't think either one of us is really confrontable with the situation. I was created from his blood without his consent; my appearance is almost identical to his. I am more of a clone then a son."

"You shouldn't say that about yourself, you are a your own pony, though you like the other Rinin were brought into this world different that doesn't make you any less than a pony born naturally." Celestia smiled as she wrapped her wing around him. "I can't speak for Sixes and what his feelings on the matter of you being created from his blood are, but for me, I would enjoy having a son once again."

Luna quickly ducked away from the door, not even bothering to close it as she sprinted away. Her heart racing in her chest as she flew down the steps, her mind a maelstrom of emotions, one part of her was happy and excited about the news, but the other part was not so joyous, dare she say she was jealous? If so what was she jealous of?

These thoughts plagued her as she retreated into her room and locked the door. Hissing as her sore legs screamed at her for running when her body wasn't ready to. Hobbling over to the mirror she levitated her comb and some water and began washing her hair; the action calming her by its mundanity.

"Perhaps I shall stay here till the feast begins," She reasoned looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at it the reflection the motion looking faked and forced as she pulled hard on her comb, working the knots of her hair loose.

For a moment her pupils appeared silted, she blinked wondering if she was just seeing things. She shrugged after seeing her normal eyes and resumed her task of combing her hair.

-break

The hour of the feast as come and all of Night Patrol was in attendance or at least most of them with a few exceptions. Namely Gadget, which left Nightingale worried and relieved at the same time. She was fully intending on speaking with the inventor, but first there was a pony she was doubly eager to speak with and right now she was having a hard time locating him.

"Have you seen Fierce Fury?" She asked a random pony who shook his head. The noise in the main hall was deafening, she could barely hear anything with all the chatter.

Weaving through the crowd Nightingale passed by the Royal sister's chairs and gave a meek wave to Princess Luna, who waved back with a small smile. Celestia was preoccupied with a four tier tall multi favored cake, but she did wave a chocolate stained hoof in her direction.

The heat of the room rising with the number of bodies, Nightingale made for one of the many balconies for some fresh cool air. She sighed with relief as the night air cooled her sweaty coat.

Falling on her haunches she looked up to the night sky, the star were bright tonight with a few thick clouds to block the view, she wished she could touch them as she reached for the sky with her hoof.

Nightingale sat there for several minutes completely tuning out the world until she heard the sound of wings. She looked and spotted Fierce Fury gliding through the sky, performing a set of advance aerial moves. She gasped in awe, cheering for the Rinin as he glided down to her, landing right in front of her! Her cheeks burned at how close he was to her.

"Um… hi…" She said laming, mentally kicking herself for such a stupid greeting. She was acting like a love sick teenager! She was a love struck full grown mare! Some class was expected.

"Good evening," Fury greeted looking around the balcony. "Why are you out here and not at the party?"

"Why are you out here flying and not enjoying the party?" She shot back, once again kicking herself, first she comes off lame, now rude? Why not just throw liquor in his face!

For several awkward seconds Fury stared at her and all her hopes were fading with each passing second, salvation only coming when he sighed and looked away. "I just needed to be alone and think for a bit is all," He answered.

Nightingale smiled, moving around to his right side, "Me too, still a bit noisy in there for my current mood. Would you mind taking me up there for a while?"

Fury looked up spotting the clouds in the sky. He looked to her back, where the scars of her wings marred her coat.

He nodded and took off the ground, hovering over Nightingale as he wrapped his front legs around her midsection, his claws interlocking tightly to keep her secure. With a little effort he managed to lift both of them off the ground and up into the sky.

The sight of the ground growing further and further away brought tears to her eyes, from up here, everything seemed so tiny, yet large at the same time. In one direction the everfree forest stretched on forever, in another the lights of Canterlot castle glowed in the darkness, and throughout the country side little huddles of huts glowed with candle light, it was amazing!

"Is this high enough?" Fury asked dropping onto a big fluffy cloud. Nightingale nodded ecstatic as she jumped onto the white fluff, rolling around and throwing bits of cloud into the air like a foal in snow. She froze once she realized what she was doing and lying on her back she looked back to Fury who was smiling at her.

"Yeah this is high enough," She answered face burning read as she rolled on to her belly. "It… I… I miss this, being in the sky that is. I was born in the sky after all, so it just kind of natural, but… well you know. Thank you, thank you for bringing me up here."

Fury nodded as he took a seat at the edge of the cloud and looked out into the distance. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't an awkward one. Nightingale made her way over to the red Rinin and sat down next to him, following his gaze she saw he was staring at the moon; they sat there not saying anything for quite some time.

"I'm glad," Fury said suddenly, breaking away from the moon to look at her. "I'm glad I was able to help you. I know it's been hard for you, since the Crystal Empire, I was your squad mate there and I wasn't able to help you, in fact if it wasn't for what you did. We all would have died there." Fury reached out with his claw and touched her scars, regret written clearly on his face as he starred at his own claw, the claw he had lost two talons on and had somehow grown back. "I wish I could help you more."

"I was just doing what needed to be done, nothing more, and nothing less. Even if I were to go back, I would do the same thing again, though maybe I would try to avoid the changeling that got my wing. Too bad that's not a time travel spell that Pegasus can use." She laughed, earning a small smirk from Fury. "So I've told you what was bugging me, how about you tell me what's bugging you? It's only fair right?"

That was fair right? You dump your problems on a pony, you listen to their problems and it just happens that Nightingale really wished to hear what was bothering the red Rinin.

"Really I find the whole thing silly to be so bent out of shape about," Fury began, "But it does bother me, what those basterd in that factory did to me. I don't know if you heard, but I was once a Pegasus named Ferocious, I was an orphan in Canterlot before they took me and that's all I know. I've been wondering what he was like, what were his dreams? I've never had much ambition for such things, there is no dream or goal I'm working towards, no destiny that I want, but yet, after seeing Crusader receive a mark. I find myself wanting one."

"You want a mark to tell you your destiny?"

Fury shook his head, "No, not that. Crusader got his mark after declaring who he was, he who had been alive for only a day, knew who he was and me? I'm not sure anymore. Am I Ferocious the foal robbed of his life and freedom or am I 1330, an experiment that's will never know it's purpose, or am I Fierce Fury, the Night Patroller?" Fury chuckled humorlessly, "Like I said, the whole thing is stupid. After all why should it matter right?"

"Well," Nightingale began, "Why can't you be all three? They are you and you are them and together they make you. It reminds me of a story my mother told me about the phoenix, when a phoenix dies and is reborn is it the same phoenix? Does it remember its past life or does it start a new? I think the same thing applies to you."

"A phoenix huh, sounds about right. So what was the answer? What does the phoenix do?"

Nightingale smiles, "I think it decides to remember its past, but not let it hold him back."

He smiled at her, butterflies fluttered in Nightingale's stomach as he wrapped a wing around her, sweet Luna she wished he understood Pegasus customs right now!

"It's getting late and a bit chilly, are you ready to go back down?" He asked her as she snuggled against the warmth of his coat. A mischievous smile played on Nightingale's lip making Fury raise a brow at what she could be thinking.

"Actually," She said, "There is one something else I would like to do up here."

"And that is?"

Nightingale looked up into Fury's eyes, the light of the moon washing over them as she rose up and kissed Fury's lips. At first he didn't respond, she hung on at least wanting get as much as she could out of this moment and when her heart was on the verge of breaking he pushed back.

-break

It was late in the night or maybe it was early morning, he didn't know, but it didn't matter he was too happy. The happiest he's been in the past week. For tucked lovingly between his hooves as his last and only hope of ever communicating with his daughter again. All of his hopes rested into a single magic book.

Gadget, no Starwind, smiled at his newest creation, it wasn't a machine or gizmo like his other inventions. It was just paper intertwined with a number of advanced spells. Spells he had to barrow from a certain bearded unicorn, but he put his one sided rivalry aside just this once or maybe forever. He wasn't sure yet, the point is he had done it!

Collecting the book embroiled with the mark for infinity, Dusk's mark, Starwind carried the simply object like it was a national treasure as he slowly made his way to Dusk's room, the sound of his new metal leg thumping against the stone floor. Another invention he's just completed, which lead him to discover an even more amazing idea, but it would have to wait.

Standing outside her bed room door Starwind looked at his daughter's toys and decorations, cataloging everything into his mind, since it would be the last time he would be able to enter after this.

Levitating the book onto the bed, Starwind touched the sheets one last time. His plan was simple. He knew were ever Dusk was or whenever she was, she would no doubt return here to her last home and when she did this book would be waiting for her; a lifeline for her to call. Anything written in the book would be sent to his book in the other room, it was designed to send messages through time and space and even beyond worlds, if such a thing is possible.

It was a big stupid and illogical gamble, but what did he have to lose for it, one night's sleep? He laughed; he would give up a thousand night's sleep to see his daughter again. Of course there was something to lose, to keep the book safe from time and thieves; he had to lock it away in her room with spells to keep out the elements, the decay of time, and anypony that didn't share his DNA. The room would be sealed, locked in time, and it could not be entered again if the seal was broken. That was the funny thing about time spells; they could only be used once.

"Goodbye Dusk, sweet dreams, where ever you are."

His last goodbyes said, Starwind the Beardless sealed away his daughter's room, leaving it just as she had left it.

Solemnly he walked back to his desk and stared at his book with his own mark and waited.


	23. Chapter 23

Night Patrol ch 23

By Foxgear

-break

Luna stood on the deck of the Moon Cutter looking wistfully out into the open sky and the land below. This was the first time in the history of Equestria that the ponies would visit the Griffon Kingdom without an invading army. For this was the first of what was hopefully the beginning of a long alliance. She just hoped arriving by airship wasn't over doing it. The world was still getting used to such things, even if it's been two years since they've been invented.

Two years, how time flies. To think it has been that long since she first formed night patrol, now they were much larger than she ever imaged. Monster attacks in Equestria were nearly nonexistent and a swell of new villages were popping up all over the country. Not only that but villages were growing larger and becoming towns and towns to cities. Why just this past year the pegasus have begun building a brand new floating city named Cloudsdale and a band of earth and unicorn ponies were planning on building a new city they called Manehatten, they called the city of the future, wanting only the latest innovations technologies to build their city. Unfortunately they were a few years off, bricks and mortar was much harder to come by then clouds and then there was the matter of funding such an endeavor.

Some ponies have come asking them for money and such to help them in their goals. The matter had been a tricky one, one that put her and Celestia at odds for several weeks. Celestia was in favor of supporting the projects offering both some of their own personal funds and some tax benefits.

Luna's option on the matter was quiet different. She didn't want to give any pony support. Well a seemly cold hearted approach, it was what she believed was best for all ponies as a whole. After all if they helped one groups of ponies, but not another, how would that be fair? They either help all or none and she choose none, if ponies wanted to build a city they could build a city, they certainly weren't going to stop them, but they weren't going to tax the rest of the country for something many had no say or part in.

That had only been one of a few issues she and her sister had locked horns on. Another much more complex issue was the question of Equestria's military, which was basically her night patrol and while Celestia has taken on more royal guards, now numbering twenty guards, she was still lacking what would be considered a standing army. A position she and her night patrollers have been reluctant in officially accepting.

Luna wished that was the only thing involved with this issue, but sadly it was not. Many ponies, nobles, business owners and many others of some standing have been whispering or more like calling for Celestia to make a night patrol of her own or as they called it the EUP, The Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasi pony Platoons.

The night the noble houses were burned to the ground had scared many and left even more distrustful of her and her dragon ponies, which in turn made things worse for the bat ponies that she was trying to reunite and recruit as dragon ponies and bat ponies look very similar from a distance.

So far Celestia had denied the need for such a force as the EUP, calming night patrol did that job well enough, which Luna eternally thanked her sister for, it wouldn't do to have two armies for one nation.

Still Luna had her own worries about the matter. As Sixes had told her many of the ponies they saved from Rainbow factory had left to wonder the world, though she worried for their safety she was proud of their choices and let them know they were always welcomed back home.

No it wasn't the ones that left that worried her, but the ones that stayed. They were fiercely loyal to her, so loyal that some would not even take orders from Celestia unless she was there to approve it. Two years of peace has taken its toll on Celestia's warrior reputation among the patrollers, as she once again stayed seated on the throne of Canterlot dealing with matters of infrastructure and foreign relations.

Important matters no doubt, but to the patrollers fighting monsters and bandits on a daily basis, it was not surprising their respect for her as waned. She tried to show Celestia still had the strength she displayed during the Battle of the Crystal Empire and the Battle of Rainbow Factory by sparring with her sister, but it backfired.

Celestia was still strong, but she wasn't getting any stronger, she wasn't training seriously. In their last bout she managed to even best Celestia in their spar, while Celestia laughed it off and returned her new routine of meeting officials and other important ponies. Luna was left standing alone in the field, the distance growing between them once again.

"Princess Luna, we've arrived."

"Oh, thank you Sixes," She said shaking her mind free of her thoughts. If there was one thing she was glad about it was that Sixes stayed by her side as he promised. He's kind of become her personal knight of sorts and a bit more, but he mostly retained a professional composure around her while on duty. However one thing that has changed about him was the fact he now had a mark, six interconnected red slash marks adorned his flank and he was proud of them, saying each mark represents a pony he cares deeply for. Jokingly Luna asked if she was one of them and he replied of course.

Joining them on the stairs of unloading platform was one of the newer night hunters, Nightingale, the pegasus underwent the rigorous training to achieve the rank of elite and proved herself beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was deserving of the title and it was on that day she finally accepted Starwind's gift to her, a pair of mechanical wings.

The wings were shiny silver and acted and preformed as or if not better than Nightingale's original wings. They were designed to operate using her pegasus magic to achieve flight, but also had some… extra features, such as built in blades and gem missiles if Luna heard Starwind's explanation correctly. Either way she had endured much physical therapy to successfully use the new wings and almost had to completely relearn how to fly.

Nightingale received a ton of support from her fellow patrollers, but one in particular stood out and that was Fierce Fury. The rumor of the castle of late was that the two were in a sort of relationship, one that they have kept well hidden. On such matters Luna reasoned as long as they didn't ignore their duties, it was not her business what they did while off duty.

Stepping off the stairs Luna was greeted by the Griffon Royal Guard, a gruff silver and white griffon step forward from the group and greeted her with a bow, which she returned, he was the current King of Griffon stone, King Silverous Quailitcus the third.

"Greetings to you, Princess Luna of Equestria, I hope your journey was a favorable one?" The King greeted with a smile and an open claw. She smiled and set her hoof in the King's grasp and shook it as they pecked each other's cheeks in the traditions griffon greeting.

"My trip was a glorious one my dear King, your land hold much beauty from the sky. I hope I will be offered the chance to get a closer look at them after our meeting."

"Of course my dear Princess, I will have my son Silvercuis will show you our lovely valleys after our talks. I would love to do so myself, but you know how it is running a country." The King laughed as they walked side by side up to the palace, their guards glaring suspiciously at one another every step of the way.

As they entered the throne room Luna took notice of the murals on the walls, depicting former kings and rulers and much of the griffon's history, it was all really fascinating to her since despite being alive at the same time as the former rulers she and her sister rarely interacted with the griffons of the times. The reason of course had been simple, war.

After a unicorn prince and princess fell under the effects of love poison the kingdom had been thrown into chaos with the noble class fracturing and falling to disarray and the pony clans have gone into all-out war with each other once again. Thankfully the clan wars didn't last long as one clan, the steel feather clan, led by General Typhoon a decedent of commander Hurricane quickly took charge and reunited the kingdom, only to declare war on the griffons not two days after unifying the ponies again.

Later it was discovered the prince and princess and General Typhoon were all under Discords sway, but that mattered little to the griffons, who had lost many lives in the war that lasted for more than ten years.

After she and Celestia banished Discord they tried to reconcile with the griffons, but the wounds were too fresh and the King, Silverous Quilitcus the second was in no mood for treaties. He had agreed to end the war, but remained openly hostile to Equestria. He never attacked them directly, but he made sure spread the word around to other kingdoms that Equestria was not to be trusted, which deeply hurt their trade. Equestria had become isolated from the world, never trying to reach out and no one ever offered.

That was why this meeting was so important. This was their chance become part of the world again, to show every pony that they were not bad ponies and that they only desired friendship and prosperity. A very hard sell, but Luna was up for the job, she just wished Celestia could have come with her, but it was decided that one princess shall remain on the throne when the other leaves the country as a security measure. That way if things went south Equestria would still have one of its leaders.

"Care for a drink, Princess?" The King offered breaking Luna of her thoughts. She nodded taking the glass with her magic, secretly checking it for any abnormalities, finding none she took a sip and was quiet surprised by the taste. The drink was bubbly and fizzy and tasted like candy!

"What is this?" Luna asked amazed by the beverage, it was like nothing she's ever tasted before! "It tastes like lemonade, but so much better!"

The Griffon King chuckled with amusement of Luna's reaction, it was a common face whenever a pony tasted their special brew, but one that never got old. "We call it punch. It's made from mixing juice with soda pop, a carbonized water of sorts; it's a rather addicting taste, though unhealthy if one drinks it too often. The sugar you know."

Luna gulped down her glass with an exasperated sigh, "Indeed. I would trade a hundred gold bits for a barrel to take home for my sister if you would be willing to part with it."

"Why of course! Why for a hundred bits I would give you fifty barrels!" Silverous joyfully boasted, "However if you wish to produce your own produce we will have to discuss some royalty rights for the recipe."

Smiling as a servant refilled her glass Luna tapped her hoof on the table, Nightingale arrived at her side and handed her a scroll, "Then I am to assume the trade bargaining has begun?"

Silverous smirked, his own accountants and advisors appearing around him like a protective shield. "Indeed it has, now on the exchange rate between gold bits and silver shackles, I believe the current exchange is two bits for one silver?"

The smile Luna had been sporting dropped. (Two gold bits for one silver shackle, how could this be?) "Pardon me my good king, but last I heard gold was more valuable then silver is it not?"

"Oh it is my dear princess, it is," Silverous chuckled tossing two gold bits in his claws, "But I should clarify, two Equestrian gold bits are worth one silver shackle. You see Princess Luna, your coins only contain fifty percent gold, while mine contain one hundred percent silver. The current gold markets are not helping either."

"I see, it is something I must take into consideration then as we parley," Luna replied, feeling uneasy about decline of her countries currency. "Let us continue."

"Lets," Silverous grinned, his eyes practically dollar signs.

-break

Luna flopped onto her guest bed with a long sigh; she was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The trade talks went ok, but not great, she wouldn't be going home with proclamations of besting the griffon king of bartering in heated debate. At best she got an equal exchange of goods, but she felt Silverous had gotten the better deal in the end. He hadn't asked for much, just seeds of various fruits and grains and some of their metal forging methods.

In return Luna gained permission to fly ten miles into griffon air space when pursuing monsters and such without needing permission and gained the manufacturing rights to produce copies of the griffon's armor.

Being able to cross the border with little hassle would greatly benefit them and it would allow them to interact better with the griffon border towns, which in the long term would allow them better work with their griffon neighbors. Though she had a feeling the new council wouldn't see it that way. They probably wouldn't understand the need for learning the griffon's armor crafting methods.

Luna could already feel the headache forming as she imagined trying to explain how learning bettering their armor for their flying units would be nothing but a plus, but they would probably argue that their current armor was already superior. A fact she would not argue, since yes their armor was made of better materials, but the form was proving to be outdated, especially for those with wings. Despites Starwind's brilliant designs he was hard press to make an armor that was universally liked by both pegasi and rinin ponies.

Of course there was other terms they had yet to agree on, this was just the opener for things to come, but none the less no pony would be hundred percent happy with her no matter what terms and trades she could managed to get from the griffons.

"Rough day Princess?" Nightingale joked emerging from the bath. "I know it's been awhile, but you shouldn't be out of shape already, it wasn't that long of a walk."

After their debates King Silverous's son, Silvercuis, took them for a tour around the griffon country side as promised. Much of the griffon kingdom was mountain peaks and cliffs with pockets of trees and valleys here and there. Overall it was a fun and exciting flight, but the shifting winds that whirled around the mountains were too dangerous for ponies that didn't know their patterns. So Silvercuis argued for them to walk back to the palace while they waited for the wind to die down, which did not happen for several hours.

"We were out for most of the afternoon, and well it was beautiful scenery I was unprepared for such an adventure after such a rigorous debate. Besides I'm certain I would have maneuvered fine through the wind storm if given the chance." Luna huffed; she didn't blame the prince for his caution, if she were by some chance to get her hurt would be his head at stake. She wouldn't blame him if something did happen, but in tense times like this even a minor accident could seem like an assassination attempt.

Nightingale shrugged and carried on with drying her mane. There were more than enough rooms in the castle that everypony in their party could have had their own, but for security reasons it was decided that Nightingale would stay in the Princess's room, while Sixes returned to the Moon Cutter, which was docked in the courtyard just below their window. If the need should arise Sixes could be here in six seconds. He made it a point that the griffon royal guards knew that.

"Do you have tomorrow's schedule ready?" Luna asked as she settled down for some sleep, usually she would be awake at this hour, but it wouldn't do to fall asleep during her talks with the king, so she forced herself to follow a day schedule.

Nightingale nodded, though looked a little wary as she read the events King Silverous had planned for them. "Yes, tomorrow we will be attending a tournament."

Her ears flopped down at the mention of the tournament as did Nightingale's, not surprising really. The last kingdom they visited was the Crystal Empire and things hadn't gone well after the tournament there. Some were still recovering from the scars of that battle.

"I'm sure there is nothing to fear Nightingale. I highly doubt there will be another… situation like before." Luna tried to assure her, or maybe she was trying to reassure herself. "It's not like we are participating this time, we are just here to enjoy the games."

"We were just spectators last time to," Nightingale reminded her. "You know as well as I do that the griffons respect two things, gold and strength, they've seen unimpressed with our gold, so they will no doubt call for a test of strength under the guise of friendly competition."

Luna hummed as she recalled the griffon traditions and Nightingale was right, they have a history of doing such things, but, "True, but griffon follow the rule of three and we only have two warriors as I cannot fight in the tournament as it would be unfair. We'll be fine as long as no pony discovers our back up."

Topaz Slicer, one of the ponies rescued from rainbow factory two years ago and the forgotten brother of the night hunter Emerald Cutter was their back force for this trip. He joined the patrollers right away and with Nightingale ascended to the title of night hunter quickly due to his skills. He had quite the talent for slashing his opponents to pieces. Though his relationship with his sister was still a budding friendship at best, his attempts to connect with her have been limited, but it was not Luna's place to judge his behavior in the matter.

"If we can just keep his presence here secret I doubt we will have to worry about any tournaments this trip."

"Whatever you say Princess," Nightingale said sounding unconvinced as she crawled into her own bed.

As Luna wiggled into her sheets for a good night's sleep she never noticed the small shadow fly out of the window above her.

-break

The morning found Luna tired and haggard, no matter how much she tried the Princess of the Night just could not get used to the daylight hours. She didn't even know why they had to be up so early, the tournament wasn't until the afternoon, sure there was breakfast, but she could have easily had a late brunch instead. Of course that wasn't the only thing bothering her this morning as the King had offered her a "Present" to wear.

"I cannot believe he sent this!" Luna said flabbergasted at the sight of the beautifully designed silver saddle Arabia saddle with a dark blue skirt that was just hair darker then her coat. "He must be aware what such clothing means! Right?" She asked the only other pony in the room, which was Nightingale and she didn't want anything to do with this.

"Perhaps he just misunderstood the culture differences." Nightingale reluctantly replied as she read the King's note. From what she read, the King meant no ill will with his gift, he was just being generous. He probably didn't know what saddles of this design were intended for and hopefully the rest of the griffons wouldn't know either. "It would be an insult to refuse it you know."

Luna sighed, knowing her guard was right; it was too late to get word to the king. He was already at the arena waiting for her, no doubt already boasting about his gift to her, if she showed up without it on, it would be rude at best and possibly ending their budding alliance at worse.

"Well help me get it on then; perhaps I can use this to my advantage later after I inform Silverous on our customs."

Strapping the saddle to her back Luna allowed Nightingale to tighten the leather belt under her belly, requiring her to suck in her gut for the strap to be tightened to properly. She had to admit the saddle suited her nicely and the skirt did add a little dramatic flair when she walked.

"Perhaps I should do something with my hair. What do you think Nightingale?" The Night Hunter gave her a dead eyed stare in response. "Right not your thing."

Nightingale coughed into her hoof, "Yes, well your hair is a floating mass of energy, so there's not much to work with anyway, how about some earrings instead?" She held up a pair of sliver moon shaped earrings for Luna to see. The princess took them in her magic and examined them.

"These will do nicely," Luna complemented attaching the jewelry. "Come we will be late, I'm sure Sixes has paced a trench into the floor by now."

-break

The griffon arena was like all places in the griffon kingdom on a cliff, several cliffs to be exact. The arena its self was a large open space filled with tall pillars of stone and wood and several smaller platforms for ground fighting, but the vast majority of it was for air combat, which makes sense as griffons were master fighters on land and in the air.

The seating was spread out around the arena in four sections that formed a large circle. Each set of stands were carved into a surrounded cliff face and connected with several bridges running between them. The stands were set in four different sections, commoners, lesser nobles, high nobles, and royalty.

Naturally as a royal guest Luna would be seated next to the King and his kin, which comprised his only son Silvercuis. Both griffons greeted her and her entourage with a nod as she took her seat next to the king. The seat usually reserved for the Queen. An uneasily feeling settled in Luna's stomach at the thought of the griffon king being enthralled with her.

A complete logical fallacy, there was no way the king could have any real feelings for her, but politically? That was possible. Hopefully that wasn't the case. She's hate to start a war by refusing his proposal.

"A lovely day isn't it Princess Luna?" Silverous said handing her a glass of wine, which she accepted. "And I must stay you do look rather lovely in that saddle. I wasn't sure if it was an appropriate gift, but the Queen of Saddle Arabia assured me it would be appreciated."

"Queen Rahla suggested the gift?" That was surprising; Luna has not seen the queen in many years, not since the gala before her… incident with Yellowblood. She wondered how the queen was doing. At that time the queen had been a young princess about to be married.

Silverous nodded, "Oh yes, I had her here as a guest not too long ago, in fact she was the one that convinced me to accept your suggestions for our meeting. Did you know she's a grandmother already? At age fifty! Can you believe it?"

"Fifty… she's that old already?" Luna gasped as the king nodded.

"Indeed, sad to say, but her health seems to be in decline. She was awfully weak last I saw her. Some new aliment has struck her and it seems to be slowly killing her, but don't worry. She says she's lived a happy life and wanted me to give you her regards. I'm afraid she's not expected to last past the summer."

Her throat suddenly became dry. "Why did she not tell me? I would have come and seen her; perhaps we could have found a cure or something. We have some of the greatest magicians of the century in Equestria we could… we could have done something. "

"I'm afraid I don't entirely understand her reasoning, but perhaps she just wanted to spare you the trouble. After all Alicorns live much longer lives than normal ponies or griffons for that matter. What is one more death to such a long lived being?"

He had a point. She and her sister have met many ponies in their long lives and many of them are gone, taken by time. Maybe it was easier to simply let them slip by, after all she hadn't thought about Queen Kahla for years, her being gone wouldn't affect her life anymore in death as it had in life, but yet it still felt like she was losing a good friend.

"I sense I have made the mood sour, come let us enjoy the games, please tell me what you think of our warriors. Do you think they are a match for yours?"

Wanting any kind of distraction Luna focused her attention on the match below between two griffons, a red and white griffon with the body of a hawk and mink and a black and grey griffon with the body of a raven and a panther.

Both were skilled fighters to be sure, defiantly on par with any of her standard patrollers, but… "Their good Silverous and equal match for any night patroller, but a night hunter would fly circles around them."

"I see," The king said stroking his goatee, "And I am to assume a night hunter is a… elite knight of sorts, such as my talon knights?" Luna nodded and his grin widened. "A bold calm and one I would love to wager on. What say you to a little friendly competition between our guards? I'm assuming you have some of your… night hunters with you?"

She knew this was coming and she had almost walked straight into it! "Only two I'm afraid, not enough for a traditional three on three match, you know what they say, one is boring, two is ok, but three perfect."

"True, very true," Silverous said, Luna really didn't like his tone, "But I'm sure you would have a… backup guard? Say one on you ship? In case things were to go south he could swoop in and secure your escape."

Luna's eyes narrowed at the king, he knew, he knew Topaz Slicer was on the ship, but how did he know? Could he have sent someone to check the ship? No. Even if it was docked on griffon land, the moon cutter was basically an Equestrian embassy; taking one step on it could be considered an act of war. Also Topaz would have reported any spies to her, meaning the king had found out another way, perhaps a spy in her room? Possible, but she had checked for such things before falling asleep and found nothing of the sort.

"Well princess am I wrong?" He urged.

She could deny it and settle this matter. She doubted Silverous would take the time to actually check the ship for Topaz Slicer just to call her buff, it would be the smart thing to do, to lie, but is would also be the cowardly thing too. Right now she was feeling pretty mirthed about being spied on.

"Your deductions are correct my dear King, but what will the terms of the wager be?" If the King wanted to play this game she would play it, but she would make him pay for taking her lightly. "I was thinking we both wager our term for trade and for every match won the other has to agree to the terms, with no amendments."

"A bold wager, but I except," Silverous shook her hoof, marking the agreement. "I shall fetch my finest warriors."

"I hope you do." Luna shot back, there was collective gasp from the crowd as she and her guard left to fetch Slicer.

-break

Sixes, Nightingale, and Slicer all stood at attention in the arena pits with Luna pacing in front of them, she was a whirlwind of emotions from angry, to irritated, back to angry and then apologetic.

"I have messed up." She admitted coming to a stop. "I've let my emotions control my thoughts and actions, instead of doing what I should have done. Now you three must put your lives on the line for my mistake. The griffon's battles always go for life or death and the mere turning of a claw could decides your fates should you find yourselves at your opponents mercy. Not that I expect you to lose, but I must be frank about what could happen.

Take heart in knowing that you can defend yourselves with little worry of political back lash to Equestria, if you feel you have no choice you can kill your opponent, you are allowed to do so. This is not a friendly match between to two nations; this is a blood match for fancy. Remember that."

"Aye ma'am," Sixes saluted, he could feel Luna's eyes linger on the golden veins on his neck, even after two years the effects of eating the yellow alicorn amulet were still clearly visible. Gadget or Starwind described it a sort of a magical scar. "We won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Luna replied as she left for the stands, leaving the three of them alone to wait for the matches to begin.

"So," Nightingale said aloud after several minutes of silence passed, weren't the games supposed to have started by now? "How are things with you and Crusader? Still not connecting?"

Sixes huffed, not really wanting to talk about his artificially created son. He cared for the white rinin, though more as a comrade then a son he would admit and he has told Crusader such after several awkward attempts to bond. Course he wished that's where it ended, but it didn't. The feather Hoofenstein used to help create Crusader was in fact Celestia's, meaning Crusader was also her son, and she played the role of parent much better than he did.

The solar princess spent time with the boy, trained him, and taught him about the world. The two have become rather attached to each other, Crusader served as Celestia's personal guard where ever she went, though their true relationship was kept from the public. Sixes was fine with all this, he was glad Crusader had anypony to connect with, but he wished his son would stop trying to force him and Celestia together. He could understand his son's desire for them to be a true family, but the whole thing was just too much for him and he's been accepting as many away missions as they could be offered.

"Fine, everything is fine, he's guarding Celestia as she tours the developing cites." Sixes answered Nightingale's question. Under the pegasi's skeptical glare he avoided direct eye contact, not that it would make a difference, everypony in night patrol knew his feelings on the matter. He just wished they'd stop asking about it.

"How are things with Fury?" He shot back, getting a stunned silence and blush for his jab.

Nightingale turned up her head and looked away, "None of your business."

"Take your own advice then next time," Sixes replied knowing that Fury's and Nightingale's relationship really wasn't his business, but Fury made it habit to keep him up to date on it whenever they were off duty. Another thing he wished would stop happening.

"So who's up first?" Sixes asked, wanting to break away from the personal chatter. "I was thinking I should go first."

"Traditionally griffons compete in ranks, starting with the lowest rated to the highest in a team setting." Topaz Slicer stated earning looks of surprise from his teammates. "What? I had to do something well waiting on the ship and I figured we're in griffon country might as well learn about griffons."

Sixes blinked shaking his head with a smirk. "You're always eager to learn. Sometimes I wish I was still so energetic about the world." He laughed, earning some strange looks from him comrades, but he didn't mind. He stilled learned and liked to learn things, but he wasn't as aggressive about as he had been. "So how do we decide who goes first? We are all technically the same rank."

"If combatants are of the same rank then the junior will go first followed by the senior by years of service, so first to fight would me," Topaz pointed to himself, "Followed by Nightingale and then you Commander Sixes."

Satisfied that their lineup was already to go, Sixes ordered his fellow night hunters to remain quiet as they waited for the matches to begin. Each of them going through a set of stretches that they all did before going out on a mission, such as flexing claws and wings, testing their breath magic, etc., it was a simple way to ensure everything was working properly.

Outside a gong rung and the doors opened, allowing them access to the arena. Together they walked out; heads held high, eyes focused as they marched. At this moment they represented all of Equestria, but more importantly they represented Luna.

"No pony loses a match, were going to crush these guys and if things go south like in the Crystal Empire, we grab Luna and book it to the Moon Cutter, let nothing get in your way." Sixes whispered as they come to the edge of the cliff, their opponents were waiting on the other side for them.

"Slicer, you're up, don't let us down."

Topaz nodded breaking away from the group to land of a pillar in the middle of the arena.

-break

The griffon that broke from the griffon ranks was the same red and white griffon fighting from earlier. Meaning he was already warmed up and filled with adrenaline. Judging from his lack of heavy breathing Topaz would surmise that these matches have been planned from the very beginning. He shouldn't be surprised, this was a very common political tactic employed by the griffons. He was more surprised that they were still using it. The book he read was over twenty years old; you'd think they would change it up a little bit.

Still that just made all the more easier for Topaz, which is if the griffon's means of combat were still the same, having read a book on their war history as well. Their primary weapons include swords, spears and blow darts, usually accompanied with shields and a moderate amount of armor for protection.

The griffon before him wore what seemed to be a customized version of their standard armor, outfitted to be lighter and more maneuverable. He didn't carry a sword or spear though and he didn't see a blow gun anywhere on the griffon's body, however he did carry two large cylinders on his sides, a new weapon perhaps?

The announcer's voice broke Topaz's line of thought as he cast his voice over the arena, "For the first match fighting for the Griffon Kingdom, our very own RED RUFUS of the hawk clan!" The crowd went wild as the red and white griffons waved and bowed to the audience. He seemed to be rather popular. "And the challenger from the far lands of Equestria, the dragon pony Topaz Slicer!"

The crowd was murmur of whispers, it was expected they wouldn't take a shine to him. They seemed more confused than anything, course this was probably the first they've ever heard or seen a dragon pony before. After all dragon ponies were only a legend in Equestria and he wasn't even a naturally born one.

As the announcer tried to calm the crowd down, their whispers becoming a dull roar, most of the chatter was shouts of how it was unfair their champion fight such a freak as him. A fact that was probably closer to the truth they might think. Not to brag, but dragon ponies tended to have the edge in everything in his opinion.

Eventually the crowd did settle down after Red Rufus spoke up, "My dear fans please do not think this unfair, but think of this as a worthy challenge of my skill, for not even the might of dragon will save this pony from flying talons!"

Well not a particular motivating speech in Topaz's mind, it did do the job as the crowd settled down and the announcer or maybe he was the referee, flew away to the highest perch, no doubt to get a good bird's eye view of the arena and explained the rules.

The rules of the contest were fairly simple. They had to stay within the arena limits, even in the sky, course the arena was over a five mile radius so that's wasn't a big deal and then they could only use the weapons they brought and natural abilities and if somepony surrendered they were to left alone, but if they say nothing and die it was ok.

"Ready gentle creatures?" The announcer began raising his talon in the air. "Begin!"


	24. Chapter 24

Night Patrol ch 24

By Foxgear

-break

Topaz flew forward at the sound of the announcers command, rushing his opponent for a quick kill. Figuring that since his opponent bore no close ranged weapons, it either meant he was adapt for bare clawed combat or a ranged weapon user and since he carried what seemed to be a projectile thrower of some kind. Topaz figured it was a pretty safe bet Red Rufus was a long range fighter, which usually means an average or poor performance in close range combat. Of course there were exceptions to the rule, but they were statistically low.

Claws flexed wide open, Topaz landed on his opponent's platform breaking into a gallop as to knock Red Rufus off the edge and send him down abyss below. Where if everything went according to plan he would strike and end the match via skull crush to the ground.

As he drew closer however something happened, there was a pain in his left shoulder, nothing extreme, but it was noticeable. Pushing on Topaz was confident it was just a passing thing; his opponent had made no movements he could see. In fact he was standing his ground even as he drew closer. He was extremely calm, too calm.

Veering left Topaz caught the faint gimmer of something whizzing past him, something shiny, something most likely made of metal. Swooping down below the platform and disappearing into the clouds Topaz pulled the object from his shoulder and inspected it. The object was a six inch long steel dart, mostly likely shot from his opponent's strange weapons. Taking a quick sniff of the needle he detected no poisons that he knew of.

Still that didn't mean there couldn't be some mixed in. Red Rufus's weapon was certainly big enough to hold at least a hundred, if not several hundred needles. It wouldn't be illogical to think at least a few of them were specialized for a more sure kill, but then again, this was match so it was also possible he wasn't allowed to use poisons.

No, Topaz thought, it was too risky to assume there was no poison, in fact from now on he should assume all the needles are poisoned and should be avoided them at all costs!

With that out of the way, it was time to move on to the next part of his counter attack, which was alluring his enemy down here. From the looks of things Red Rufus hasn't given chase, a smart move as staying in his original position would give him a three hundred and sixty degree range of fire and technically he held the high ground, for now at least.

That was what Red Rufus had in his favor, but his current position was also known, which Topaz intended to use to his advantage.

Leaping off the stone column Topaz looked at it with an inquiring eye before nodding, yeah his plan would work. Stretching his wings as far as they would stretch Topaz inhaled, his chest buffing up with air as it began to glow with orange lightning. He held his breath forcing the storm of magic in his throat to spread throughout this body, till finally his entire body was lit up like the northern lights!

"All charged up!" Spreading his wings Topaz flew away from the column, swing his wings like swords as he did so, launching two arcs of plasma that cut through the column! The column shook and rumbled as it toppled to the ground, bring his opponent falling down with it.

Red Rufus flew nimbly through the falling debris, firing his dart shooter every chance he got. Topaz easily avoided getting hit as the griffon's aim was all over the place. Diving down Topaz nosedived towards the ground, letting the griffon chase him as he went. Swerving side to side he avoided another barrage of darts. Whining around a one of the stone pillars Topaz ran along the side and kicked off the side so that he was behind his opponent and with his body a glow with plasma he unleashed another set of plasma blades at the griffon, who floundered trying to get away. The blades struck home cleaving an X into the griffon's torso, lucky for the griffon he had held back, saving him from being cleaved in two.

Swooping down Topaz caught the griffon by the scruff of his neck and carried back up to the top the pillars, dropping him on the nearest pillar as the crowd gave him a chilling cold shoulder. Up in the sky a gaint orb replayed the last seconds of his fight, meaning the crowd had seen everything, but how?

The announcer flew down and raised his claw into the air, "The winner is Topaz Slicer with a dashing victory; please give him a claw folks for an excellent display of skill and sportsmanship!"

Reluctantly the crowd gave a soft clap, clearly none of them were very thrilled that he won, but he did hear the excited clopping of hooves from the royal section as Princess Luna gave him the best applause she could. He smiled and waved at her before leaving the arena.

"Something is going on," He told Sixes and Nightingale as he landed, "Somethings not right here."

"Care to be a little more vague Topaz?" Nightingale replied sarcastically.

"Given your experience Nightingale, I would be a little less skeptical and a little more observant." Sixes rebuked. "She does have a point though, what's bothering you Topaz?"

"It's…" He began, only for the announcer to speak over him.

"Will the next combatants please enter the arena for the next match?"

"That's my cue!" Nightingale said excitedly flying away.

Sixes pulled Topaz closer and whispered, "Whatever is bothering you we'll address later, for now get up to Luna and stay by her side. Don't let anything stop you from getting to her understand? Anything."

Topaz nodded and flew up above the stands and made his way over to the sections Luna was sitting in. Hopefully he wouldn't have any trouble from the griffon guards. For the time being Sixes kept his back against the wall and his eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"Hopefully this isn't a repeat of the Crystal Empire," Sixes muttered under his breath as the announcers began the match. He really hoped it wasn't.

-break

Nightingale drifted lazily to her starting positioning and observed her opponent, a completely black griffon with the body of a raven and panther. On his wings rested a set of wing blades, blades mounted on wings obviously. He carried no other obvious weapon.

She decided right then she would only use her wing blades out of respect. She could use her gem rockets to finish him right off right away, but where was the fun in that? She earned her title of night hunter, the title of elite and she damned well was going to prove it! If he started pulling tricks though then all bets were off, she would be making fried bird for the night hounds, the dogs they recently started training. Somepony thought it was a good idea and it was proving to be true so far.

She should probably focus, the announcer was about to begin the match!

"Champions are you ready? Begin!"

Both of them took off like a bat out of hell, flying straight up into the air at high speeds! Nightingale circled around trying to catch up to the black griffon, whose name she didn't catch at the start of the match. That's what you get when you monologue.

"Hey!" She yelled trying to get the griffons attention. "What's your name?"

The griffon turned his head, looking very confused, "Why do you ask?" He shouted back, his voice a lot higher then Nightingale imagined it would be. The wind must be distorting her hearing.

"I… well it's kind of embarrassing, but I wasn't paying attention to the announcer and now I don't know your name and it's distracting me from the fight, so can you please tell me it?" Nightingale asked as they made their third lap around the arena. Everypony was probably thinking they were just sizing each other up or something.

The griffon blinked at her like she'd grown a second head, "Seriously?" He asked not believing her. Really who would be so airhead before a match? Course he's seen stupider things happen in battle.

"Names Raven claw!" The Griffon answered.

"Cool name!" Nightingale replied flying up next to the griffon with her hoof extended. "My name is Nightingale!"

"I know," Raven replied with a chuckle as he shook her hoof. "Let's have a good match little mare!"

Nightingale and Raven broke off only to clash again in a fury of blades as they fought and flew at the same time, their wings a blur of black and white as they each tried to gain the advantage.

"Have you ever seen such a display before folks, because I haven't!" The announcer yelled through his amplifier. "Look at them fly! Such power, such ferocity and speed! Who knew a pony could fight like that?"

In her seat overlooking the fight Luna held a small little smirk on her lips as the gathered griffons around her had their beaks on the floor, even King Silverous was impressed. Of course she wished she could be screaming her head off in support of her little pony, but edict and all that.

"Impressed Silverous?" She giggled as the king picked his jaw off the floor. "I think I see another win for my side."

The king looked at her with an unreadable look and said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Luna turned attention back to the arena where Nightingale and Raven crash landed into a pillar kicking up a large crowd of dust. The crowd was hushed into silence as they waited for the dust clear and when it did Nightingale and Raven stood across from one another with each other's blades pressed against the others neck, a statement, unless one of them was willing to take the risk of getting their throat slit.

"What do you say to a draw my dear princess?" Silverous drawled as he inspected his talons.

The Princess of the Night didn't like conceding defeat, but in this matter she was willing to swallow her pride, not wanting to lose a talented warrior such as Nightingale over a few trade bargains. "We agree to a draw, I presume the next match will be double the stakes?"

"Why of course." Silverous replied with a smirk as he waved to the announcer to call off the match. Retaking his seat he feasted on some blackberries while the combatants changed out. "I hope your last champion is up to the task going against my finest gladiator. I expect this to be quite the match."

"Sixes will be up to the task and much more I assure you. I simply hope the arena will survive if things get hectic." Luna could feel the eyes of every griffon in the booth turn to her. They were probably wondering what she mean, most would probably play it off as bluff or intimidation tactic, but there was no need for such things with Sixes. He was intimidation itself.

"Just wait and see, my feathered friends" Said Luna confidently, "just wait and see"

-break

Sixes took his position across his opponent a griffon named Glider, who was your basic eagle and lion breed griffon. If Topaz was right about the griffon's ordering, then this guy would be the strongest or at least the most senior fighter amongst their group. He didn't look overly impressive in any real way, but you know what they say about looks being deceiving. That just means he wouldn't underestimate him.

From what Sixes could tell Glider carried no weapon, not even wing blades, meaning he was most likely skilled in close quarters combat. He must be exceptionally good to not carry a weapon. More than likely he relied on his talons and beak as his weapons.

"On my mark," The announcer said raising his claw into the air, "Begin!"

Like a bat out of hell Sixes took flight with Glider hot on his tail. Whipping around Sixes dived between the pillars, weaving in and out at high speeds with Glider managing to keep pace. Breaking off Sixes propelled himself backwards; his claws flexed open for an attack. Glider countered by raising his talons, which was what Sixes intended for him to do as he spewed a stream of fire onto the griffon. The flames weren't nearly as strong as normal since he had no time to charge the flame, but the attack did its job and sent Glider veering off with a smoking leg.

Grinning with satisfaction Sixes gave chase, blasting multiple fire blast at the retreating griffon to control his flight path. He didn't just want to win, he wanting to show the griffons just what they would face if they ever thought about attacking Equestria again!

Increasing speed Sixes got right on top of Glider and swung down, raking his claws across the griffon's back. Glider let out a yelp as his feather became stained with blood, he faltered in midair as his wound was right between his wing joints. Too low to land on the platforms, the griffon latched himself onto the side of the pillar with his talons, using all his strength to just to hold himself up. In other words he was a sitting duck and he knew it.

His fear began to grow as Sixes floated behind him the dragon pony's chest expanding and glowing with magic. Glider could see the heat stream rising from Sixes's mouth as hot droplets of lava spilled from between his lips. He was going to roast him alive!

Glider turned away keeping his eyes shut tight. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go, this wasn't how he wanted to die! The crowd gasped, probably because the dragon pony was opening his mouth to attack, he could feel the heat from here. He waited for the attack, preparing for the last few painful seconds of life. Sixes fired, but not at him.

"What…" Glider couldn't believe his eyes as the pillar next to the one he was on was engulfed in lava, what's more Sixes was beside him holding out his claw.

"Come on," He said, "Let's get you out of here."

Thinking of no logical reason for the dragon pony to drop him, Glider grabbed Sixes's claw, allowing the dragon pony to tow him back up to the top of the pillar, where he was dropped of safe and sound and to the cheers of the crowd.

"Why," Questioned the griffon, "Why did you save me?"

Sixes chuckled as he patted Glider on the back, being careful not to hit the griffon's injuries. "There was no reason to. Well I guess more accurately there's more reasons to let you live then to kill you. I may not know the history between the griffons and Equestria, but I know they are bad and there is a lot of resentment on both sides to this day. I guess I just didn't want to add to it. Besides, while not a very exciting match I made my point did I not?"

"I'll say you did," Glider replied as he craned his neck to inspect his injuries. "That's defiantly going to scar. I'm lucky you didn't sever my wings from my spine."

"I thought about it."

Glider narrowed his eyes at the dragon pony, "You were holding back then?" Sixes nodded. "I see. I suppose I'll have to train harder for our next match then."

"You don't want to continue? I wouldn't mind a little claw vs talon match here on the ground. It's your specialty right?"

Glider nodded, "Yes, yes it is, but I'd rather lose today and beat you tomorrow when I'm one hundred percent, so there's no shadow of the doubt who is the better warrior. I forfeit this round to you Sixes."

Glider held out his claw, which Sixes took gladly and they shaked as the announcer called and end to the match.

"I look forward to our next battle." Sixes said as he departed the arena.

-break edit

"Looks like I win."

Silverous hummed beside her, looking away as he coughed into his claw, it was a truly funny sight to see for Luna and made all the more sweeter by the fact won the trade negotiations. Now she not only had the rights to cross ten miles into griffon territory without permission, but she also got the rights to produce soda pop in Equestria. The latter may not seem that big of deal, but she was sure a few clever pony could made some commerce with the new product. Finally the best part of the deal, gaining access to griffon armor forging methods and designs. Starwind will have a field day when he lays his eyes on the blueprints.

"Do you wish to meet my champions King Silverous? I'm sure they would very happy to have a King comment on their performance."

"Perhaps another time," Silverous rose and signed for his escort, "If you'll excuse me Princess Luna, some important matters have come up and need my attention. I will have my son draw up the trade agreements in my place, please have a safe journey home."

Luna watched the griffon king leave. Questions filled her head as she analyzed the king's tone and words. The trade talks were supposed to go for at least another day or two, though with this tournament they managed to speed through that usually lengthy process, but if she didn't know better she would say Silverous was politely telling her get lost.

"Will you accompany me down to the dug outs, Prince Silvercuis?" She asked the griffon heir. He nodded and followed her down to her ponies who were celebrating their victory will zeal.

"Yeah! We're going to get so hammered when we get back!" Nightingale proclaimed. The pegasus's new love for alcoholic beverages was beginning to get concerning. Perhaps another dream walk was in order. "Hi Luna, did ya see how awesome those matches were?"

Luna visibly sighed as she touched down in front of the three night hunters, her eyes on Nightingale. "Yes I did, very impressive, but please do not forget yourself Nightingale."

The pegasus turned a deep shade a crimson as she coughed into her hoof, "Sorry Princess, got a little too excited."

"It's ok; just remember the rules from now on." Encouraging ponies to call her Luna was turning into a double edged sword more and more now. While Luna loved how much closer she was to her ponies, there were some unsavory ponies that were abusing the privilege. Most of them being outsiders, but the message were clear. She needed to draw the line of who could address her casually and she made it a point that all night patrollers, regardless of how fond she was of them, were to address her by her full title when on duty and outside the castle walls.

"Come let us go to the throne room and…"

"Actually," Prince Silvercuis interrupted, "It would be better if we finish the trade deal on your ship. I feel it would be best that you be on your way as soon as possible."

Luna looked suspiciously at the Prince. Something strange was going on. "Why is that? Why do you wish us to leave to so quickly? Do we not have two more days of negotiating to do?"

"We did," The Prince said, "But that has been rendered mute. You have your conditions and terms, there is no reason to delay matters further. My father pushed aside many things to make this meeting happen and now that all the important matters are done he can get back on schedule. You understand how it is. Course he was expecting a bit longer of vacation from his delegates, but they'll be hounding him to no end now that he's free once again."

Luna bowed her head; here she had been thinking the king of being rude, when she was the one fact the rude one. Silvercuis was right; she had what she came for. Their business was done. To stay any longer would just be a burden on king Silverous, who was undoubtedly busy running his own kingdom.

"Yes, our ship would be a good spot to finish the signing. Please accompany us so that we may be out of your way as soon as possible."

"Sounds good," Silvercuis smiled as Luna and her guards prepared to take off, "And Princess please doesn't take it personally. The wounds of the war still run deep in many griffons. It will take time for us to completely be confrontable to be around ponies again."

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but her words fell short, so she simply replied, "Understandable," And took off with Sixes, Topaz and Nightingale flying behind her.

-break

From the stands King Silverous watched his son follow after the princess and her… guards, if that was even the right word to use to describe those monsters. That's what they were too, they were monsters. He had hoped the news he'd been told was untrue, but having seen them for himself, he could not deny what his eyes saw. Equestria was making monster ponies, no doubt for only one purpose, war.

"I thank you for your warning my dear friend, I only wished I had believed you sooner." Silverous said to a figure in the shadows. "I know you've already begun production, but we'll need to speed things up before it is too late."

"All is good dear king; I trust our funding will no longer be in question?" The figure replied stepping into the light, it was a pony, a brown earth pony.

"Yes, we have no choice; if Equestria is preparing for another invasion on my kingdom then I must be prepared to do whatever needs to be done to defend my subjects. Even it means creating the same monstrous beings."

The earth pony smiled as he pulled a bottle from under his coat, inside was a brightly colored insect looking creature. "Then allow me to present you our first present to you. We call this a breezy, their little insect ponies with a high intelligence, designed to be the perfect spy. Give this as a gift to Princess Luna before she departs and all of Equestria's plans will be in our hooves before they can do any damage. You'll have perfect insider intel as if they briefed the plan directly to you and best of all, even if they suspect a traitor, who would ever consider this little cutie."

With a heavy heart Silverous took the bottle from the pony. "A very useful tool indeed, my friend, I eagerly await for your next gift, if you'll excuse me Doctor Hoofenstein."

Hoofenstein kept his composer till the king was gone from the room, suddenly breaking out into a full smile, which turned into a chuckle and then to full blown laugher! He couldn't believe how easy it was to fool the king! The poor sap would never see the end coming till it was too late and by then both Equestria and the griffon kingdom will be under his hoof!

"Just wait Princess Luna, revenge will be mine, but not before you suffer and oh how I will make you suffer!"

-break

Far away from both Canterlot and Griffonstone something was happening in a small border town at the edge of Equestria. The town itself was in ruins, the fires from the attack were still burning and the bodies of the town ponies were littered everywhere, stallion, and mares, all except the foals. There were no fillies or colts around, at first that was a relief for the squad of night patrollers investigating the attack, but then their minds began to wonder. What happened to them?

"I don't like this." Crusader the leader of the patrol said aloud as he observed the wreckage. Before him imprinted in the dirt were many hoofing prints from the villagers, probably when they were fleeing for their lives. Mixed in were another set of prints, defiantly not ponies, but something with a hoof for sure.

He sniffed the air, trying to get a read of the scents, but smoke clouded his sense of smell. Meaning the fires had been set intentionally to cover the attacker trail. Meaning the attackers were no mindless beast.

"Are there any other species that live around here?" Crusader asked his unit. Several of them looked quizzically between each other before one stepped forward with answer.

"I think there are some deer tribes in this area, if I remember right." The pony named Bright Rain answered; he was one of the few bat ponies that joined night patrol. This would be his first mission.

Crusader nodded as he looked at the tracks again. They could be deer, but why would deer attack a pony town? Last he heard from his father Sixes, relations between the deer tribes and the pony tribes were doing fairly well.

"Sir we found something!" Another pony shouted out.

Crusader trotted over the pony, which was behind one of the few intact buildings, following the pony's hoof he spotted and antler (much like his own) stuck into the wall. From the blood at the base of the horns it seemed the antler was ripped from the owners head. However that wasn't all, there was blood stain on the wall as well, a paw print to be exact. This changed things.

"I don't think deer attacked the village, I think they were running to the village for safety." Crusader narrowed his eyes, "Something was chasing them."

"Deer are no push overs, what could make a whole herd flee their home?" Bright Rain asked as Crusader walked further beyond the ruined building, all the way to the edge of the village, there in the mud was on large foot print. No pony could determine what sort of creature could make such a large track, but they knew for certain two things, one that it was big and two it had claws.

Crusader put his claw into the imprint; it was nearly five times larger than his own. "I assume whatever made this. Come on; let's see if we can find this thing."

"We're going after it?" Bright Rain squeaked fearfully. Crusader just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Of course we are it's our job to do so, now come on! We might still be able to catch it!" Crusader replied storming off into the forest, leaving his unit to stumble fearfully in his wake.

The white rinin might not be afraid of the creature ahead, but they were, this was supposed to be simple recon mission, something for the greenhorns to get their hooves wet with, not full blown monster hunt! They followed regardless, as it was their duty to.

"Commander Crusader, wait up!"


End file.
